


12 semanas

by hudgens77



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, alusión a alcohol y drogas, autoflagelación, emo Haru, menciones de enfermedades mentales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka, depresión. Matsuoka Rin, problemas de control de la ira. Diferentes mundos, diferentes escuelas, diferentes problemas de personalidad. Pareciera que no tienen nada en común, de no ser por una cosa: ambos asisten a la misma terapia de grupo por doce semanas. ¿Podrán ayudarse mutuamente a superar sus problemas? ¿O el amor sólo empeorará todo? RinHaru, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Semana 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Ahhh, Free! terminó y yo aun no me lo puedo creer! La verdad es que me gustó tanto este anime que tenía que escribir algo de él, en especial de mis hermosos Rin y Haru. OTP forevah! Bueno, espero que el fic sea de su agrado. También habrá otras parejas, pero serán secundarias (ya las irán viendo conforme la trama avance). Cambié algunos aspectos de los personajes para que quedaran con la historia, pero espero conservar su esencia. En fin, espero que les guste! Aquí dejo el primer cap.

La alarma sonó, despertando al chico de cabellos azabache que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y apagó la alarma. Se paró de mala gana: su cabeza todavía daba punzadas de dolor y tenía un sabor nauseabundo en la boca.

El joven se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo. Sus cabellos lacios estaban desordenados, apuntando en todas direcciones. Su rostro lucía demacrado y las notorias ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules no ayudaban mucho.

Se cepilló los dientes. Mientras lo hacía, su mente divagó. Había sido duro levantarse solo. A veces su amigo Makoto se tomaba la molestia de ir hasta su casa por él, mas esta no había sido la ocasión.

Se detuvo por un momento.  _Makoto..._

No estaban en sus mejores términos.

Se enjuagó la boca y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Suspiró, pensando qué es lo que la gente veía en él: Nanase Haruka, 17 años, diagnosticado con depresión.

Tomó un baño. El agua era lo único que lo relajaba y lo hacía olvidar de sus problemas. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento, cuando...

"¿Haru?"

Era la voz de su madre, tocando la puerta. Haru salió del agua.

"Ya voy, mamá."

Se secó. Su momento de tranquilidad había sido interrumpido. Se vistió: una camiseta negra y de manga larga, sin importar el clima de afuera. Pantalones también negros y pegados al cuerpo. Tenis Converse. Se acomodó el cabello. Se maquilló los ojos como estaba acostumbrado: un poco de sombra y mucho, mucho delineador. Era su forma de expresarse: el negro, los piercings en las orejas y en la ceja, el esmalte de uñas. Cuando se sintió listo salió del baño y bajó las escaleras. Sus padres lo esperaban en la cocina con la comida preparada y sonrisas en sus rostros, algo increíblemente inusual; además del hecho de que lo habían dejado dormir hasta tarde. Supuso que habían sido recomendaciones del doctor.

Haru suspiró y se sentó. "Buenos días," murmuró.

"Buenos días, Haru," respondieron ellos. Trataron de hacer conversación, pero su hijo no cooperó mucho. Podía sentir los ojos de su madre fijos en su plato, asegurándose de que comiera.

"Haru..." indicó cuando el aludido hubo terminado. Haru frunció los labios y tomó sus medicinas de mala gana.

"Buen chico," dijo su madre. Haru fue por sus cosas. Mientras estaba en su cuarto sonó el timbre. Nagisa ya debía haber llegado.

Bajó a recibirlo. El rubio platicaba entusiasmado con sus padres. Su mirada se iluminó al ver a su amigo.

"¡Haru! ¡Estás listo!"

"Hola, Nagisa."

"Haru, cuídate mucho," dijo su madre. "No te desesperes."

"Lo hacemos por tu bien," dijo su padre. Haru asintió cortante y se salió mientras Nagisa se despedía.

"Ahh, detesto tener que ir a clases de regularización..." se quejó Nagisa mientras caminaban. "Aunque bueno, supongo que ir a terapia grupal tampoco debe ser muy divertido."

"Y que lo digas," respondió Haru. Era la primera vez desde pequeño que sus padres se preocupaban tanto por él. Normalmente se la pasaban viajando de un lado a otro, contactando con su hijo de vez en cuando. Makoto solía describirlos como "espíritus libres". Sin embargo, después de que Haruka fue diagnosticado con depresión severa, habían regresado de inmediato a vigilar a su hijo: que se tomara los medicamentos indicados, que asistiera a las terapias grupal e individual y que continuara con su vida escolar. Habían decidido quedarse al menos hasta notar una mejoría en Haru.

Hazuki Nagisa, por su parte, había sido obligado a tomar clases de regularización. Sus notas habían bajado increíblemente y aquella había sido la condición de sus padres para permitirle quedarse en Iwatobi con sus amigos. El lugar de las clases era cercano al hospital donde Haru recibiría las terapias, así que acordaron ir juntos cuando sus horarios coincidieran, como apoyo moral.

El lado bueno de ir con alguien como Nagisa es que hacía que Haru se olvidara de sus preocupaciones, ya que se la pasaba hablando y bromeando. Pero al fin, llegó el punto de separación y cada quien se fue por su lado, acordando que se verían a las afueras del grupo de terapia, ya que no se sabía con exactitud cuánto duraría la sesión.

Haru entró al lugar. Una encargada le pidió su nombre y su asunto, y después le indicó el salón de la terapia. Haru caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar al salón correspondiente. El salón era grande y extrañamente acogedor, distinto al impersonal y níveo pasillo. El suelo era de madera y había grandes ventanales. Había libreros, un escritorio, unas veinte sillas formando un círculo y un pequeño pizarrón al centro. Varias personas ya habían llegado, pero nadie hablaba con nadie: o fingían demencia con sus celulares o simplemente estaban sentados o parados alrededor de la habitación, encerrados en su mundo.

Haru se sentó lejos de la gente, observando sin mucho interés. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, aunque quedaron algunas sillas sin ocupar. Finalmente llegó la psicóloga encargada. Era una mujer joven, probablemente en sus treintas. Su cabello era castaño, sus ojos cafés y luminosos. Lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Buenos días," saludó con entusiasmo. "Soy Amakata Miho, pero pueden llamarme Ama-chan. Seré su psicóloga por estas doce semanas de terapia. ¿Cómo están?"

Unos pocos pacientes respondieron con un lánguido "bien", no obstante, aquello no menguó los ánimos de la mujer.

"¡Muy bien! Bueno, de seguro algunos pensarán que están aquí por obligación, o porque hay  _'algo malo'_  con ustedes. Pero quiero que sepan que no es así. Estamos aquí para conocernos y para solucionar nuestros problemas al aprender de los demás. Todos tenemos problemas."

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de la psicóloga, nadie parecía muy animado al respecto. Pero ella siguió.

"Entonces, ya que estamos aquí para conocernos... ¿Hay alguien que quiera presentarse?"

Como era de esperarse, nadie levantó la mano.

La psicóloga frunció los labios. "Bien, supongo que tendré que empezar por mí misma. Tengo 36 años, llevo 12 siendo psicóloga... Solía tener un trabajo diferente cuando era joven," se sonrojó levemente; "pero después me di cuenta que la psicología era lo mío. Me gusta guiar a las demás personas. Mi esposo es entrenador en el club de natación Iwatobi. Llevamos 10 años casados. ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber? Recuerden, estamos en confianza," aseguró.

El silencio era sepulcral, pero ella no se rindió. Sabía que las primeras sesiones eran las más difíciles, porque la mayoría de los pacientes tendían a resistirse.

"Pues, ya que no hay preguntas... ¿Por qué no empiezan a presentarse ustedes? Por aquí," indicó. Era una mujer. Se presentó. Dijo que era viuda. La psicóloga le hizo un par de preguntas acerca de su situación emocional. Continuó con los demás, en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj: para todos los pacientes era lo mismo. Se identificaban, decían la razón por la cual estaban ahí y Amakata les hacía preguntas con el fin de obtener más información. Haru se percató de que el grupo era bastante variado: había personas de ambos géneros, de todas las edades, con toda clase de problemas... Desórdenes alimenticios, divorcios, pérdidas, homosexualidad, entre otras cosas. Sólo había un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de Haru. Era pelirrojo y vestía sencillamente.

Pronto llegó el turno de Haru. "Nanase Haruka, 17 años, diagnosticado con depresión," dijo en voz baja y autómata. Amakata le sonrió con empatía.

"Nanase-kun, ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con ese diagnóstico?"

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué significa eso?" inquirió ella con tono amable, en un intento por hacer hablar más al joven.

"Pues... no lo sé," divagó Haru. "Supongo..."

"¿Por qué?"

Haru se encogió en su asiento. Se sentía muy incómodo.

"¿Nanase-kun?" insistió ella.

"Oh por Dios, ¡deje de molestarlo!" explotó el chico pelirrojo que Haru había notado antes. Amakata volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

"¿Matsuoka-kun, verdad?" preguntó. "¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?"

Rin bufó. "Matsuoka Rin, 17 años, problemas de control de ira," dijo de mala gana. "Hace poco me di cuenta de que estaba hiriendo a mis seres queridos al actuar así, y por eso estoy aquí."

Ella asintió. "Oh, muy bien, Matsuoka-kun. Qué bueno que reconozcas tu problema. ¿Quisieras contarnos cómo te diste cuenta?"

Rin la fulminó con la mirada. Haru observaba todo con sumo interés, el hecho de que ese chico lo hubiera defendido —porque sí que se había sentido atacado por las repentinas preguntas de la psicóloga— había llamado su atención.

"No actúe como si no lo supiera. Usted va por ahí con esa lista, después de haber leído todos nuestros expedientes, fingiendo tener compasión por nosotros... pero ese es su trabajo. Así que no actúe que quiere ser nuestra amiga, porque no lo es. Y si Haru o cualquier otro no quiere hablar de sus problemas, es asunto de ellos. Déjennos en paz."

Haru se había quedado boquiabierto, profundamente impresionado por el descaro de Rin. Extrañamente, su corazón latía muy rápido, en especial cuando Rin había mencionado su diminutivo de esa forma tan confiada. Aunque la verdad, a Haru no le molestaba.

Todos los demás miraban pasmados al joven pelirrojo. Amakata tuvo la entereza para mantener su sonrisa y asentir. Incluso preguntó amablemente:

"¿Algo más que quieras decir, Matsuoka-kun?"

La reacción tan apacible desarmó a Rin, quien de pronto se cohibió. Negó con la cabeza con expresión de frustración.

Amakata continuó. Los que restaban de presentarse lo hicieron, pero Haru no les prestó atención porque sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en Rin.

* * *

Nagisa entró al salón que le había sido designado en su horario. Había tres chicos más aparte de él, todos alrededor de su edad. Nagisa, tan extrovertido y coqueto como siempre, se sentó al lado del que le parecía más atractivo y le sacó conversación.

Su simple atuendo siempre era una evidente provocación: shorts cortos o pantalones pegados; remeras que dejaban ver algo de piel —ya fuera de su pecho o de su abdomen, a veces de ambas. Un tema bien sabido en Iwatobi era la orientación y reputación sexual de Nagisa, y más de uno habían caído ante sus encantos (inclusive aquellos que se hacían llamar, con el orgullo herido, 'heterosexuales')—.

Otro chico entró al salón. Saludó. Tenía cabello azul y desordenado, ojos amatista y lentes de intelectual. Nagisa se arrepintió de no haber esperado más a que alguien más llegara: se había precipitado demasiado al escoger a su presa. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el final de la clase para poder ligarse al recién llegado.

El chico dejó sus cosas. Escribió algo en el pizarrón. "¿No deberías esperar a que llegue el maestro?" preguntó alguien. El joven se dio la media vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros humildemente y apuntando al pizarrón.

"Mi nombre es Ryugazaki Rei, y yo seré su asesor. ¡Mucho gusto!"

Nagisa soltó una risita. Rei era adorablemente apasionado.

_Me pregunto si será igual en la cama..._

Rei les contó un poco acerca de él. Era de la misma edad que Nagisa. Estudiaba en la Academia Samezuka y era parte del cuadro de honor. La razón por la que estaba dando asesorías era porque necesitaban un maestro suplente urgentemente y Rei pensó que un poco de dinero extra no le caería nada mal, además de que era bueno para su currículum a la hora de buscar alguna universidad.

Nagisa torció los labios. El chico sonaba como un completo nerd.

Después, les preguntó el nombre a sus pocos alumnos y comenzó con la clase. Los minutos pasaron muy rápidamente para Nagisa, que no prestaba atención a la explicación de su maestro, sino a otros factores: el timbre de su voz, la seriedad con la que hablaba, la manera en que ajustaba sus lentes de vez en cuando. La forma en que se desplazaba, como se sonrojaba cuando se dejaba llevar y alguien lo interrumpía para decirle que no estaba entendiendo. La clase terminó más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, y mientras todos se retiraban él se acercó a Rei, que guardaba sus cosas con nerviosismo.

"¡Rei-chan!"

Rei dio un respingo.

"Rei... ¿chan?" inquirió azorado. Nagisa rio.

"Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?" Rei ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque Nagisa lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. "¡Creo que es genial que alguien de nuestra edad nos dé clases!"

"Ah... Pues gracias, Nagisa-kun," respondió Rei con una sonrisa apenada y un leve sonrojo. Nagisa se inclinó hacia adelante sutilmente, para estar más cerca de él.

"Quería saber si tenías tiempo hoy para ayudarme a estudiar. Es que pronto tengo exámenes y no estoy seguro de que las asesorías sean suficientes," mintió con fingida ansiedad. Aunque tal vez, su ansiedad no era tan falsa, sólo que no se debía a los estudios. Nagisa podría no dar la apariencia de alguien intelectual, pero lo era. Sólo era cuestión de que se aplicara a sus estudios.

"Oh, lo siento Nagisa-kun, pero hoy no puedo. Quedé con un amigo," se disculpó Rei. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión descorazonada de Nagisa, agregó: "Pero puede ser mañana, si quieres..."

Nagisa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Está bien! ¿Cuál es tu número?"

En menos de cinco minutos, Nagisa ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta para acercarse más a Rei. Por otro lado, Rei percibía a Nagisa como alguien muy agradable, aunque le desconcertaba un poco su forma tan natural de "ser  _amigable_ ".

Salieron del edificio en medio de una conversación fluida y divertida. Nagisa era muy espontáneo y extrovertido, y Rei ya comenzaba a sentirse en confianza con él.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta mañana, Nagisa-kun," se despidió Rei antes de ir por su camino.

"Espera, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó Nagisa, percatándose de que iba en la misma dirección que él.

"Voy al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Iwatobi. Es que tengo un amigo que está tomando terapia de grupo, y empezó apenas hoy," explicó Rei. "Le prometí que iría por él y luego cenaríamos en algún lado, para que se relajara."

"Ah, ¿en serio? ¡Yo también tengo un amigo ahí!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Rei, asombrado. Nagisa asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí!"

Rei esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bueno, entonces podemos ir juntos, supongo."

Nagisa soltó una risita coqueta, acercándose lo más que pudiera a Rei.

"Claro que sí, Rei-chan."

* * *

Después de la hora más extensa e infructuosa en la vida de Haruka, la terapia terminó. Todos salieron en un estado autómata, fastidiados de la sesión. A excepción de la psicóloga, por supuesto; cuya sonrisa permanecía intacta. Haru miró a Rin irse y se acercó a él.

"Hey... Rin," lo llamó. Rin se volvió hacia Haru con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Aquella expresión poco amigable intimidó a Haru, quien sólo se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer casual.

"Gracias por lo de antes," murmuró. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Rin, descontrolándolo por completo.

"De nada. Hasta la próxima semana," se despidió cortante. Haru sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho; deseaba hablar más con él, pero no sabía cómo.

"Adiós," susurró resignado. Ambos salieron del hospital, Haru detrás de Rin. Supuso que el pelirrojo se retiraría y él se quedaría a esperar a Nagisa, pero no fue así. Rin también se quedó parado en la salida del hospital, a la espera de alguien.

Sus miradas coincidieron y ambos se voltearon de inmediato. Rin apretó los puños, ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieto?

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio incómodo, hasta que Rin vislumbró la cabellera azul eléctrico de Rei a la distancia. Sin embargo, Rei no estaba solo.

"¿Rei?" inquirió Rin en voz baja conforme su amigo se acercaba. Iba riendo con un chico rubio, más bajo que él.

"Nagisa..." murmuró Haru, reconociendo a su amigo. Nagisa le sonrió.

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Cómo te fue?" le preguntó una vez que estuvieron frente a frente. Rin y Haru intercambiaron un vistazo incómodo.

"Rin-senpai, él es Hazuki Nagisa... Es mi alumno," lo presentó Rei. "Nagisa-kun, él es el amigo del que te hablé."

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamó Nagisa. Rin entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándolo. No le agradaba mucho el estilo descarado de Nagisa, y dudaba de sus intenciones con el inocente Rei.

"Igualmente," respondió entre dientes.

"Ah... Rei-chan, él es Haru-chan," fue el turno de Nagisa para presentarlos. "Veo que tú y Rin-chan ya se conocieron."

Los ojos de Haru y Rin volvieron a encontrarse. Rin desvió la mirada rápidamente, cohibido y ligeramente molesto de la informalidad de Nagisa al dirigirse hacia él a pesar de que apenas se conocían. Haru se movió nerviosamente.

"...Sí," respondió en voz baja.

"Bueno," intervino Rin; "Rei y yo tenemos que irnos, si nos disculpan..."

"Ah... Irán a cenar algo, ¿no?" preguntó Nagisa. "Rei-chan me comentó."

Rin fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa a forma de disculpa.

"Pues... sí," farfulló Rin.

"¡Genial! ¿Podemos acompañarlos? Estoy seguro de que Haru-chan está igual de hambriento que yo," dijo Nagisa, guiñándole un ojo a Haru.

"Pues..."

"¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos!" interfirió Nagisa antes de que su amigo pudiera dar una opinión. Tomó a Rei de la muñeca y lo jaló con él, ignorando su exclamación de sorpresa y el notorio sonrojo de su rostro. Rin y Haru volvieron a mirarse sin querer; y Rin siseó apenado. Haru sintió su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho.

Caminaron en silencio, tratando de ignorar la evidente chispa que surgía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.


	2. Semana 2

'Incómodo' sería una palabra amable para describir la atmósfera durante la cena. Haru y Rin evitaban mirarse, y Rin apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que Nagisa hacía algo para  _pervertir_  al inocente de su amigo: las risas coquetas, los roces 'accidentales', las miradas con doble intención. Y lo peor es que parecía que Rei ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Al otro lado de la mesa, él y Nagisa conversaban y reían como si nada, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Por supuesto que Rei no era ajeno al mal humor de su amigo; es más, no dudaba que todo el restaurante se hubiera dado cuenta porque Rin parecía emanar un aura negra que asustaría a cualquiera. Pero Rei no dejaría que le arruinase la velada. Después de todo, se supone que habían salido a cenar para relajarse y divertirse, ¿no?

A Rei le agradaba mucho Nagisa. Aunque, debía admitir, que sí lo sacaba un poco de balance la forma tan desvergonzada en que se comportaba algunas veces, tomándose confianzas con tanta facilidad, pero supuso que así era su estilo. Entonces no veía porqué Rin parecía tener tanto problema con eso... ¿Tal vez estaba celoso? No en una manera romántica, sino más bien platónica: Rin siempre había sido protector con sus amigos, y más ahora que se había vuelto entrenador del club de natación de Samezuka.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando a Nagisa se le cayó su tenedor —accidentalmente o a propósito, eso sería un misterio para siempre— y él y Rei se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recogerlo. Sus manos se tocaron y sus ojos se encontraron, y Nagisa soltó una risita tan natural y adorable que hizo sonrojar a Rei.

Rin golpeó la mesa con sus puños y, sin decir más, salió refunfuñando del restaurante.

Rei suspiró. "Disculpen," les dijo a Haru y Nagisa antes de seguir a su amigo.

"Rin-senpai, ¿qué te pasa? Eso de allá no fue nada hermoso," se quejó Rei apenas alcanzó a Rin.

"Rei, ¡¿qué no te das cuenta de lo que ese rubiecito está haciendo?!"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Nagisa-kun sólo está siendo amigable!"

"Oh, ¡no me jodas!" espetó Rin echando chispas. "¡Nagisa sólo quiere coger!"

"¡¿Queeeeé?!" el rostro puro y casto de Rei se tiñó de todos colores cuando Rin soltó aquella palabra indecente —y nada hermosa— con tanta facilidad, mas de inmediato su vergüenza fue reemplazada por indignación. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de dominar sus instintos. Después de todo, tenía que ser comprensivo con Rin y sus problemas de irritabilidad. "Rin-senpai, aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero creo que te estás pasando un poco. No porque seas homosexual significa que todos lo son."

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a Rei con incredulidad.

"Rei, ¡¿qué...?!" bufó, frustrado. "¡¿No crees que con más razón me doy cuenta de quién es o no es?!"

Rei se encogió de hombros.

"Si por lo de Yamazaki-senpai, no—"

"¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo!" vociferó Rin con voz aguda. Tomó a Rei por su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí, sacudiéndolo con violencia y luego azotándolo contra la pared. "¡¿Te molesta mi orientación sexual, Rei?! De todas las personas, ¡nunca pensé que tú—!"

"¡Rin!"

"¡Chicos, deténganse!" Nagisa lloriqueó desesperadamente, abrazando a Rei mientras Haru tomaba a Rin y lo apartaba del otro. "Rei-chan, ¿estás bien?"

Rei se acomodó la ropa y los lentes, mirando a Rin con silenciosa reprobación.

"Sí, Nagisa-kun, estoy bien, gracias."

"Rin," volvió a llamar Haru con tono preocupado. Rin miró a Rei perplejo, ahora que la rabia había abandonado su cuerpo, y el remordimiento cruzó su rostro. "Rin, ¿qué pa—?"

"Me largo de aquí," espetó Rin, cabizbajo, y apartó a Haru cuando éste trató de interponerse en su camino.

"¿Qué pasó?" inquirió Nagisa mientras observaban a Rin marcharse.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"Nada. ¿Volvemos adentro?"

"Hmm... Bueno, si tú quieres," concedió Nagisa. "Haru, ¿vienes?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí," murmuró Haru, aunque sintiera un extraño impulso de ir tras Rin.

* * *

Después de la cena —la cual obviamente ya no fue lo mismo ahora que Rin no estaba, pero hicieron su mejor intento por pasar un buen rato— Nagisa convenció a Rei de acompañarlos a una 'pequeña reunión' en casa de un compañero de escuela al siguiente día. Rei rechazó la invitación en un principio, argumentando que no conocía a la gente de la escuela de Iwatobi y que no estaría bien ir así, pero Nagisa era tan insistente que terminó cediendo. Después, se despidieron, y durante todo el camino a casa Nagisa no habló con Haru de otra cosa que no fuera Rei.

Al siguiente día, viernes por la noche, Rei se presentó algo tarde ya que no quería estar solo. Para su suerte, Nagisa ya estaba ahí, y salió a recibirlo después de que Rei le mandó un mensaje.

Cuando entraron, Rei se dio cuenta de que la reunión no tenía nada de pequeña, ya que casi todos los de Iwatobi y algunos otros que se habían colado de otras escuelas estaban ahí. Se encontraron con Haru, que los saludó. Mientras Nagisa trataba de tranquilizar a Rei y obligarlo a quedarse, Haru se perdió entre la multitud bailando, besuqueándose y bebiendo, además de consumiendo otras sustancias. Desvió la mirada con desinterés; si bien no era ajeno a ese tipo de cosas, no estaba de humor para ello. Pero, ¿no era ese uno de los síntomas que lo encasillaban en la dichosa depresión? Últimamente, no tenía ganas de nada.

Mientras luchaba por salir de la sala con toda la gente a un lugar más tranquilo, alcanzó a notar a Makoto por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba en el sillón, besándose apasionadamente con ese tipo... Shigino Kisumi. Haru puso cara de asco, cómo detestaba a ese chico. Pero no podía estar muy sorprendido, puesto que no era la primera vez que los veía así. Y a pesar de eso, cada vez que Haru le preguntaba a Makoto cuál era su relación con el chico de cabellos rosados, Makoto sólo sonreía y le decía la verdad: que eran amigos con derecho, pero no tenía ningún interés romántico en Kisumi.

Pensando en esas cosas, Haru salió al patio. La música aún se escuchaba ahogada desde la casa, pero al menos Haru ya podía pensar con tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió y alguien se sentó a su lado en las escaleras de la salida. Era Makoto.

"Haru. Hola," saludó amablemente. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y su cabello castaño ligeramente despeinado.

"Oh, Makoto. ¿Y Kisumi?" inquirió Haru, desviando la mirada. Parecía que Makoto no estaba alterado, pero Haru todavía se sentía incómodo después de lo que había pasado hace poco. Makoto lo notó y torció los labios.

"Por ahí. ¿Qué tal la terapia hoy?" dijo, tratando de hacer conversación. Haru le preocupaba.

Haruka sólo se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo. Makoto suspiró. No lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

"¿Conociste a alguien interesante?" volvió a intentar. La imagen de Rin apareció automáticamente en la mente de Haru, y no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo. Aunque... ¿valdría la pena mencionarlo, siquiera? No era como que Rin hubiera demostrado excesivo interés en Haruka; es más, quizá hasta le desagradaba...

"Hmm..."

Como si lo hubiese invocado, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó al instante. Era un mensaje de WhatsApp, de un número que no tenía agregado pero como nombre aparecía: "Rin M."

Haru sintió una extraña emoción en el pecho y el estómago. ¿Cómo es que Rin había conseguido su número?

Oh, claro, el estúpido grupo de WhatsApp que la psicóloga Amakata los había  _motivado_  —obligado— a hacer...

Haru abrió el mensaje, ansioso. El ícono de Rin, en lugar de una foto suya, era una imagen de un tiburón. Irónico, porque Haru tenía un delfín en el suyo.

**Rin M.: Hey. Se que es algo tarde, pero... Lamento haber sido un idiota ayer.**

Haru enarcó las cejas. Rin estaba en línea, así que tenía que aprovechar.

**Haru: Esta bien, aunque creo que deberias disculparte con Rei en lugar de conmigo**

**Rin M.: Si, ya lo hice**

...fin de la conversación. Haru hizo una mueca, no sabía muy bien cómo seguir... Pero entonces Rin lo sorprendió.

**Rin M.: Oye, estas haciendo algo importante?**

Haru le echó un vistazo a Makoto por el rabillo del ojo. Pensó en la fiesta, en la gente divirtiéndose adentro, en Kisumi esperando por tirarse a su amigo y en cómo él no encajaba ahí.

**Haru: No**

Rin respondió rápido.

**Rin M.: Quieres venir a jugar videojuegos o algo entonces? Vivo en un internado, pero no creo que haya problema**

Haru sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Jamás se había sentido así; ni antes, cuando nadaba.

**Haru: Ok**

**Haru: Pero espera, no le molesta a tu compañero de cuarto?**

_Rin M. está escribiendo..._

**Rin M.: ...no tengo compañero**

**Rin M.: Entonces, vienes?**

**Haru: Si, esta bien**

**Rin M.: Bueno, deja te paso mi ubicacion y el num de cuarto...**

"¿Haru?" la voz de Makoto, moderadamente preocupada, hizo que Haru volviera a la realidad. Sonrió, si bien casi imperceptiblemente, dejando a Makoto impresionado.

"Creo que... sí," respondió al fin a su pregunta.

* * *

"¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Creo que sería mejor que me vaya!" exclamó Rei, luchando porque su voz se escuchara a través de la música.

"¡¿Quéeee?!" clamó Nagisa, ya acoplado al ambiente y bailoteando. Rei hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

"¡Éste no es el ambiente para mí!"

"¡Oh, vamos!" insistió Nagisa. "¡Te presentaré a unos amigos, y ya verás que la pasaremos bien!"

"¡P-pero...!"

Como siempre, Nagisa ya estaba actuando antes de que alguien pudiera ponérsele en contra. Se acercaron a una de varias mesas, donde al parecer había otros amigos de Nagisa porque los saludó con mucha efusividad. Les presentó a Rei, y los invitaron a unírseles. Dijeron que estaban jugando algo divertido. Rei se imaginó qué clase de juego era, ya que había muchas botellas y vasos en la mesa.

"¡Umm, Nagisa-kun, yo no bebo!" le advirtió al rubio. Nagisa volteó a verlo con cara de decepción.

"¡Aww, anda, Rei-chan! ¡Serán sólo unos tragos!"

Rei torció los labios. Los demás parecían muy divertidos, riendo a carcajadas y conviviendo. Pero Nagisa, Nagisa lo miraba expectante. Y aunque no le agradaba para nada la idea, Rei terminó cediendo, porque Nagisa era agradable y no quería caerle mal, y porque bueno... eso es lo que hacían todos los chicos de su edad, ¿no? Porque no importaba qué tan fuertes eran tus convicciones, siempre era incómodo que cuando rechazaras amablemente el alcohol, las drogas o el sexo los demás te dirigieran esa mirada de decepción, de  _'qué aburrido, qué santurrón, qué exagerado eres,'_  como si el hecho de que no bebieras/cogieras/fumaras arruinara la diversión de los demás. Como si se los estuvieras impidiendo.

Y Rei no quería una mirada así de parte de Nagisa.

Así que se sentó en la mesa con los demás desconocidos y al lado del rubio, y el juego comenzó.

Se llamaba "Nunca" y consistía en decir frases como:

"Nunca he salido de Japón."

"Nunca me he hecho un piercing."

"Nunca he ido a un concierto."

Si la afirmación era cierta, tenías que beber un trago de sake. Pero claro que las preguntas inocentes sólo iban al principio, y Rei llevaba todas las de perder con lo moderada que había sido su vida... al menos hasta ese día.

"Nunca he besado a nadie."

Trago.

"Nunca he tenido sexo."

Trago.

"Nunca he cometido un crimen."

Trago.

"Nunca me he emborrachado."

Bueno, de eso, ya no estaba tan seguro. La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y Rei se sentía mareado, pero extrañamente divertido. Todos reían, disfrutaban, y por primera vez, Rei no estaba fuera del grupo. Sintió una caricia en su muslo, y volteó sobresaltado. Nagisa le sonreía pícaramente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Rei tragó grueso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había sentido su corazón alocarse de esa forma, y jamás se imaginó que sería por un hombre...

Qué diría Rin si los viera.

Pero de pronto, eso no importó. Los labios de Nagisa lo atraparon en un beso ardoroso y desesperado, y Rei respondió con la misma avidez. No entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, y tampoco le importaba. Sólo sabía que la calidez de Nagisa contra su cuerpo y la humedad de su boca eran algo sumamente placentero, y de lo que no se podía conformar.

Ni siquiera le importaron los aullidos emocionados y las gotas de alcohol que los demás les lanzaron ante su descaro. Se separaron por un momento y se miraron con lujuria, incapaces de contenerse. Se tomaron de las manos y esquivaron, si bien algo torpemente, a la multitud que bailaba. Se encerraron en el primer cuarto que encontraron, y esa noche, Rei le dijo adiós a su inocencia.

* * *

El sonido de su celular hizo que Rin sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Haru le había mandado un mensaje avisándole de su llegada. Se paró enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio y tomó un respiro.

A pesar de que sabía a quién se encontraría del otro lado de la puerta, se sonrojó al ver a Haru ahí parado y esperando por él.

"Llegaste," afirmó Rin asombrado, como si todavía no se lo creyera. Haru se encogió de hombros, algo nervioso.

"Sí."

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?" espetó Rin. Ouch. Eso no había sido muy educado, pero Haru lo alteraba y no sabía muy bien cómo manejar sus emociones. No obstante, a Haru no pareció molestarle. Pasó al cuarto. Rin le ofreció algo de tomar o de comer, y sacó algunas botanas y refrescos.

"¿No hablas mucho, verdad?" dijo Rin mientras se acomodaban en el cuarto. No había gran cosa: literas, un escritorio, televisión, computadora y otras cosas. Rin le contó un poco sobre que solía tener un compañero, pero que por ciertas razones que no quiso explicar, él se había ido y Rin se había quedado con el cuarto para él solo. Haru lo escuchó con atención mientras cargaba el juego, era agradable tener una conversación normal con Rin.

Al fin, se pusieron a jugar videojuegos. Desde el principio Rin le advirtió a Haru que era sumamente competitivo. El pelinegro pareció indiferente al respecto; sin embargo pronto Rin se dio cuenta que había sido una impresión errónea. A pesar de que Haru era apático con la mayoría de las cosas, era una fiera cuando se trataba de competir, y más si tenía un rival a la altura como lo era Rin.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando. Cuando Rin perdía soltaba maldiciones y se enfurecía, mas luego al ver a Haru se avergonzaba de sus arrebatos y se disculpaba. Haru le aseguraba que no importaba, y de alguna forma, su aura tranquila —como el agua— parecía calmarlo.

Cuando era Haru el que perdía, no le daba mucha importancia. Pero, al notar la alegría exagerada de Rin, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y entonces la derrota no sabía tan amarga.

Después de un buen número de partidas reñidas, Haru y Rin terminaron acostados en la alfombra de la habitación, mirando al techo y conversando de cosas triviales junto al otro. Quizá era porque ya era tarde y el ambiente era acogedor, pero Rin terminó desahogándose de sus problemas de control de ira.

"No sé qué me pasa," dijo frustrado. "Siempre estoy enojado, todo me molesta y no sé por qué. Nunca he sido precisamente paciente, pero... no sé cuando comencé a perder el control," suspiró con tristeza.

"Hey... está bien. Al menos buscas mejorar," lo consoló Haru. Rin frunció el ceño.

"Todos dicen eso pero, ¡¿de qué sirve si no mejoro?!" profirió. Luego pareció notar su pequeña explosión y bufó exasperado, frotándose el rostro con las manos. "Ves, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Ayer estuve a punto de lastimar a Rei. Lastimo a todos, y luego me molesto conmigo mismo por hacerlo, y... me he dado cuenta que hay gente que inclusive ha llegado a tenerme miedo, porque sólo me ven como un gran montón de rabia, y para ser honesto... ya no sé si tienen razón o no. Siempre hay rabia, la rabia nunca se va."

"Eres mucho más que eso, Rin," aseguró Haru. Rin volteó a verle, sorprendido. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron y volvieron a mirar al techo. Rin pensó en lo natural que se sentía hablar con Haru. Todo era fácil, no había necesidad de ocultar nada, ni siquiera la peor parte de sí mismo. Haru parecía aceptarlo de la misma manera en que Rin aceptaba su mustia compañía, sin forzarlo a ser más alegre o a hablar más si no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

"...Entonces, ¿eres el capitán del equipo de natación de Samezuka?"

Rin asintió. "Sí. Mikoshiba solía serlo, pero cuando se graduó hace poco, me dejó el puesto a mí."

"Oh."

"Sí. Es algo difícil, porque tengo que controlarme, pero me encanta nadar."

"Yo... también solía nadar," murmuró Haru con nostalgia. Rin lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?" inquirió.

"Ya no me sentía libre haciéndolo," respondió Haru automáticamente. Su expresión monótona no cambió, pero Rin pudo percibir el deje de melancolía en su voz. "Demasiada... presión."

Rin sintió el impulso de preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente, pero se contuvo. No parecía que Haru estuviese muy cómodo con el tema.

"Qué mal. Deberías retomarlo. Tal vez podríamos nadar juntos algún día."

Haru no respondió. Rin respetó su silencio, y pronto, ya estaban conversando de nuevo. Hablaron por mucho rato de cosas triviales. Detalles de su vida, anécdotas y sentimientos. Esa noche, Haru escuchó la risa sincera de Rin. Era adorable.

"Me gusta estar contigo," confesó Rin, mirándolo de nuevo. "A veces me sacas de quicio, otras veces me haces sentir más tranquilo. Pero puedo ser yo, y no me juzgas. Y eso me gusta."

"Rin," suspiró Haru, azorado. "A mí... a mí también me gusta estar contigo."

Rin sonrió, y el gesto fue tan hermosamente sincero que Haru se inclinó más hacia él, involuntariamente, de modo que sus rostros quedaron a apenas unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Su corazón latía como loco, anticipándose a lo que estaba por pasar. Y entonces, Rin cerró lentamente los ojos...

Instintiva pero temerosamente, sus labios se rozaron. Los alientos cálidos se mezclaron y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso tierno e inocente, explorando la reacción del otro. Se separaron después de un efímero instante, con la respiración agitada —más por la emoción del momento que por el beso en sí, puesto que éste último había sido apenas un roce— e intercambiaron la misma mirada que denotaba fascinación por el otro.

Haru se inclinó hacia adelante, deseoso por más. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que se leía en sus ojos, Rin retrocedió levemente.

"No... Haru... no deberíamos, al menos no hasta que resolvamos nuestros problemas..." murmuró; y sin embargo, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y permitió que sus labios se encontraran una vez más; tímidos, como niños de secundaria en su primera cita. Y así pasó la mayor parte de la noche, en medio del encanto de una conversación sincera y besos gentiles y reconfortantes, detrás de los cuales iba creciendo una gran pasión.

* * *

Cuando Haru abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama, y no había señal de Rin en la habitación.

"¿Rin...?"

Se puso de pie, adormilado, y fue a buscarlo. Al abrir la puerta, alcanzó a oír su voz proveniente del pasillo. Su rostro se iluminó al recordar la noche anterior, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Rin hablaba por teléfono con alguien y no sonaba para nada contento.

"No, ¡entiende!"

Una pausa. El turno de hablar de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Y luego Rin, otra vez...

"¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?! Ya te lo dije muy claro. No quiero que vengas, ¡y no quiero verte!"

Haru se intimidó de la furia de Rin y decidió que no eran cosas en las que debía entrometerse. Así que se dio la media vuelta y volvió a acostarse, proponiéndose dormir un rato más hasta que Rin estuviera de mejor humor.

* * *

Después de otro largo periodo de sueño, Haruka despertó por la intensa luz que se colaba en la habitación. Revisó su celular: ya era la una de la tarde. Tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas de sus padres, de seguro alarmados por no saber nada de él. Les marcó para calmarlos y asegurarles que estaba bien. Cuando colgó, se preguntó dónde podría estar Rin. Era extraño que aún no estuviera en la habitación. ¿Debería buscarlo?

Haru vio una pequeña nota en el escritorio frente a las literas. Era de Rin.

_Haru, tuve práctica de natación. Por favor, no me esperes._

— _Rin_

...y era todo. Haru se sintió decepcionado y preocupado, ¿estaría bien?

¿Qué había pasado con el chico abierto y cariñoso de la noche anterior?

De alguna forma, Haru supuso que lo mejor sería hacer caso de la nota e irse antes de que Rin regresara. A pesar de que quería verlo, quizá... quizá era sólo que Rin tenía cosas que hacer, ¿no?

Así que Haru se marchó, esperando por volver a verlo pronto.

* * *

**Semana 2**

* * *

No es que Haru estuviera desesperado, no.

No es que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que revisar su celular cada cinco minutos, esperando porque cierta personita con un ícono de un tiburón le hablara de cualquier cosa. Y no es que él no pudiera escribirle, simplemente que... no sabía de qué. Y tampoco quería parecer una molestia, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había hecho algo mal...

Quizá sería mejor dejar las cosas por la paz, y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Porque después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Apenas y conocía a Rin, por supuesto que podía vivir sin él.

Y sin embargo, no podía controlar el nerviosismo que lo invadía al pensar en que lo vería ese día gracias a la terapia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rin? Tal vez se había molestado con él...

Haru se sentó en el mismo lugar que en la sesión anterior. El salón se fue llenando poco a poco; y quizá era por su aura intimidante y seria, porque nadie se sentó a su lado. Y Rin no llegó.

Amakata hizo acto de presencia, sonriente como siempre, y comenzó con la terapia. Haru no puso atención.

La sesión fue más productiva que la anterior, hablando en general. Algunas personas ya comenzaban a abrirse, pero otras —como Haruka— permanecían en su voto de silencio.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y un borrón rojo capturó la atención de la visión periférica de Haru. Rin estaba en la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y lucía húmedo al tacto. Haru supuso que venía de su práctica de natación.

"Lamento llegar tarde. Hola," saludó. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Hola, Matsuoka-kun. Qué bueno que te nos unes, pasa," indicó Amakata. Rin lo hizo; no obstante, arrugó el ceño cuando notó que no había lugar más que al lado de Haru.

"Tsk," siseó con frustración. Haru sintió una punzada de dolor.

"Hey, Rin," susurró a forma de saludo. Las facciones de Rin se endurecieron aún más.

"Hey," respondió fríamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. Haru ya no supo cómo continuar, así que se quedó callado y preguntándose qué rayos había hecho mal.

La sesión fue tediosa. Rin se notaba inquieto, y eso ponía inquieto a Haru. Apenas Amakata les dio la salida Rin se puso de pie, como si estuviera huyendo. Haru, incapaz de contenerse, lo siguió.

"¡Rin!" lo llamó en el pasillo. Rin lo ignoró. Haru frunció el ceño y apretó el paso hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la muñeca, ignorando a los pocos que se les quedaban viendo. Rin volteó con las facciones desencajadas y apartó su mano con brusquedad, intimidando a Haru.

"¿Qué?"

Haru bajó la mirada, triste.

"¿Hice algo mal?" inquirió con timidez. Rin se sorprendió por un instante, y luego desvió la mirada, desarmado por la transparente melancolía de Haru.

"No," respondió irritado. "Es sólo que..."

"Estás enojado," completó Haru, preocupado. "¿Por qué?"

Rin sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas. Deseó que hubiese algo cercano que pudiera golpear o con lo cual descargar su ira, pero no podía. Tenía que recordar que Haru no era el culpable de sus problemas psicológicos, y que no podía andar por ahí descargándose con todo mundo. Más cuando Haru ya tenía bastante con que lidiar.

Apretó los puños y volteó hacia otro lado, tratando de respirar profundo.

_Calma... Contrólate..._

"Nada, son cosas mías," respondió finalmente, apretando la mandíbula.

Haru lo observó, consternado. No quería dejarlo ir. Quería estar con él, quería ese sentimiento de felicidad natural como el de otra noche. Pero parecía que no era el momento.

"Bueno," se resignó. "Pero Rin, puedes hablar conmigo si quie—"

"Hasta la próxima semana, Haru."

Rin se dio la media vuelta, y Haru no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Suspiró. Otra vez regresaban las noches de soledad.

* * *

"...es todo por hoy. Pueden irse," dijo Rei ante la clase. Guardó sus cosas mientras los demás se marchaban, echando vistazos nerviosamente a...

"¡Nagisa-kun!"

El rubio volteó y le sonrió a su asesor. Después de esa noche alocada de la que Rei sólo recordaba algunas partes, no habían hablado. Rei había despertado con una horrible resaca, pero Nagisa ya no estaba.

Los destellos que cruzaban su mente de la melena rubia desordenada y el cuerpo níveo y delicado eran suficientes para hacer sonrojar a Rei, a pesar de que todo estaba borroso. Pero había una cosa que Rei sí recordaba: la manera en que se había sentido al alcanzar el clímax con Nagisa.

Había sido indescriptible. Placer, corazones latientes. Gemidos, la mirada nublada de Nagisa, su vulnerable rubor...

Rei lo había pensado mucho después de eso. Él no era de ese tipo de locuras, pero por alguna extraña razón... No se arrepentía. Y no importaba qué tanto tratase de pensar en otras cosas, su mente siempre terminaba en los recuerdos de su noche con Nagisa, su primera vez.

_Fue... extrañamente hermoso..._

Aunque sí, debía admitir que se avergonzaba un poco de aquella experiencia. Se avergonzaba porque Nagisa le gustaba mucho, demasiado, y habían empezado mal las cosas. Por Dios, ¡apenas y lo conocía! Y la base de una buena relación era la confianza. Rei no era de aventuras, y su encuentro lo había confirmado: quería una relación con Nagisa. Quería conocerlo mejor. Quería algo serio y duradero. Lo único que le había impedido marcarle era el miedo a parecer desesperado, pero estaba convencido de lo que quería.

Supuso que Nagisa pensaría lo mismo. No importaba lo que Rin dijera, Nagisa parecía un buen chico. Sí, le gustaba divertirse, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba que no se le pudiera tomar en serio.

"Hasta luego, Rei-chan," respondió Nagisa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" clamó Rei. Se acercó, ruborizado. "Quería saber si no te gustaría salir a algún lado... Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor," propuso. Nagisa enarcó las cejas, asombrado, y luego miró al suelo, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

"Ahh, sobre eso... Lo dices como amigos, ¿verdad?"

La expresión de Rei se descompuso.

"¿Qué?"

Nagisa se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

"Ehh... sí... Rei-chan, lamento si no fui claro, pero lo nuestro sólo fue algo casual. No me gustan las relaciones," lo miró. "Estás bien con eso, ¿verdad?"

Rei sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el corazón.

_Rin-senpai tenía razón..._

"Ah... sí... está bien, supongo..."

"Gracias por entender," Nagisa sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Hasta la próxima clase."

"Bye," respondió Rei, cabizbajo y alicaído. Nagisa se fue y se incorporó con el resto de la clase, de seguro buscando una nueva presa. Y ahora solo en el salón, Rei se dejó caer en su silla.

"Ahh, ¡fui tan estúpido!" se desahogó, golpeando su cabeza con el escritorio. Y entonces lloró en silencio para tratar de liberar el insoportable dolor en su pecho.

 

 


	3. Semana 3

"Tienes que hablar con Rin," dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Rei se encogió en su litera, escondiéndose más entre las cobijas. Llevaba así desde el rechazo de Nagisa y sólo salía para asistir a las clases, demacrado y sin hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera había asistido a sus prácticas de atletismo.

"Gou-chan, no ahora por favor..."

"¡Está muy preocupado!" insistió la chica por teléfono. "Apenas y has salido desde la semana pasada, y lo has estado evitando. No deja de mandarme mensajes preguntando si he hablado contigo y si estás bien. Eres su mejor amigo, ¡no lo puedes tratar así!"

Rei suspiró.

"Rin-senpai sólo va a regañarme por lo que pasó."

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Gou. Se mordió el labio, insegura. "Bueno, tal vez se moleste un poco, pero lo entenderá."

"Si es tan comprensivo, ¿por qué no le cuentas que andas con Mikoshiba-senpai?" rezongó Rei, algo irritado. Gou se sonrojó.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" gritó. "Es diferente, para Rin siempre voy a ser su hermanita pequeña. Sei y yo estamos esperando el momento perfecto para decirle, cuando ya esté mejor de sus terapias."

"Hm..." meditó Rei. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió repentinamente, causando que Rei se sobresaltara. "¡Rin-senpai!" profirió cuando vio al susodicho esperando en el umbral.

_Hablando del rey de Roma._

"Oh, ¡¿es Rin?!" inquirió Gou. "Dile que le mando saludos. Y Rei..." bajó la voz amenazadoramente; "si le dices lo de Sei, juro que te mato."

Rei suspiró y asintió aunque Gou no pudiera verlo. "Bye, Gou-chan," colgó el teléfono y vio a Rin fijamente; "Te manda saludos."

Rin hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Vístete. Vamos a salir."

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿A dónde?!" se quejó Rei. "¡Pero si ya es de noche!"

"Ya lo verás."

"No quiero."

Rin se acarició las sienes, tratado de no perder la paciencia.

"Irás, quieras o no. Estar aquí encerrado no te hace ningún bien."

Rei exhaló audible y tristemente, bajando la mirada.

"Si vas a decir  _'te lo dije'_ , hazlo aquí y ahora," farfulló entre dientes. La expresión de Rin se suavizó y se acercó a su amigo, sentándose al borde de la cama donde estaba.

"No voy a decirlo," aseguró. "Rei, ese tal Nagisa... te rompió el corazón, ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz aterciopelada y compasiva.

Rei escondió su cara debajo de las cobijas.

"El corazón es un músculo. No puede romperse."

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

"Rei..."

Dicho joven asomó la cabeza. Su mirada expresaba infinita melancolía.

"Tenías razón, Rin-senpai. Nagisa-kun sólo quería...  _eso_..."

El pelirrojo apretó el hombro de su amigo a forma de consuelo.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo sinceramente. Rei levantó la vista, anonadado.

"¿No estás enojado?"

Rin bufó.

"Rei... Eres mi mejor amigo. Estoy más preocupado de lo que estoy molesto," hizo una pausa, y por un momento pareció batallar con las palabras. "¿Te acuerdas... cuando pasó lo de Sousuke?" soltó de repente, mas pronto cambió el tema. "Tú estuviste ahí para apoyarme sin juzgarme. Ahora es mi turno de devolver el favor," afirmó.

"Rin-senpai," susurró Rei, conmovido. Rin se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Además, hace mucho que no salimos juntos. Boys' night out, you know?"(1)

Rei devolvió la sonrisa. Típico de Rin presumir su inglés de Australia.

"Right, right. Let me get ready then."

Rei se alistó rápidamente y salieron de Samezuka. No había mucho de qué hablar, y aunque el punto principal de la salida era animar a Rei, Rin no podía evitar sentirse algo distraído y con necesidad de desahogarse. Tampoco había tenido los mejores días de su vida recientemente.

"Sousuke me ha estado llamando últimamente," soltó. Rei volteó a verlo, sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Y qué es lo que quería?"

Rin tardó un poco en responder.

"Quiere venir."

Rei abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó. Rin parecía disgustado, así que Rei trató de moderarse. "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"Que no quería verlo. Pero ya sabes cómo es," hizo cara de molestia, aunque Rei sabía que sólo era para ocultar el dolor que le causaba. "En verdad espero que no venga," añadió en voz más baja. Rei torció los labios.

"Me imagino. Además a ti te gusta Haruka-senpai, ¿no? El amigo de Nagisa-kun."

Rin pegó un brinco. Su rostro se tornó de mil colores, delatándolo.

"¡¿Qué?!" escupió, mas se dio cuenta de que era inútil negárselo a Rei. Soltó un bufido exasperado. "¿Tan obvio es?"

Rei se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisita. Rin se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, avergonzado.

"Sí," admitió. "Sí me gusta él."

Rei no comentó nada al respecto. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Estaban en la playa, y a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba la feria de la ciudad.

"Llegamos," anunció Rin con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

Los chicos de Iwatobi también habían decidido salir esa noche. Los hermanos menores de Makoto habían pedido ir a la feria, y debido a que sus papás no podían llevarlos, se lo habían encargado a él. Makoto había aceptado alegremente e invitó a Haru y a Nagisa por si querían acompañarlos. Ambos habían aceptado y ahora iban platicando tranquilamente de cosas que habían pasado en la semana mientras los hermanos de Makoto jugaban y se correteaban en el camino. Nagisa terminó contándoles sobre su última conquista: un chico virgen e inocente de otra escuela, un cambio total en su usual repertorio. Makoto y Haru se habían visto sumamente impresionados e interesados por conocer la identidad del susodicho. Pero Haru no hablaba mucho, así que fue principalmente Makoto quien insistió por una confesión.

"¡Bien, bien!" dijo Nagisa entre risas. "¿Se acuerdan de Rei? Mi tutor de asesorías."

"Ah, sí," comentó Makoto, recordando que se lo había mencionado. "¡¿Con él?!"

Nagisa asintió, orgulloso. Makoto se llevó una mano al rostro y negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Ay, Nagisa. Es por eso que más de media escuela te odia."

Nagisa se encogió de hombros. Ser tan popular con los chicos tenía su lado malo, aunque a menudo ignoraba todo lo que se decía de él.

"Bueno, no todos tenemos tu talento para romper con las personas, Mako-chan," respondió. Makoto sonrió inocentemente.

"Hay que tener tacto," dijo.

Makoto también era popular. Sólo que a diferencia de Nagisa, él también salía con chicas. Aunque claro, tampoco era de tener relaciones serias. A menudo tenía encuentros casuales y le reclamaban por  _'no llamar después'_  pero su personalidad amable y diplomática hacía que todos le perdonaran. Makoto era simplemente imposible de odiar.

"¿Y tú, Haru-chan?" inquirió Nagisa de repente. "¿Qué pasó con Rin-chan?"

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Haru. Antes de que pudiera idear qué responder, Makoto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

"¿Rin... chan?"

"Es un chico que Haru conoció en su grupo de terapia. Es amigo de Rei-chan," explicó Nagisa.

"¿Es el chico con el que fuiste a dormir la otra vez?" preguntó Makoto.

"¡¿Eh?! Haru-chan, ¡¿por qué yo no sé de eso?!"

Haru evitó sus miradas inquisitivas. Cabizbajo, frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para responder y explicarles que no, joder, no eran así las cosas. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil y Rin no lo hubiera mandado por un tubo. Sin embargo y gracias al Cielo, fue interrumpido cuando los hermanos de Makoto se les acercaron con entusiasmo. Ya habían llegado a la feria.

"¡Hermano! ¡Queremos ir a la rueda de la fortuna!" le dijeron al unísono a Makoto. Él les sonrió.

"Vamos entonces. Regreso en un momento, ¿sí?" les dijo a sus amigos, pero fijó sus ojos exclusivamente en Haru.

"¡Okay! Mientras iré con Haru-chan a ver qué nos encontramos," dijo Nagisa con doble intención. Makoto puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pórtense bien mientras no estoy," les recordó, y se marchó con sus hermanos.

* * *

Había muchas atracciones en la feria, y el resplandor de las luces de colores más la inmensidad del mar en la noche eran un espectáculo para la vista. El simple hecho de presenciar tal paisaje animó un poco a Rei, quien era un admirador de la hermosura. Anduvieron por los caminos polvorientos mientras Rin señalaba las atracciones y trataba de persuadir a Rei de subirse a alguna. Al fin, después de un rato, logró convencerlo de que subieran a la montaña rusa. Aunque al principio le dio miedo, aquello pronto se transformó en emoción y para cuando bajaron, Rei ya estaba mucho más contento y había olvidado, al menos de momento, lo sucedido con Nagisa. Iban conversando alegremente y pensando a qué otra atracción podían subir cuando pasaron por una que medía la fuerza al golpear con un martillo, causando que se elevara un cilindro y tocara una campana. Había diferentes premios para los más fuertes. Rei notó un peluche de un pingüino que le llamó la atención y jaló a Rin del brazo.

"Rin-senpai... Espera."

"¿Eh? ¿Vas a jugar?" inquirió Rin. Rei asintió y señaló al peluche del pingüino en un estado medio ausente.

"Sí, quiero ese. Es hermoso," dijo con firmeza. Rin suspiró, a veces Rei era algo infantil con su obsesión por la estética; aunque tenía que admitir que el muñeco sí era bonito.

"Bueno, pues... juega entonces," lo motivó. Rei asintió cortantemente, se ajustó las gafas y le pagó al encargado para participar. Después, azotó el martillo con fuerza. Desgraciadamente, debido a que todavía seguía un poco distraído, no fue suficiente como para ganar un premio. Rin suspiró al ver su expresión decepcionada, negó con la cabeza y tocó su hombro.

"Déjame intentarlo. De todas formas, tu fuerte es el atletismo, no esto," afirmó. Rei se quejó, algo avergonzado, pero Rin era terco y de todas formas se acercó al encargado para pagarle por un nuevo intento. Sin embargo, cuando volteó para tomar el martillo, se encontró con...

"¿Haru?" soltó, sorprendido. Haruka lo veía con los ojos azules muy abiertos y el martillo entre sus manos y listo para jugar.

"Ah... hola, Rin," saludó, aturdido.

"¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya ganaste?"

Una cabecita rubia asomó entre la multitud de la feria, y al llegar al frente el semblante de Nagisa se iluminó al ver a Rei y a Rin. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada ansiosa: no habían esperado encontrárselos ahí.

"¡Rei-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ¡Hola!" saludó Nagisa energéticamente. Rei palideció.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" inquirió Rin a la defensiva. Tan sólo se habían distraído un momento y habían aparecido de la nada...

"Nagisa me pidió que ganara el pingüino para él," explicó Haru. "Le encantan los pingüinos."

"Son mi animal favorito," sonrió Nagisa. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Rei: a decir verdad, la razón por la que había querido el pingüino era porque por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, le recordaba a Nagisa.

Rin, protector a más no poder, mostró un poco los dientes.

"Pues Rei vio ese pingüino primero, y lo iba a ganar para él."

Haru se mostró indiferente, aunque no podía negar la tensión latente que se sentía entre Rin y él.

"No pienso discutir por esto."

"Oh, ¿entonces quieres competir?"

Detrás de ellos, Rei se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso," murmuró. Entonces sintió el calor y la suavidad de una delicada mano envolver su muñeca. Abrió los ojos, era Nagisa.

"Psst, Rei-chan... ¡Vamos a otros juegos!"

Rei estaba a punto de negarse, sabiendo que convivir con Nagisa no le hacía nada bien; pero cuando la voz de Rin subió una octava y comenzaron a llamar la atención, decidió que tal vez ir con el rubio no sería tan mala idea.

"Sí, vámonos de aquí..." cedió y se marchó con Nagisa. Rin y Haru estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeña discusión que ni siquiera lo notaron.

"...pero es mi turno, Rin."

"Tch. Lo que digas, pero igual soy más fuerte."

 _Eso lo veremos_ , pensó Haru mientras se preparaba para golpear con el martillo, y se sorprendió un poco de su espíritu competitivo. Ya tenía tiempo que no se sentía así. Pero en fin. Azotó el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque logró una puntuación muy buena —que las personas a su alrededor admiraron— no llegó hasta el tope. Sin embargo, era un resultado bastante difícil de superar.

Miró a Rin con el ceño fruncido y le entregó el martillo. Sus ojos destacaban con las luces de la feria y el maquillaje negro que llevaba como de costumbre. Había una chispa que apenas comenzaba a renacer en su mirada azul.

Rin tomó el martillo, mirándolo con la misma intensidad de la competencia. Y sin pensarlo mucho, golpeó.

El cilindro se elevó y superó la puntuación de Haru por apenas unos pocos centímetros. La gente hizo todavía más comentarios de asombro.

"¡SÍ! ¡GANÉ!" gritó Rin ruidosamente, extendiendo los brazos en el aire. "¡Ja! ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Te gané!" le espetó a Haru directamente. El pelinegro se sintió levemente intimidado y ofendido por el descaro de Rin, pero a su vez, no pudo evitar el sentimiento cálido que crecía en su pecho al verlo tan feliz.

"...Rei, ¡el premio es tuyo! ¿Rei?"

El festejo de Rin se vio interrumpido cuando buscó a su amigo pero no lo encontró.

"Debió haberse ido con Nagisa."

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Haru lo confirmó. El buen humor de Rin se vio destrozado en un par de segundos.

"Agggh, ¡¿es que no aprendió nada?! ¡Estúpido Rei!" se desahogó, dando un pisotón al suelo y creando una pequeña nube de polvo. El encargado de la atracción se le acercó y tocó su hombro con timidez.

"Joven..."

"¡¿Qué quiere?!" le espetó Rin. El otro muchacho retrocedió un poco, impactado por la reacción tan explosiva. Rin se percató de su error y trató de controlarse. Desvió la mirada.

"Disculpe. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Puede escoger su premio," dijo el joven.

"Oh."

Rin levantó la vista, observando los diversos peluches que había como premios. Se suponía que si ganaba escogería el pingüino para Rei, pero ahora con lo que había hecho, no se lo merecía.

_Si te engañan una vez, culpa al otro; si te engañan dos veces, cúlpate a ti mismo._

"Quiero ese," señaló Rin. Era un peluche grande de un precioso delfín azul.

El joven encargado asintió y le entregó su premio. Haru miró a Rin, confundido.

"Pensé que querías el pingüino."

"Cambié de opinión," farfulló. Por alguna razón, se estaba ruborizando. Haru entendió por qué cuando Rin miró hacia otro lado y le extendió el delfín en sus manos.

Haru soltó un jadeo.

"¿Para mí?" inquirió, incrédulo.

"Si lo quieres..."

Haru tomó el peluche entre sus manos con ojos brillantes.

"Gracias," murmuró. "Le pondré Rin."

"¡¿Q-qué?!" vociferó el pelirrojo, sonrojándose a más no poder. "¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!" reclamó, alterado. Haruka lo miró sin entender.

"¿Por qué no? Tú me lo regalaste."

Rin siseó y evitó su mirada. Se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

"Porque se supone que eres tú, tonto," dijo entre dientes. Los ojitos de Haru brillaron más mientras miraba al peluche. Levantó la vista y contempló los demás premios frente a él.

"Entonces... Quiero ese," señaló hacia otro peluche. Rin volteó hacia donde Haru apuntaba, y al percatarse, el rubor volvió a subir a sus mejillas.

"¡¿El tiburón?! ¿Por qué?" inquirió. Los tiburones le gustaban mucho.

Haru se encogió de hombros mientras el encargado le cambiaba el peluche. Entonces miró a Rin a los ojos.

"Se supone que eres tú. Así puedo ponerle Rin," anunció.

Rin estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Se golpeó la frente con una mano.

"Eres un idiota," murmuró apenado.

* * *

Después de subir a las tazas giratorias, Nagisa y Rei se habían alejado un poco del barullo de la feria y se sentaron en el muelle mientras se les pasaba el mareo. El sonido y la vista del mar los tranquilizó.

"La vista es muy bella, ¿no crees?" susurró Nagisa. El otro joven asintió, impresionado por la naturaleza.

"Es hermosa."

Nagisa volteó a ver a Rei. Con las luces de la feria y de la luna, perdido y embelesado por el mar, se veía tan atractivo que el rubio no pudo evitar el impulso de robarle un beso. Rei retrocedió y lo apartó bruscamente.

"¡Nagisa-kun! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Nagisa lo miró con ojos de cachorro herido.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó inocentemente.

Rei lo miró serio y apartó sus manos recargadas sobre su pierna.

"Nagisa-kun, me gustas mucho, pero te agradecería que no hicieras esas cosas si no vas a corresponderme."

Nagisa torció los labios. Al parecer, Rei y él estaban en diferentes canales.

"No te gustan las relaciones sin compromiso, ¿verdad?" inquirió para confirmar. Rei soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"A decir verdad, no. No tiene nada de malo, pero..." justificó; "no es para mí."

Nagisa asintió. No se había percatado de lo muy en serio que Rei se tomaba ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez había sido más desconsiderado y cruel de lo que había notado antes. Y Rei no se lo merecía.

"Bueno," aceptó. "Pero podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?"

Rei sonrió levemente. Mientras hubiera una línea definida en su relación, podría superar su enamoramiento. O al menos eso pensaba. De cualquier forma, la pregunta de Nagisa había sido tierna y lo había hecho sentir especial, como si Nagisa no quisiera perderlo de alguna forma.

"Sí. Amigos está bien."

Nagisa sonrió sinceramente. Rei era tan bueno al perdonarlo con tanta facilidad...

Nada como los otros chicos con los que había estado, que luego le llamaban nombres ofensivos y negaban lo ocurrido. Rei era mucho más maduro que eso, y a Nagisa no le vendría nada mal convivir con alguien diferente. Después de todo, ya tenía muchos enemigos.

"Qué bueno. Me vendría bien uno."

* * *

Luego del juego del martillo, Rin había insistido en ir a buscar a Rei y Nagisa.

"¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?" farfulló frustrado. Ya habían caminado una buena parte de la feria sin señal de sus amigos.

Haru, caminando detrás de él y cargando orgullosamente su tiburón de peluche, posó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

"Rin, ya déjalo."

"¡No!" explotó Rin, apartándolo con tosquedad y volteando a verlo. "No te ofendas, Haru, pero tu amiguito ese le rompió el corazón a Rei."

Haru suspiró, sabiendo que Rin tenía razón en estar preocupado. Las intenciones de Nagisa no eran nobles.

"Así es Nagisa, pero... ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tu amigo Rei es consciente de eso después de lo que pasó?" preguntó retóricamente. Rin enarcó las cejas, calmándose por un instante.

"Lo sé," admitió; "pero..."

"Rin, tienes que dejar que resuelva sus problemas solo."

Rin meditó sobre esas palabras; mas cuando estaba a punto de recapacitar, alcanzó a verlos a lo lejos. "¡Ahí están!" exclamó. Estaban en el muelle, y captó el justo momento en el que Nagisa se le abalanzó a Rei y lo besó apasionadamente.

"No puede ser..." siseó Rin, apretando los puños. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para contentar a Rei como para que tirara todo por la borda tan fácilmente!

"Rin, no," lo llamó Haru cuando Rin comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia ellos, refunfuñando. No obstante, se detuvo cuando vio que Rei apartó a Nagisa.

La furia lo abandonó al percatarse de que su amigo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Detrás de él, Haru notó como la tensión en el ambiente se disolvió.

"¿Ves? Te dije que podía resolver sus problemas solo," lo tranquilizó. "Tienes que dejarlo."

Rin volteó a verle, visiblemente más calmado.

"Tal vez tienes razón," admitió. Después sonrió un poco y con vanidad. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

* * *

Rin y Haru se subieron a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna, a las tazas giratorias, a las sillas voladoras. Ambos poseían un espíritu aventurero, así que no les daba miedo nada. Rin había reído como nunca, y Haru había mostrado su pequeña sonrisa más veces esa noche que en los últimos meses. Rin tomó su mano, y las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de rosado. Pasaron por la casa de espejos, y Haru expresó su deseo de entrar.

Mientras tanto, Makoto buscaba a sus amigos mientras sus hermanos se subían al carrusel. Extraño, no los había visto en toda la noche. Los buscó y sonrió cuando vio a Haru a lo lejos.

"¡Haru!" murmuró para sí. Se acercó a él, mas su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó que Haru no estaba solo, y tampoco estaba con Nagisa. Iba con un chico pelirrojo de su misma estatura. Y entonces, el pelirrojo tomó la mano de Haruka, y él no se apartó. Haru dijo algo y el pelirrojo asintió; y Makoto vio cuando se perdieron dentro de la casa de los espejos.

Sintió un intenso dolor en su pecho.

"Debería buscar a Nagisa," dijo para distraerse. Caminó un poco y lo vio en el muelle, conversando animadamente con un chico de cabello azul que asumió que era o sería otra de sus conquistas, y prefirió no acercarse. No quería hacer mal tercio.

_Como siempre._

Makoto se decidió por ignorar sus sentimientos y buscar a sus hermanos. Y quizá cuando regresaran, si es que aún no era muy tarde, llamaría a Kisumi para mitigar su soledad.

* * *

La casa de los espejos era como un palacio, bello y confuso. Estaba desolada, a excepción por las mil y un réplicas de Rin y de Haru que los acompañaban, reflejadas en los cristales.

Ni bien entraron, Rin atrajo a Haru hacia sí y depositó un beso en sus labios. Haru jadeó y Rin aprovechó para intensificar el beso. Haru respondió con la misma energía y Rin lo empujó contra uno de los espejos, acorralándolo entre sus brazos y causando que Rin de peluche cayera al suelo. Se separaron cuando el aire era absolutamente necesario. La mirada de Rin era intensa y Haru la evitó, ruborizado.

"Rin... ¿qué es lo que tenemos?" inquirió en voz baja. Rin arrugó el ceño.

"Pues... me gustas mucho," admitió. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Haru lo apartó para pensar con claridad.

"Tú también me gustas mucho, pero no puedo estar así," sentenció. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Rin. "No puedo con tus cambios de humor a cada rato que te pasa algo."

"¡Oye!" reclamó el pelirrojo. "Eso no es mi culpa—"

"Ni la mía," objetó Haruka, desarmando a Rin. Sí, lo sabía, tenía la tendencia a desquitarse con la persona que estuviera más cerca cada vez que la rabia lo invadía. Y Haru ya había sido el objeto de sus desplantes dos veces.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento," se disculpó de corazón. "Es que... Haru, si supieras," su rostro se crispó de dolor, y explicó: "Acabo de salir de una relación que terminó muy mal, y todo por mis malditos problemas de ira. Y tengo miedo de que eso se repita contigo, ¿qué tal si...?"

"Rin, tú no eres tu problema. Y eso es algo que yo también tengo que entender," susurró Haru para sí, meditativo. Rin tenía la tendencia a pensar de sí mismo como si sólo fuera un montón de ira y nada más. Pero no lo culpaba. A veces, Haru también se sentía como si únicamente fuera una nube gris...

"¿Te has tomado los antidepresivos, Haru?" inquirió Rin.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

"No."

Rin soltó una risita sin gracia.

"Ni yo. Me los tomé un día y luego los dejé, eran horribles. Me sentía peor con ellos."

Haru asintió, serio.

"Lo sé. Los escondo debajo de mi lengua y luego los escupo cuando mamá no me ve."

Rin rio.

"Eres todo un caso."

Haru esbozó una sonrisa, mirando al suelo y jugueteando nerviosamente con la manga de su sudadera negra. Contempló su muñeca, antes blanca y ahora arruinada por cicatrices de cortadas. El semblante de Rin se oscureció al notarlo también. Tomó la muñeca de Haru y levantó su manga. Lo miró a los ojos como si lo hubiera traicionado.

"¿Qué es esto?" exigió.

Haru desvió la mirada, incómodo.

"Ya son desde hace tiempo."

La respiración de Rin era audible. Soltó la muñeca de Haru con rudeza, visiblemente alterado.

"¿Por qué hiciste esto?" preguntó, lívido de furia. Haru se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Quería sentir."

Rin lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Qué?"

Haru confrontó la mirada en llamas de Rin.

"La depresión no es tristeza, como toda la gente cree. La depresión es ausencia de emociones."

Rin no supo qué responder. Hasta ese entonces, Haru había sido increíblemente comprensivo con sus problemas de ira. Así que tal vez era su turno de juzgar menos y comprender más.

Se agachó para recoger a Rin de peluche y se lo entregó a Haru.

"Prométeme que no lo harás más," dijo. Haru enarcó una ceja y Rin repitió: "Prométemelo."

Haru suspiró.

"Sólo si prometes que te quedarás."

Rin asintió.

"Lo prometo."

Haru sintió una calidez invadir su pecho. Rin era bueno para él, Rin le hacía sentir de nuevo.

"Yo también," juró, y sellaron su promesa con un beso más antes de recorrer la casa de los espejos.

* * *

Amakata miró a Haru, recostado en su sillón para la terapia individual. Estaba satisfecha porque ya comenzaba a notar progreso en sus pacientes, por mínimo que fuese. Por ejemplo, el joven con problemas de control de la ira, Matsuoka Rin. No había querido dar muchos detalles del porqué, pero había estado más tranquilo durante la sesión, y también en la terapia grupal. Y por supuesto que Amakata había notado el sutil contacto que había nacido entre él y Haru, y sospechaba que algo tenía que ver. Oh, bueno. Para eso era la terapia grupal: para aprender de los demás y ayudarse unos a otros. Y también sentía, aunque Haruka no hubiese hablado aún, un cambio en su aura normalmente melancólica y oscura.

"Nanase-kun, ¿cómo te has sentido esta semana?"

Fragmentos de los momentos que había pasado con Rin invadieron su memoria. Sus besos, su roce, su preocupación por él...

Haru esbozó una sonrisa.

"Bien."

Y esta vez, lo decía en serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no saben inglés, les dejo la traducción de un pedacito :3
> 
> (1) Boys' night out, you know? — Noche de chicos, ya sabes, ¿no?
> 
> Right, right. Let me get ready then — Sí, sí. Déjame alistarme entonces.
> 
> En fin, qué pensaron del capi? Por favor dejen review! :)


	4. Semana 4

"Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy?"

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"No sé."

"Agh, Haru, eso no me ayuda en nada."

"Lo siento..."

Ya era de tarde. La pareja acababa de salir de la sesión de terapia de grupo. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en demasía más que para responder las preguntas esenciales de siempre, pero Amakata no era ajena a las miradas cómplices y a la química que parecía haber nacido entre ambos jóvenes. Incluso le había logrado sacar a Rin en las terapias privadas —después de una pequeña explosión y un leve sonrojo— el hecho de que Haru y él habían estado saliendo diario desde la semana pasada. Rin iba a casa de Haru después de clases y lo sacaba para distraerlo, porque Haru no dejaría su casa por su cuenta. Mas Rin siempre lograba persuadirlo.

"Hmm, espera, creo que se me ocurre un lugar que te gustará."

"¿Dónde?"

"Tendrás que esperar para verlo."

"Dime, quiero saber."

"No seas impaciente."

Caminaron en medio de una discusión amistosa, hasta que llegaron al acuario de la ciudad.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?"

Rin nunca había visto los ojos de Haru brillar tanto.

Fue aún más especial cuando entraron. El acuario era un paraíso de colores llamativos: diversas gamas de rojos, amarillos, verdes; etcétera. Había miles de peces diferentes, mantarrayas, delfines, tiburones. Corales, estrellas de mar y burbujas. Todo era precioso, y Rin lucía muy atractivo ante los matices azules que la inmensidad del agua creaba. El silencio era algo intimidante, pero bello a la vez. Y cuando estuvieron completamente solos, fue Haru el que haló de la muñeca de Rin para besarlo hasta que los labios les quedaron rojos.

Quizá se estaba volviendo algo dependiente, pero es que los besos de Rin eran el mejor antidepresivo.

* * *

"Haru, el chico con el que fuiste a dormir la otra vez, y con el que estabas en la feria... es el tal Rin del que Nagisa hablaba el otro día, ¿verdad?"

Haru gruñó.

"¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahorita?"

Makoto lucía algo triste.

"Sabes que me preocupo por ti."

Haru suspiró. Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, después de un día largo y tedioso. Lo último que quería era una conversación incómoda, pero sabía que tendría que darle explicaciones a Makoto tarde o temprano.

"Sí."

"Ya veo," asintió. "Y él... él es tu novio, ¿verdad?"

Makoto trataba de sonar casual, pero no le estaba funcionando mucho.

"Sí."

"Oh," dijo Makoto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no le permitiría que le afectara. Al menos no enfrente de Haruka. No quería preocuparlo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Quiero conocerlo," añadió el castaño cuando se sintió capaz de hablar sin que su voz delatara lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Haru frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué?" atacó. Definitivamente, su relación se había ido deteriorando cada vez más, al grado de que parecía que ahora sólo convivían juntos por costumbre y nada más.

Haru pudo leer el sufrimiento en los ojos verdes de Makoto, y sintió algo de culpa. Se estaba comportando como un gran idiota, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Le molestaba que Makoto quisiera entrometerse en todo. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, y que estaba tratando de cambiar desde que Haru empezó sus terapias, pero aún no era suficiente.

O quizá era sólo la depresión en su fase de irritabilidad hablando por Haru.

"Haru, no seas cruel conmigo."

Haru respiró audiblemente. Makoto tenía razón.

"Perdón," se disculpó. "Puedo decirle que venga aquí hoy en lugar de a mi casa, para que lo conozcas."

"Sí. Gracias," Makoto sonrió, aunque era obvio que estaba herido. Haru asintió y evadió su mirada. Le mandó un mensaje a Rin para avisarle del cambio de planes.

"Ya viene," avisó poco después. Comieron mientras tanto y después fueron a la entrada de la escuela, donde Rin llegaría. No pasó mucho tiempo para que así fuera. El pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia y Makoto notó la forma en que las pupilas de Haru se dilataron al verlo. Su aura cambió: se le notaba más calmado, más feliz. Aquello fue como enterrar una daga en el ya magullado corazón de Makoto, porque Haru jamás lo vería de esa forma...

"Hola, Haru."

"Rin," saludó Haru. "Él es Makoto, mi  _amigo_."

"Mucho gusto," saludó Makoto. De pronto, el celular de Haruka interrumpió la prematura conversación.

"Es mamá," anunció en voz baja. Se alejó un poco para contestar, de lo contrario se pondría insoportable.

Makoto y Rin se miraron incómodamente.

"Entonces... eres amigo de Haru," dijo Rin, tratando de hacer conversación.

Makoto asintió.

"Sí. Nos conocemos desde pequeños; Nagisa, él y yo."

"Ya veo. Extraño, nunca me había hablado de ti."

Makoto sonrió, aunque eso se había sentido como poner el dedo en la llaga.

_Sí, ya sé que no soy tan importante para Haru como él lo es para mí..._

"Ya sabes cómo es Haru."

Rin rio, algo incómodo.

"Sí, así es."

"Espero que podamos ser amigos," dijo Makoto. A pesar de lo mucho que su corazón se estaba rompiendo, hablaba sinceramente. Después de todo, Rin parecía un buen chico.

Rin sonrió.

_Qué chico tan amable. Me pregunto por qué Haru nunca lo había mencionado._

"Sí, yo también."

"Cuida mucho de Haru," añadió. "Lo dejo en tus manos."

"¿Eh?" balbuceó Rin. La brisa sopló y Makoto se encogió de hombros, aceptando la derrota con dignidad. Rin juró que vislumbró una lágrima formándose en sus ojos verdes, pero Makoto la enjugó rápidamente.

De pronto Haru interrumpió la conversación, extendiéndole el teléfono a Makoto.

"Quiere hablar contigo," le dijo. Makoto asintió y contestó, alejándose un poco. Rin miró a Haru, extrañado.

"Mamá quería saber si estaba bien. Quiere saber si asistí a clases y comí, pero a veces siento que le cree más a Makoto," suspiró. "Él siempre ha sido el que nos cuida, a Nagisa y a mí. Es igual con sus hermanos."

"Es porque le importas mucho," respondió Rin, aún perplejo. Makoto regresó entonces y le entregó el teléfono a Haruka. Se excusó para irse, argumentando que tenía cosas qué hacer. Pero Rin había experimentado un corazón roto antes, y sabía cómo lucía. Sintió un poco de compasión hacia el castaño y se propuso que ahora más que nunca cumpliría su promesa con Haruka, por Makoto y por él. Y después, se marchó con Haru a algún otro lugar.

* * *

De todos los estudiantes de Rei, Nagisa se había vuelto el mejor. A veces necesitaba que le repitiera la explicación, mas se debía a que era algo distraído. Por eso le había sorprendido un poco a Rei cuando le pidió asesorías particulares.

"Es que tengo exámenes parciales, y necesito salir bien," le había comentado. "Especialmente en matemáticas, las odio."

Y por supuesto que Rei, como buen amigo, no le había podido decir que no. Se habían estado reuniendo esos últimos días y estudiando, aunque a veces las conversaciones de números y datos divagaban y se convertían en relatos y anécdotas divertidas, llenas de risas. Nagisa estaba feliz, porque sentía que en tan poco tiempo ya había encontrado un gran amigo en Rei, casi al nivel de Makoto y Haru. Que por cierto, apenas y los había visto durante la semana. Había estado muy ocupado poniendo atención en clases, haciendo sus tareas y pasando las tardes con Rei.

"Mañana es el examen de mate," había anunciado con miedo el miércoles por la noche. Y Rei lo alentó, asegurándole que tenía todo lo necesario para aprobar. Nagisa sonrió y se sonrojó, sintiéndose especial de que alguien por fin creyera tan ciegamente en él.

* * *

El jueves pasaron cosas importantes.

"Buenas tardes," saludó Rin al ir a casa de Haru, después de la escuela y antes de su práctica de natación.

"Buenas tardes, Rin," respondió el señor Nanase, ya acostumbrado a la presencia del muchacho.

"¡Rin!" exclamó la madre de Haru, apareciendo al lado de su esposo. "Pasa, le hablaré a Haru."

Los tres entraron a la casa y el señor Nanase volvió a la mesa donde tomaba su café y leía el periódico después de comer, mientras su esposa llamaba el nombre de su hijo. Ella estaba fascinada con la idea de que Haru tuviera un amigo que lo entendiera y lo sacara a distraerse, sobre todo desde que las anteriormente continuas apariciones de Makoto se habían reducido a ocasionales desde la crisis que había llevado a Haruka a comenzar sus terapias.

La señora Nanase volteó a ver a Rin con preocupación. A pesar de que su hijo había mejorado un poco gracias a él, todavía había mucho que resolver. Precisamente ese era uno de los días en los que la depresión de Haru era más fuerte y no había poder humano que lo levantara de la cama.

"Haru no está muy bien hoy, por favor tenle paciencia," le informó. Torció los labios. "No me gusta cuando se pone así..."

Rin asintió, pensativo.

"No se preocupe, tendré tacto. Yo también tengo mis momentos."

En ese momento bajó Haru. Aún estaba en pijama y sin arreglar. Parecía molesto de haber salido de su cuarto.

"Mamá... Rin," murmuró azorado al encontrarse con su novio.

"Hola, Haru. Vístete y vámonos," le indicó, apuntando a la puerta con su cabeza. "Tomar un poco de aire te hará bien."

"No. No quiero," respondió Haru obstinadamente. Su madre parecía entre avergonzada y consternada: si ni siquiera Rin podía sacarlo de la casa, nadie más podría.

Rin notó eso mismo y supuso que Haru se sentía realmente terrible.

"¿Mal día?" inquirió, comprensivo. Los ojos de Haru brillaron con tristeza, y asintió. No sabría explicar por qué, pero tenía días así: en los que se sentía como basura y no quería ver a nadie, en los que todo era negro.

"En serio no quiero salir," argumentó. "No hoy."

Sonó casi como una súplica. Rin se encogió de hombros. Por un momento Haru temió que se enojaría y que se iría ofendido y azotando la puerta, mas Rin únicamente se quitó la mochila y dijo:

"Bueno... Qué suerte que traje películas, por si acaso."

"Rin," susurró Haru, asombrado. Rin sonrió atractivamente y subió las escaleras al cuarto de Haru, pasando a su lado.

"¿Vienes?"

Haru lo miró por un momento y luego lo siguió. La señora Nanase los observó hasta que cerraron la puerta y volteó a ver a su esposo entonces.

"Cariño, ¿no te parece extraño?"

"¿Qué cosa, querida?" preguntó el hombre, dejando de leer el periódico por un momento.

"Haru solía encerrarse en su cuarto y rechazar a cualquiera que intentara acercársele cuando tenía sus días negros. Inclusive a Makoto y a Nagisa. Y rara vez salía," recordó; "pero con Rin... no es así."

El señor Nanase se encogió de hombros.

"Es porque van a la misma terapia. Rin está pasando por lo mismo que él, es normal que se entiendan mejor."

"Supongo," respondió ella, aunque algo le decía que eso no era lo único.

* * *

"¿Qué película quieres ver? Traje un poco de todo," Rin habló mientras buscaba en su mochila y le enseñaba a Haru las diferentes opciones. "Oh, mira, tengo la segunda de 'El Asombroso Hombre Araña', la acabo de comprar en Blu-ray. ¿Quieres verla? Está muy buena. Además ese Andrew Garfield está buenísimo, y la chica, Emma Stone, es muy guapa. ¿Qué opinas?"

Haru se tiró en la cama —destendida, por cierto. Todo el cuarto era un desastre— y se talló el rostro, soltando un gruñido.

"Pon la que sea, Rin," dijo desganado. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Bueno," aceptó mientras ponía la película y empezaban los comerciales. Entonces se volvió hacia Haru con las manos en la cintura. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Haru se asomó por un hueco entre sus dedos. Se movió en la cama, incómodo.

"No lo sé... sólo sé que hay días así, en los que me siento como la mierda que soy."

Rin sintió tristeza al escuchar a Haru expresarse así de sí mismo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado.

"No eres mierda, Haru," aseguró. Haru volvió a cubrirse el rostro y soltó otro gruñido, echando la cabeza para atrás y pataleando como un niño pequeño y frustrado. Sus muñecas asomaron y Rin pudo notar algunos trazos de marcadores de colores sobre las cicatrices.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es eso?"

Haru retiró las manos de su rostro y siguió la mirada de Rin. Cuando comprendió a lo que se refería, se arremangó el pijama y estiró los brazos para que Rin pudiera ver bien. Cubriendo las cicatrices había dibujos y garabatos: un pingüino, una orca, un pájaro muy extraño con la cabeza dentro de una roca y un traje de baño; y por último, un delfín y un tiburón, acomodados en diferentes direcciones como si fueran el Ying y el Yang. Rin se sonrojó ante aquel detalle.

"Ama-chan me dijo que cada vez que quisiera lastimarme, dibujara algo bonito en el lugar donde quisiera hacerlo," explicó Haru. Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago ante el hecho de que Haru admitiera que había pensado en lastimarse ese día, no obstante, se alegraba de que hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no hacerlo y cumplir su promesa.

"¿Funciona?" inquirió.

Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo."

"¿Y qué es esto?" señaló Rin al extraño pájaro.

"Es Iwatobi-chan, la mascota de nuestra escuela. Estaba en la camisa del club de natación, antes de que cerrara por falta de miembros," comentó el pelinegro.

Rin puso cara de disgusto.

"Es horrible."

"¡Hey! A mí me gusta."

Rin escudriñó el cuarto de Haru con la mirada, en busca de los marcadores. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando los encontró en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, y estiró su mano para alcanzarlos.

"Rin... ¿Qué haces?" cuestionó Haru mientras Rin tomaba uno. Tomó la muñeca de Haru y comenzó a dibujar. Una risita escapó de la garganta del pelinegro. "Hey, deja de hacer eso, me da cosquillas..."

Aquel sonido nuevo para los oídos de Rin lo cautivó de sobremanera. La risa de Haru era sincera y adorable, de modo que continuó haciendo garabatos sólo para que Haru riera más. Y no le falló: Haru era cosquilloso por naturaleza. Rin comenzó una pequeña guerra en la que él trataba de seguir rayando sin sentido mientras Haru se retorcía entre sus brazos, riendo a carcajadas y tratando de detenerlo. Pronto, el marcador quedó olvidado y fueron las manos de Rin las que atacaron directamente el cuerpo de Haru, buscando hacerle cosquillas en todos lados: en los brazos, las costillas, al picarle el estómago. Haru se quejaba y trataba de apartarlo, pero sus protestas disminuían su intensidad cuando Rin lo besaba o lo mordía juguetonamente, apartándose rápido y siguiendo con su rutina de cosquillas, riendo con Haru.

Cayeron de la cama sin querer. Rin rio. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más lento, más tranquilo. El ambiente travieso e infantil se serenó cuando las carcajadas murieron enterradas en sus gargantas y fueron reemplazadas por los sonidos que hacían sus labios al chocar con el del otro. La temperatura subió, y las cosquillas se convirtieron en roces y caricias apasionadas para sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Se separaron, jadeantes y sonrojados, antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar a otro nivel. Rin ayudó a Haru a ponerse de pie y se acomodaron en la cama, ya serios y dispuestos a ver la película. Pero entonces, Haru se acurrucó junto a Rin y murmuró:

"No puedes esperar que vayas a salvarme, Rin."

Rin lo miró, extrañado y algo molesto.

"¿Salvarte? Nadie espera eso. El único que puede salvarte eres tú, Haru, así como sólo yo puedo salvarme a mí mismo," espetó, casi ofendido. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacernos compañía en el proceso."

Haru lo miró, azorado.

"Lo siento, pensé que—"

"Haru, no soy un iluso, ni un estúpido," rezongó Rin. Le irritaba mucho que Haru malinterpretara sus acciones y sus intentos por hacerle sentir mejor. "Ugh... ¡A veces me desesperas!" exclamó, poniéndose de pie y pasando las manos por su cabello, exasperado e inquieto. "Necesito golpear algo."

Haru no respondió. Se encogió en la cama, sintiéndose mal de nuevo. Rin soltó un gruñido y pateó un bote de basura que estaba cerca unas cuantas veces, hasta que se calmó. Entonces regresó a la cama con Haru.

"Lo siento," se disculpó éste último en voz baja. Él había sido el culpable de ponerlo de mal humor.

"Está bien," respondió Rin, serio. Echó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Haru, para que viera que no había sido nada grave. Haru se tensó, mas poco a poco se relajó entre los brazos de su novio.

Se quedaron viendo la película en silencio, haciendo comentarios esporádicos. Ya iba para la batalla final y ambos estaban absorbidos por la trama, cuando la alarma del celular de Rin sonó y los sobresaltó.

"Demonios... Justo en la mejor parte," se quejó Rin, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo algunas de sus cosas. "Tengo que irme," le anunció a Haruka. "Puedes quedarte con la película, sólo devuélvemela cuando la hayas visto."

"¿Vas a tu práctica de natación?"

"Sí. No puedo faltar ni llegar tarde, soy el Capitán. ¿Quieres venir?" le ofreció, aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Haru bajó la mirada, melancólico.

"No."

Rin suspiró. De todas formas, se lo esperaba.

"Bueno, entonces te llamaré luego. Cuídate, Haru."

Y se fue.

Haru se quedó solo, en la cama. No sólo no le agradaba la idea de salir ese día: le aterraba el pensar en ver una piscina y revivir viejos sentimientos. Pero el estar sin Rin agriaba su ya de por sí poco afable humor...

Haru no quería estar solo.

El miedo a la soledad fue más fuerte que su apatía respecto a salir. No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que Haru pusiera en pausa la película, se alistara para verse medio decente, y saliera corriendo de su casa con la esperanza de alcanzar a Rin.

"¿A dónde vas, Haru?" le preguntó su madre cuando bajó acelerado.

"Con Rin," respondió sin detenerse.

"Está bien, ¡cuídate!" fue lo último que la escuchó decir. No fue necesario que corriera demasiado puesto que no dejó pasar mucho tiempo y Rin no estaba muy lejos. Cuando vislumbró su cabello pelirrojo, lo llamó.

"¡Rin!"

Rin se detuvo y volteó. Al encontrarse con Haru, acelerado y jadeante por alcanzarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

"Hey," dijo. Haru caminó hacia él, ya calmado, y se fueron juntos a Samezuka.

* * *

Haru se percató de lo querido que era Rin a pesar de su carácter. Apenas llegaron, mucha gente lo saludaba en los pasillos. Y cuando alcanzaron el área de la piscina, los compañeros de equipo de Rin lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo y respeto.

Rin les presentó a Haruka. Después mencionó que iba a cambiarse y se volvió hacia su novio.

"¿No quieres unirte a la práctica por hoy? Podemos prestarte un traje de baño si quieres," le ofreció, recordando que Haru había mencionado que solía estar en el club de natación de su escuela.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias. Sólo estaré de observador."

"Bueno."

La práctica comenzó. Haru se sentó en las gradas, todo el tiempo observando la energía con la que Rin dirigía a su equipo y las ganas que le ponía a su propio estilo de natación. Los ojos se le iluminaron: ¡Rin era un prodigio! De tan sólo verlo, le trajo memorias de sus propias experiencias: lo mucho que solía relajarse al nadar, el sentir el agua contra su piel, el convivir con sus amigos...

El sentirse presionado por nadar para competir.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos y sentimientos positivos le ganaban en cantidad e intensidad a los negativos. Y el sólo pensar en nadar con Rin era una posibilidad irresistible.

Eso era lo que Haru había necesitado todo ese tiempo: alguien que reviviera su pasión. Y no sólo por nadar, sino por vivir.

Haru observó toda la práctica, embelesado. Ahora entendía el respeto que Rin se había ganado por parte de sus compañeros. Y cuando terminó, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desanimado.

Todos se fueron a las duchas. A excepción de Rin, claro, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que indicarle a Haru que se acercara. Haru obedeció y fue hacia él.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la práctica?" le preguntó Rin, vigorizado. No cabía duda que el estar con Haru y nadar eran sus mejores terapias.

"Bien," contestó Haru en tono monótono, aunque el brillo en sus ojos expresaba lo que realmente sentía. "No sabía que podías nadar así."

Rin sonrió con un leve toque de arrogancia.

"Algún día," dijo; "estaré en los Juegos Olímpicos. Ya tengo algunos reclutadores."

"Ya veo," expresó Haru. No quería profundizar el tema.

"Sí, bueno, voy a ducharme."

"Ok."

Rin se retiró. Haru se quedó mirando la superficie de la alberca. Volteó a su alrededor, ya no había nadie. Y entonces, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos: se quitó la ropa —a veces, todavía tenía la maña de llevar un bañador debajo de su vestimenta—, se olvidó de sus miedos, y se tiró al agua. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en las sensaciones que lo embargaban, porque si pensaba mucho tal vez se arrepentiría. Así que únicamente comenzó a nadar con toda su energía.

Rin regresó y por un momento entró en pánico al no ver a Haru, cuando se percató con asombro de que estaba nadando. ¡Y vaya que nadaba! Rin sonrió vanidosamente, y se aventó al agua sin importarle que acababa de ducharse. Quería alcanzar a Haru, y, ¿por qué no? Tal vez hasta superarlo.

Nada se comparaba a la emoción de tener un buen rival.

Haru escuchó el chapuzón de Rin, y de alguna manera supo que era él. Frunció el ceño y aumentó la velocidad sin pensarlo. No permitiría que le ganaran. Todo iba perfecto, cuando de pronto dio la vuelta y...

El agua, que siempre había sido uno con él, comenzaba a impedirle avanzar. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones ya no era suficiente, la garganta le ardía. Estaba cansado, y todavía le faltaba la mitad del camino. Sentía como si el líquido cristalino tuviera brazos, brazos que lo atrapaban y lo jalaban hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad...

_Como aquella vez._

Haru se detuvo en seco y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. En el carril a su izquierda, Rin pasó de largo y en cuestión de segundos llegó a la orilla. Volteó desconcertado, buscando a Haru. Su expresión reflejó alivio al verlo, a la mitad del camino pero a salvo. Sin embargo, había algo turbio en su mirada que preocupó a Rin.

"¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?"

Se acercó a él. Haru apenas y podía hablar de tan agitado que estaba.

"Sí."

"¡Eres un nadador excelente!" exclamó Rin, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo. "Bueno, estás algo fuera de condición, pero eso puede arreglarse..."

Haru no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento. De cualquier forma, no era como que quisiera hablar al respecto. Por suerte y ya que no le dio más material para seguir, Rin dejó el tema.

Salieron de la piscina, se ducharon y se vistieron. Rin propuso ir a su cuarto a descansar un rato, a lo que Haru aceptó. Durante el camino Rin iba hablando de trivialidades mientras Haru lo oía para distraerse. Sin embargo, la plática se quedó a medias cuando al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un visitante inesperado, sentado en la litera de Rin.

Rin dejó caer su mochila. Haru lo miró entre el asombro y la preocupación.

"¿Rin?"

"¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!"

El chico sonrió. Era grande, fornido, y bastante atractivo. Tenía cabello corto y oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color verde agua.

"Tiempo sin verte, Rin."

"¡SOUSUKE!" lo llamó Rin. Estaba fuera de sí. "¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE VINIERAS!"

"Tenía que hablar contigo," dijo Sousuke, firme. Su expresión se tornó intimidante y poco amistosa cuando miró a Haru. "¿Quién es él?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Rin tomó su mano bruscamente. "Él es mi novio, Haru."

Por un instante, verdadero dolor crispó los rasgos de Sousuke. Haru sintió un poco de lástima, a pesar de su actitud hosca hacia él. Pero no podía culparlo. Si bien recordaba, ese tal Sousuke era el ex que Rin había mencionado anteriormente.

"Rin, por favor," suplicó. "Sólo quiero hablar contigo, saber cómo estás."

Rin soltó la mano de Haru.

"Pues yo no quiero," respondió obstinadamente y con voz ahogada.

Sousuke suspiró, triste.

"Rin..."

Hubo una pausa, un silencio incómodo. Al final, Rin soltó una maldición, se volvió hacia Haru y éste pudo notar que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Jadeó levemente.

"Haru," murmuró Rin. Haru podía notar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo por contenerse. "Por favor vete."

"Pero Rin," soltó Haru involuntariamente. Sonó como un quejido; ese tal Sousuke no le daba buena espina. Sí, era eso, no tenía nada que ver con celos... Sólo estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Rin, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué se había sentido derrotado en el momento en que Rin le había pedido que se fuera? ¿Desde cuándo esto era una competencia?

Detrás de Rin, Sousuke se mantuvo serio. No obstante, sus ojos estaban fijos en Haru, sentenciosos y expectantes.

"Por favor," repitió Rin. ¿Estaba temblando? "Hablamos luego."

"E-está bien," no le quedó más que aceptar. Tampoco quería convertirse en una molestia para Rin, aunque sentía que alejarse era una indirecta de rendirse. Se encontraba en un dilema: el miedo a perder a Rin por dejarlo ir y el miedo a perderlo por aferrarse demasiado a él.

Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás, o la desesperación sería demasiado fuerte. Corrió hasta su casa, a veces trotar lo ayudaba a despejarse. Su madre trató de preguntarle cómo había estado su día, pero Haru la evitó y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto... otra vez.

Estuvo dibujando en sus brazos por un buen rato, porque tenía que cumplir la promesa que habían hecho. Rin la cumpliría, ¿no? No lo dejaría, ¿verdad?

Bueno, al menos tenía a Rin de peluche para hacerle compañía.

Para cuando Haru se dio cuenta, ya era medianoche. Suspiró triste e iba a dormirse, exhausto física y emocionalmente, cuando la pantalla de su celular se encendió.

Era Rin.

**Rin M.: Haru?** **Estas despierto?**

Haru tomó el celular de inmediato.

**Haru: Si**

**Haru: Rin, todo bien?**

**Rin M.: Si**

_Rin M. está escribiendo..._

**Rin M.: Si, salio mejor de lo que esperaba, pero estoy cansado**

**Rin M.: Solo queria desearte buenas noches.**

Haru sintió un gran alivio llenar su pecho.

**Haru: Gracias, rin**

**Rin M.: Idiota. No voy a romper mi promesa.**

Y otra vez, Rin lo entendía como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Haru se escondió entre su peluche de tiburón, sintiéndose alegre pero a la vez algo patético. ¿Había sido tan obvio?

**Haru: Buenas noches, rin**

**Rin M.: Hasta mañana**

Y con esa simple conversación, Haru pudo dormir más tranquilo esa noche.

* * *

No importaba lo mucho que trataba de evitarlo, lo mucho que trataba de convencerse de que sólo eran amigos. Pensar en Nagisa se había vuelto su actividad favorita.

_¿Le habrá ido bien en el examen? Me pregunto si está bien. Ya van dos días que falta a asesorías._

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto. Rei pegó un respingo.

_Debe de ser Rin... ¿Habrá pasado algo? Ya es tarde._

Se levantó para abrir la puerta y, oh, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un rubio cabizbajo en el umbral de su puerta. Llevaba apretando un papel en su puño.

"¿N-Nagisa-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Nagisa se le abalanzó y dejó escapar un largo sollozo.

"¡Rei-chan! ¡No pasé!" lloró. Le tomó un minuto a Rei digerir la noticia, porque su mente no trabajaba bien cuando Nagisa estaba tan cerca.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Si te sabías todo!"

"¡Lo sé!" explotó Nagisa. Sorbió la nariz. "N-no sé qué m-me pasó, Rei-chan. ¡M-me bloqueé totalmente!"

"A ver, tranquilízate," murmuró Rei. Lo apartó con suavidad y se dirigió a la puerta para ver si había chismosos escuchándolos. No había nadie, para su suerte. A veces era ventajoso no tener un compañero.

Rei cerró la puerta y volvió a acercarse a Nagisa.

"Ahora sí, dime bien qué pasó."

A Nagisa le costaba respirar. Sorbió la nariz y por primera vez alzó la vista, permitiéndole a Rei ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintió su corazón encogerse al verlo así.

"Odio las matemáticas, y m-me bloqueé al ver el examen y-y pensar que mis padres esperaban e-excelentes resultados. ¡E-estoy reprobando, Rei!" le extendió el papel; "¡Y-y ahora q-quieren sacarme de Iwatobi, y n-no dejarán que vea a mis amigos!"

Nagisa rompió en llanto. Rei desarrugó el examen.

41 de 100. Wow, eso no estaba nada bien.

"Oh," miró a Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun, ¿ya intentaste hablar con ellos?"

"No me escucharán," se frotó los ojos. "Nunca lo hacen. A ellos sólo les importan los resultados."

"Pero Nagisa-kun, tienes que hablar con ellos, ¿o qué piensas hacer?"

"¡No, no quiero! Tú no entiendes, Rei-chan, ¡lo aburrida que era mi vida antes de Iwatobi! Todo el tiempo era estudiar, estudiar, estudiar... al grado de que se ha vuelto algo doloroso para mí... ¡Y ya no quiero, Rei-chan! Por eso escapé de mi casa, ¡y no pienso volver!"

"¡¿QUE TÚ QUEEEÉ?!" exclamó Rei. "¡Nagisa-kun, tienes que volver!"

Nagisa lo miró, descorazonado. Rei suspiró y se ajustó los lentes, no podía contra esa mirada.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," se tranquilizó. Nagisa ya estaba bastante alterado, no era necesario turbarlo más. "Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si me prometes que vas a hablar con ellos y que te esforzarás más en el siguiente examen. Yo te ayudaré. Ah, y no puedes decirle a nadie. Rin-senpai me mataría si se entera..."

Nagisa sorbió la nariz y asintió.

"Gracias, Rei-chan."

"Ahora a dormir. Necesitas descansar."

Sumiso como nunca lo había visto, Nagisa obedeció y se acurrucó en la cama de Rei.

"Ahh... Nagisa-kun..."

El rubio volteó a verlo. Sus ojitos todavía estaban brillantes debido a las lágrimas.

Se veía tan vulnerable...

"¿Qué pasó, Rei-chan?"

Rei negó con la cabeza. Bueno, dormir en el piso una noche no podía ser tan malo.

"Nada. Que descanses."

Nagisa sonrió con desgano.

"Igualmente. Buenas noches, Rei-chan."

* * *

Al siguiente día, Rin y Haru apenas y hablaron. Un poco en la mañana, para preguntarse cómo habían pasado la noche, y cada quien hizo su día después. El día transcurrió lento y anodino. Haru se sentía algo preocupado y desanimado de no ver a Rin, no obstante, supuso que el reencuentro con Sousuke lo había dejado algo confundido. Al menos, el hecho de que le hablara significaba que Rin aún estaba ahí para él, simplemente necesitaba algo de espacio. Así que ese día, Haru se la pasó con Makoto. Nagisa andaba perdido quién sabe dónde, había estado actuando extraño esos últimos días.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Haru?" inquirió el castaño cuando salieron de la escuela. Haru negó con la cabeza, quería estar solo. A Makoto no le agradó mucho la negativa, mas no intentó disuadirlo.

"Bueno, entonces te veo mañana. Iré a buscar a Kisumi."

Haru arrugó la nariz, disgustado. Kisumi nunca le había agradado, pero últimamente su aversión hacia él era peor. Más desde el día en que descubrió a Makoto usando su remera, y así se enteró de su relación sin compromiso: a pesar de ser muy amable, Makoto tenía sus mañas. Una de ellas era que, si le gustaba una o varias prendas de alguno de sus amantes de una noche, no tenía escrúpulos en quedársela, así fuera de hombre o de mujer. Pero Makoto era un amor de persona, o al menos así lo veían todos, por lo que era imposible reclamarle o enojarse con él. Makoto no se imaginó que Haru sería tan observador como para notar tal detalle, así que había sido muy incómodo tener que contarle sobre su relación con Kisumi después de haberse enterado sin querer.

Makoto se despidió y partió a buscar a Kisumi. Para colmo, ese día estaba usando su remera, mas Haru trató de no pensar en eso. Sacó su celular para revisarlo con la esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje de cierto pelirrojo, cuando...

"¿Tú eres Nanase Haruka, cierto?"

Haru levantó la vista. Frente a él estaba Sousuke, y se veía enojado.

"Sí. Y tú eres Sousuke," afirmó. Frunció el ceño, esta vez no iba a dejarse intimidar. "¿A qué vienes?"

Sousuke lo empujó.

"Aléjate de Rin," le espetó. Haru abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué...?

"Rin me contó sobre ti, se conocieron en las terapias. Pero Rin necesita a alguien sano, que lo ayude a superar su problema, y tú no eres bueno para él," recriminó. "Sólo le harás más daño."

Haru sintió una inexplicable frustración nacer en su pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sousuke a juzgar su relación y decidir qué era bueno para Rin y que no lo era? Ni que su relación hubiera terminado tan bien. Y lo peor era que las palabras de Sousuke dolían, porque Haru sabía que había algo de cierto en ellas. Varias veces el pensamiento había cruzado su mente ya, ¿en verdad era bueno que estuviesen juntos, cuando cada uno tenía tantos problemas?

"A ti eso no te incumbe," rezongó Haru, en parte a Sousuke y en parte a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que el muchacho estaba en lo correcto.

"Me incumbe porque tiene que ver con Rin. Aléjate de él, o te las verás conmigo."

"¡Rin ni siquiera te quiere ver la cara!"

"¡Haru! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él?"

Makoto, que no se había alejado mucho, había escuchado toda la discusión. Se acercó a Haru con expresión preocupada e intentó tocar su hombro, pero Haru se apartó. Miró a Sousuke y a Makoto, perplejo, como si no comprendiera su propia reacción. Era rarísimo que él explotara de esa forma, a menos que estuviera bajo mucha tensión.

_Como en las regionales..._

Haru salió corriendo, desesperado por despejar su mente. Makoto gritó su nombre, pero no fue detrás de él. En vez de eso, fulminó con la mirada a Sousuke.

"Aléjate de Haru," amenazó. Era tan extraño verlo enojado que cuando eso sucedía era mil veces más aterrador que cualquier otra persona. "O tú eres el que se las verá conmigo."

A pesar del aura asesina de Makoto, Sousuke aparentó no estar afectado. Su ceño se intensificó.

"¿Y tú quién diablos eres?"

"Soy su mejor amigo, y no permitiré que le hagas daño."

"Pues yo no permitiré que él le haga daño a Rin."

"¿No lo ves? Rin y Haru son inseparables. Nada de lo que hagas o digas va a servir. Si tanto quisieras a Rin, lo dejarías ser feliz," argumentó Makoto, serio. Había un leve deje de frustración en su voz, producto de sus propios sentimientos heridos: que se hubiera resignado al hecho de que Haru nunca sería suyo no significaba que doliera menos.

A su vez, Sousuke también sintió una punzada de dolor. Sabía que Makoto tenía algo de razón, pero...

"Igual no pienso rendirme," dijo obstinadamente, más para sí que para Makoto. El castaño suspiró.

"Mira, no quiero pelear. Tú y yo estamos en las mismas: a ti te importa Rin, a mí me importa Haru. En vez de estar en guerra, deberíamos apoyarlos y asegurarnos de que estén bien. Y créeme que por más que me duela admitirlo... Rin es bueno para Haru, y viceversa. Ellos dos... se entienden mejor de lo que tú o yo los entendemos."

"...dices que no quieres pelear, pero tú eres el que llegó a amenazarme."

Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Makoto. La verdad, admitió Sousuke, es que el muchacho era bastante atractivo.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Es que cuando se trata de Haru... me pongo algo posesivo," admitió avergonzado.

Sousuke exhaló y se rascó la nuca.

"Está bien, disculpa aceptada. Me pasa lo mismo con Rin."

Makoto sonrió, gesto que atrapó a Sousuke.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo. Soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto."

La expresión dura de Sousuke se transformó en una media sonrisa.

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Makoto, ¿quieres ir a comer?"

Makoto enarcó las cejas. Se ruborizó. Este chico Sousuke... no era tan malo, después de todo.

"Sí. Me gustaría mucho."

Se fueron juntos, y por primera vez en un buen rato, Makoto ya no se sintió tan solo.


	5. Semana 5

"¿Entonces vienes de Tokio?" inquirió Makoto después de haber comido un poco de su baguette de Subway. Sousuke asintió, pasándose un bocado y limpiándose los labios.

"Sí, estuve ahí unos meses."

"Hm. Y regresaste sólo para ver a Rin..."

"En realidad nunca fue mi intención irme," corrigió Sousuke. "Yo quería quedarme para apoyarlo, porque sabía que no estaba bien. Pero él me rechazó y me pidió que me fuera, entonces lo hice."

Makoto asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué harás ahora?"

"No sé. Ya perdí el semestre, de todas formas," suspiró el pelinegro. "Supongo que me quedaré aquí y esperaré hasta el próximo semestre para ponerme al corriente. De todas formas, dudo que Rin extrañe tenerme como compañero en Samezuka," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Makoto lo miró consternado, puesto que podía notar el dolor detrás de ese pequeño gesto. Él también era un experto en fingir sonrisas.

"Sousuke. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías decirme por qué terminaron Rin y tú?" inquirió. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

"Rin estaba pasando por un momento difícil..." comenzó Sousuke.

Makoto lo escuchó con atención, fijándose en todos los detalles de su rostro y su lenguaje corporal mientras se expresaba. Sintió compasión por él. Ni siquiera había tenido la culpa, como uno pensaría que fue a juzgar por las reacciones de Rin. Pero Sousuke le contó su versión de la historia, y Makoto lo comprendió y se sintió reflejado por el dolor y la tristeza del rechazo. Envolvió la mano de Sousuke con la suya en un gesto de empatía hasta que terminó con la historia.

"...y eso fue lo que pasó."

"Wow," soltó Makoto. Vaya que su ruptura había sido... intensa. Entonces se sintió mal por haberle traído malos recuerdos. "Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía... ¿Al menos ya estás mejor?"

Sousuke asintió. Tomó un trago de su refresco antes de responder.

"Sí, algo. Pero Rin todavía guarda mucho rencor por lo que pasó. Pensé que si venía ahora que está un poco mejor todavía habría esperanza para nosotros, pero creo que me equivoqué."

"Lo siento."

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, tratando de actuar casual. Entonces retiró su mano y fue ahora él el que la puso encima de la de Makoto, acariciándola con su pulgar.

"¿Cuál es tu historia?" inquirió. Makoto tomó aire y empezó.

"Haru y yo somos amigos desde pequeños. Desde que lo conocí supe que quería estar con él, y cedí varias veces por el hecho de conservar su amistad. Pero entonces algo en Haru cambió y comenzamos a distanciarnos. Me di cuenta que tenía que ser más independiente. Al mismo tiempo, Haru empezó a deprimirse. Lo confronté al respecto y tuvimos una gran pelea, y luego Haru..."

Los ojos de Sousuke casi se salen de sus órbitas al escuchar lo que vino después. Bajó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, visiblemente enojado. Makoto enarcó las cejas y se inclinó hacia él.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado. Sousuke tomó un gran respiro y levantó la mirada.

"Sí. Sólo que me enfurece que ese tipo Haruka no note la suerte que tiene," confesó. "Tiene a Rin, y a ti también..."

Makoto se sonrojó levemente. Sonrió, seductor.

"Yo diría que Rin fue el suertudo aquí."

Sousuke entendió la indirecta y sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lado?" sugirió. El brillo travieso en sus ojos delató sus intenciones. Qué bien, entonces Makoto y él estaban en el mismo canal.

"Suena bien," respondió Makoto con la misma picardía. "Sugeriría mi casa, pero... tengo dos hermanos pequeños y están mis padres, así que no creo que sea muy buena opción," comentó con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

"Podemos ir a mi casa," propuso el otro. "Mis papás trabajan todo el día y no tengo hermanos."

"Me agrada la idea," aceptó el castaño.

* * *

Ni bien entraron a la casa de Sousuke, se lanzaron contra el otro. Era difícil notar quién había comenzado la interacción. Devoraban sus labios, se daban caricias nada inocentes... Makoto sintió el pecho y los abdominales bien formados de Sousuke, su espalda. Levantó su camiseta un par de veces en su desesperación mientras se besaban y mordían ansiosamente. Sousuke sintió las caderas de Makoto, su cintura, sus bien formados glúteos. En medio de tropiezos a ciegas, intentaron llegar hasta la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, el celular de Makoto los interrumpió.

"Espera," se separó Makoto. No quería contestar, pero siempre estaba la preocupación latente de que les hubiera pasado algo a sus pequeños hermanos. Echó un vistazo al número: no, no eran sus padres, era la madre de Nagisa. A Makoto se le hizo tan extraño que le marcara que optó por atender mientras Sousuke lo miraba expectante.

"¿Bueno? No, no está conmigo. ¿Ya le preguntó a Haru? ¿Está segura? Deje intento marcarle. Le vuelvo a llamar si tengo noticias."

Colgó. Vio a Sousuke, alarmado.

"Tengo que irme," se excusó. "Un amigo mío escapó de su casa y sus papás lo están buscando."

"Está bien," aceptó el otro. Makoto le preguntó por un espejo y Sousuke le indicó el camino hacia el baño más cercano. Cuando salió y antes de que se fuera, le dijo:

"¿Makoto? No creas que lo nuestro fue por despecho. No te voy a mentir, aún tengo sentimientos por Rin, pero tú también me gustas. Y no me refiero sólo a algo sexual," clarificó. Sonrió. "Me agradó mucho hablar contigo y conocerte mejor."

Makoto se sorprendió de la honestidad del joven. Su rostro se iluminó, ¡era la primera vez que el sentimiento era mutuo!

"A mí también, Sousuke," admitió. "Siento que me entiendes."

"¿Me llamarás cuando estés libre, entonces?"

Makoto sonrió.

"Claro que sí."

Intercambiaron números antes de que Makoto se marchara.

* * *

Los eventos de la madrugada del sábado fueron bastante confusos para Hazuki Nagisa.

Entre sueños, logró escuchar el sonido de un teléfono, los quejidos de Rei y posteriormente su voz diciendo algo sobre "dejarlo dormir esa noche, que estaba bien, que en la mañana se resolvería todo..."

No le prestó mucha atención y volvió a dormir de nuevo. En la mañana, cuando despertó, Rei estaba hablando con alguien por el celular. Vio a Nagisa y le sonrió tímidamente mientras seguía hablando.

"Sí, está bien, se acaba de despertar..."

Nagisa enarcó una ceja.

'¿Quién es?' articuló. Rei hizo una seña para que esperara un momento y el rubio frunció el ceño obstinadamente. Se volteó para revisar su teléfono, y vaya que se sorprendió. Sus padres lo habían llamado unas diez veces desde que había escapado, pero no sólo ellos. También Makoto había marcado un par de veces; e incluso Haru, que no usaba su celular en demasía, había marcado y mandado algunos mensajes.

**Makoto: Nagisa, que pasó?!**

**Makoto: Nos tienes muy preocupados. Por favor contesta!**

**Haru: Nagisa, donde estas?**

**Haru: Tus papas estan muy preocupados.**

**Mama: Hijo, estas bien?!**

**Mama: Hazuki Nagisa, si no vienes en una hora...**

**Mama: Hijo, contesta por favor. Tu papa y yo queremos hablar contigo.**

**Mama: Solo queremos saber que estas bien.**

Nagisa suspiró. Qué bueno que había dejado el celular en silencio, o habría sido una larga noche.

Rei cortó la llamada con un suspiro. Nagisa volteó a verle.

"Eran tus amigos, Haru-san y Makoto-san. Haru-san me marcó porque tú no contestabas."

"Pero si sólo pasé una noche fuera..."

"¿Ves? Les importas mucho," Rei sonrió con cariño. Entonces se puso serio y se ajustó los lentes. "Pero les prometí que hoy hablarías con tus padres."

Nagisa se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

"No quiero..." murmuró.

Rei suspiró.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Nagisa-kun. Te acompañaré, si quieres."

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

"¿Lo harías?"

Rei asintió.

"Sí, si tú quieres."

"Significaría mucho para mí. ¡Gracias, Rei-chan!" exclamó Nagisa, conmovido. Rei asintió afablemente.

"Sí. Ahora anda, tienes que arreglarte."

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Mientras Nagisa se duchaba, Rei se acostó un rato en la cama. No había dormido del todo bien: el suelo y las llamadas preguntando por Nagisa no eran precisamente una buena combinación. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pensando en que una pequeña siesta le ayudaría a recobrar energía. Se quedó profundamente dormido, y cuando Nagisa entró a la habitación y se topó con la imagen de Rei durmiendo plácidamente se sintió incapaz de despertarlo. Había sido muy bueno con él: no sólo no lo había corrido, lo había escuchado y entendido, y hasta había sacrificado su propia comodidad para que Nagisa se sintiera mejor.

Se vistió en silencio, tomando unas cuantas prendas de Rei. Cuando terminó volvió a mirarle: se veía tan pacífico que en verdad no quería interrumpir su descanso.

 _Oh, bueno_ , pensó Nagisa.  _Una pequeña siesta no le cae mal a nadie._

Se acurrucó junto a Rei y lo rodeó con un brazo, cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Mientras tanto, Rin caminaba en su cuarto como si fuese un león encerrado. Estaba confundido y desesperado: Sousuke se había tomado la molestia de venir, ¡y ni siquiera había intentado verlo más que una vez! No es como que Rin tuviera sentimientos por él, puesto que estaba enamorado de Haru, pero igual le dolía. ¿Acaso no valía la pena lo suficiente como para que Sousuke luchara más? ¿Se había rendido tan fácil?

El pensar eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente egoísta.

Y por otro lado estaba Haru, quien tampoco había dado señales de vida desde la noche anterior.

¿Le importaba tan poco? Quizá pensaba que había pasado algo entre Sousuke y él. Aún así, ¿ni siquiera se atrevería a preguntarle?

Rin estaba hecho un desastre, así que decidió ir a hablar con Rei. Él siempre lo ayudaba a ver las cosas más claras, o simplemente a desahogarse. Fue a su habitación. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió, así que se tomó la libertad de abrir...

"Rei—" el resto de la oración se quedó atrapada en su garganta, al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Rei.

Y Nagisa.

En la cama.

Abrazados.

"No puede ser," jadeó. La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, quizá producto de todas las emociones que le habían estado afectando. Ésta era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Caminó a zancadas hacia ellos y, sin piedad, tomó a Nagisa por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared, despertando a la pareja de golpe.

Nagisa soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos ampliamente. Palideció. Rin estaba rojo de furia, fuera de sí. Temblaba y su semblante parecía el de un loco.

"¡¿RIN-SENPAI?!"

Rin zarandeó a Nagisa, estrellándolo contra pared un par de veces más.

"¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES PERVIRTIENDO A MI AMIGO?!"

"¡Y-yo no—!"

Rin le dio un puñetazo en la cara, atontándolo. Rei no supo qué le pasó, perdió el control y se abalanzó sobre Rin. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras Nagisa corría asustado a pedir ayuda en el pasillo.

"¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó golpear a Rin; pero éste era más ágil, más fuerte. Esquivó el golpe y giró, de modo que ahora él estuviese sobre Rei.

"¡No te metas en esto, Rei!" lo amenazó con el puño en alto. "¡¿O es que no aprendes tu lección?!"

Rei le mostró los dientes como un animal salvaje y le tiró un buen golpe en la quijada, para quitárselo de encima. Rin cayó, estupefacto.

"Si te metes con Nagisa-kun, te metes conmigo," amenazó Rei, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente. Rin lo miró con rencor desde el suelo, enfurecido y dolido, y se le lanzó, dándole golpes al por mayor. Rei se defendió, por supuesto. Entre puñetazos, bofetadas y zarandeos fue que los separaron Makoto y Haru, a quienes Nagisa se había encontrado por suerte en Samezuka, ya que iban a visitarlo porque a pesar de las explicaciones de Rei seguían preocupados por su amigo.

Rin reaccionó hasta que estuvo en los fuertes brazos de Makoto, luchando por liberarse y percatándose de que no sería así. Notó las expresiones de Nagisa, de Rei, de Haru. Inclusive de Makoto, el amable chico que aún lo sostenía.

Había enojo. Pero también vio algo más:

Miedo.

Le tenían miedo. Era como una bestia incapaz de controlarse.

"Suéltame," pidió en voz rota. Makoto arrugó el ceño. ¿Todavía quería pelear...?

"No."

"¡SUÉLTAME!" gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Quiero irme de aquí, SUÉLTAME!"

Makoto, asustado, lo dejó ir. Rin salió del cuarto, herido física y emocionalmente. Pero alguien lo siguió.

"Rin."

"Ahora no, Haru."

Haru respiró agitadamente. No, esta vez no iba a ceder ante los malditos caprichos de Rin. Se encaminó hacia él y lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo. Rin volteó con las facciones desencajadas, pero Haru no se intimidó esta vez. Estaba demasiado enojado.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!" le reclamó.

"¡Déjame en paz!" profirió Rin, como si no hubieran llamado suficiente la atención ya. "¡¿O es que tú también vas a defender a ese rubiecito?!"

"¡Pues sí, sí lo haré!" rezongó Haru sin importarle nada. "¡Nagisa es mi amigo!"

Un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Rin. Sin embargo, pronto fue reemplazado por su máscara de furia. Se apartó de Haru bruscamente.

"¡Quédate con él entonces! No los necesito, ni a ti, ni a Rei, ¡ni a nadie!" gritó mientras se marchaba. Haru sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero no iba a dejar que Rin se saliera con la suya.

"¡Perfecto!" respondió. "¡Les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Sousuke!"

Rin se detuvo y volteó, anonadado.

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó. Pero Haruka ya se había dado la media vuelta y caminaba a paso rápido para alejarse.

Rin apretó la mandíbula, apretó los párpados para no llorar.

"¡Bien!" contestó obstinadamente antes de marcharse a su habitación.

* * *

Makoto y Haru habían llevado a ambos chicos a la enfermería. Fueron atendidos y vendaron sus heridas, después los dejaron ir a su habitación con algunos analgésicos. Makoto y Haru los ayudaron y se ofrecieron a quedarse, pero Rei insistió en que no era necesario. Después de asegurarse de que estarían bien, se marcharon. Makoto dijo que no dudaran en llamarle a alguno de los dos si necesitaban algo.

Era un poco incómodo estar en la misma cama, mas no había otra opción. Nagisa sintió los ojos escocerle. Se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido. Rei había salido lastimado por su culpa.

"Lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue mi culpa. No debí involucrarte en mis problemas y ahora ¡mira lo que causé!" lloró.

Rei sintió compasión por él. De por sí ya tenía bastantes problemas como para estarse preocupando por eso...

"Si alguien debería disculparse ese soy yo. No pensé que Rin nos descubriría tan fácil, ni que se pusiera así," argumentó Rei.

"Está bien, me lo merecía," aceptó Nagisa. "Además, no debe ser fácil para él."

Rei negó con la cabeza.

"No te lo merecías. No estabas haciendo nada malo."

Nagisa se talló los ojos.

"Rei-chan, ¿por qué me defiendes? Te he tratado muy mal."

Rei lo miró a los ojos, enjugando una de sus lágrimas con ternura.

"Nagisa-kun, te defiendo porque a pesar de todas tus fallas, sé que eres bueno," sonrió. Aquello conmovió a Nagisa de sobremanera, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y derramar unas lágrimas de alegría. Nunca nadie había dicho algo tan lindo de él, al grado que hasta había llegado a creerse los insultos que a veces oía en los pasillos, y a aceptarlos como parte de sí. ¿Zorra? Sí, era una zorra, a mucha honra. ¿Maricón? Igual tenía más sexo que los demás. ¿Puto? Pues sí, de todas maneras hacía que los heterosexuales dudaran de su orientación. Los insultos se había vuelto su orgullo, porque después de todo: mejor que hablaran mal de ti a que no hablaran en absoluto, ¿no? O al menos eso había pensado, hasta que Rei había llegado con sus sentimientos puros y su ingenuidad. Y Nagisa al fin volvía a sentir que sí, que era bueno y que era valioso, y que al fin había alguien que lo apreciaba tal cual.

"Gracias por creer eso, Rei-chan."

Rei sonrió, acariciando su cabello. Contempló su ojo amoratado y suspiró.

"¿Qué dirán tus papás si te ven así?"

"Los llamaré y les diré que iré hasta mañana, al menos hasta que se quite lo hinchado. Eso si no te molesta que me quede aquí esta noche."

"Está bien."

"Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Rei-chan."

"De nada."

Nagisa se acurrucó en su pecho y conversaron hasta quedarse dormidos por los medicamentos contra el dolor.

* * *

El cuarto de Rin nunca era un desastre. Siempre estaba bien ordenado y limpio.

O más bien dicho, casi siempre. Esa vez era una de las excepciones.

Apenas se había encerrado después de azotar la puerta, cosas volaron y se rompían por la habitación. Desgarró las cortinas. Lanzó libros, volcó el escritorio. La gente tocó a su puerta, pero los mandó al carajo por medio de gritos desaforados. Y luego, se desmoronó en la alfombra, llorando hasta que no pudo más y mirando su celular con tristeza.

No había llamadas. No había mensajes. Había sangre seca en su rostro y en su ropa, lágrimas.

Tomó el teléfono, hecho un desastre, y marcó el número de la única persona que tal vez le respondería y con la que no se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer.

La voz de Sousuke sonó al otro lado de la línea; firme, fuerte, varonil.

Confundida.

"¿Bueno?"

Rin respiró audiblemente antes de responder.

"¿Por qué veniste, Sousuke?" inquirió entonces en voz muy baja, desgarrada. Sousuke se alarmó de inmediato al oírlo así.

"Rin, ¡¿qué pasó?!"

Rin sonrió con el corazón roto mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

"Tenías razón. Ayer, cuando dijiste que Haru y yo no íbamos a durar."

Sousuke se quedó pasmado.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ese maldito te hizo algo?" dijo con un deje de furia y celos. Rin rio sin gracia, aunque sonó más como un sollozo.

"Parece que no me conoces, Sousuke. Fui yo el que la cagó, como siempre," sentenció. "Y ahora lo perdí."

Le tomó un par de segundos a Sousuke responder. Rin se escuchaba destrozado, y le dolía que estuviera así. Recordó lo que Makoto le había dicho, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Por mucho que doliera, en verdad deseaba que Rin fuera feliz. Aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre.

"Rin... Realmente quieres a ese chico, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Rin no respondió. Sollozó silenciosamente al otro lado de la línea.

Sousuke lo supo.

"No cometas el mismo error dos veces, Rin," sentenció, resignado. "Ve y arréglalo."

"¿Y tú?" fue la respuesta. Sousuke parpadeó y sonrió con amargura, aunque Rin no pudiera verlo. Pensó en Makoto. Makoto entendía su dolor.

"No te preocupes por mí," dijo de corazón. Hubo una pausa y Rin añadió finalmente:

"Gracias, Sousuke."

Fue Sousuke el que colgó. Había hecho lo correcto, mas su corazón aún dolía. No obstante, el dolor disminuyó un poco cuando notó el mensaje que lo esperaba en su celular.

**Makoto Tachibana: Hola :) estás libre esta noche? Podemos ir a cenar a algún lado :3**

Las comisuras de los labios de Sousuke se elevaron. Sí, Makoto entendía su dolor.

**Sousuke: Hey. Crei que nunca preguntarias.**

* * *

La noche llegó y Haru se sentía más solo que nunca. Esta vez, ni siquiera dibujar en sus muñecas lo había calmado. Sentía un gran hueco en su pecho que sólo podría mejorar si cortaba su piel. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por más que quería, romper la promesa que había hecho con Rin sonaba como algo todavía más doloroso. Porque si rompía la promesa significaba aceptar que en verdad, su relación había terminado.

Y, aunque Haru se odiara a sí mismo por ello, todavía tenía un poco de esperanza.

Optó por salir para distraer su mente, aunque no era una alternativa que le agradara del todo. Le llamó a Makoto, mas éste se excusó con que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos. Haru percibió algo de nerviosismo en su voz, pero no preguntó. Tal vez alguno de ellos se había enfermado o algo así.

Pensó en llamarle a Nagisa, pero supuso que estaría demasiado adolorido como para querer salir. Así que estaba solo.

Bueno, no importaba mucho. No es como si no se sintiera así de todas formas.

Les mintió a sus padres, diciéndoles que iba a dormir con Rin. Su madre aceptó gustosa de que Haru saliera más.

Fue a un antro, uno donde Nagisa y Makoto a veces lo obligaban a acompañarlos con otros chicos de Iwatobi. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de los jóvenes de esa academia.

Y no le falló el pronóstico: se encontró con varios compañeros que bailaban, bebían y la pasaban bien. Saludó a algunos y se sentó en el bar. Tenía tiempo que no bebía.

"¿Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí sin Makoto?"

Haru volteó. Ugh, era Kisumi. Volvió a mirar a su bebida y se encogió de hombros, no quería hablar con él. Pero Kisumi tenía otras intenciones. Ignorando la actitud fría de Haruka, le ofreció un porro. Haru lo aceptó con desgano, sólo quería olvidar esa noche. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no se colocaba, y casi se había olvidado de lo relajado que lo ponía la marihuana. Al poco rato ya estaba riendo con Kisumi, el tipo era más soportable cuando estaban así.

Se unió a los amigos de Kisumi. Bebió y dejó que su cuerpo se balanceara con la música. Rio con los comentarios de los demás. Se perdió en lo bellas que se veían las luces de colores...

Sintió la mano de Kisumi sobre su mejilla, como para atraer su atención de vuelta a la Tierra. Se miraron a los ojos, había deseo en los de Kisumi. Y sin advertencia alguna, se inclinó hacia Haruka y le robó un beso.

Haru se apartó.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" le reclamó. No quería otros labios más que los de Rin.

Kisumi intentó disculparse, pero Haru estaba demasiado irritado. Se salió del antro y tomó un taxi de regreso a su casa. Sus padres ya estaban dormidos, por suerte.

Vomitó. Se lavó la boca y se talló los labios con rudeza para quitarse el horrible sabor de Kisumi. Nunca debió confiar en él.

Se tiró a la cama, agotado. Pero por muy cansado que estuviera, no podía dormir. Pasó un rato así, hasta que de pronto, su celular lo sobresaltó. Era bastante tarde, así que se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Rin en su pantalla. Frunció el ceño, aún estaba molesto. Pero contestó.

"¿Haru?" inquirió Rin, perplejo. A decir verdad, realmente no esperaba que respondiera. Y con sobrada razón.

Haru se quedó callado, apretando la mandíbula. Se odiaba por ser demasiado débil y contestar cuando Rin no lo merecía, pero a la vez, quería escuchar una buena explicación. Muy en el fondo, quería perdonar a Rin.

"Soy un idiota, un gran idiota," balbuceó Rin al otro lado de la línea, cuando comprendió que Haru estaba muy molesto como para hablarle. Sin embargo, no le había colgado, lo cual era un avance. "Lo que hice... estuvo mal, y quería decirte que en verdad lo siento. M-me disculparé con Nagisa y Rei, también," hizo una pausa, con el corazón y el orgullo heridos. Suspiró. "Buenas noches, Haru..."

Iba a colgar, porque era obvio que Haru no lo perdonaría; y de todas formas ya no podía hablar mucho con ese enorme nudo en su garganta, así que...

"Te odio," dijo Haru, cortante y apretando la mandíbula. Sabía que Rin estaba llorando, podía escucharlo en su voz.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso?

"¿Eh?"

"¡Te odio tanto!" exclamó Haru. Rin dio un respingo. "Me haces sentir raro todo el tiempo, mi corazón late como si acabara de nadar en una carrera cuando estoy contigo y por mucho que seas un idiota y que te desquites conmigo..." una lágrima de furia alcanzó a resbalar por su mejilla; "no puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo."

Rin se quedó callado por un instante; en parte para permitirle a Haru que se desahogara por completo si es que aún lo necesitaba, y en parte porque aquella agridulce confesión lo había dejado tan confundido que no sabía qué decir.

Se limpió las lágrimas, comprendiendo que necesitaba de Haru tanto como él necesitaba de él. Apretó su pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón intranquilo.

"Se llama estar enamorado, Haru," murmuró, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. "Y yo también lo estoy de ti."

Haru cortó la llamada sin más que decir, dejando a Rin fuera de balance. Volvió a llamarle, pero ya no contestó. Gruñó y pateó la pared, y cuando se hubo descargado un poco se decidió a ir a arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Haru se cubrió la cara con el peluche de Rin, frustrado consigo mismo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿desde cuándo había vuelto a sentir con tanta intensidad?

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando escuchó golpes en su ventana. Soltó un quejido, pero los golpes sólo se hacían más insistentes. Molesto, arrojó lejos el peluche y volteó a ver de qué trataba todo eso; encontrándose así con un pelirrojo que lo miraba decidido a través del cristal de su ventana.

'Ábreme,' articuló. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco, esa sensación que tanto odiaba, y sus facciones mostraron sorpresa por un segundo. No obstante, pronto se endurecieron en una expresión de enojo.

A pesar de ello, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Ayudó a Rin a entrar, el pobre se estaba sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas de una enredadera.

Hubo un silencio en lo que Rin se sacudía el polvo y Haru cerraba la ventana. Después, se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres?" espetó Haru. Todavía estaba algo mareado por irse de fiesta.

Rin se acercó y tomó su rostro ruborizado entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño.

"Estás borracho," dijo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. "Eso explica..."

"¿Explica qué?"

Los brazos de Rin lo envolvieron fuertemente. Haru sintió su hombro humedecerse.

"¡Me hizo muy feliz lo que dijiste por teléfono! Y me di cuenta de que... ¡no quiero perderte! Y menos por algo tan estúpido como lo que hice hoy... ¡Haru, quiero estar contigo!" soltó Rin, incapaz de contenerse. Haru jadeó. Muy a menudo se sentía abrumado por la intensidad y la transparencia de las emociones del pelirrojo. Si estaba enojado, se desquitaba —lo cual, la mayoría de las veces era contraproducente, como ese día—; si estaba triste, lloraba. Si estaba feliz, sonreía. Rin tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Haruka rompió el abrazo y, desesperadamente, tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos y le plantó un beso. La avidez de Haru tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo, sin embargo pronto cedió ante el contacto. Enterró sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Haru mientras que el otro posaba sus manos en su cadera.

 _Las perfectas caderas de Rin_ , pensó. Quizá el alcohol —y otras sustancias, pero Rin no tenía que saber eso— sí le estaban afectando un poco. Buscó ahondar el beso, y Rin le correspondió. La boca de Haru sabía a alcohol, pero no le importó. Mordió su labio juguetonamente. Haru soltó un quejido, recorriendo las abdominales de Rin a través de la ropa. Respirando agitadamente y caminando a ciegas, ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Rin se detuvo por un momento, contemplando a Haru. Había caído debajo de él. Su mirada azul estaba algo nublada y sus mejillas rojas.

Extendió su mano y rozó suavemente la nuca de Rin, escondiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Rin se ruborizó ante la ternura del roce.

Haru lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus labios volvieron a conectarse; esta vez más lento. Sin embargo, ambos estaban enfebrecidos aún por las caricias anteriores y pronto recuperaron la pasión del momento. Sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse, buscando por la fricción del otro. Rin y Haru gimieron, se sentía tan bien...

"R-Rin," musitó Haru. Rin lo miró, se veía tan vulnerable y confundido...

"N-no," dijo con pesar. Detuvo sus movimientos, aunque su excitación le pidiera lo contrario. Haru soltó otro gemido resignado, y arrugó el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Haru ebrio era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

"Q-quiero... ¡quiero que estés sobrio cuando lo hagamos!" vociferó, y entonces se salió del cuarto terriblemente avergonzado. Haru lo miró perplejo, mas pronto el rubor subió a sus mejillas y escondió su cara detrás de sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rin volvió unos momentos después. Se veía más tranquilo, de seguro había ido al baño a... refrescarse. Se acostó al lado de Haru. Voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron como colegialas en una cita, así que evadieron la mirada.

"L-lo siento," tartamudeó Rin, mirando al techo.

"E-está bien," respondió Haru en el mismo tono nervioso.

"No. Me refiero a por todo. Por lo de Nagisa, también."

"Sí, pero tienes que disculparte con ellos. Con Rei, también."

"Lo sé. Te prometo que lo haré mañana," respondió Rin. Había un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento en su voz.

Haru asintió. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Rin, ansiando su calor. Pudo sentirlo tensarse y luego relajarse ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos, pero al poco tiempo sintió un ligero movimiento en Rin —¿estaba temblando?— y escuchó leves sollozos. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que Rin estaba llorando.

"Rin," susurró preocupado. Rin sorbió la nariz y se limpió con brusquedad.

"H-Haru. Y qué tal... ¿qué tal si nunca vuelvo a ser normal?"

Sollozó una vez más, apretándose los ojos. El corazón de Haru se encogió al verlo así.

"N-no quiero lastimar a todos los que me rodean c-cuando estoy enojado," despotricó; "y luego darme cuenta de lo que hice y sentir e-este m-maldito arrepentimiento."

Haru negó con la cabeza. Le dolía ver a Rin así, y ahora notaba que realmente era sincero cuando decía que lo sentía. Volvió a esconderse en su pecho, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

"Claro que volverás a ser normal, Rin. Yo confío en ti."

Rin se movió un poco para intentar observar el rostro de Haru. El pelinegro se asomó tímidamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El labio inferior de Rin tembló, señal de que quería seguir llorando.

Haru lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente. A veces, eso ayudaba más que las palabras.

Se quedaron dormidos así. Rin despertó de madrugada, cuando Haru todavía dormía. Sonrió con dulzura y besó su frente antes de marcharse sigilosamente, antes del amanecer.

* * *

Rin había planeado disculparse con Rei y Nagisa ese día, asumiendo que aún estarían juntos. Y no se equivocó. Los encontró en el cuarto de Rei, a punto de irse a algún lado. Haru sabía lo importante y difícil que eso sería para Rin, así que lo acompañó. Fue él el que se anunció en la puerta, en caso de que no quisieran abrirle a Rin. Rei y Nagisa dieron un respingo al encontrarse con Rin. Instintivamente, Rei cubrió el cuerpo de Nagisa con el suyo.

"Rin-senpai, si vienes a hacerle algo a Nagisa-kun—"

Mas no contaban con el hecho de que Rin se inclinaría hacia adelante y con la cabeza agachada, a manera de pedir perdón.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" profirió. "Perdí el control el otro día e hice algo de lo que me arrepiento mucho," se levantó para mirarlos a los ojos. "En verdad lo lamento, y Rei, ya entendí que debo respetar tus decisiones. Tú puedes juntarte con quien tú quieras, y mi opinión personal no tiene porqué influir en eso. En cuanto a Nagisa," se enfocó en el rubio; "Lo lamento. No debí haberte juzgado así y mucho menos atacarte de esa forma. Espero que ambos puedan perdonarme."

Nagisa y Rei intercambiaron una mirada.

"¡Disculpa aceptada!" gritó Nagisa, entusiasmado. Rodeó a Rin entre sus brazos a pesar de su reticencia. "¡Espero que podamos ser amigos, Rin-chan!"

"Ehh... sí..."

Rei dio unos pasos hacia el frente, observando a Rin con una expresión seria.

"¿Amigos?" preguntó Rin, inseguro. Sorpresivamente, Rei se unió al abrazo.

"Los mejores, y lo sabes."

Haru sonrió. Le hacía feliz que las cosas se hubieran arreglado.

El abrazo se deshizo.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos," anunció Rei, ahora serio. "Acompañaré a Nagisa-kun a resolver algunos asuntos con sus padres."

"Suerte," les deseó Rin. Él y Haru los vieron irse.

Rin volteó hacia su novio.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros, lo que significaba un sí.

* * *

**Semana 5.**

* * *

Se había vuelto costumbre que Haru y Rin se sentaran junto al otro durante las terapias de grupo, y esa semana no había sido la excepción.

Amakata escuchaba atentamente a una chica que platicaba orgullosamente acerca de cómo se había comido una hamburguesa entera en una reunión con su familia y no la había vomitado después, señal de que poco a poco iba superando su problema alimenticio. La psicóloga la felicitó y citó a un "famoso escritor" que decía que "la belleza del cuerpo muchas veces es indicio de la hermosura del alma,"(1) y por lo tanto debía aceptarse tal cual era. Después, se dirigió a Haru.

"Nanase-kun, ¿qué tal estuvo tu semana?"

"Bien."

Amakata sonrió. Haru era uno de los pacientes más difíciles que había tenido. Ni siquiera en las terapias individuales hablaba más de lo necesario.

"¿No hay nada que nos quieras comentar?"

Rin tomó la mano de Haru para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaban ese tipo de preguntas.

"No."

"Oh, vamos. Debe haber algo que quieras compartirnos..."

Haruka frunció el ceño y Rin apretó su mano. El pelinegro suspiró, rindiéndose. Tenía que hablar un poco o Amakata no lo dejaría en paz.

"Tuve una semana bastante normal, creo," hizo una pausa. "Ya me estoy... acostumbrando a salir más, supongo."

"¡Eso está muy bien!" exclamó Amakata con sinceridad. "Recuerda: 'no estás deprimido, estás distraído.'"(2) Citó. Haru asintió, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con eso. Al menos sirvió para que Amakata lo dejara tranquilo. Se dirigió a Rin.

"¿Y tú, Matsuoka-kun? ¿Quisieras comentar algo?"

Rin soltó la mano de Haru y miró al suelo, avergonzado. Sabía que Haru había omitido lo sucedido con Nagisa y Rei por consideración hacia él. Y lo agradecía, mas también sabía que se seguiría sintiendo algo culpable si no reconocía sus errores.

"Sí, de hecho sí," murmuró. Levantó la mirada, decidido. "Hice algo de lo que me arrepentí esta semana. Perdí el control y... golpeé a un chico que me caía mal. Mi mejor amigo lo defendió y... me la llevé contra él," antes de que Amakata o los demás pudieran expresar alguna reacción, Rin continuó. "¡Pero después me di cuenta de mi error! Me disculpé con ambos y... me perdonaron," hizo una pausa. Haru reconoció el cambio en su voz, Rin se estaba poniendo sensible de nuevo. Devolvió el gesto y ahora fue él quien apretó su mano. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa muy ligera.

"Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo," juró.

Cuando Amakata habló, su tono era serio pero compasivo.

"Matsuoka-kun, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste. Sin embargo, me alegra notar que reconociste tu error y trataste de enmendarlo. Se aprende más de los errores que de los aciertos."

Rin asintió. La terapia continuó de la misma forma hasta que salieron.

Caminaron por las calles de Iwatobi tomados de las manos y en silencio. Sin embargo, de pronto Rin habló:

"Haru..."

"¿Qué pasó, Rin?"

"Es sólo mi opinión, pero... ¿No crees que deberías tomarte la terapia más en serio?"

Haru se detuvo en seco.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Casi no participas," argumentó Rin. "Sé que te desagrada, y no te culpo, pero... es por tu bien. ¿No crees que deberías empezar a hablar un poco más de tus problemas?"

Haru volteó hacia un lado, en evidente desacuerdo.

"¿Mis problemas? Estoy bien."

"Te emborrachaste la otra noche—"

"Por Dios, Rin, sólo porque tú hayas corregido tu error no significa que puedes sermonear a todo mundo, ¿okay?" rezongó Haru, cortante. Rin frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

"¿A-a dónde vas?" inquirió el pelinegro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Había sido demasiado frío? No lo había hecho a propósito, simplemente a veces se olvidaba que las demás personas eran más sensibles que él y tendían a suavizar sus palabras al lidiar con otra gente. Y Haru no lo hacía. Lo decía tal cual lo pensaba.

"Tengo práctica de natación," volteó, y añadió sin mirarlo a los ojos: "Sabes que eres bienvenido si quieres venir."

"Hoy no, gracias," contestó Haru. Aunque no lo pareciera, también tenía su orgullo. Además, todavía estaba un poco asustado por lo que había pasado la última vez en la piscina.

La tarde pasó y mientras terminaba de ver la película que Rin le había prestado, se preguntó si estaría muy molesto con él. No obstante, para el atardecer obtuvo su respuesta, puesto que recibió un mensaje en su celular:

**Rin M.: Quieres acompañarme con unos amigos hoy a las 8? Son de Samezuka, pero creo que te caeran bien**

Era todo. Haru parpadeó y lo leyó un par de veces, tratando de descifrar si había un mensaje oculto. No lo parecía, así que optó por responder:

**Haru: Si, esta bien**

**Rin M.: Paso por ti a las 8 entonces**

**Haru: Ok**

Fue todo. Haru estaba un poco confundido, pero asumió que no serviría de mucho pensar en los cambios de humor de Rin. Era mejor esperar a verle.

Se dio una ducha y se cambió. Rin llegó puntual, saludó a sus padres y se marcharon. En efecto, ya no estaba molesto. Haru pensó que tenía que dejar de preocuparse en exceso de sus pequeños altercados; después de todo eran parte normal de una relación y más tomando en cuenta las condiciones de ambos.

Rin le contó que los miembros del club de natación de Samezuka se llevaban muy bien, y de vez en cuando les gustaba juntarse para pasar el rato. En realidad, Haru ya había conocido a todos ellos aquel día en que se había quedado a la práctica, pero ahora Rin lo presentó oficialmente y hasta tomó su mano. Nadie pareció muy sorprendido al respecto y le dieron la bienvenida a Haru con sonrisas cálidas y amables.

El lugar de la reunión era la casa de los hermanos Mikoshiba: el ex-capitán Seijuro y el joven Momotarou; ambos identificables por su cabello rojo anaranjado, sus ojos color ámbar y su obsesión por las chicas lindas. Rin también le contó, algo despectivo, que ambos sentían una notoria atracción por su hermana. Sin embargo, según Rin, Gou no había correspondido los sentimientos de ninguno.

La casa era grande y moderna. La puerta al patio estaba abierta, y algunos chicos conversaban ahí. Otros simplemente estaban en la sala escuchando música, riendo y platicando tranquilamente. Y unos pocos otros estaban en la cocina buscando botanas y cosas para comer. Había unas dos o tres chicas, novias de algunos de los muchachos.

Un chico de complexión frágil y con corte en forma de tazón se acercó a Rin y lo saludó entusiasmado. Rin se lo presentó a Haru como Nitori Aiichiro. Poco después llegó el tal Momotarou que Rin mencionó. Ambos eran muy platicadores, al grado que Rin y Haru apenas y participaban en la conversación. De cualquier forma, no era como que Haru hablase demasiado, así que estaba bien. No obstante, a veces irritaban a Rin; mas pronto la plática resurgía de una manera amistosa y natural.

"¿Y tu hermano?" Rin le preguntó a Momotarou de repente.

"Salió, iba a pasar por su novia."

"Pff... ¿Qué clase de chica estaría tan loca como para salir con uno de ustedes?"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Momotarou. Rin sonrió, burlón.

"Sólo bromeo, Momo."

Momotarou hizo un puchero, provocando risas generales. Y entonces, como si lo hubieran invocado, Mikoshiba Seijuro hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Estoy en casa!" exclamó al llegar, llamando la atención de todos. Momo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Hermano!"

...Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó a su acompañante.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" exclamó la linda señorita a su lado. El color de su cabello, sus ojos y sus facciones eran terriblemente parecidas a las de Rin, y Haru volteó a verle alarmado.

"No..." murmuraron Momo y Rin al unísono. Los ojos de Seijuro se clavaron en Rin, y sonrió nerviosamente.

"Rin, puedo explicarlo—"

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Momotarou huyó a su cuarto en el piso de arriba, pero nadie le prestó atención a excepción de Nitori.

"¿Momo-kun?"

La furia corría por las venas de Rin como si fuera veneno. Había prometido no volverlo a hacer, pero era tan difícil cuando se trataba de su inocente hermanita menor...

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON MI HERMANITA?!" estalló, avanzando a zancadas y tomando a Seijuro por el cuello. Lo estrelló contra la pared. Seijuro frunció el ceño e intentó quitárselo de encima, no quería provocar una pelea...

"¡TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO, MALDITO ASALTACUNAS—!"

"¡Rin!" lo llamó Haru. Su voz fue como un bálsamo, como un hilo que lo ataba de nuevo a la realidad.

"¡Hermano, detente!" lloriqueó Gou, tratando de interferir. Al observar su rostro descompuesto y preocupado, y sentir las manos de Haru sobre sus hombros Rin volvió a ser consciente de sus acciones, y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados por más enojado que estuviera.

Seijuro tosió. Gou tomó su rostro entre sus manos, preocupada. Le preguntó si estaba bien y Seijuro respondió que sí, mientras Rin trataba de calmar su respiración con Haruka a su lado. Entonces, Gou volteó a verlo.

"Hermano... ¿Podemos hablar?"

Rin asintió, apretando los dientes.

"Vamos afuera."

Gou hizo caso y salió. Rin la siguió, y cuando pasó al lado de Seijuro para salir por la puerta, éste intentó disculparse.

"Rin, lo siento—"

"Cállate," espetó Rin.

Una vez afuera, los hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" inquirió Rin, aparentemente furioso; mas Gou lo conocía y podía distinguir el tinte de dolor en sus palabras. Exhaló audiblemente.

"Sei quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero yo le dije que esperara."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar," admitió ella. "Quería esperar hasta que estuvieras mejor, pero Sei insistió."

"¡¿Planeabas ocultármelo por más tiempo?!" exclamó Rin con aire ofendido. Gou arrugó el ceño.

"Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, ¿habría cambiado en algo tu reacción?" Rin abrió la boca para hablar, mas ella lo interrumpió. "Sé sincero."

"Pues... no, pero—"

"¿Ves? Hermano, sé que lo haces porque me quieres, pero ¡tienes que dejar que viva mi vida!" exclamó; molesta, dolida y triste. "Ya ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo por visitarnos a mamá y a mí, ¿y crees que tienes derecho a decidir con quién salgo y quién no?" lo miró indignada. Rin se encogió un poco, sintiéndose culpable. "Además, Sei es un buen chico," añadió Gou. "Tú deberías saberlo."

Hubo un silencio. Rin se mordió el labio, triste, porque sabía que Gou tenía razón. Y al fin, tragándose su orgullo, admitió:

"Lo siento, Gou. He sido un hermano de mierda."

Al notar que Rin se disculpaba de corazón, la dureza en la expresión de Gou se derritió. Abrazó a su hermano, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho en un gesto de amor fraternal.

"No, no lo eres," dijo con dulzura. "Yo sé que sólo intentas protegerme."

Rin la rodeó con sus brazos de vuelta.

"Prometo visitarte a ti y a mamá más seguido," juró. Deshicieron el abrazo, Gou estaba sonriendo. Ahora que la veía de verdad, notaba que su hermana ya era toda una señorita. No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Joder, Mikoshiba es un hombre muy afortunado."

Gou rio, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó. "¿Cómo va la terapia?"

"Bien," contestó Rin automáticamente. Entonces pensó en Haru y su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Excelente, de hecho. Conocí a alguien."

Los ojos de Gou casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"¡¿En serio?!" profirió impaciente. "¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Lo conoceré pronto?!"

Fue el turno de Rin de soltar una risita. De seguro Gou había estado tan preocupada que no había notado la intervención de Haruka en el pequeño disturbio.

"Vamos adentro, ¿sí?" sugirió. Gou asintió y regresaron a la casa.

Ni bien pasaron el umbral de la puerta, Seijuro ya estaba sobre de ellos, buscando disculparse y dar explicaciones. No obstante, Rin lo silenció fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Shhh, no quiero oír lo que tengas qué decir. Sólo te advierto que si no la tratas como es debido, te romperé el cráneo," sentenció firmemente, mirándolo a los ojos. "No me importa que hayas sido mi antiguo capitán, ¿entendido?"

Seijuro asintió seriamente. Gou intervino de pronto, tomando la mano de su novio.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso," afirmó ella. Luego sonrió con picardía y enarcó las cejas. "Entonces, ¿quién es?"

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, devolviendo el gesto. Desvió la mirada, buscando por Haru. Se había sentado en un rincón de la sala, quizá para no interactuar con nadie mientras Rin no estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron.

"Ven, Haru," lo llamó Rin. Haru obedeció. "Ella es mi hermana, Gou, y su... novio," aceptó a duras penas; "umm... el antiguo capitán de natación de Samezuka..."

"Mikoshiba Seijuro, mucho gusto."

"¡Es un placer conocerte!" exclamó Gou, fascinada. Haru esbozó una sonrisa tímida ante su entusiasmo.

"Nanase Haruka. Igualmente."

* * *

Nitori siguió a Momo, que iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le azotó la puerta en la cara sin darse cuenta. Nitori dio un respingo y se recargó contra la puerta. Tocó varias veces.

"¿Momo-kun? ¿Puedo pasar?"

"No."

Nitori arrugó el ceño. Nunca había visto a Momo así.

"Hmm, qué lástima. Supongo que entonces tendré que regresar este graaaan escarabajo que me encontré en el jardín..."

Acto reflejo, la puerta se abrió y Nitori casi cae de bruces al suelo, de no ser porque Momo lo detuvo a tiempo y le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Lo miró sonriente a pesar de la humedad de sus pestañas, sólo para percatarse de que Nitori estaba sólo. Entonces hizo un mohín.

"¿Y el escarabajo?"

Nitori ignoró su pregunta, concentrándose en lo rojo de sus mejillas y en lo acuoso de sus ojos.

"Momo-kun, ¿estás llorando?" preguntó incrédulo. Momo abrió los ojos como platos y se talló los ojos, apenado.

"¡N-no!"

Nitori torció los labios. Tomó a Momo por el hombro y lo llevó para que se sentara en la cama. Momo seguía llorando.

"Momo-kun, ¿qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie."

El cuerpo de Momo temblaba ligeramente con los leves sollozos que dejaban sus labios. Se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió la nariz, mirando a Nitori con una expresión desgarradora.

"Senpai, ¡nunca pensé que un corazón roto doliera así!"

"¡¿Eh?!" Nitori se sonrojó, ¡qué tema tan vergonzoso! "¿De qué hablas?"

Momo intentó calmarse.

"A mí también me gusta Gou-chan," murmuró con voz pesarosa. Nitori abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Pero es la novia de tu hermano!" vociferó Nitori. Cuando dijo eso, el labio inferior de Momo tembló y volvió a estallar en llanto. Nitori se disculpó nerviosamente.

"Lo siento, lo siento."

"J-jamás pensé q-que Gou-chan en verdad le ha-haría caso a mi hermano," lloriqueó Momo. Pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de decir y se arrepintió. "Wow, eso suena horrible."

Nitori apretó su hombro en señal de consuelo. Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"No. Tienes derecho a estar dolido."

Momo volvió a sorber la nariz.

"Gracias, senpai."

Surgió un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Nitori no sabía qué decir, no era muy bueno con eso de consolar personas.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

"¡Ya sé qué te animará! ¿Quieres jugar Super Smash Bros?"

"Mi Wii U se descompuso hace poco," suspiró Momo.

"Diablos," siseó Nitori. No era la clase de persona que maldecía. "O podemos ver una película, para distraerte," sugirió.

Momo esbozó una sonrisa lánguida.

"Suena bien."

Salieron del cuarto de Momo. Los Mikoshiba tenían una casa grande, y tenían una habitación destinada a ver películas; con una gran pantalla, cómodos sillones y un excelente equipo de sonido. Momo no tenía ganas de algo en específico, así que tomó la primera película que vio y la puso en el Blu-Ray. Mientras él configuraba esas cosas, Nitori bajó por refrescos y comida chatarra. Se topó con Rin y Haru en la cocina. El pelirrojo le preguntó qué estaba haciendo y Nitori los invitó a subir. Momo necesitaba compañía.

Cuando llegaron, ya todo estaba listo. Nitori preguntó qué película había escogido y Momo leyó el título en un inglés un poco extraño. "Silver Linings Playbook,"(3) le corrigió Rin, para luego emocionarse. "¡Ahh, amo esa película!"

"¿De qué trata?" preguntó Haru mientras se incorporaban con los demás.

"Es sobre un tipo que es bipolar y acaba de salir del psiquiátrico por golpear al amante de su esposa. Él sigue enamorado de ella y quiere recuperarla, pero entonces conoce a esa chica, tú sabes, Jennifer Lawrence. Ella también es bipolar y después de algunas peleas y crisis al final terminan juntos," explicó Rin. Momo y Nitori se quejaron medio en broma por los  _spoilers_  y él rezongó diciendo que era obvio que acabarían juntos por ser la pareja protagonista. Posteriormente se dedicaron a ver el filme mientras comían y hacían uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando. Después de que avanzara un poco la trama, Rin se acercó a Haru y confesó en un murmullo:

"Me gusta porque me identifico con el personaje principal. O sea, él sabe que hay algo mal con él e intenta cambiarlo, pero varias veces vuelve a caer... Y aun así, siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas y piensa que puede mejorar. Supongo que eso me motiva," dijo. "Además, ¡Bradley Cooper está tan bueno...!"

Haru le dio un codazo y Rin se disculpó con una sonrisa socarrona. Poco después se unieron Gou y Sei, que se habían aburrido de estar abajo y escucharon el barullo proveniente de la habitación. Momo se tensó al verlos agarrados de las manos, sentándose juntos y a Gou dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Nitori se percató de aquello y tomó la mano de Momo, para que no se sintiera solo y para que supiera que podía contar con él.

Momotarou apreció el contacto y sonrió con ternura, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de Nitori.

* * *

"¿La pasaste bien?" cuestionó Rin a Haru, antes de dejarlo en su casa. "Sé que no es precisamente una fiesta como uno está acostumbrado a pensar, pero así son mis amigos," se justificó. Él nunca había sido una persona de fiestas alocadas; emborracharse, colocarse y tener sexo sin ataduras. Así que, como era de esperarse, se juntaba con personas de su misma naturaleza tranquila. No obstante, temía que Haru se hubiese aburrido, aunque tampoco tenía la pinta de ser alguien así...

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa de Haru. Éste miró a su novio a los ojos.

"Rin, en verdad la pasé bien," dijo con sinceridad. "Me divertí mucho."

Y eso, a decir verdad, le sorprendía. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, Haru sí estaba más metido en el ambiente de las fiestas. No era precisamente social, pero sus amigos lo eran, y usualmente lo arrastraban a ese tipo de reuniones.Y Haruka se había acostumbrado a ir con la corriente, a beber un poco —o un mucho, a veces— y a aceptar alguna que otra de las sustancias que sus amigos aceptaban y que lo hacían sentir más relajado entre el mar de gente al que no estaba acostumbrado. Así que era extrañamente agradable ese nuevo concepto, donde las personas en verdad hablaban y convivían y la pasaban bien juntos. Tranquilo, pero bien.

Rin sonrió. No burlona, ni provocativa, ni sarcásticamente. Simplemente sonrió.

"Qué bien," susurró. Se inclinó para besarlo a forma de despedida. El pelinegro aceptó el contacto gustosamente, abriendo un poco la boca y masajeando los labios de Rin; enterrando sus manos en su melena roja. Las manos de Rin estaban firmes en las caderas de Haru.

Rompieron el beso, faltos de aliento.

"Buenas noches, Haru," dijo Rin con voz ronca. Se besaron una vez más y al final Rin se apartó porque si seguían, era capaz de quedarse ahí toda la noche. Haru lo observó alejarse, pero no le permitió que fuese muy lejos.

"¡Rin!" lo llamó desesperado. Rin volteó, enarcando una ceja. "Quédate."

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Echó un vistazo sugerente hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de Haruka.

"Te veo en cinco minutos," dijo. Haru asintió y entró a la casa. Habló lo necesario con sus padres —o más bien dicho, respondió sus preguntas— y subió a su habitación. Y en cinco minutos, Rin ya estaba ahí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo por si se lo preguntan, no, no lo hicieron XDD -aún- prometo que cuando lo hagan lo escribiré con lujo de detalle ;)
> 
> Y bueno, dejo algunas aclaraciones :3
> 
> (1): La frase es de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.
> 
> (2): Esta la tomé de una reflexión muy bonita de Facundo Cabral. Ya saben que Amakata de la nada suelta sus frases motivadoras y random XDDD
> 
> (3): Silver Linings Playbook... Creo que en español le pusieron algo como "los Juegos del destino" o algo así XD me chocan las traducciones de los títulos de las películas porque casi nunca son acertadas-.- y si no la han visto, se las recomiendo. Esta muy buena! :D


	6. Semana 6

En la terapia individual, Amakata no insistió en demasía cuando Haru se rehusó a dar detalles de su semana, como de costumbre. Haru se sintió extrañamente a disgusto con eso. ¿A quién quería engañar? Una parte de él encontraba fastidiosa a la psicóloga, pero otra parte muy en el fondo de su corazón quería que siguiera intentando. Quería sentir que no era un caso perdido y que valía la pena luchar porque se abriera.

Su frustración se expresó por medio de su ceño arrugado; mas como siempre, no dijo nada. Amakata se paró de su sillón habitual frente a sus pacientes y buscó algo entre los cajones de su escritorio. El ceño de Haru se hizo más profundo cuando la psicóloga se paró frente a él y le extendió algo.

Haruka miró al objeto y luego a ella a forma de pregunta. Era un simple cuaderno.

"¿Para mí?" inquirió.

Ella asintió. "Sí, Nanase-kun, por favor tómalo," entonces volvió a tomar asiento; "He notado que la terapia no ha estado siendo suficientemente efectiva contigo, así que he decidido intentar otro método. Quiero que escribas tus pensamientos, sentimientos, y las cosas que consideres importantes para ti en esa libreta. Incluso puedes dibujar, si es lo que prefieres. Sólo... sé tú," sonrió.

Haru ojeó el cuaderno. Las hojas eran blancas, sin renglones o cuadros que lo limitaran. Supuso que Amakata lo había hecho a propósito para que tuviera la mayor libertad de expresión posible.

La ojeó sospechosamente.

"¿Tengo que mostrárselo a usted después?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Esto es sólo para que te expreses, Nanase-kun. Puedes mostrárselo a quienes tú quieras. Claro que si me lo permites, estaría encantada de leerlo."

Haru volvió a mirar el cuaderno. Le agradaba más esa idea y tal vez sí la pondría en práctica. Amakata había acertado esta vez.

"Ok," respondió.

* * *

Al siguiente día Haruka, Nagisa y Makoto buscaban una mesa en la cafetería después de un largo día de clases, cuando el teléfono celular de Haruka sonó. El pelinegro lo sacó de su bolsillo para toparse con un avatar de un tiburón resplandeciendo en la pantalla.

Contestó mientras les indicaba con la mirada a sus amigos que se adelantaran a una mesa vacía.

"¿Rin?"

"Hey. ¿Cómo estás?" respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea. Sonaba a que estaba de buen humor.

"Bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien," respondió Rin. "Oye, ¿no te molesta que no salgamos juntos hoy? Mis amigos quieren hacer algo y hace mucho que no salimos los cinco," dijo tentativamente.

"¿Los cinco?" inquirió Haru.

La voz de Rin adquirió un ligero deje de nerviosismo.

"Sí, eh... Rei, Ai, Momo... Sousuke y yo," finalizó rápidamente. El estómago de Haru dio un vuelco y frunció el ceño.

"¿Sousuke?"

"Sí... Antes solíamos salir los cinco," explicó Rin, consciente de la acritud en el tono de Haru. "No tienes que preocuparte, estaremos todos y no pasará nada."

Haru apretó el puño con el que no estaba sosteniendo el celular y respiró profundamente. No, no le agradaba nada que Rin saliera con Sousuke, pero tampoco quería detenerlo. No quería ser un novio controlador y desconfiado.

"Está bien, Rin," aceptó finalmente. "Confío en ti."

Rin se escuchó aliviado.

"Gracias," dijo de corazón. "Hablamos luego, ¿sí?"

"Sí. Creo que saldré con Nagisa y Makoto entonces," agregó Haru, más para sí mismo que para Rin. Le haría bien distraerse.

"Ah, está bien. Diviértete."

"Igual."

Colgó y fue a sentarse con sus amigos. Nagisa parloteaba sobre la semana pasada y la manera en que Rei y él habían oficializado su relación.

* * *

_La residencia Hazuki era grande y bella. Rei la admiró por un momento, antes de que Nagisa jalara de su brazo para llamar su atención._

_Se notaba algo asustado. Y no era para menos. Sus padres de seguro estarían enojados, y el ojo morado y heridas menores no ayudarían mucho a tranquilizarlos._

_"Toca el timbre," le indicó Rei, como si no fuera obvio. Nagisa asintió nerviosamente y obedeció._

_Rei permaneció ahí, mirándolo a unos metros de distancia. Estaba ahí para apoyar a Nagisa, mas no sería correcto entrometerse demasiado. Nagisa y sus padres necesitaban tiempo a solas._

_La puerta se abrió, mostrando a los señores Hazuki. La madre de Nagisa soltó un grito de impresión y abrazó a su hijo, primero aliviada; después preocupada y luego furiosa._

_Comenzó a regañarle. Le preguntó sobre su ojo. Fulminó a Rei con la mirada y luego su esposo la calmó y le dijo que era mejor ir adentro a discutir las cosas._

_Nagisa le lanzó un último vistazo a Rei antes de entrar, y éste sonrió para infundirle ánimos._

* * *

_"¡Rei-chan!"_

_La exclamación llena de alegría llamó la atención del joven que se había dado la media vuelta para brindarles más privacidad. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para procesar al rubio que iba corriendo hacia él y lo rodeó en un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Rei alzó la mirada perplejo. Los padres de Nagisa sonreían tiernamente desde la puerta._

_"Ryuugazaki-kun, ¿quieres pasar a comer?" ofreció la madre de Nagisa. Rei parpadeó sin entender del todo, pero al menos parecía que las cosas se habían arreglado. Sonrió._

_"Muchas gracias, me encantaría."_

_La comida transcurrió de forma agradable. Los padres de Nagisa estaban muy agradecidos con Rei por haber cuidado de su hijo y haberle ayudado a estudiar. Le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre su vida personal, sus planes, y parecieron inmensamente complacidos al descubrir que Rei era un chico bueno y responsable._

_Rei ayudó a recoger la mesa y se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero la señora Hazuki insistió en que ella lo haría. Nagisa y Rei subieron al cuarto del primero. Ni bien el rubio cerró la puerta, besó rápida y modestamente a Rei. Le dio un gran abrazo, sorprendiéndolo todavía más._

_"¿N-Nagisa-kun?" inquirió Rei, demasiado confundido como para reclamarle. "¿Qué pasó con tus papás?"_

_"¡Al fin me escucharon!" exclamó el rubio, admirando el leve rubor de las mejillas de Rei. "¡Me dieron una nueva oportunidad y me dejaron quedarme en Iwatobi! Bueno, tengo que subir mis notas pero... ¡todo fue gracias a ti!"_

_"Eso es halagador, Nagisa-kun, pero yo no hice nada," enunció Rei modestamente, rascándose la nuca._

_Nagisa hizo un puchero. "¡Claro que sí!" dijo. Su mirada se suavizó. "Tú... creíste en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía. Me ayudaste a estudiar, me dejaste quedarme en tu cuarto, y me defendiste de Rin-chan. Y me diste el valor para enfrentar a mis papás. No habría podido hacer nada de eso si no hubiera sido por ti, Rei-chan."_

_El rostro de Nagisa estaba ardiendo. Desvió la mirada._

_"...y últimamente, mi corazón late como loco cuando pienso en ti."_

_Nagisa tomó la mano de Rei y la colocó sobre su pecho, como para demostrarle que era cierto lo que decía. Rei abrió los ojos como platos. Una emoción indescriptible lo invadió ante el prospecto de quizá, y al fin, su primer y único amor hasta ese entonces sí le correspondía._

_Las palabras salieron de su boca sin mucha meditación._

_"N-Nagisa-kun... ¡¿Quisieras ser mi novio?!"_

_Los ojos de Nagisa destellaron de felicidad._

_"Rei-chan... ¡Sí!" exclamó. Se lanzó sobre Rei y éste lo atrapó, cargando sus piernas que ahora rodeaban su cintura. Las m_ _anos de Nagisa capturaron los cachetes de Rei y se perdieron en su pelo mientras se besaban con pasión._

_Fue inevitable, cayeron sobre la cama. La ropa fue algo de lo que se deshicieron rápidamente, en especial gracias a Nagisa. El rubio tenía una energía sexual extrañamente inigualable._

_La primera vez que lo habían hecho, fue Nagisa el que montó a Rei; puesto a que éste era virgen y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No obstante, esta vez fue Rei el que tomó el control: estuvo encima de Nagisa todo el tiempo; gozó su cuerpo, lo saboreó. Su inexperiencia todavía destacaba a momentos. De repente, Rei le miraba inseguro y preguntaba cosas como: "¿Estás bien?" "¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" "¿Es demasiado?" "¿Ahí?"_

_Era un poco vergonzoso, pero a Nagisa le gustaba. Así que respondía energéticamente que sí, que no o le sugería qué hiciera. Adoraba ver la cara de Rei, se apenaba tan fácilmente. A menudo exclamaba con nerviosismo que Nagisa no fuera tan directo al hablar de sexo, o que bajara la voz porque sus padres estaban abajo y podían oírlos. Nagisa lo sabía, pero era tan divertido jugar con Rei._

_No obstante, apreciaba de sobremanera lo que Rei estaba haciendo. Siempre era Nagisa el que tomaba el control, el que hacía disfrutar a los demás. Después de todo, era el 'experimentado' como de seguro pensaban de él en Iwatobi. Pero esta vez era la otra persona la que se desvivía por complacerlo, la que realmente se preocupaba de que estuviese disfrutando el momento._

_Y oh, el clímax. Fue el orgasmo más memorable que jamás había tenido._

* * *

"Oh por Dios, Nagisa," balbuceó Makoto, sonrojado y escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos. Cuando se le pasó un poco la vergüenza, asomó su cara y sonrió. "Felicidades."

Haru torció los labios.

"Pudiste haberte ahorrado los detalles," sentenció; "pero estoy feliz por ti," añadió con una pequeña sonrisa ante el relato del rubio. Makoto asintió.

"Es tan lindo ver a alguien que en verdad esté enamorado de ti... Y verte tan enamorado a ti también."

Nagisa agitó la cabeza con entusiasmo.

"¡Gracias! Rei-chan es tan diferente a todos los chicos con los que he estado. Es tan ingenuo y tan nerd, pero..." desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo apenado mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo. "Así lo quiero," admitió. Nagisa siempre había sido muy transparente acerca de sus sentimientos; y Haru y Makoto en verdad se alegraban por él. La expresión de Nagisa se transformó de una tierna a una llena de picardía, y preguntó: "Ahora, ¿qué hay de ustedes?" Haru se hizo el indiferente, de modo que los ojos de Nagisa se clavaron sobre Makoto. "¡Mako-chan! ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kisumi?"

Makoto pasó saliva, incómodo.

"Eh... en realidad no he estado con él desde hace unas dos o tres semanas."

Nagisa y Haru lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Makoto intentó no fijarse en ninguno, aunque podía sentir sus miradas penetrantes.

"¿Y eso?" inquirió Nagisa. "¿Encontraste a alguien nuevo?"

"Pues... sí, algo así," confesó. Nagisa enarcó las cejas juguetonamente, gesto que puso algo nervioso al castaño. "¡N-no! No es lo que piensas," aclaró. "O sea, sí, estoy saliendo con alguien más, pero es diferente. Kisumi y yo sólo éramos amigos con beneficios; esto es algo un poco más serio."

Esta vez, fue Haru el que habló.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien  _exclusivamente_?"

Makoto volteó a verlo, sorprendido de su interés.

"S-sí," tartamudeó ante su mirada penetrante. "Tal vez pronto se los presente. Apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero creo que en verdad me gusta..." sonrió.

"¡Qué bien, Mako-chan!" exclamó Nagisa. Sonaba sincero. "¿Y ya lo han hecho?"

Makoto sintió el calor subirle hasta las orejas.

"¡N-Nagisa!"

Aquella reacción fue una respuesta muy clara para el rubio. Estalló a carcajadas, lo cual sólo aumentó el sonrojo de Makoto, si es que eso era posible.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres tan zorra, Mako-chan!"

Makoto escondió el rostro entre las manos, recordando la semana pasada con Sousuke.

* * *

_...se habían acostumbrado a verse casi tan seguido como Rin y Haru. Pero esa tarde, Makoto había tenido que cuidar a sus pequeños hermanos, así que no podría salir con él. No obstante, Sousuke se ofreció amablemente a ayudarlo. Makoto había insistido en que no era necesario, no porque no quisiera verle, sino porque no quería arruinar la tarde de Sousuke cuando él no tenía la obligación de estar ahí. Pero Sousuke había dicho que no era molestia; y mientras Makoto terminaba de recoger la mesa después de haberle dado de comer a Ren y Ran, el timbre sonó._

_Makoto abrió la puerta y sus hermanos lo siguieron, curiosos._

_"Sousuke," mencionó, mostrando su amable sonrisa._

_"Hermano, ¿quién es él?" dijo Ran. Ambos chicos se escondieron detrás de su hermano, intimidados por la complexión y la seriedad del invitado. Sousuke miró a ambos y su expresión se suavizó, dejando mostrar una sonrisa._

_Los niños jadearon y sonrieron de vuelta, entrando en confianza y acercándose a Sousuke. Makoto se alegró de que les agradara a sus hermanos._

_"Ren, Ran, él es Yamazaki Sousuke. Sousuke, ellos son mis hermanos Ren y Ran."_

_"Son lindos," anunció Sousuke, causando que Ran se apenara y que Ren se quejara porque él "no era lindo, era un hombre."_

_Para alguien que no tenía hermanos, como Sousuke le había contado a Makoto, se acopló bastante bien con los niños. Salieron al patio y jugaron un rato con ellos; y cuando se hubieron cansado regresaron dentro de la casa dispuestos a jugar un videojuego. Mientras Ren y Ran decidían y Sousuke mediaba que no discutieran, Makoto se tiró en la cama y admiró la escena por un momento._

_Ambos niños estaban fascinados con la presencia de Sousuke. El pelinegro, a su vez, parecía bastante a gusto; sonriéndoles y revolviendo su pelo amistosamente de vez en cuando. Makoto no recordaba haberlos visto tan a gusto con alguien que no fuera él —o Haru, puesto que ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia._

_Las comisuras de los labios de Makoto se elevaron. Quizá era porque estaba acostumbrado a cuidar a sus hermanos, pero siempre le habían gustado los niños. Fantaseó por un momento con una vida así: una situación bien establecida; Sousuke luciendo igual de atractivo y feliz, pero un poco más maduro; sentado en la habitación cuidando de un par de niños después de volver del trabajo._

Sería perfecto...

_Sousuke sintió la mirada fija de Makoto sobre ellos y volteó a verle. "¿Qué pasa?" rio levemente, al notar el aire soñador en los ojos de Makoto._

_Makoto rio de vuelta. "Nada," respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Quería besarlo._

_"Claaaaaro. Debí suponer que los amigos de Nanase tenían que ser algo raros," bromeó, extendiéndole uno de los controles de la consola. "¿Juegas?"_

_"¿Por qué no?" Makoto aceptó la invitación. Ren y Ran se quejaron debido a que ellos querían jugar primero y sólo había dos controles, pero Sousuke los calmó diciéndoles que sólo sería una partida entre Makoto y él y luego el juego sería todo suyo. Aceptaron con cierta reticencia. Pronto se entretuvieron al ver cómo los respectivos personajes de Sousuke y Makoto peleaban en pantalla. Ren se acomodó en el hueco que formaban los brazos de su hermano; mientras que Ran se sentó tímidamente junto a Sousuke. Ambos gritaban, hacían comentarios y sugerencias de cómo debían atacar para vencer al otro, sumergidos en la partida. Y cuando terminó y Makoto venció a Sousuke; los pequeños se apoderaron del juego._

_Makoto rio y se encogió de hombros cuando los controles fueron arrebatados de sus manos. Hizo un gesto con la mirada para que Sousuke y él salieran de la habitación. Después de todo, los niños estarían bien._

_Fueron al cuarto de Makoto._

_"Lamento eso," se disculpó el castaño por la leve falta de educación de sus hermanos menores. Sousuke le restó importancia._

_"No te preocupes, me agradan los niños." Frunció el ceño. "Oh, y fue suerte que ganaras. Sólo eso."_

_Makoto soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco._

_"Sí, claaaaaro... ¡Agh!" Makoto no pudo evitar exclamar cuando Sousuke lo tomó sorpresivamente y lo acorraló contra la pared._

_"No abuses de tu suerte, Tachibana," lo provocó._

_Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. Agarró fuertemente las caderas del pelinegro y giró, de manera que fuera Sousuke el que estuviera ahora contra la pared. Ignoró su mirada sorprendida para mordisquear sus labios y rozarlos con su lengua. Sousuke dejó escapar un suspiro acalorado._

_"Tenía tantas ganas de besarte cuando estabas jugando con mis hermanos..."_

_Sousuke tomó la barbilla de Makoto y cumplió sus caprichos, besándolo lentamente. Poco a poco introdujo su lengua y Makoto repitió el gesto mientras sus respiraciones se iban haciendo más dificultosas. Makoto dejó un camino de pequeños besos por la fuerte mandíbula del otro, hasta llegar a su oreja y morder juguetonamente el lóbulo. Sousuke gruñó y atrajo al castaño más cerca, apretando sus bien formados glúteos. Makoto bajó por su cuello, enterrando sus manos debajo de su camisa y sintiendo su pecho. Sousuke era un amante desesperado y Makoto rio un poco cuando se quitó la camisa con rapidez; pero la risa quedó sepultada en su garganta y fue reemplazada por un jadeo lleno de impresión al ver su pecho marcado, sus amplios y varoniles hombros y sus abdominales._

_Sousuke sonrió. Makoto volvió a su rutina de besos para admirar su bello cuerpo, para escuchar más de esa voz rasposa y viril suspirando por su causa. Besó uno de sus pezones, lo mojó con su saliva, lo mordió provocativamente. Repitió la rutina con la otra tetilla mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el pezón recientemente abandonado. Siguió descendiendo, descendiendo, ansioso. Se detuvo, apretó el bulto en los pantalones de Sousuke. Miró su rostro. Los labios de Sousuke estaban entreabiertos, dejando escapar superficiales soplidos de aire. Los pantanos verde agua de sus ojos se notaban más profundos y oscuros, expectantes. Makoto sonrió con la inocencia de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura; desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó sus boxers, finalmente exponiendo su miembro._

_El sexo de Sousuke era acorde al resto de su anatomía. Makoto lo admiró por un breve momento, acarició la punta con sus dedos —Sousuke gimió un poco cuando hizo esto— y lo introdujo parcialmente en su boca._

_Sousuke echó la cabeza para atrás, jadeando el nombre de Makoto. En respuesta a la reacción, el castaño lamió la punta de su miembro, trazando arabescos y después engullendo lo más que podía de su longitud. Sousuke hizo un sonido gutural y apartó el cabello de Makoto para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada era pícara y se deleitaba en las expresiones de su pareja. Makoto repitió el proceso, rozando levemente la piel con sus dientes, besando la longitud de Sousuke, volviendo a introducirlo en su boca. Las caderas de Sousuke se movían por sí solas, intentando penetrar más profundamente, buscando más de ese calor y humedad tan agradables. Makoto tosió un poco después de una embestida particularmente profunda._

_"L-lo siento," se disculpó Sousuke febrilmente. Makoto se frotó los labios, limpiando su saliva y negó con la cabeza. Sostuvo firmemente las caderas de Sousuke antes de volver a su tarea._

_Los labios de Makoto eran suaves. Su lengua era caliente. Sousuke tiró de su cabello castaño y se pegó con la pared al echar la cabeza para atrás una vez más. "M-Makoto," dijo; "m-me voy a..."_

_La boca de Makoto expulsó el miembro húmedo de Sousuke. Besó sus ingles, causando que sus rodillas temblaran un poco. El pelinegro acarició el rostro de Makoto, quien se puso de pie. Ni bien lo hizo, Sousuke lo empujó a la cama y le arrancó sus pantalones._

_"¡S-Sousuke!" exclamó Makoto, azorado por la voracidad de su pareja. Sousuke estaba más que excitado y la felación que Makoto le había dado lo había dejado al borde del clímax. Levantó su camiseta y Makoto le ayudó para quitársela. Sousuke sintió su pecho lentamente con sus manos, admirando el bello y torneado cuerpo del castaño. Acarició su miembro, arrancándole un par de gemidos. Las manos de Sousuke eran grandes y algo bruscas, pero extrañamente pacientes y dispuestas a conocer todo de su amante antes del acto final._

_Apretó los glúteos de Makoto y los separó. Fue introduciendo su miembro poco a poco cuando se percató de que tanto Makoto como él ya estaban al borde de la culminación. El castaño cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para ahogar los sonidos que salían de sus labios, mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Sousuke con la otra. Buscó desesperadamente por la boca de su amante. Sousuke le devolvió el beso; hambriento, poco profundo y violento. Sostuvo a Makoto por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse. Makoto sentía un calor insoportable, la fricción lo estaba matando y aunque no era su primera vez y solía tener práctica bastante seguido en el asunto del sexo, sintió un poco de dolor. Nunca había estado con alguien tan..._ dotado _como Sousuke._

_"¿E-estás bien?" Sousuke preguntó con mejillas ardorosas, francamente preocupado al notar los gestos de Makoto. Pero éste último asintió con entusiasmo y movió sus caderas conforme los movimientos de Sousuke, para sentir más de él. Sousuke gimió, Makoto era tan cálido. Volvió a envolver el miembro de Makoto con sus manos y a frotarlo frenéticamente mientras se adentraba más y más en él. Makoto se deshacía suspirando su nombre, y soltó una exclamación especialmente ruidosa cuando Sousuke dio con un punto en particular._

_"¡Ah, ah!"_

_"M-Makoto..."_

_Un par de estocadas, un par de exclamaciones, un par de movimientos más y Sousuke se vino, acelerando con ello el orgasmo de Makoto._

_Sousuke se dejó caer junto a Makoto. Se miraron, cansados y alterados, y se sonrieron. Se quedaron besándose a un ritmo lento en lo que se reponían del reciente ejercicio, hasta que escucharon las exclamaciones de Ren y Ran llamándolos para jugar a algo diferente._

* * *

Makoto sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de los pensamientos y la vergüenza mientras Nagisa dejaba de reír.

"Dios..."

"No puedo creerlo."

Makoto levantó la vista al escuchar la voz incrédula de Haru. Se topó con su mirada herida. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Parecía casi como si se sintiera traicionado.

Makoto sintió una punzada en el estómago al notar su reacción. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nagisa llamó la atención de ambos al hablar.

"¿Y tú, Haru-chan? ¿Lo has hecho con Rin-chan?"

Haru desvió la mirada obstinadamente. Un leve tinte de rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

"No."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamaron Makoto y Nagisa involuntariamente. Haru los fulminó con la mirada.

"L-lo siento, Haru-chan," se retractó Nagisa.

"Pero llevan varias semanas saliendo y parecen tan..." Makoto intentó encontrar el adjetivo adecuado para describir su extraña química, mas no lo encontró. Además, Haru parecía muy poco dispuesto a ahondar en el tema, así que Makoto sólo finalizó la oración con un simple:

"Wow."

"Sí, bueno, algunos consideramos  _eso_  como algo especial," atacó Haru, volviendo a evadir las miradas de sus amigos.

"Haru-chan, tú eres virgen, ¿no?" preguntó Nagisa. Haru frunció más el ceño.

"No quiero hablar de esto," respondió obstinadamente, poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a marcharse.

"¡Haru!"

"¡Haru-chan!" gritó Nagisa, preocupado de haber ido muy lejos con sus preguntas. "Bien, bien, me detendré. Lo siento."

El semblante de Haru se suavizó cuando se percató de que Nagisa se disculpaba de corazón. Volvió a sentarse.

"Disculpa aceptada."

Nagisa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Hey, ¿irán a la fiesta de Zaki-chan en la noche?" indagó, cambiando el tema. Makoto sonrió.

"Claro. Suena divertido. ¿Y tú, Haru?"

"No lo creo."

"Puedes invitar a Rin-chan. Yo llevaré a Rei-chan. Anda, Haru-chaaaaaan~" insistió Nagisa con terquedad, halando de una de las mangas de la camiseta de su amigo a través de la mesa. "¡Será genial!"

Haru parpadeó. A decir verdad, eso de invitar a Rin lo había motivado un poco; además de que tenía tiempo que no salía con Makoto y Nagisa.

"Lo pensaré," cedió.

* * *

Los muchachos de Samezuka fueron a comer pizza juntos. Conversaron, bromearon y rieron. Era obvio que aunque Momo y Nitori incluían a Sousuke en su plática, había surgido cierta cercanía exclusiva entre estos dos. Por otro lado, Rei le contaba tentativamente a Rin que Nagisa y él eran oficialmente novios y que irían a una fiesta esa noche. Y para su sorpresa, Rin se alegró por él.

Después de la comida fueron a jugar y acumular tickets como si fueran niños. Mientras Momo, Nitori y Rei discutían por quiénes jugarían un videojuego de a dos, Rin y Sousuke los observaban mientras reían.

"Se llevan muy bien últimamente, ¿no crees?" señaló Rin, refiriéndose a Momo y Nitori, ya que insistían en jugar juntos mientras Rei se quejaba. Sousuke se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Eso parece."

Sus risas cesaron. Surgió un silencio algo tenso entre ellos.

"Sousuke," habló Rin. "No te había agradecido por hacerme recapacitar el otro día," dijo con sinceridad. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué," respondió Sousuke. Volteó a verle, arqueando una ceja. "Supongo que eso significa que todo se arregló."

Las comisuras de los labios de Rin se elevaron.

"Sí. ¿Y qué hay de ti?" cambió el tema. No estaba seguro de que Sousuke se sintiera cómodo hablando de Haru. "Desde que llegaste, no hemos hablado realmente. ¿Cómo estás?"

Sousuke se sintió algo aliviado. Quizá su relación con Rin estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

"Bastante bien, gracias."

O quizá no. La expresión de Rin se crispó y el arrepentimiento arrugó sus facciones.

"Y que hay de..."

Extendió su mano, intentando tocar el hombro de Sousuke. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se lo impidió, apartándose ligeramente.

"Está bien, está mejor, gracias Rin," contestó algo cortante. Rin pareció sorprendido, pero pronto se entristeció de nuevo.

"Lo siento."

Sousuke no respondió. Siempre era lo mismo con Rin.

"Estoy saliendo con alguien," dijo poco después, buscando cambiar el tema.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. No había visto venir aquello.

"¿Qué?" palideció. "Digo... whoa, qué bien... ¿Y cómo les va?" preguntó. No sonó muy sincero al respecto; y es que a decir verdad, no pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa... y celos.

¿Era tan fácil de reemplazar?

Por supuesto que estaba siendo egoísta. Él lo había 'reemplazado' primero, y aun así, tenía el descaro de sentirse mal al respecto.

Sousuke atribuyó su reacción al imprevisto.

"Vamos empezando, pero es alguien muy especial," esbozó una sonrisa inevitable al pensar en Makoto. "Es una muy buena persona. Te caerá bien."

"Me alegra por ti," contestó Rin, aunque era obvio que lo decía por decir. Sousuke frunció el ceño, preguntándose si se lo estaba imaginando o si realmente Rin estaba celoso. Y aunque lo estuviera, ¿por qué le importaba?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar al respecto, puesto que llegó Rei después de haber perdido la discusión contra Nitori y Momo.

* * *

Ni bien regresaron a Samezuka para descansar un poco antes de la práctica de natación —a excepción de Sousuke, claro, que regresó a su casa; y Rei, quien tenía práctica de atletismo— Rin se encerró en su cuarto y le marcó a Haru. Extrañamente se sentía inquieto por lo que Sousuke le había confesado y no sabía por qué. No tenía derecho a estarlo, y una parte de sí se odiaba por ser tan egoísta y porque ni Haru ni Sousuke lo merecían.

"¿Haru?" llamó Rin apenas y escuchó que contestaron. Había un deje de desesperación en su voz que el pelinegro no pasó por alto.

"¿Rin?" respondió, algo consternado. El simple hecho de oírlo hizo que el corazón de Rin latiera más rápido y, por paradójico que sonara, lo tranquilizó al pensar en sus ojos azules, en la inmensidad del sentimiento que nacía en su pecho cada vez que lo veía y que crecía a pasos agigantados. Lo de Sousuke sólo era un malentendido de su corazón siendo caprichoso por los viejos tiempos, la costumbre. Era Haru a quien necesitaba. Era Haru a quien decirle 'te quiero' se quedaba cada vez más corto...

"Oh, gracias al Cielo," suspiró Rin, aliviándose al instante. Por otro lado, Haru se preocupó más.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, sólo necesitaba oír tu voz. Te extrañé," respondió Rin sin pensarlo. De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y sintió cómo se ruborizaba profusamente; así que añadió: "un poco."

"Yo también te extrañé," respondió Haru sinceramente, si bien algo cohibido. "¿C-cómo te fue?"

"Bien. ¿Y a ti?"

"Bien." Haru recordó lo que Nagisa le había dicho. "Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme a una fiesta esta noche?"

"¿Es la misma que mencionó Rei?" cuestionó Rin. Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo. Nagisa dijo que lo invitaría."

"Oh," Rin sonrió. Él era el que siempre invitaba a Haruka a ir a lugares, así que se sentía lindo que el pelinegro devolviera la atención. "Sí, sí. Será bueno conocer a tus compañeros de Iwatobi así como tú conociste a los míos."

Haru asintió con las mejillas levemente arreboladas. Rin lo hacía sonar tan formal.

"Sí. Entonces le diré a Nagisa que vayamos por ustedes a Samezuka."

"Bueno. Hasta pronto, Haru."

"Bye."

* * *

La fiesta empezaba bien entrada la noche, lo que le dejaba a Makoto toda la tarde libre para estar con Sousuke. Lo encontró recién bañado y vestido. Se veía algo cansado.

 _De seguro estaba haciendo sus ejercicios para el hombro_ , pensó. Se veía tan atractivo que no pudo evitar besarlo, aunque cierto pensamiento al fondo de su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Sousuke notó que a pesar de que Makoto había llegado sonriendo, algo no estaba del todo bien. Ya estaba empezando a descifrar sus gestos, sus miradas y hasta sus formas de besar.

Sousuke fue el que se separó primero. Makoto lució algo sorprendido, mas no insistió. Sousuke le ofreció algo de beber. Makoto pidió agua simple y se sentaron en el sofá mientras Sousuke cambiaba de canales sin prestar atención y Makoto se recargaba cuidadosamente en su hombro, mirándole fijamente para ver si le molestaba.

No lo pareció, así que Makoto asumió que era su hombro sano.

"Hoy le conté a Haru y a Nagisa sobre nosotros," dijo entonces.

El pelinegro se detuvo en su tarea y miró a Makoto, arqueando las cejas levemente.

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno, no exactamente. Les dije que estaba saliendo con alguien para ver su reacción."

Sousuke parpadeó. Qué coincidencia tan extraña que hubiesen escogido el mismo día para ello.

"¿Y cómo lo tomaron?" preguntó. Supuso que ahí yacía la preocupación de Makoto, esa sombra turbia que había notado en su mirada apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Makoto trató de parecer casual.

"Nagisa se alegró, pero Haru..." frunció el ceño; "fue un poco extraño," suspiró. "Si no supiera que está enamorado de Rin, hubiera pensado que estaba algo... celoso."

Así que eso era lo que le molestaba. Bueno, no lo culpaba. La peculiar reacción de Rin también lo había dejado algo confundido; sólo que había sabido ocultarlo un poco mejor. Pero ahí estaba Makoto, vulnerable; y ahí estaba Makoto, digno de confiar.

"Sabes, yo también le comenté a Rin sobre lo que tenemos," confesó, sintiendo un peso caer de sus hombros. "Y tampoco lo tomó del todo bien."

Makoto apretó los párpados. Apretó la camisa de Sousuke con uno de sus puños.

"¿Por qué?" despotricó. "Se supone que Haru y él son felices juntos, ¿no?" suspiró. "No entiendo."

Estaba confundido. ¿Había leído mal a Haru? ¿Tan grande era su necesidad de sentirse necesitado?

Sousuke se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente. No obstante, había algo sombrío en su rostro.

"Dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan," sentenció. "O tal vez están tan acostumbrados a que estemos para ellos incondicionalmente, y les cuesta trabajo aceptar que no siempre va a ser así."

Makoto soltó un gran suspiro. Sí, lo que Sousuke decía tenía más sentido. Tenía que aceptarlo y empezar a cambiar; después de todo, ¿aquella no había sido una de las razones por las que había peleado con Haru antes de que éste empezara sus terapias?

"Supongo que tienes razón," se resignó. Sousuke acarició su espalda, notando lo mucho que le costaba aceptarlo. Pero al menos lo estaba intentado. Poco a poco, pero lo hacía.

"¿Estás bien?"

Makoto sonrió a medias, negando levemente con la cabeza.

"Me duele un poco."

Sousuke se recargó sobre él. Con él no tenía que hacerse el fuerte.

"A mí también," admitió.

Hubo un silencio.

"Creo que no deberíamos decirles", anunció Makoto poco después. "O al menos no aún. Si de por sí no lo tomaron precisamente bien, ¿te imaginas si Rin supiera que estás saliendo conmigo?"

"...O si Nanase supiera que el tipo que lo amenazó está saliendo con su mejor amigo," reflexionó Sousuke. "Sí, concuerdo contigo. Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, al menos hasta que terminen su terapia."

Makoto asintió.

"Sí."

De nuevo las palabras se agotaron entre ambos. Había surgido una atmósfera algo tensa y triste; la depresión que traía consigo la aceptación.

Pero al menos estaban juntos para apoyarse en el proceso.

"¿Quieres ver una película?" propuso Sousuke después de un rato. Tal vez los ayudaría a distraerse.

"Sí, está bien," respondió Makoto débilmente. Sousuke escogió la primera que encontró de acción —así no tendrían que lidiar con el romance y esas cosas incómodas. Makoto se acurrucó contra él y sintió cómo lo rodeó con un brazo.

No pudieron concentrarse en la película. Apenas un pequeño rato había pasado, Sousuke sintió su camiseta húmeda y a Makoto temblar ligeramente.

Lo apretó más contra sí, y permitió que a su vez, una o dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

* * *

La noche llegó y Nagisa se apareció en casa de Haru para ir a Samezuka. Saludó a sus padres y pronto se fueron caminando, mientras Nagisa seguía hablando de lo tierno y genial que era su Rei-chan. Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente durante la comida. Pero a Haru no le molestaba. Al contrario, le alegraba verlo tan feliz y escuchaba con atención. Llegaron, y ambos se dividieron para ir por sus respectivos novios. Se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela y tomaron el subterráneo para llegar a la fiesta. La casa de Yazaki Aki estaba un poco retirada. Cuando llegaron, Nagisa jaló a Rei dentro, entusiasta. Haru y Rin se miraron y se tomaron tímidamente de las manos. Rin depositó un beso en la mejilla de Haruka.

A decir verdad, Haru estaba algo nervioso. Su expresión serena no lo delataba, pero tenía miedo de que a Rin no le agradara el ambiente; puesto que sus amigos y los de Haru eran bastante diferentes. Pero si estaban en una relación era para eso, para conocerse.

Finalmente, armándose de valor, lo llevó dentro. Si Rei podía aceptar a Nagisa con todo lo que implicaba, ¿por qué Rin no podría hacer lo mismo por Haru?

Y lo intentó, en verdad que lo intentó.

Entraron. La música era ensordecedora y apenas y había espacio para moverse, puesto que era demasiada gente para ese lugar. Bailaban, bebían y fumaban; y el semblante de Rin se transformó totalmente al ver aquello. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Makoto los vio y les sonrió. Se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, mas se alejó pronto para irse a disfrutar de la fiesta. No había podido llevar a Sousuke por motivos ya establecidos, lo que hacía más duro ver a Rin y Haru juntos.

Nagisa reía y empujó el vaso de Rei cuando éste bebió un poco de su trago, causando que casi se ahogara. Rin torció los labios y trató de ignorarlos, ese no era su asunto. Apretó uno de sus puños y Haru lo jaló hacia otro lado cuando Rei le reclamó a Nagisa y el rubio le plantó semejante beso para que dejara de discutir; y Rei se dejó llevar.

Rin nunca había visto así a su amigo: tan enamorado, tan... imprudente. Hasta donde él sabía, Rei no bebía. Y también sabía que estaba exagerando, que Rei tenía derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando; y que en cierto modo, Nagisa le hacía bien a Rei como Haru a él, porque se complementaban. Nagisa era el social, el divertido; Rei era el inocente, el responsable. Ambos podían ayudar a equilibrarse.

Sin embargo, ver a Rei salir de su zona de confort era algo... desconcertante. Y había un pensamiento en el fondo de la mente de Rin, algo que le incomodaba al ver el ambiente en el que estaban, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo por completo...

Gente como Rei y como él sólo estaban ahí de vez en cuando. Pero éstos eran los amigos de Haru; y si todos se besuqueaban y se enrollaban unos con otros bajo los efectos del alcohol y otras sustancias...

¿Con cuántos había estado Haru antes que él?

¿Cuántas personas de ahí lo habían tocado, hasta dónde habían llegado, por qué Haru nunca le había hablado de esas cosas? Rin le había contado sobre Sousuke, su único ex... Quizá no había entrado en detalle, pero Haru ni siquiera había mencionado el tema.

Y aquella vez que lo había encontrado medio borracho en su cuarto...

Rin sintió un apretón en su mano.

Haru lo miraba con preocupación.

"¿Rin?" dijo, y a pesar de que la música estaba muy fuerte, Rin lo oyó debido a su cercanía.

Hastiado del humo, el ruido y los celos; Rin soltó la mano de Haru y caminó a zancadas hacia afuera.

Alarmado, Haru lo siguió.

En la calle todo estaba tranquilo. Era de noche y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el eco de la música proveniente de la fiesta.

Haru contempló a Rin, quien le daba la espalda. "¿Rin?" volvió a llamar, pero se mantuvo a distancia para darle su espacio.

Rin volteó a verle. Se notaba algo enojado, pero sobre todo, afligido.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras  _esa_  clase de chico?" preguntó, echando un vistazo a la casa de la fiesta.

Haru enarcó una ceja, sin entender.

"¿Eh?"

"Olvídalo. Este no es mi ambiente Haru, me voy," dijo. Volvió a darse la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Al verlo alejarse, Haru sintió su corazón oprimido. No podía dejarlo ir, ¡no podía dejarlo ir!

Con una angustia que apenas y le permitía respirar, dio un par de zancadas y tomó la muñeca de Rin. El pelirrojo volteó a verle sorprendido; y pronto los labios de Haruka se estrellaron contra los de él; atrapándolo en un beso vehemente y desesperado. Rin supuso que así era la forma en la que Rei se debió haber sentido hace unos instantes, cuando Nagisa lo capturó en el mismo gesto romántico. Y mientras sus labios se acoplaban, Rin sólo pensó en que definitivamente había algo adictivo en los chicos de Iwatobi.

Se estrellaron contra la pared. Haru jaló del cuello de la camisa de Rin ansioso por acercarlo más, por probar más de sus labios. Rin posó las manos en la cadera del pelinegro e introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de Haru. Un jadeo escapó los labios de Haru: estaba acorralado contra la pared, encarcelado por los brazos de Rin. Sintió su pecho por encima de la ropa, se adentró más en el beso. Rin ya estaba duro contra su entrepierna.

Se separaron, jadeando. Las mejillas de Rin combinaban con el color de su cabello.

"A-aquí no," soltó Rin. Haru asintió para su pesar; pero sabía que no era el lugar. Rin lo llenaba de emociones que no sabía describir y que le costaba trabajo procesar, de manera que a veces pensaba que su corazón iba a estallar al no poder aguantarlo. Por lo mismo quería que su primera vez con él fuera algo especial.

Lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. Rin se quedó perplejo e inmóvil ante tal gesto. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo y que, aunque Haru no lo demostrara en demasía, la intensidad de sus sentimientos por él era la misma.

Lo rodeó con fuerza. Haru soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero pronto dejó que un esbozo de sonrisa escalara su rostro. Se separaron, aún acelerados y abrumados por el contacto anterior. Haru no podía creer lo mucho que Rin le afectaba; el simple hecho de mirarlo hacía que su corazón se disparara, tocarlo se sentía como nadar: natural, hermoso. Besarlo era una explosión. No podía imaginarse llegar más lejos con él, no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo. El tan sólo imaginarlo lo ponía ansioso, mas no en una mala forma: era como esas mariposas en el estómago que sientes antes de subirte a una montaña rusa. Emoción mezclada con miedo, impaciencia por experimentarlo.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche," murmuró. Cualquiera que lo oyese no distinguiría el tinte de nerviosismo, de emoción en su voz; pero Rin ya estaba aprendiendo a diferenciar la manera en que Haru demostraba sus diferentes humores. "Por favor."

"Aquí no," repitió Rin, aunque esta vez no se refería a  _eso_. Se separaron y Rin dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Haru. No podía permanecer enojado con él.

Regresaron a Samezuka. En el subterráneo, Haru dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rin mientras el pelirrojo evitaba las miradas curiosas y sentía sus mejillas arder.

Al entrar al cuarto de Rin, sus labios volvieron a buscarse. Hambrientos, desesperados. Tocándose, sintiéndose, amoldando sus cuerpos contra el del otro. Se tumbaron en la cama, Rin sobre Haru. Respirando agitadamente, Haru pensó que podría dejar que Rin tomara todo de sí. Frotaron sus entrepiernas, generando fricción a pesar de la ropa. Haru tiró de los cabellos rojos de Rin mientras éste besaba y mordía sus labios hasta que se hincharan. Rin acarició los pezones de Haru hasta que se notaran a través de su camiseta negra; frotándolos para escuchar más de sus leves gemidos, ver su rostro sonrojado y vulnerable expresar todo tipo de reacciones; y todas causadas por él y sólo por él.

"R-Rin... Ah..."

"Haru, ¡H-Haru!"

La fricción entre ellos aumentaba. Se frotaban más rápidamente. Y entonces Haru atrajo a Rin hacia él, besándolo compulsivamente. Su espalda se arqueó; enterró sus uñas en la nuca de Rin y se liberó susurrando su nombre.

Rin se vino poco después, mojando sus pantalones. Se dejó caer al lado de Haru. El pelinegro, aún algo mareado por el reciente clímax se acurrucó contra Rin mientras éste se recuperaba de su propia culminación.

A pesar de lo que Haru había pensado, no estaba seguro de poder soportar más esa noche.

Aquel había sido su primer orgasmo a manos de alguien más. Había algo diferente en la experiencia, como si sus nervios sintieran cada roce y cada caricia intensificados sólo por el hecho de que fuese otra persona la que le brindaba tal placer. Y el hecho de que fuera Rin... Sentir el cuerpo de Rin, escuchar los gemidos de Rin, ver sus expresiones, saber que él era el causante...

Era un sentimiento indescriptible.

_Y ni siquiera nos hemos visto desnudos..._

Rin acariciaba su espalda, pero ahora no lo hacía en una manera sexual. Sus manos estaban llenas de ternura. Haru soltó un suspiro y se estremeció.

Rin exhaló. "Deberíamos cambiarnos," dijo. "A menos que..."

Volvió a posicionarse encima de Haru. Su mano viajó desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna. Le dio un apretón y Haru soltó un gimoteo; su rostro completamente vulnerable ante la sensibilidad después del clímax. Lo miró con los ojos nublados. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero si Rin quería, no le diría que no.

Un destello de sorpresa cruzó los ojos de Rin ante la reacción. Podía leer el deseo en la mirada oscurecida de Haru, pero también notaba el nerviosismo propio de la inexperiencia.

"Haru," respiró. El mencionado mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Rin, expectante.

Rin sonrió con ternura y se acercó para besarlo. Haru era tan maravilloso, tan transparente y puro como el agua. Y ahora le miraba confundido y hacía que los latidos de Rin fueran audibles y alocados.

Rin tampoco estaba seguro de poder aguantar más esa noche. Realmente le encantaba todo de Haru; su presencia lo calmaba y a su vez lo intoxicaba. Era suficiente con estar a su lado, sólo estar juntos.

"Deberíamos cambiarnos," repitió Rin. Haru esbozó una sonrisa porque Rin estaba sonriendo.

"Sí," dijo. Y supo que estaba bien no sentirse listo para subir el nivel, al menos no aún.

Rin le prestó ropa holgada para que Haru pudiera dormir a gusto. Después fue a lavarse la cara al baño, y cuando regresó estaba completamente sin maquillaje. No era la primera vez que Rin lo había visto al natural —también estaba aquella vez que fue a su casa a ver una película, y que nadaron después— pero ciertamente era poco común. Rin ya estaba en la cama y Haru se echó a su lado.

"Te ves lindo sin maquillaje," murmuró Rin, admirando de cerca el perfecto rostro de Haru. A pesar de que ya no había delineador o sombra que resaltara sus ojos; eran de un azul tan profundo que lo hacían de todas formas. Haru se ruborizó levemente y desvió la mirada.

"No me gusta. Pero no puedo dormir así."

"¿Por qué no te gusta? Tienes unos ojos preciosos," contestó Rin, hipnotizado; para luego percatarse de lo que acababa de decir y esconder su rostro colorado detrás de sus manos. "Ugh, ¡¿acaso podría ser más gay?!"

Haru soltó una risita y Rin asomó el rostro, asombrado. Pero cuando miró a Haru, ya estaba tan serio como siempre.

"Me gusta usar maquillaje. Es como una forma de expresarme."

"¿Cómo?" inquirió Rin. Quería saber más de Haru.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Expresarse verbalmente siempre había sido uno de sus mayores retos, por eso lo hacía por otros medios. Dibujar, por ejemplo. Le habían dicho que era bueno para ello. Antes, la natación lo ayudaba a descargar su frustración; al menos hasta que los demás lo habían vuelto algo molesto al presionarlo para hacerlo de manera competitiva. El maquillaje y la ropa eran otras alternativas; y ahora, comenzaría a escribir en el cuaderno que Amakata le había dado. Y es que si le hablaba a Rin, si le hablaba a cualquiera de sus preocupaciones y de ese vacío en su pecho y su indecisión, no estaba seguro de que lo comprenderían. Porque él sabía que era estúpido; que tenía salud —física, al menos—, personas que lo querían, un estatus económico estable. Y sin embargo, algo le faltaba. Era un hueco que ni Rin podía llenar.

Un sueño.

Una razón para seguir.

Eso le faltaba.

Al menos, Rin amortiguaba el dolor.

Pero no sabía cómo explicarlo sin que sonara estúpido o extremadamente dramático. Así que optó por la respuesta más fácil: simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Rin suspiró exageradamente, sabiendo que Haru no profundizaría más en el asunto.

"Lamento haberme salido así hoy," se disculpó de repente; "pero no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas. La verdad... no me imaginaba que tú eras el tipo de chico al que sí."

 _Ah_ , pensó Haru,  _con que a eso se refería._

"Sí," fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar. "Lo siento. Pero a veces te ayuda a olvidar."

"¿Olvidar qué?"

Haru recordó la discusión que había tenido con Makoto hacía unos pocos meses. Recordó la soledad, recordó la forma en que se sentía que todos sus amigos parecieran saber a dónde ir, qué hacer de sus futuros, mientras él se quedaba estancado y lo dejaban atrás. Recordó la presión. Recordó el día en que parecía que su relación con Rin se estropearía para siempre, el dolor que sintió, la  _soledad_  de nuevo. Y recordó la manera en que había buscado su viejo refugio, la forma en que el alcohol y el porro que Kisumi le ofreció lo habían ayudado a olvidar acerca de todo por un rato —al menos hasta que ese idiota de cabellos rosados lo había arruinado todo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no supo qué decir. No obstante, Rin podía leerlo mejor que nadie y podía vislumbrar la tristeza que Haru trataba de ocultar.

"Haru," murmuró Rin, analizándolo. Algo hizo clic en su mente, y de pronto comprendió por qué se vestía y se maquillaba así, y porqué a pesar de no ser una persona social, se dejaba llevar por las fiestas y todo lo que incluían.

El negro era el color de la muerte. Algo estaba muerto dentro de Haru. Y Haru quería olvidar.

"¿En verdad eres tan miserable?"

Haru sabía que Rin no lo decía con ánimos de ofender, pero igual lo tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó y sus ojos se encontraron. Había algo de vergüenza en los de Haruka, porque no esperaba que Rin diera en la clave.

"No cuando estoy contigo," respondió con franqueza.

Desde que estaba con Rin, se había ido saliendo poco a poco de ese ambiente nocivo. Era por eso que, cuando pensó haberlo perdido, había tenido esa pequeña recaída. Pero Rin había regresado justo a tiempo, antes de que pudiera convertirse en algo más grave.

Rin se tranquilizó un poco. Entonces Haru le contó sobre la libreta que Amakata le había dado. El pelirrojo coincidió en que era una buena idea.

"¿Escribirás sobre mí?" preguntó juguetonamente, a modo de aligerar el ambiente.

"Quizá," admitió Haru.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué pondrás?" siguió Rin, honestamente sorprendido de tal confesión. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y confiada. "Oh, ya sé. Que eres el novio más afortunado del mundo por conseguir a alguien tan apuesto, carismático e inteligente como yo."

"Iba a escribir que eres un idiota engreído, pero si con eso te sientes mejor..."

Rin le dio un codazo. Haru se lo devolvió, dejando ver una sonrisa.

"¡Hey!"

"Sabes que sólo bromeo, Rin."

Rin hizo una mueca como un niño berrinchudo.

"Me alegra saber que soy un chiste."

"Si te consuela, eres mi chiste favorito," respondió Haru. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, derritiendo el corazón de Rin. Ni siquiera pudo fingir estar molesto cuando Haru se acercó y besó sus labios.

* * *

"¿No es extraño?"

Haru desvió la vista de la piscina. El agua seguía teniendo ese poder hipnótico sobre él. Como si lo estuviera llamando para que se sumergiera en ella y la sintiera como en los viejos tiempos. Pero entonces venía el recuerdo de aquél día en que el agua se convirtió en su enemigo, tratando de jalarlo, de no permitirle avanzar...

Haru agradeció llevar camisetas de manga larga todo el tiempo, porque así la gente no podía notar que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Rin y él conversaban en las gradas, justo después de la práctica de natación del pelirrojo. Ese día Haru había despertado a su lado, ido a su casa para que sus padres no se alarmaran y vuelto a salir en la tarde con él.

Rin se encogió de hombros. Su cabello, amarrado en una pequeña coleta, aún goteaba.

"Dijiste que antes practicabas natación. Pero jamás te vi en las competencias, ni nada."

No era una pregunta, mas Rin obviamente esperaba alguna especie de explicación.

Haru bufó, reticente.

"Estuve en algunas competencias de chico, y en las regionales pasadas," dijo, únicamente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Rin. Las palabras sabían desagradables, como los recuerdos que evocaban.

Rin enarcó las cejas.

"¿En serio? Eso explica."

Fue el turno de Haru de mirarlo inquisitivamente, así que Rin contó su historia.

"Mi papá era un pescador," comenzó. "Murió cuando Gou y yo éramos pequeños, en una tormenta."

Sintió la mano de Haru posarse compasivamente sobre la suya. Se miraron.

"Lo siento," lamentó Haru sinceramente. Rin se notaba algo afligido.

"No importa," respondió. El gesto de Haru había aliviado un poco su dolor, así que continuó. "En fin, en ese entonces yo estaba en la escuela primaria Sano. Ahí es donde conocí a Sousuke y nos volvimos amigos desde entonces. Pero después de que papá murió, fue demasiado para mí. Ya no quería estar en Iwatobi, no quería pensar en papá, así que me fui a Australia," suspiró.

"Mamá y Gou no estaban muy felices con mi decisión, pero no podían hacer nada para cambiarla." Haru lo seguía mirando con esos ojos llenos de empatía. Rin sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia al verlo a los ojos una vez más. "¿Sabes? El sueño de papá era convertirse en un nadador olímpico, pero nunca pudo lograrlo. Supongo que fue el destino, o yo siendo obstinado y tratando de aferrarme a su memoria, pero fue en Australia donde comencé a nadar." Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. "Empezó siendo un intento de cumplir el sueño de papá, pero pronto se convirtió en  _mi_  sueño. Cuando estoy en el agua me tranquilizo, concentro mi energía en sólo nadar y todos los problemas se van. Es como," se ruborizó profusamente, evitando los ojos de Haru, y admitió en voz baja; "cuando estoy contigo."

"Rin," soltó Haru, azorado. Rin era tan adorable cuando decía ese tipo de cosas, que Haru no pudo resistir el impulso de acercar su mano a su boca y posar sus labios sobre ella. Un impulso eléctrico recorrió a Rin de pies a cabeza, y el color de su rostro se intensificó.

"En fin," continuó cuando se hubo serenado, mas se rehusó a soltar a Haru. "Regresé, me reencontré con Sousuke, seguí nadando. Iba a participar en las regionales, pero," hizo una mueca de dolor que preocupó al pelinegro; "digamos que tuve un problema y a última hora no pude hacerlo."

"De todas formas, el equipo de Samezuka participará en los relevos de las nacionales," siguió, sin dar oportunidad para profundizar en el tema. Su rostro se iluminó y miró a Haru con una sonrisa confiada. "Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, podría llamar la atención de unos cuantos reclutadores. Cumpliré mi sueño, Haru, sin importar qué."

Un nudo. El estómago de Haru se transformó en un nudo. Por un lado, era lindo ver a Rin tan motivado, pero por otra parte...

¿Eso significaba que tarde o temprano lo abandonaría?

Sabía que era muy temprano para preocuparse por eso. Y tampoco quería atar a Rin y que fuera infeliz por su culpa. Mas era imposible no pensar que tarde o temprano volvería a estar solo.

Y sin embargo, no sería tan egoísta como para permitir que Rin se preocupara por él. Así que hizo su mejor intento por fingir una expresión de satisfacción.

"Eso es bueno," fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir. Agradeció que Rin estaba mirando ausentemente hacia la piscina, porque de otra forma hubiese visto a través de sus mentiras muy fácilmente.

Rin sólo asintió, ensimismado, y frunció el ceño después de un instante.

"Haru... Si estuviste en las regionales, ¿por qué dejaste de nadar?" cuestionó de repente. Haru nunca hablaba mucho sobre su vida.

El pelinegro trató de parecer casual al respecto.

"No me fue muy bien," confesó. "Además," suspiró, recordando viejos tiempos; "yo sólo nado estilo libre."


	7. Semana 7

Vibrantes ojos color verde agua asomaron a través de cansados párpados. Sousuke soltó un gruñido y pestañeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Escuchó una risita y pronto se encontró con un alegre castaño a medio vestir.

"Veo que ya despertaste. Buenos días."

"Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Sousuke, alcanzando su celular para encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante. Al mismo tiempo, Makoto respondió:

"Son las 10."

Sousuke soltó un quejido. El viernes por la noche, Makoto había tenido que cuidar a sus hermanos de nuevo, así que había ido a visitarlo. Cuando los señores Tachibana llegaron y encontraron a sus hijos pasándola bien con otro muchacho —que sorprendentemente no era Haru— habían estado tan encantados que lo invitaron a cenar. Sousuke no pudo decir que no; y al final, terminó quedándose a "dormir".

—Porque en verdad, dormir fue lo que menos hicieron—.

Por eso mismo, le sorprendía que Makoto tuviese tanta energía. Sousuke al menos podía irse a su casa y descansar un rato más; pero Makoto había quedado de salir con sus amigos ese día.

Pensando en eso, el pelinegro se incorporó y se talló los ojos mientras Makoto tarareaba y se movía de un lado a otro, arreglándose. Conforme fue despertando, Sousuke se percató de que Makoto estaba usando algo que le parecía bastante familiar.

"¿Esa es mi camiseta?"

Makoto lo miró distraídamente.

"Ah, sí. ¿Te molesta?"

Sousuke volvió a recostarse, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca. La camiseta era azul marino, lisa y de cuello tipo polo. Le sentaba bien a Makoto.

"Nah, quédatela. De todas formas, la luces mejor que yo," sonrió seductor. "Además, usar la camiseta de tu novio es de lo más sexy que puede existir."

Makoto rio, acercándose. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Colocó sus manos en la cintura.

"¿Soy tu novio?"

Sousuke se incorporó en la cama y lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí con algo de brusquedad.

"No sé. ¿Quieres serlo?"

La sonrisa de Makoto se ensanchó y se inclinó para besarlo.

"Sí, me gustaría."

* * *

Nagisa, Rei y Haru esperaban afuera del acuario. No era de sorprenderse que Makoto fuese algo impuntual, puesto que a menudo las tareas que sus padres le encargaban lo retrasaban un poco. Nagisa parloteaba sobre lo mucho que sentía que "Rin-chan" no hubiese podido asistir por sus prácticas de natación. Haru sólo asentía ausentemente —él también lo sentía.

Rei, que comenzaba a integrarse al grupo, notó el aura decaída de Haru e intentó cambiar el tema. Gracias al Cielo, Makoto llegó justo a tiempo para distraer al rubio.

"¡Mako-chaaaan!" exclamó, saludándolo mientras el castaño se aproximaba. Makoto sonrió.

"Disculpen la tardanza, tuve que atender a Ren y a Ran," se disculpó. Haru clavó sus ojos en él. Últimamente había un deje de nerviosismo cuando Makoto usaba esa clase de excusas. Era muy leve, casi imperceptible, pero Haru lo conocía desde hace años y sabía leerlo a la perfección.

"Buenas tardes, Makoto-san," saludó Rei.

"Esa camisa no es tuya," dijo Haru, escudriñándole. Makoto palideció.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"La he visto antes," siguió. Acarició su barbilla en un gesto pensativo; "pero no recuerdo de quién es."

"Uhhh... ¡¿Será del enamorado secreto de Mako-chan?!" inquirió Nagisa pícaramente. Makoto no había pensado que Haru fuese tan observador —en efecto, Sousuke había estado usando la misma camisa el día en que lo amenazó. Pero se habían visto por tan poco tiempo, y Haru había estado tan conmocionado, que Makoto no pensó que lo recordaría.

Gran error. ¿No había aprendido de su lección con Kisumi?

Makoto se rascó la nuca y rio nerviosamente.

"¿Qué dicen? Es sólo una camisa. Muchas personas pueden tener una igual."

"Si tú lo dices," Haru dejó el tema por la paz. Tarde o temprano recordaría dónde la había visto antes.

Makoto cambió el tema y entraron al acuario.

* * *

"¡¿En verdad tienes que irte?!" había reclamado Momo con lágrimas en los ojos ese viernes por la noche. Nitori suspiró mientras cerraba su maleta, sintiendo algo de compasión.

"Sólo será un fin de semana, Momo-kun. Vas a estar bien."

"P-pero... Habrá una reunión familiar el sábado, y estará mi hermano, y si está mi hermano, ¡Gou-chan estará con él!" profirió Momo. No estaba seguro de poder resistirlo sin el apoyo de Nitori.

Éste último lo miró con empatía.

"Lo sé, y lo siento pero... es el cumpleaños 90 de mi abuela materna. Toda la familia se va a reunir en Osaka. Tengo que ir."

"Entiendo," se resignó Momo, cabizbajo. "Pero senpai... mensajéame seguido, ¿sí?"

Nitori sonrió. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza cariñosamente, lo que causó que Momo se ruborizara un poco.

"Lo haré. Te mandaré fotos de la fiesta."

Momo sonrió tímidamente.

"Buen viaje, senpai."

Nitori asintió, tomó su maleta y salió. Sin embargo, antes de irse...

"¡Sé fuerte, Momo-kun! Yo sé que tú puedes resistirlo. ¡Ánimo!"

Y sí, esas palabras le habían dado aliento. Sin embargo, estando en la reunión todo era más difícil. Más cuando toda la familia estaba fascinada con Gou, y le decían a Seijuro lo afortunado que era. Y vaya que lo era.

Momo exhaló deprimido, evitando verlos. De pronto, su celular vibró.

_Nitori Ai te ha enviado una imagen_

_Nitori Ai te ha enviado una imagen_

_Nitori Ai te ha enviado una imagen_

_Nitori Ai te ha enviado una imagen_

**Nitori Ai: La estamos pasando muy bien. Espero que tu tambien. Animo, Momo-kun! ;)**

Nitori había cumplido su promesa. Momo sonrió.

* * *

**Imágenes**

Momo hizo clic en la carpeta. Dentro de ella había unas cuantas carpetas más.

**fotos**

**tonterias**

**Cosas lindas**

Asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca era algo estúpido, puesto que estaba solo en su cuarto, pero lo hizo de todas formas antes de abrir la última carpeta. Otras carpetas más se desplegaron frente a él.

**Gou-chan**

**PYUNSUKE!1!1!11**

**otros insectos**

**trabajos de la ESCUELA (estodefinitivamentenoespornoALEJATE)**

**trabajos de la escuela2**

Su celular estaba conectado a su laptop por medio del cable USB, y Momo seleccionó las fotos que Nitori le había mandado el fin de semana. Había unas pocas de paisajes; pero la mayoría eran de él en Osaka, o de él con parientes que Momo no conocía, pero en todas salía sonriente y lindo, muy lindo, tan lindo que por alguna extraña razón Momo había sentido la necesidad de guardarlas para él.

Copió las imágenes. Iba a necesitar una nueva carpeta.

**Ai-senpai**

Momo pegó las imágenes y cerró su laptop.

* * *

El domingo por la noche, Nitori fue recibido cálidamente por Momo.

"¡Regresaste, senpai!" gritó cuando el mayor entró al cuarto, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Nitori devolvió el abrazo, algo cansado.

"Sí," afirmó. Momo lo apretaba tan fuerte que lo estaba estrangulando. "Vaya, Momo-kun, ni siquiera me fui tanto tiempo..." farfulló.

Momo lo soltó.

"Lo sé, pero igual te extrañé," dijo con franqueza. Nitori no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura.

"Yo también te extrañé," admitió. "Oh, ¡y mira lo que vi por allá!" Buscó en uno de las bolsas de su maleta y sacó un llavero de un escarabajo, mostrándoselo a Momo. "Es un llavero muy raro, pero me acordé de ti..."

Los ojos de Momo destellaron y el color tiñó sus mejillas.

"¡PYUNSUKE!" admiró el llavero con devoción. Era tan perfecto, idéntico a su escarabajo de mascota, y el hecho de que Nitori se lo había dado...

"¿Te gusta?" inquirió el mayor, deleitándose con la expresión de felicidad de Momo. Era lindo verlo tan alegre después de como lo había visto cuando rompieron su corazón.

Momo parpadeó y miró a Nitori.

"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es perfecto, senpai!" exclamó con fervor, volviendo a abrazarlo.

"Me alegra que te guste," Nitori respondió honestamente, cerrando los ojos y regocijándose en un gesto que duró un poco más de lo necesario para ser considerado amistoso.

* * *

**Semana 7.**

* * *

El ciclo escolar se acercaba a su fin; y con ello los exámenes y las admisiones a las universidades. Haru ya había sido llamado con el director y con el psicólogo de la escuela por no entregar el formulario de orientación vocacional, donde los estudiantes escribían sus preferencias de carreras y universidades. No obstante, hizo caso omiso, argumentando que se tomaría un año sabático. Por lo pronto lo que le preocupaba era su examen de inglés, ya que era pésimo y necesitaba mantener su beca.

Por suerte, Rin se había ofrecido a ayudarlo esa tarde. Él también tenía exámenes y para colmo, debía practicar más para las nacionales —las cuales ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina—, así que le había avisado a Haruka de antemano que no se verían mucho esa semana. Incluso le había pedido permiso a Amakata de faltar a la terapia. Haru, sintiéndose desmotivado porque Rin no iría e indispuesto a contestar las preguntas de Amakata, se refugió bajo la misma excusa de la escuela, sin que Rin lo supiera o éste lo regañaría.

Mientras Haru buscaba su libro de inglés y Rin se quejaba del desorden que tenía en su cuarto, el formulario en blanco capturó su atención.

"¿Qué es esto?" cuestionó, tomándolo entre sus manos.

"Ah, es la cosa esa de orientación vocacional," respondió Haru con acritud.

"Sí, ya veo, y está vacía," sentenció Rin, serio y ligeramente paternal. Haru puso los ojos en blanco.

"No te pongas en tu modo 'soy el Capitán y tienes que obedecerme' conmigo."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando termines la escuela?" retó el pelirrojo. Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Nada," respondió con naturalidad. "Me tomaré un año sabático para pensarlo. Mis papás están de acuerdo, con esto de la 'depresión'," suspiró.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" le reclamó Rin. Haru lo miró entre sorprendido y huraño.

"¿Por qué no?"

Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba comenzando a irritarse, así que se calmó.

"Te atrasarás. Haru, tienes mucho potencial, no puedes perder el tiempo así."

"¿Potencial?"

"¡Estuviste en las regionales!" vociferó Rin. Él mismo se sorprendió de la intensidad de su voz, mas no podía evitarlo. "Y la vez que te vi nadar, ¡eres excelente! ¡No puedes dejar que el tiempo se te vaya así! Si vuelves a entrenar pronto todavía puedes—"

"Rin, no." Haru lo interrumpió firmemente. Su expresión era sombría e intimidante, sus ojos gélidos. "Yo ya dejé la natación. Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarme con el inglés o no?"

Rin lo miró, adusto. Haru devolvió la mirada fulminante. Parecía una competencia, hasta que Rin cedió.

"Bueno, pero tengo una condición."

"Si es volver a nadar—"

"No es eso. Haru, yo no voy a decidir por ti."

Haru parpadeó. Pasó saliva, Rin estaba muy serio.

"Bien. Dime."

"Prométeme que pensarás sobre tu futuro y que escogerás algo pronto. Lo que sea, lo que tú quieras, pero llenarás ese formulario lo más pronto posible."

Haru desvió la mirada. Rin en verdad estaba preocupado por ello. Haru no quería enfrentar su indecisión, pero no podía posponerlo para siempre...

"Ok," aceptó con reticencia.

Rin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Abrieron el libro de inglés y le explicó lo mejor que pudo. A ratos se desesperaba porque Haru no comprendía, y Haru se desesperaba porque Rin lo hacía. Sin embargo, para el final de la asesoría muchas de las dudas de Haru habían sido aclaradas, aunque según Rin, "todavía tenía una pronunciación horrible."

Mientras Rin revisaba la última lección que Haru había hecho, el pelinegro tomó un marcador y se puso a dibujar ausentemente en su muñeca —no sentía ansiedad de lastimarse en ese momento, pero ya se le había vuelto costumbre—; y entonces Rin lo vio y le arrebató el marcador, y Haruka repeló pero fue silenciado por un beso, y una risita lo traicionó cuando Rin escribió en su brazo algo que Haru no entendió muy bien y tuvo que confirmar en el diccionario después, porque Rin estaba demasiado avergonzado para traducirlo.

 _I'm really in love with you. You're my soulmate._ (1)

Y Haru sintió sus mejillas arder cuando entendió el mensaje completo, después de que Rin se había ido.

* * *

_Nanase Haruka, 17 años, diagnosticado con depresión severa._

Haru frunció el ceño, frustrado. Tachó las palabras recién escritas. Ese no era su estilo.

_Escribo esto porque Amakata-sensei me pidió que lo hiciera._

Bueno, eso... no sonaba tan mal. Era simple, sí, y seguramente no inspiraría ningún best-seller, pero sonaba más como él.

_Rin me preguntó sobre el maquillaje el otro día._

_No supe qué contestar_

_ahsdjkdkdkdkkdkkdahaaaaaaaaaa_

Haru apretó los puños y dio un golpe en su escritorio. Ya sentía las ideas acumularse en su cabeza, pero una parte de sí no quería soltarlas por miedo a lo que los demás pensaran de él. De pronto recordó lo que Amakata le había dicho, que "sólo fuera él" y que podía enseñárselo —o no hacerlo, en su defecto— a quien quisiera, y decidió dejarse llevar.

 _...no supe qué contestar porque tenía miedo a que me viera como realmente soy y le pareciera tan desagradable que no quisiera estar conmigo nunca más. Rin, el maquillaje es una máscara para ocultar lo que en verdad soy; para que lo que siento en mi interior —negronegronegro—_   _combine con mi exterior._

_De todas formas, ¿qué puedo ofrecer yo? No tengo nada. No tengo un sueño, ni un futuro._

Suspiró. Pues vaya, sí que era más fácil escribir que verbalizar. Sus dedos temblaban, ansiosos de liberar más de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a garabatear libremente en el cuaderno. Dibujó a Iwatobi-chan. Hizo un bosquejo muy básico de Nagisa. De Makoto. De Rin.

Líneas curvas que representaban olas, olas, olas que lo sepultaban. Dibujó un perfil, un chico de cabello ondulante y ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca, la cual despedía numerosos círculos —burbujas. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia los primeros bocetos. El chico se estaba ahogando, contemplando a sus amigos desde las profundidades sin poder alcanzarlos.

El chico representaba a Nanase Haruka.

_Me siento solo._

Exhaló.

_No he visto a Rin desde que vino a ayudarme con el inglés. Está entrenando duro para las Nacionales. Serán pronto, y Samezuka participará en el relevo. Rin está muy presionado no sólo por él, sino porque tiene que dirigir a todos. Él dice que está bien, que no está nervioso, pero el otro día me gritó por teléfono. Me molestó._

Haru se detuvo por un momento.  _¿Por qué escribo esto?_ , se preguntó; pero la verdad era que ahora que había empezado no podía parar. Sus dedos iban rápido, garabateando las letras y tratando de alcanzar la velocidad de sus pensamientos enfebrecidos. Decidiendo dejar de meditar tanto las cosas, dio la vuelta a la página y continuó. Se sentía extrañamente amargo, pero bien.

_Por supuesto, se disculpó poco después, pero de todas formas... A veces lo que me hace enojar no es tanto lo que dice, porque aunque duele sé que no es su intención, sino... el mismo hecho de que pueda hacerme enojar. Ugggggggghhhhh—_

Un rayón y Haru siguió, desquitándose con el cuaderno.

_Inclusive su hermana me llamó. Estaba preocupada por él. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía mi teléfono._

Un bosquejo de Gou interrumpió el párrafo.  _Es un idiota Gou, ni siquiera deberíamos preocuparnos por él_ ; se leía al pie de la imagen.

Haruka hizo un gran rayón, imprimiendo toda su fuerza en la pluma con la que escribía. Tanta que atravesó la página.

_RIN IDIOTA RIN IDIOTA IDIOTAIDIOTAIDIOTA TE ODIO UGH ¿porquetedisculpas?! porqué estoy tan molesto?! Porqué cuando me llamas se me olvida, porqué dices palabras tiernas, porqué me quieres?! No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Tienes un futuro brillante y yo no tengo uno, siento que me ahogo, pero cuando estoy contigo salgo a la superficie y puedo respirar y entonces estoy bien, no estoy deprimido, estoy bieeeeeeen, pero cuando te vas me siento peor de lo que estaba antes, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo siempre entonces no entiendo porqué ahora me molesta tanto cuando tú no estássjdjjdkfkkfkifkf—_

El tono de su celular hizo que Haru pegara un respingo. Una foto de Nagisa abrazando fuertemente a Rei hasta casi asfixiarlo —el pobre salía amoratado por la falta de aire— parpadeaba en la pantalla. Haru contestó.

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Qué onda?" exclamó Nagisa con entusiasmo.

"N-Nagisa," tartamudeó Haru, sorprendido de su propia reacción. Vaya que se había concentrado.

El rubio rio. "Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes. Haru-chan, ¡¿estabas con Rin-chaaaaaaan?!" sugirió no tan inocentemente al percibir la intranquilidad de su amigo. Sin embargo, Haru no pescó la insinuación.

"No," fue la respuesta automática. "Está ocupado entrenando para las nacionales."

"Ah, ya veo," Nagisa sonaba ligeramente decepcionado. "Rei-chan está ocupado también; entre exámenes, asesorías y el atletismo," suspiró. "Estoy aburrido y no quiero estudiar aún, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?"

Haru cerró el cuaderno, resintiendo su soledad.

"Sí, vamos."

* * *

Acordaron encontrarse en el cine. Quedaba un poco más cerca de la casa de Nagisa, así que él ya estaba ahí cuando Haru llegó. El rubio lo saludó afectuosamente.

"¡Haru-chaaaaaan!"

"Hey." Haru sonrió. Sin embargo, pronto lució confundido. "¿No invitaste a Makoto?"

"Claro que lo invité, Haru-chan," Nagisa hizo un mohín. "Le dije que saliéramos a algún lado, pero dijo que no podía venir porque tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos."

"Oh."

"Sí," respondió Nagisa. "Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, se escuchaba algo raro... En fin," sonrió; "¿qué película quieres ver, Haru-chan?"

"La que tú quieras," dijo el aludido. Así que no era el único que se había dado cuenta en los sutiles cambios de Makoto... Definitivamente se traía algo entre manos.

Compraron los boletos. Nagisa escogió una película de terror, pero era tan mala y grotesca que lo único que logró darles fue risa. De vez en cuando, Haru hacía algún comentario sarcástico que hacía que Nagisa estallara a carcajadas —era uno de los pocos que se había acostumbrado al humor agrio de Haruka. Se reía tan fuerte que los sacaron de la sala a media película. El rubio todavía reía ligeramente cuando ya estaban afuera de la sala, y Haru sonreía porque se la había pasado bien. Pasar tiempo con Nagisa siempre era muy grato.

"...el vampiro se veía más falso que yo de pelirrojo. Incluso Edward Cullen hubiera dado más miedo. Hey, Haru-chan, ¿quieres comer algo? Se me antoja un helado."

Sólo Nagisa podía cambiar de tema tan rápido.

"Sí, a mí también," cedió Haru. Se acercaron a la dulcería, cuando notó un borrón castaño con su visión periférica. "¿Makoto?"

Nagisa rio y asintió. "Se hubiera hecho del miedo si hubiera venido. De lo que se perdió."

"No, Makoto," afirmó Haru. "Allá," señaló. Nagisa se quedó boquiabierto. Makoto hacía fila en la dulcería.

"¡¿Mako-chan?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!"

"Nos mintió," dijo Haru con amargura. Nagisa confirmó sus pensamientos.

"Haru-chan, ¿tú crees que lo haya hecho porque está en una cita con su misterioso enamorado, y no quería que supiéramos?"

Haru hizo una mueca.

"Es probable."

"¡Hay que espiarlo!"

"¡¿Huh?!"

Nagisa sonreía maliciosamente. "¿Qué, no quieres saber por qué tanto misterio?"

Haru estaba algo irritado. Jamás pensó que Makoto le mentiría.

No respondió, pero cuando Makoto salió de la fila con dos helados, jaló a Nagisa detrás de un cartón de los personajes de una película para niños para que no los descubriera. Nagisa rio discretamente detrás de la palma de su mano.

Makoto se sentó en una de las mesas y le ofreció el helado a su acompañante. Los ojos de Haru casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver quién era.

"¡Whoa, es guapo!" dijo Nagisa.

"No puede ser... es..."

Sousuke tomó el helado y se inclinó para besar a Makoto a través de la mesa.

"¿Haru-chan? ¿Estás bien?"

El estómago de Haru dio un vuelco. Cuando volteó a ver a Nagisa estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

"Es el ex de Rin," pasó saliva; "Yamazaki Sousuke."

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Nagisa. Notando lo sorprendido que Haru parecía, lo tomó por la muñeca y se sentaron en una mesa cercana para que pudieran escuchar lo que decían, cubriéndose con los menús.

"¿Estás seguro de que es él?" susurró Nagisa detrás de su carta. Haru asintió, todavía impresionado.

"Sí, me amenazó para que me alejara de Rin."

"No puedo creerlo. Escuchemos qué dicen."

"Makoto," musitó Sousuke ardorosamente cuando se separaron después de otro beso. Si seguían así, los helados se iban a derretir antes de que pudieran comerlos. Makoto sonrió tiernamente, frente contra frente; y Sousuke devolvió el gesto. "Me gustas mucho. En verdad creo que me podría enamorar de ti."

"Yo también," confesó Makoto. De pronto frunció el ceño y se alejó. "Sousuke, tenemos qué hablar."

"¿Hm? ¿Pasó algo?" inquirió Sousuke, tratando de sonar casual para ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaban esas palabras.

"El semestre ya se va a acabar," anunció el castaño en tono grave; "y yo... no pienso quedarme en Iwatobi. Me iré a una Universidad en otra ciudad."

"Uh. Yo tampoco me quedaré aquí. O sea, me atrasé un semestre, pero tan pronto termine también me iré a otra ciudad."

Makoto enarcó las cejas. "Eh, ¿a dónde te irás?"

"¿A dónde te irás tú?"

"Eso no es justo," hizo una mueca. "Yo pregunté primero."

Sousuke suspiró. "Bueno, lo decimos al mismo tiempo, ¿te parece?"

Makoto se rascó la nuca.

"Bueno..."

"A la de tres," indicó Sousuke. Quizá era demasiado drama para algo tan simple, pero en verdad no quería que Makoto lo dejara y viceversa. "Uno, dos, tres..."

"Tokio," anunciaron ambos. Sus ojos se encontraron y se llenaron de brillo al descubrir que volverían a encontrarse, casi como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Makoto sonrió de oreja a oreja y apretó la mano libre de Sousuke, quien lucía igual de feliz.

"No..."

"¿Haru-chan? ¿Estás bien?" volvió a preguntar Nagisa. Haru lucía completamente afectado, y no de una buena manera. Si Nagisa no lo conociera mejor, juraría que rompería en llanto o algo parecido.

"¡No!" exclamó Haru, sin importarle más que los descubrieran. Se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ellos, mientras Nagisa lo llamaba y se paraba detrás de él. Makoto y Sousuke los notaron al fin, y el primero soltó un grito ahogado al ver la emoción en los ojos de Haru.

"¡H-Haru! ¡Nagisa!"

"¡No puedes estar saliendo con  _él_!" explotó Haruka. "¡De todas las personas, él—!"

"Haru," llamó Makoto en voz suave. Su corazón se rompía, pero tenía que decirlo. No iba a depender más de él. "Haru, yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera."

Haru jadeó.

Acaso... Makoto...

¿Quería dejarlo solo?

¿Iba a abandonarlo?

"¿En verdad se irán ambos a Tokio?" inquirió Haru. Algo en su interior temblaba.

Makoto abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue Sousuke el que respondió.

"Sí," dijo severo. "¿Te importa?"

"Haru, es por la Universidad. Fue sólo una coincidencia—"

Pero el discurso de Makoto fue interrumpido cuando Haru echó a correr lejos de ambos. Lejos de todo.

"¡HARU!"

"¡HARU-CHAN!"

Mientras Haru corría, una tormenta de memorias se desencadenaba en su mente. Sí, ya sabía que Makoto iba a irse, pero lo había omitido. En su esfuerzo por resistirse al futuro había evitado pensar en esas cosas a propósito. Pero al fin la realidad lo estaba alcanzando y Haru no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido para huir de ella.

_Solo. Te vas a quedar solo mientras todos avanzan sin ti._

Ni siquiera era tanto el hecho de que Sousuke y Makoto estaban saliendo lo que lo había puesto mal. Es decir, sí, sí le desagradaba Sousuke y hubiera preferido que Makoto estuviese saliendo con alguien más, inclusive Kisumi —y eso ya era mucho decir—; pero no era sólo eso. Makoto y él eran amigos desde pequeños; desde pequeños Makoto siempre se apoyaba en Haru cuando estaba triste, y desde pequeños lo cuidaba y aunque era algo molesto a veces, hacía que Haru se sintiera necesitado e importante. Sin embargo, desde aquella pelea, las cosas habían cambiado. Makoto al fin comenzaba a independizarse: salía con otras personas, ya no iba por Haru para irse a la escuela —sólo se encontraban ahí. Y ahora, el hecho de que Makoto estuviese consolidando una relación  _seria_  y que planeara irse por su futuro era el golpe final. Makoto ya no necesitaba a Haruka.

Qué irónico, que al principio pareciese que Makoto era el dependiente. Ahora era Haru el que se rompía al sentirse desplazado y olvidado, mientras Makoto crecía y lo dejaba atrás.

Sin pensarlo mucho, llegó al lugar donde estaba la única persona que tal vez podría tranquilizarlo. Corrió hasta la piscina de Samezuka, ignorando las miradas curiosas y el hecho de que casi se resbala por ir corriendo tan rápido.

"¡RIN!"

Los nadadores de Samezuka lo miraron perplejos.

"¿Nanase-san?" lo llamó Nitori, quien en ese momento estaba fuera del agua y platicando con Momo. Se acercó hacia él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

Haru miraba ausentemente hacia la alberca, su respiración agitada. Volteó a verlo, consternado.

"Rin, tengo que ver a Rin..."

Un borrón rojo con negro emergió del agua en ese instante y fue reemplazado de inmediato por otro nadador. Estaban practicando para los relevos, así que tenían que acoplarse lo mejor posible.

Lo primero que vio Rin al salir fue a Haru parado ahí, luciendo terriblemente alterado y a Nitori y Momo rodeándolo en un intento por saber que le pasaba. "¡¿Haru?!" Rin casi se cae otra vez al agua cuando intentó salirse desesperadamente. "¡¿Qué te pasó?!"

Caminó velozmente hacia él. Momo y Nitori se apartaron cuando posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Haru. "¡¿Qué tienes?!"

Haru lo miró. Abrió la boca para hablar, quería decirle todo, contarle todo lo que le preocupaba desde el principio, pero... ninguna palabra salió. No sabía cómo expresarse, estaba tan conmocionado que sus ideas no tenían pies ni cabeza.

Rin pareció percatarse de aquello y su agarre ansioso en la piel de Haru se convirtió en roces suaves y consoladores.

"Shh, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Respira."

Repitió el pequeño mantra un par de veces, hasta que sintió los músculos de Haru destensarse. Todavía estaba algo pálido, pero ya se notaba más relajado.

"Eso, buen chico," sonrió reconfortantemente. "¿Crees que puede esperar al final de la práctica? No nos falta mucho. Puedes quedarte mientras."

"Rin," clamó Haru. Bajó la mirada, estaba siendo algo ridículo. "Sí, está bien."

"Bueno. Supongo que está de más preguntarte si quieres unirte..."

Haru sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

"No."

Rin se encogió de hombros. Se lo esperaba.

"Lo supuse." Sintió las miradas curiosas recaer sobre ellos y volteó. "No hay nada que mirar aquí. ¡Sigamos con la práctica, no podemos holgazanear!"

"¡Sí señor!" respondieron los demás a coro, volviendo a movilizarse. Rin le echó un último vistazo a Haru y asintió antes de reunirse con su equipo.

Haru fue a sentarse en las gradas. Observó cómo entrenaban; no obstante, no estaba del todo concentrado en ello. Todavía escuchaba una vocecilla al fondo de su mente que le recordaba que Makoto ya no lo necesitaba, que Rin pronto tampoco lo haría, y que se iba a quedar solo.

Después de un rato, el entrenamiento terminó. Rin dispensó a los nadadores y fue a sentarse con Haru tal como había salido de la piscina.

"¿Haru?" preguntó suavemente. "¿Estás mejor?"

Haru volteó a verle. Sí, todavía estaba afectado, pero al menos ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

"Sí, gracias Rin."

"¿Qué fue lo que te alteró tanto?" inquirió Rin, tomando su mano.

Haru suspiró.

"Es una tontería."

"Puedes decirme."

Haru hizo una mueca.

"¿Haru?" insistió Rin.

"Makoto y Sousuke están saliendo."

"¿Eh?"

Haru frunció el ceño obstinadamente y se encogió de hombros.

"Makoto. Mi mejor amigo. Y Sousuke. Tu ex. Están saliendo y se irán juntos a Tokio."

"¡¿Eh?!" repitió Rin, enarcando las cejas. "Oh... Bueno, eso es..."

El ceño de Haru se intensificó. Volteó cuando Rin soltó su mano y escuchó risitas emerger de sus labios. Cubrió su boca para contenerse.

Haru lo miró, desconcertado.

"¿Rin?"

Rin dejó caer su mano y echó a reír a estruendosas carcajadas. Haru parpadeó sin entender, mas de repente se ofendió. ¡¿Rin se estaba burlando de él?!

"Oye, para."

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" dijo Rin, sofocado, pero no podía. "Es que... ¡Es tan irónico! ¡¿Te los imaginas?! ¡Es como si se hubieran juntado para redoblar sus esfuerzos para cuidarnos o algo así!" se burló. Haru hizo una mueca como un niño pequeño molesto y golpeó el brazo de Rin. La risa de éste cesó tal cual. "¡Hey!" devolvió el golpe. Haru contraatacó, ahora un poco más fuerte. En verdad le afectaba.

"¡Ouch!"

"Te digo lo que me molesta, y así es como reaccionas."

Rin iba a regresársela, pero sus facciones se suavizaron cuando Haru dijo aquello.

"Vale, vale," se volteó y se cruzó de brazos, imitando la expresión berrinchuda de Haru y acariciándose el brazo golpeado. Mañana tendría un moretón, de eso no cabía duda. "Agh, pero no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte..."

"Hm."

"Está bien, soy un desconsiderado, y un imbécil," aceptó. "Pero hey, estaba tratando de verle la parte buena. Es mejor reírse de las cosas, ¿no? Al menos, eso fue lo que Amakata-sensei me aconsejó una vez," suspiró. Por un momento, Haru vislumbró cierta tristeza en su rostro, ¿o era decepción? De cualquier forma, fue así como Haru se dio cuenta que a Rin también le afectaba aunque no lo pareciera.

"Sousuke ya me había dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no me imaginaba que sería tu mejor amigo. No me quiso decir quién," dijo.

"Makoto hizo lo mismo," confesó Haru, frustrado.

"No puedo creer que no confíen en nosotros. Ese idiota me va a oír," Rin apretó los puños. Miró a Haru, se veía realmente alicaído. "Oye, ya sé que nos ayudará. Nada conmigo."

Haru levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Te presto un traje de baño. Nada conmigo."

"No."

"Pff, ¡¿siempre tienes que ser así de terco?! Yo sé que quieres nadar. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando vienes aquí."

Haru se cruzó más de brazos.

"Vamos. Una carrera y ya. Te hará sentir mejor, no significa que vayas a ir a las nacionales o algo así."

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Haru?" Rin sonrió maliciosamente. "¿O es que tienes miedo?"

"¡Bien!" Haru aceptó de golpe. Sabía que Rin se refería a tener miedo a perder contra él, no al agua en sí, mas de cualquier forma, había tocado un punto sensible. El aludido parpadeó, confundido por la reacción, pero volvió a sonreír taimadamente cuando Haru bajó las gradas. Rin lo llevó hasta los vestidores, le dio un traje y lo dejó para que se cambiara mientras lo esperaba cerca de la alberca.

Después de unos minutos, Haru regresó.

"Creí que nunca volverías," lo provocó Rin a propósito.

"Tch."

"¿Listo?"

"Sí," contestó con desdén mientras se posicionaba en uno de los carriles.

"En sus marcas," anunció Rin; "listos... ¡Fuera!"

Ambos cayeron al agua en el mismo instante. La patada de Rin era fuerte, así que lo superó en un santiamén. Por la manera en la que el agua se movía, Haru podía sentir la manera de nadar de Rin: como en todo, ponía toda su energía en ello. Recordando viejos tiempos y pensando que nadie debería sentir el agua mejor que él, Haru aumentó su velocidad.

 _¡Me está alcanzando!,_ pensó Rin. Estaba un poco cansado de tanto practicar, mas no permitiría que nadie le ganara. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo del carril, ya iban empatados, pero Rin volvió a sacarle ventaja al dar la vuelta.

 _No_ , fue lo único que pensó Haru. Moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos a todo lo que daban, poco a poco volvió a ponerse a su altura, y tocaron la pared exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Emergieron jadeantes. Rin abrió los ojos exageradamente.

"Empatamos," reconoció, incrédulo.

Haru no dijo nada. Tenía tiempo que no se sentía así.

"Empatamos," repitió. Se apoyó en la pared. "No puedo creerlo..."

Había estado entrenando tan duro, y hacía tiempo en que Haru no practicaba. Claro, se le notaba cansado por su pérdida de condición; y Rin había comenzado algo cansado de tanto entrenar, pero igual era sorprendente. El potencial de Haru era sorprendente.

"¿Rin?" inquirió Haru, algo consternado de haber herido su ego.

Rin lo miró, desafiante. "Haru, ¡nademos otra vez!" exclamó. Había una chispa en sus ojos. Sus palabras provocaron una cierta tensión en la atmósfera; mas no era la clase de tensión sexual que a menudo surgía cuando estaban solos. Tampoco era una tensión negativa, como la que emerge antes de un argumento. Era una especie de tensión que Haru nunca había sentido antes, relacionada únicamente con la competitividad. Era una faceta de Rin que Haru nunca había visto. Lo miraba serio pero retador, con el respeto que merece un buen rival.

Haru frunció el ceño y asintió.

"Sí. Hagámoslo."

* * *

_Extrañaba nadar. Cuando nado soy yo._

Haru suspiró. El cuaderno descansaba en su escritorio después de una tarde productiva.

Rin lo había provocado a una carrera, pero al final terminaron siendo muchas más. Y habrían podido seguir, de no haber sido porque a Rin le dio un terrible calambre en medio de una. Haru se asustó y lo llevó a su cuarto, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Rin disminuyó la importancia del asunto y admitió que debía ser porque se había excedido "un poco" al entrenar tantas horas. Haru lo llamó idiota y le dijo que no se sobrepasara. Después se quedaron hablando por un rato, pero Rin estaba tan cansado que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se quedó dormido a media conversación sobre las recientes carreras y las nacionales.

Haru lo besó tiernamente, lo cobijó y se fue a su casa. Agradecía que Rin lo hubiese hecho sentir mejor, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Cerró el cuaderno. No tenía mucho que decir esa noche, y no quería arruinar su inestable paz al recordar el asunto de Makoto y Sousuke. Acomodó la libreta entre sus cosas de la escuela y, en el proceso, se reencontró con el formulario de las universidades.

Lo contempló por un momento. Le había prometido a Rin que lo llenaría pronto, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo esa noche.

Sonó su teléfono. Era Makoto. Incluso tenía mensajes y unas dos llamadas que no había visto de Nagisa.

Haru no le contestó.

No quería estar solo, no quería pensar en sus problemas, no quería enfrentar sus problemas. Así que ignoró su celular cuando volvió a sonar. Volvió a guardar el formulario. Su muñeca ardía, pero no podía permitirse romper su promesa con Rin. Pero Rin no estaba esa noche para amortiguar su dolor.

Les dijo a sus papás que iba a una fiesta con Nagisa y Makoto. Terminó en la puerta de Nagisa, y el rubio lo abrazó con alivio al ver que estaba bien. Le ofreció pasar, Haru se negó. Expresó su deseo de distraerse y Nagisa lo secundó. Después de todo, él también estaría solo esa noche. Así que se marcharon juntos al club favorito de los alumnos de la academia de Iwatobi.

* * *

Ser novio de Hazuki Nagisa y tratar de balancear tu vida no era una tarea sencilla. El rubio era dulce, adorable y tierno, pero a veces requería demasiada atención. Sin mencionar que tenía una energía sexual impresionante, y para alguien que solía ser casto y puro como Rei, acostumbrarse a ello era complicado. Sí, Nagisa lo excitaba, y estaba seguro de que lo que hacían cuando estaban solos era más que sólo calentura, porque las miradas de Nagisa se lo decían. Pero de todas formas; el atletismo, las asesorías, la escuela, y ahora los exámenes... dejaban exhausto a Rei, tanto que lo único que quería hacer al final del día era dormir. Y sabía que si veía a Nagisa mandaría al diablo todo, porque era  _Nagisa_  y lo volvía loco, era su debilidad y sabía cómo hacer que se olvidara de todo, incluso de sus responsabilidades por un momento. Y por lo mismo se había impedido verlo durante la semana, pero ahora que terminaba se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo anhelaba y que quería verlo.

Pensando en él, optó por enviarle un mensaje.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: Te extraño.**

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

**Nagisa** **: Y yo a ti :(**

_Nagisa_ _est_ _á_ _escribiendo..._

**Nagisa** **: Cuando podremos vernos, rei-chan?**

Rei suspiró. Aunque fuese sábado, la próxima semana todavía tenía exámenes y debía prepararse.

**Ryuugazaki Rei: Hoy no, lo siento.**

**Nagisa** **: Entiendo...**

Rei apartó su celular, pensando que la conversación había terminado. No obstante, unos minutos después la pantalla volvió a encenderse, llamando su atención.

_Nagisa_ _te ha enviado una imagen_

_Nagisa_ _te ha enviado una imagen_

_Nagisa_ _te ha enviado una imagen_

Curioso, abrió las imágenes. El calor subió hasta sus orejas y sintió una descarga en su entrepierna al hacerlo: Nagisa posaba sugerentemente en todas las fotos, sus encantos al aire y mandándole besos y guiños a Rei.

**Nagisa** **: Piensa en mi;)**

"¡NAGISA-KUN!" exclamó Rei. Decir que estaba avergonzado se quedaba corto; pero eso no evitó que guardara las imágenes y fantaseara con cierto rubio mientras se acariciaba.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeee, Rei travieso (?) ok no XD aclaración:
> 
> (1): I'm really in love with you. You're my soulmate — Estoy muy enamorado de ti. Eres mi alma gemela. (Rin es tan adorablemente cursi ayyy no asjdhksajdh)
> 
> Ok, sobre esta frase... Creo que es importante remarcar que hay una diferencia entre estar enamorado y amar a alguien. Estar enamorado es cuando idealizas a esa persona, piensas que es perfecta porque apenas la vas conociendo y sientes algo muy intenso por ella. Pero el amor maduro es cuando ya conoces bien a la persona, conoces sus fallas y aun así quieres estar con ella. Haru y Rin apenas van en el proceso de conocerse, por lo tanto no pueden amarse así (eso toma más de unas cuantas semanas XD) pero sí están muy enamorados el uno del otro. Es por eso que todavía no he puesto que tengan relaciones, después de todo, por algo se llama "hacer el amor". Nagisa y Makoto son más promiscuos, así que les daba igual XDD


	8. Semana 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap está centrado en Haru y es bastante intenso. Les recomiendo que escuchen (o al menos lean la letra) de la canción que cito al principio y al final, es "Drown" de Bring Me The Horizon y sentí que quedaba muy bien con lo que Haru siente. Espero que les guste :)

_Who will fix me now?_

_Dive in when I'm down?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown._

_("¿Quién me arreglará ahora,_

_se sumergirá cuando esté hundido?_

_Sálvame de mí mismo_

_No dejes que me ahogue.")_

—Bring Me The Horizon,  _Drown_

* * *

"¡Rei-chan!"

"Hmm... ¿Bueno?" contestó Rei, aletargado. Sin querer se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio. Al percatarse de esto, se paró tan rápido como un resorte.

"Sé que dijiste que no podíamos vernos hoy, pero... hay una fiesta esta noche, y varios amigos van a ir al club de Iwatobi," informó Nagisa. "Haru-chan también viene. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?"

Rei lo pensó. No le apetecía mucho ir a una fiesta, pero si significaba ver a Nagisa, entonces las cosas cambiaban. Además, no le caería mal un descanso. Después de todo, ni siquiera se había podido concentrar en sus estudios.

"Bueno," aceptó. Nagisa celebró y Rei no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"¡Yay! Entonces nos vemos allá a las 10, ¿sí?"

"Perfecto."

* * *

Llegó puntual. Nagisa y Haru llegaron pocos minutos después. El rubio prácticamente se le abalanzó y le plantó un beso tan intenso que Rei no pudo rechazar, aunque él mismo consideraba que las muestras públicas de afecto no eran algo hermoso. Haru carraspeó y se separaron, Rei con las mejillas ardiendo y Nagisa sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"B-buenas noches, Haruka-san."

"Hola," respondió Haru con simpleza. Era extraño no verlo con Rin, pero supuso que tenía sentido. Si él estaba ocupado, los de tercero la tenían peor con eso de las universidades; y además, Rin tenía que dirigir al club de natación. Rei apenas y lo había visto esos días, y eso que era su mejor amigo.

Entraron al club. Había muchos chicos de Iwatobi e incluso algunos de Samezuka que Rei reconoció. Haru se perdió entre la multitud y Nagisa se arrimó con Rei, bailándole de una manera irresistible y que no ayudaba con la torpeza innata de Rei.

Y aunque era difícil apartar los ojos de su adorado rubio, Rei no pudo evitar percatarse de las miraditas que algunas personas les echaban. No quería ponerse paranoico, pero sabía reconocer cuando la gente hablaba de él. Sabía que Nagisa no era precisamente querido en su escuela, mas no se imaginaba que el asunto era tan malo.

"¡Rei-chan!" Nagisa llamó su atención, haciendo un puchero. "¡Estás distraído!"

"L-lo siento," se disculpó Rei. Nagisa puso los ojos en blanco y lo jaló hacia el bar, donde ordenó bebidas para ambos.

"¡N-Nagisa-kun!"

"¡Anda! Es sólo para que te avives un poco."

Rei se resignó ante la mirada de cachorrito de Nagisa. No podía competir con eso.

Bebieron lo suficiente como para achisparse, y luego regresaron a la pista de baile. Las miradas continuaban, pero ahora eran más fáciles de ignorar. Al menos hasta que un tipo se acercó y 'accidentalmente' derramó su bebida en el pantalón de Rei.

"¡Oye!" se quejó éste, pero Nagisa lo detuvo y lo jaló hacia el baño. Rei le preguntó porqué lo había hecho y se quejó de lo poco hermoso que aquello había sido. Nagisa exhaló y le explicó que el tipo de seguro estaba celoso u ofendido de verlo con alguien más, puesto que había sido una de sus tantas conquistas pasadas. Y Nagisa no quería que Rei se metiera en algún problema por algo tan estúpido. Le ayudó a limpiar su pantalón, pero la mancha estaba muy cerca de su entrepierna. Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando terminaron Rei se olvidó de su cartera y su celular, medio borracho y aturdido por el orgasmo. No se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

 _Nagisa-kun va a matarme_ , fue lo primero que pensó. No obstante, después de súplicas y una exhaustiva búsqueda por el dueño del club, logró recuperar el teléfono de puro milagro. Todo parecía estar en orden. Se sonrojó, las fotos de Nagisa seguían ahí.

Rei agradeció porque el teléfono no había caído en manos equivocadas y se juró a sí mismo ser más cuidadoso y no decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a Nagisa. No quería preocuparlo por cosas innecesarias.

* * *

Después de una intensa noche, Haru escuchó algo que no debía en la mañana del domingo. Sus padres discutían en la cocina.

"¿...No puede esperar un mes?" decía su madre en tono molesto.

"No, no puede. En el trabajo me están pidiendo que viaje hoy mismo, es urgente," respondió su padre, calmado pero firme.

"No podemos dejar a Haruka solo, al menos no hasta que termine la terapia."

Haru sintió una punzada de remordimiento al escuchar eso. Sus padres estaban acostumbrados a ir de un lado a otro, pero ya llevaban unos dos meses en Iwatobi. Debía ser frustrante, cambiar las grandes metrópolis por un pueblo pequeño donde nunca pasaba nada. Y todo por su culpa, porque ya no era suficientemente fuerte para estar solo y darles su libertad.

Su madre continuó:

"Nuestro hijo nos necesita. Además, ¿no lo has visto últimamente? Parece que ha mejorado. No podemos dejar que ese progreso se pierda."

"Sí, creo que tienes razón," respondió su papá. "Es cierto que ha salido más últimamente, y parece que tiene nuevos amigos."

"Sí, en especial ese muchacho, Rin," su mamá lo mencionó con una especie de cariño que sorprendió a Haru e hizo que el calor escalara a sus mejillas. "Ese chico es bueno para nuestro hijo. Aunque todavía me preocupa que no haya resuelto sus problemas con Makoto..."

Haru sintió una punzada en el estómago ante la mención del castaño. Había estado evitando a Makoto cada vez más, y por supuesto que sus padres lo habían notado.

"Déjalos, ya se les pasará," respondió su papá.

"Eso espero. Makoto es buen chico," argumentó su mamá con cara de pesar. Suspiró. "En fin, si no puedes posponer lo del trabajo, supongo que yo me quedaré aquí con Haru."

_Oh no._

Ahora, por su culpa, su mamá tenía que quedarse en ese aburrido lugar. Sus padres, ¿separados? Eso era algo casi imposible de imaginar —desde que Haru tenía memoria, ellos se la pasaban viajando juntos de un lugar a otro. Cuando Haru era pequeño y su abuela vivía, era ella la que se hacía cargo de él; al menos hasta que murió. Pero para ese entonces Haru ya era lo suficientemente responsable como para vivir solo en una casa mantenida por sus padres. Y ahora, la entidad inseparable se dividía —y todo por causa de Haruka. No sólo estaba deteniendo a Rin, sino que a su madre también.

"Gracias por entender, cariño," contestó el señor Nanase. "Regresaré lo más pronto posible y les llamaré diario, lo prometo."

"¿Entonces te vas esta noche?"

"Sí."

Otro suspiro de parte de su mamá.

"Ni hablar. Hay que decirle a Haru cuando despierte."

Haru sintió ganas de vomitar y subió para encerrarse en el baño, asqueado de sí mismo.

* * *

Después de vaciar su estómago, Haru se lanzó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos. Se sentía terrible, tanto física como emocionalmente y no quería saber nada de nadie.

Despertó unas horas más tarde a causa de su celular que sonaba incesantemente. Gruñó y miró la pantalla, adormilado todavía: era Rin.

Su corazón se aceleró. Ni bien respondió, Rin ya le estaba gritando al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Dónde mierda has estado? Te llamé varias veces anoche y no me contestaste, me tenías preocupado."

A pesar de que no le gustaba su tono áspero, Haru sabía que Rin lo regañaba porque le importaba. Exhaló cansinamente.

"Lo siento, Rin. Salí con Nagisa. Y Rei."

"Ah," expulsó Rin con un deje de intranquilidad. "¿Todo bien?"

Haru hizo una mueca, sabía que a Rin no lo agradaba mucho lo que 'salir de noche con Nagisa' implicaba, pero al menos estaba intentando ser comprensivo.

"Sí. Gracias por preocuparte," respondió Haru incómodamente.

Rin exhaló audiblemente.

"Lamento haberme quedado dormido el otro día," murmuró arrepentido. "¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

Ah, así que eso era... ¿Tal vez por eso no se sentía con derecho a reclamarle a Haru?

Éste último se encogió de hombros, evocando la forma en que Rin arrastraba las palabras al hablar, en que sus párpados caían al igual que su cabeza para luego reponerse violentamente y disculparse, hasta que inevitablemente se durmió en medio de una oración. Había sido adorable, y el simple recuerdo hacía que el estómago de Haru se llenara de mariposas.

"Necesitabas descansar," se justificó. Cualquiera que hubiera visto el rostro completamente relajado de Rin lo comprendería.

Rin, por su parte, se sentía culpable. "Sí, pero... Déjame compensártelo," ofreció. Además, era una buena excusa para ver a Haru. "¿Quieres salir hoy? Sé que es domingo, pero podemos ir a comer o algo así."

"No creo que pueda," respondió Haru, alicaído al recordar la conversación que había escuchado anteriormente. "Papá se irá de viaje por su trabajo, y conociendo a mamá, querrá que pasemos el día todos juntos e irlo a dejar al aeropuerto, o algo así," asumió.

"Oh. Entiendo," Rin sonaba algo decepcionado. "¿Sólo se va él?"

"Sí," contestó Haru, sintiendo ese horrible remordimiento de nuevo.

Por supuesto, Rin lo notó.

"Hm. ¿Estás bien, Haru?"

Haru pasó saliva con la esperanza de que eso amortiguara el vacío en su pecho. Rin ya tenía bastante de que preocuparse.

"Sí," mintió.

"Es normal estar triste," insistió Rin. Notaba algo extraño en la manera en que Haru hablaba, pero no sabía exactamente definir qué. Aunque ya estaba aprendiendo a leerlo, el hecho de que Haru se guardara sus pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo no ayudaba mucho.

Haru frunció el ceño, comenzando a irritarse.

"No estoy triste," farfulló. Rin bufó, cuando Haru se ponía obstinado no había fuerza alguna en el universo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Y eso le molestaba.

"Bueno, bueno," le siguió la corriente, tratando de no desquitar su enojo. "Pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, cuando quieras."

"Estoy bien, Rin," remarcó Haru.

"Lo sé. Sólo te estoy diciendo."

"Ok," Haru dejó su malhumor. Rin sólo estaba siendo un buen novio, preocupándose por él. "No te sobreesfuerces."

"Trataré," dijo Rin. Cuando se trataba de la natación, no podía prometer nada. "Hablamos luego, ¿sí?" hizo una pausa, y agregó: "Te quiero."

Los latidos del corazón de Haru retumbaron en sus oídos.

"Yo también te quiero," confesó. Eso había hecho que se sintiera un poco mejor.

* * *

Después de una intensa práctica que consumió gran parte de la tarde, Rin despachó a su equipo de natación. Momo se quejó para con Nitori de lo cansado que estaba y le propuso ver una película en su cuarto para relajarse. Nitori se sonrojó y le dijo que se adelantara, ya que tenía asuntos que resolver.

Momo pareció confundido, pero le sonrió.

"Bueno. ¡Te estaré esperando, Senpai, así que apúrate!" dijo entusiasmado, logrando acelerar los latidos de Nitori y multiplicar el rubor de sus mejillas.

_No entiendo... ¿Por qué me siento así?_

Precisamente, ese era el asunto que tenía que tratar. ¿Y qué mejor persona que Rin para hablar de eso? Él era tan sabio, seguro sabría aconsejarlo.

"Senpai... ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" preguntó Nitori, acercándosele tímidamente. Rin se quitó los goggles y el gorro de natación y lo miró.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó, Ai?"

Nitori desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

"N-no tiene que responder si no quiere, p-pero... Cómo supo que era... ya sabe..." pasó saliva; "¿gay?"

Rin enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

"¿Es por Momo?"

Si el nerviosismo de Nitori no era suficiente indicador para delatarlo, el grito que soltó después lo hizo.

"¡¿C-CÓMO LO SUPO?!"

Rin bufó. "Es muy obvio."

Nitori suspiró.

"Yo... no sé, estoy confundido," murmuró, cabizbajo. "Nunca antes me había gustado nadie... mucho menos un hombre, y no sé... ¿Qué tal si estoy mal y sólo estoy mezclando sentimientos porque he pasado mucho tiempo con Momo-kun? E igual si es cierto, ¿cómo sé que él siente lo mismo por mí?" añadió con algo de dolor e incertidumbre. "Hasta donde yo sé, le gustan las mujeres... ¿Qué tal si lo asusto y arruino nuestra amistad?" expresó. "¡No sé qué hacer!"

"Shh... Primero tranquilízate, Ai," respondió Rin, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sonrió reconfortantemente. "¿Sabes? He oído que muchas personas se sienten como tú al descubrir su orientación sexual. Es parte del proceso para algunos."

Nitori parpadeó, ya más calmado.

"¿Usted se sintió alguna vez así, Senpai?" inquirió. Rin torció los labios.

"La verdad no," confesó. "Yo siempre supe que me gustaban los hombres. Desde pequeño, lo sentí como algo natural; y mi familia siempre fue muy comprensiva, así que tuve la suerte de siempre sentirme aceptado," sonrió con ternura. "Pero eso no significa que tus sentimientos sean menos válidos, Ai," pausó, y agregó en voz más baja; "Además, yo creo que Momo es bisexual... parece que le gustas," meditó para sí. El rostro de Nitori se iluminó.

"Ah... ¡¿En verdad cree eso, Senpai?!"

La sonrisa de Rin creció. Le guiñó un ojo.

"Sin duda. Soy bueno para reconocer esas cosas, pregúntale a Rei," bromeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Despeinó el cabello de Nitori amistosamente y finalizó:

"No te rindas sin intentarlo, Ai."

Nitori asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Gracias, Senpai!"

* * *

La plática con Rin sí le sirvió. Nitori se duchó rápidamente y corrió a su cuarto, antes de que la motivación se esfumara y se arrepintiera de lo que iba a hacer. Abrió la puerta, decidido, y...

"¡Momo-kun! Necesito hablar contig... oh."

Momo estaba sentado frente a su computadora. En el monitor había una foto de Matsuoka Gou, y Nitori sintió su estómago hundirse al toparse con la mirada perpleja de Momo.

"¿E-estás viendo fotos de Gou-chan?" inquirió con voz temblorosa.

Momo se sonrojó.

"¡N-no es lo que piensas, Senpai!"

Pero Nitori no necesitaba explicaciones. Por supuesto, ¿qué se había creído? Era obvio que Momo sólo lo consideraba un amigo. Después de todo, él estaba enamorado de Gou.

Y Nitori había sido un tonto por creer otra cosa.

"Ah, no importa. No me debes ninguna explicación," fingió una sonrisa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía dejar que Momo lo viera llorar. "Um... iré a dar una vuelta, me haría bien algo de aire fresco..."

Nitori se dio la vuelta; mas, antes de que pudiera escaparse, Momo lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

"¡Me gustas, senpai!" declaró. Los ojos de Nitori casi se salen de sus órbitas y su rostro se tornó colorado.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó. Volteó a verlo, incrédulo. Momo lo veía fijamente, avergonzado y haciendo un puchero infantil.

"Estaba borrando las fotos de Gou-chan," explicó. "Ya no las necesito. Prefiero mirar las tuyas..." balbució, desviando la mirada nerviosamente para luego volver a ver a Nitori a los ojos y agregar: "¡Me gustas mucho, senpai!"

A Nitori le temblaban las rodillas. Estaba tan conmovido que no podía hablar, así que sólo lo miró con ternura y estampó sus labios contra los de Momo.

Éste se dejó llevar.

* * *

El día fue justo como Haru lo predijo. Cuando salió de su cuarto ya bañado y arreglado, ya era hora de comer, mas sus padres no dijeron nada al respecto. Sólo le preguntaron cómo se sentía y qué tal la había pasado la noche anterior con sus amigos. La señora Nanase se sorprendió porque no lo había escuchado entrar.

Después de eso, el papá de Haru le dijo lo que ya sabía, pero con más detalle. Haru asintió con la mirada ausente y un nudo en el estómago.

Salieron a comer sushi y aunque Haru sonrió repetidas veces por la manera en que sus papás conversaban entre ellos —parecían adolescentes, contando anécdotas o riendo—, en el fondo, no podía evitar sentirse mal porque tuvieran que separarse debido a su causa, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Ahora que realmente observaba sus interacciones podía notar el amor y la felicidad mutua, la necesidad de estar con el otro. Y le dolía. Si él había resentido de sobremanera la ausencia de Rin en sólo una semana, no podía imaginarse el sacrificio que su mamá estaba haciendo por él.

Regresaron a la casa porque el señor Nanase tenía que empacar. Y después lo llevaron al aeropuerto.

Su papá lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho antes. "Sé fuerte y cuida a tu madre mientras no estoy. Te amo," habían sido sus palabras de despedida. Luego se despidió de su esposa, y Haru evitó ver el momento porque sólo lo haría sentir peor.

La señora Nanase no habló durante el trayecto a casa, y Haru tampoco lo hizo. Llegaron por la noche. La madre de Haru le ofreció algo de cenar, pero su hijo comentó que no tenía hambre de momento y se retiró a su cuarto. Ella supuso que quería tiempo a solas y optó por no molestarlo.

Haru azotó la puerta y se recargó en ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos y apretó los ojos.

Le ardía la muñeca.

_Eres una mierda. Mátate._

Después de que el avión de su papá había despegado, juraba que vio algunas lágrimas formarse en los ojos de su madre, lágrimas que ella no dejó caer porque no quería afectar a su hijo al verla así. Sin embargo, Haru lo notó, y el hecho de que hubiese tenido que contenerse por su bien, porque no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría su hijo había sido la cereza del pastel. No sólo había reprimido a su mamá físicamente al impedirle irse, ahora también lo hacía emocionalmente.

Se paró, molesto consigo mismo. Sus manos temblaban y sentía terrible ansiedad de rasguñarse la muñeca, mas debía luchar contra ese instinto. Se sentó en su escritorio, tomó un marcador y se puso a rayar su brazo. Esta vez, sus trazos no tenían forma: eran rápidos y descuidados, puesto que Haru sólo buscaba un lugar donde desatar la tormenta que llevaba dentro. Y de alguna u otra forma, terminó haciéndolo en su cuaderno.

_Estoy solo_

_Me voy a quedar solo_

_A veces pienso que estar muerto sería mejor_

_Desaparecer_

_Ahogarme_

Haru dio un salto cuando su teléfono sonó. Rin lo llamaba.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo.

"Bien," contestó Haru instintivamente, jugueteando con la pluma. Hizo una pausa. "Aunque fue raro."

"¿Qué cosa?" inquirió Rin con voz apagada. Bostezó.

"Ver a papá irse," soltó Haru. "Sin mamá."

Rin detectó el toque melancólico en la voz de Haru y se espabiló de inmediato.

"Lo siento. ¿Quieres que vaya...?"

Haru sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. Sí, tenía ganas de verlo. No quería sentirse solo esa noche, pero Rin se oía exhausto y Haru no quería ser una molestia.

"No, no te preocupes," dijo, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible. "Te oyes cansado."

El cambio de tema pareció funcionar para distraer a Rin

"Fue un día laaaaaargo," se quejó. Entonces sonrió al rememorar cierta plática con Nitori, y añadió: "Aunque pasará algo interesante entre Ai y Momo."

"¿En serio?"

A Rin le pesaban los párpados. "Sí. Te cuento detalles después. Te diría que saliéramos mañana, pero tengo que ayudar a los chicos con su inglés, entonces... ¿Quieres hacer algo el martes, antes de ir a terapia?" propuso.

Haru sintió su corazón acelerarse. Sin embargo...

"¿No tienes práctica de natación?"

...tampoco quería apartarlo de lo que era importante. Lo que lo llevaría a la trascendencia.

Las Nacionales.

Rin volvió a bostezar. "Les daré el día libre. Hemos estado trabajando muy duro, así que se lo han ganado," explicó. "Entonces, ¿sí o no?"

¿En verdad Rin cancelaría la práctica por benevolencia hacia su equipo?

¿No sería que se había dejado influenciar por la necesidad de ver a cierto pelinegro y asegurarse de que estaba bien? Rin era bastante protector...

...y tal vez, aunque Haru se odiara después por ser tan egoísta, aceptaría la oferta.

"Sí," aceptó. Rin esbozó una sonrisa.

"Ok. Hasta mañana, Haru."

"Hasta mañana. Te quiero," dijo el pelinegro con cierta ansiedad.

Rin se sonrojó.

"Yo también. Buenas noches."

Y colgó.

Haru se quedó quieto, escuchando los tonos del teléfono cuando la llamada terminó. La voz de Rin lo había hecho sentir bien por un instante, pero ahora ya no estaba y Haru no sabía lidiar con el vacío. Rin estaba avanzando, preparándose para las Nacionales que pronto llegarían y Haru no dudaba que Rin ganara o al menos que su talento fuera reconocido por más de un reclutador. Y entonces Rin se iría y estas noches de soledad volverían a ser rutina para Haru.

_No, no, no, no, no. Por favor no._

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Haru y se dejó caer sobre su cuaderno, escondiendo su rostro y tirando de su pelo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Odiaba sentirse así. Todo era su culpa, ¡¿por qué se sentía así?!

Volvió a tomar la pluma e hizo un enorme rayón que llenó la hoja y poco a poco, conforme la furia y el odio abandonaban al pelinegro dejando una sensación de melancolía pura, se transformaron en palabras escritas de una forma veloz y poco cuidadosa.

_...no quiero atarte, no quiero depender de ti, no quiero ser "el novio de Matsuoka Rin", quiero volver a ser Nanase Haruka, a ser yo. Quiero mi propio sueño, pero no sé cómo encontrarlo_

_Si así es la vida siempre mejor mátame, antes de que me vuelva loco (si no es que ya lo estoy)_

_Siento que estoy atorado, y no entiendo... porqué estoy tan molesto últimamente?!_

Haru azotó la pluma y cerró el cuaderno. Quería olvidar, quería ver a Rin y decirle todo y sentirse mejor, pero Rin de seguro se sentiría asqueado al ver a Haru tal como era. Y tampoco quería salir de fiesta esa noche, no estaba de ánimos. Sólo quería que el día siguiente llegara para ver a Rin. Por el momento, únicamente contaba con su cuaderno para desahogarse, y Haru escribió y dibujó hasta que estuvo demasiado cansado como para continuar.

* * *

**Semana 8.**

* * *

"¡Buenos días, Haru-chan!" saludó Nagisa cuando el aludido llegó a la escuela.

"Hola Nagisa," respondió Haru. Nagisa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Vamos adentro?"

"Sí."

Como era de suponerse, Makoto había intentado comunicarse con ambos durante el fin de semana, mas Haru lo había evitado por todos los medios posibles. Nagisa se había mantenido más o menos neutral, intentando persuadir a Haru de que hablara con él, pero sin éxito alguno.

Entraron a la academia y Haru sintió un nudo en el estómago porque pronto partirían a clases diferentes y tendría que enfrentar a Makoto inevitablemente —solo. Sin embargo e inesperadamente, aquel momento se adelantó apenas pusieron un pie en la escuela: la gente los volteó a ver y comenzó a cuchichear y a reírse de ellos; y entonces Makoto emergió de entre los grupos que se formaban.

"Esto es raro," murmuró Nagisa para sí.

El estómago de Haru dio un vuelco, nunca le había sido fácil lidiar con ese tipo de conflictos y el semblante del castaño no ayudaba mucho: estaba pálido y su mirada expresaba gran preocupación. Haru respiró profundamente, luchando por mantener su exterior impasible cuando Makoto los detectó y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Pero parecía que esta vez Haru no era su foco de atención.

"¡NAGISA!" clamó, tomando al rubio por los hombros. Nagisa fruncía el ceño y miraba a su alrededor —estaba acostumbrado a las burlas, mas nunca habían sido tan hostiles y abiertas. Las personas lo señalaban y se reían en completo descaro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" farfulló para sí. Dos muchachos musculosos, atletas por excelencia pasaron a su lado y uno de ellos —con el que Nagisa se había enredado alguna vez en el pasado— chocó contra él a propósito y susurró:

"Maldito marica de mierda."

Algunos observadores cercanos estallaron en risas. Nagisa sintió terrible vergüenza que pronto se transformó en furia y apretó los puños.

"¡Hey!" gritó. "Al menos yo tengo el valor para admitirlo," añadió en un susurro.

El otro chico se detuvo en su andar. "¡¿Qué dijiste, maricón?!" exclamó. Casi se arroja contra el rubio de no ser porque Makoto y Haruka se interpusieron: Haru cubrió el cuerpo de Nagisa con el suyo; y Makoto, el dulce, inofensivo y amado Makoto se abalanzó sobre ambos y los tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

"¿Tienen algún problema? Porque si es así, podemos ir afuera nosotros tres."

"Cuatro," corrigió Haru detrás de él, aun refugiando a Nagisa.

Makoto asintió sin mirarlo.

"Cuatro."

El chico se quedó paralizado por un momento, intimidado por el comportamiento inusual de Makoto. Se repuso y frunció el ceño, zafándose de su agarre y marchándose sin agregar nada más que un bufido de enojo contenido. El otro joven lo siguió después. Makoto los observó con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Echó algunos vistazos a los estudiantes que contemplaban la escena, silenciándolos y ahuyentándolos. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería con Makoto cuando estaba enojado.

Mientras, Haru se volteó para ver cómo estaba Nagisa.

"¿Estás bien?" inquirió. Nagisa asintió, mirando al suelo. "¿Qué pasó ahora?"

Nagisa negó con la cabeza. "No sé," dijo sinceramente.

Makoto se les integró. Haru se tensó, pero el castaño ni siquiera lo miró —había cosas más importantes que resolver en ese momento.

"Yo sí," sentenció. Sacó su celular y buscó algo para mostrárselos. "Nagisa, ¿qué es esto?"

En el celular de Makoto se mostraban las fotos que Nagisa se había tomado para Rei. El rubio palideció.

"Eso... es privado."

"En realidad no," dijo Makoto. "Se difundieron por toda la escuela."

"¡¿Qué?!" inquirió Nagisa, sin aliento. Negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no puede ser..."

"Nagisa," suspiró Makoto, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio en una manera paternal; "¿no se te ocurre alguna forma de que se hayan propagado esas fotos?"

"No," repitió Nagisa, sintiendo que se le acababa el aire y que su corazón se destrozaba. "O sea, bueno, se las envié a alguien, pero es de mi entera confianza..."

Makoto enarcó las cejas.

"¿Rei?"

Nagisa no respondió. Cerró los ojos y derramó algunas lágrimas; entonces se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

"Tengo que ir a Samezuka," dijo, dándose la media vuelta y dejando el instituto.

"Te acompaño," respondió Haru instintivamente, siguiéndolo.

"¡Esperen!" Makoto intentó detenerlos, pero fue en vano. Ya se habían marchado.

Suspiró, debatiéndose entre ir con ellos o quedarse en la escuela. Optó por la segunda: últimamente se sentía más y más como un marginado en su propio grupo de amigos.

* * *

"Tenemos que hablar."

Haru apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Nagisa para recordarle que no estaba solo. Caminaban hacia Samezuka mientras el rubio hablaba por teléfono con Rei.

"¡Ya sé que estás en clase! ¡Pero esto es importante!"

Rei dijo algo más al otro lado de la línea.

"No, ¡no puede esperar!"

De nuevo fue el turno del otro de hablar. Nagisa se mordió el labio inferior y finalizó en un tono fúnebre:

"Ok. Entonces te veo en tu cuarto en diez minutos."

Suspiró. Miró a Haru, su tristeza era infinita y esto preocupó al pelinegro. Era tan extraño ver a Nagisa así, y vaya que Haru comprendía cómo se sentía estar tan deprimido.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Haru-chan," dijo Nagisa con la voz rota. Haru hizo una mueca y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro, no era muy bueno a la hora de consolar personas.

"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que las cosas se arreglarán."

"Eso espero," respondió Nagisa, cabizbajo. "Jamás me imaginé algo así de Rei-chan," añadió para sí mismo en voz baja.

Haru no supo que responder. Llegaron pronto a Samezuka y aunque una parte de Haru quería acompañar a Nagisa en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, sabía que era algo que tenía que resolver a solas con Rei. Así que le prometió que se quedaría en la entrada de la escuela, esperándolo. Nagisa agradeció de nuevo y se marchó.

Rei ya estaba esperándolo cuando el rubio llegó. Cerró la puerta del cuarto con un nudo en el estómago, temiéndose lo peor.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Qué hiciste con las fotos que te pasé el otro día?"

Rei pasó saliva.

_Oh._

_No._

"Nada."

Nagisa enarcó una ceja, visiblemente afectado.

"¿Nada?"

"No," enfatizó Rei. "¿Pasó algo?"

Los labios de Nagisa temblaron y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos.

"Todos en Iwatobi las vieron," sollozó. Asomó su cara llorosa y acusó: "Rei-chan, ¡¿tú...?!"

"¡NO!" profirió Rei de inmediato, captando la acusación. "¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?!"

"¡Pues sólo  _tú_  las tenías! ¡No encuentro otra explicación!"

"Nagisa-kun," llamó Rei en voz ahogada. Le partía el alma verlo llorar. "Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que algo así pasara—"

"¡¿Cómo que no querías que algo así pasara?! ¡¿Entonces sí lo hiciste?!"

"¡NO!" repitió Rei. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. "No, pero... fui un estúpido," suspiró. "Nagisa-kun, déjame explicarte. El sábado en el club, dejé mi celular..."

"¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!" interrumpió Nagisa, fuera de sí. "¡¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza que algo así podría pasar?! ¡¿No pensaste en borrar esas fotos después?! ¡¿No pensaste en lo que podrían causarme?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE?!"

"¡No quería preocuparte!" argumentó Rei. "Además, lo recuperé—"

"¡Sí, pero ahora todos tienen las fotos!" chilló el rubio. "Y si un maestro las ve, o mis papás..."

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" se disculpó Rei frenéticamente. "Fue muy estúpido de mi parte, ¡lo sé! ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! ¡No pensé—!"

"¡Ese es el problema! ¡No pensaste, y ahora todos me molestarán por esto para toda mi vida! ¡CÓMO SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE YA!"

Nagisa estalló en sollozos. Rei se llenó de angustia e intentó abrazarlo, pero el rubio se apartó.

"Lo siento, Rei-chan," dijo. Rei no entendía por qué se disculpaba cuando era él el que lo había arruinado todo. Nagisa sonrió amargamente y bufó. "Supongo que me lo merezco, ¿no? Hay mucha gente que no me quiere. He jugado con muchas personas y ahora se me regresa," levantó la vista, visiblemente herido. "¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien tan desagradable como yo?"

"Nagisa-kun," musitó Rei. "No hables así de ti—"

"No, es verdad," sonrió destrozado. "Y tú... has sido muy bueno conmigo. Mereces a alguien mejor. Lo siento..."

"¡Nagisa-kun! ¡NO TE VAYAS!" rogó Rei al borde del llanto, tratando de detenerlo. Mas Nagisa sonrió, llorando, y se soltó de su agarre.

"Lo siento, Rei-chan," repitió. "No puedo estar así contigo."

"¡NAGISA-KUN!"

Nagisa salió corriendo y Rei sintió un vacío en su pecho.

Nagisa se había culpado por su estúpido error.

* * *

Nagisa se rehusó a ir a su casa esa tarde. No podía ver a sus padres a la cara, y no podía permitir que se enteraran del lío en el que estaba o de seguro lo sacarían de Iwatobi para siempre. Haru lo vio tan abatido que le ofreció que se quedara en su casa, así al menos podría asegurarse de que no hiciera alguna locura. Nagisa aceptó y le agradeció, y Haru sintió alivio no sólo porque podría cuidar de su amigo ahora que lo necesitaba, sino también porque él tampoco quería estar solo. No le había dicho a nadie, pero últimamente había estado teniendo pesadillas.

La señora Nanase recibió gustosa a Nagisa. Éste puso su fachada alegre y espontánea al menos hasta que subieron al cuarto de Haru y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Entonces se derrumbó sobre la cama de Haru y echó a llorar a lágrima viva, mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con preocupación e intentaba consolarlo sin mucho éxito.

Se encontraba preguntándose que más podía hacer para calmar a Nagisa cuando se percató de que Rin le había mandado un mensaje.

**Rin M.: Oye. Estoy con Rei, esta destrozado por lo que paso con Nagisa... Lo siento mucho.**

Una extraña calma invadió el pecho de Haru. A la vez, se sintió algo culpable por sentirse bien cuando Nagisa estaba deprimido, pero es que Rin siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Continuó dando palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda del rubio, dejando que se desahogara, y con la otra mano le respondió a Rin.

**Haru: No importa... Yo también lo siento. Estoy con Nagisa, tambien esta asi**

**Rin M.: Que mal... Espero que se arregle pronto**

**Haru: Yo tambien. Hablamos luego, si? Nagisa esta muy mal. Talvez lo sacare para distraerse**

**Rin M.: Oh, ok**

_Rin M. está escribiendo..._

**Rin M.: Tengan cuidado**

**Haru: Si, no te preocupes**

"¿H-Haru?" Nagisa volteó a verle. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. A Haru le dolió verlo así; después de todo, Nagisa era como ese hermano más pequeño y travieso que Haru no tenía.

Acarició su cabello rubio con cariño fraternal. Nagisa sorbió la nariz.

"Salgamos hoy," propuso Haru, olvidándose de Rin por un momento. Él también debía de estar ocupado con Rei.

"No quiero."

Haru no podía creerlo. Nagisa jamás se había rehusado a una salida entre amigos, lo cual indicaba lo mal que se sentía.

"Bueno," cedió Haru. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Nagisa hizo una mueca. Sus ojos destellaron en señal de que no había terminado de llorar.

"Nada," dijo en tono infantil y lloroso.

"Bueno," repitió Haru, inseguro de cómo actuar. Si Makoto estuviera ahí, él sabría qué hacer, y Haru se sintió como un inútil e impotente porque en verdad quería ayudar a su amigo, porque él sabía lo horrible que era sentirse tan desdichado y no se lo deseaba a nadie, mas no sabía cómo hacerlo. No obstante, Nagisa conocía a sus amigos como la palma de su mano y apreciaba el esfuerzo que Haru estaba haciendo. Así que simplemente se abalanzó contra su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos lo más fuerte que podía.

"Gracias por apoyarme, Haru-chan," murmuró con voz ronca. Haru levantó las cejas, apenado.

"D-de nada."

Nagisa lo soltó y descargó todo lo que traía dentro. Haru lo escuchó atentamente, incluso cuando los sollozos le impedían hablar y hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Haru volvió a tener pesadillas.

* * *

Nagisa y Haru fueron juntos a la escuela por la mañana. Makoto se les unió cuando llegaron, en caso de que hubiese que defender al rubio contra el odio de los demás. No obstante, cada vez era más obvia la grieta que se había formado entre el grupo de amigos, en especial entre Haruka y Makoto. Ni siquiera se hablaron y la tensión era notoria entre ellos.

Nadie se atrevió a agredir a Nagisa, al menos no abiertamente. Pero las miradas, los susurros, las indirectas eran igual o hasta más dolorosas que los golpes.

El día fue largo y tedioso. Cuando al fin terminó la jornada escolar, fue Makoto el que se ofreció a cuidar de Nagisa ese día, puesto que Haru tenía terapia. Así que Nagisa se fue con el castaño y Haru volvió a casa solo, meditando sobre lo asqueroso que había sido su día y cómo cada vez se sentía más apartado de todo, como si estuviera encerrado en una burbuja donde el tiempo no pasaba y que nadie se atrevía a romper. Como si fuese por la vida sin motivo, como si sus días fueran un libro en blanco y Haru se deslizara por las páginas en una especie de ensueño donde nunca pasaba nada, donde no había nada importante. Y eso lo hacía sentir un vacío.

...pero al menos vería a Rin esa tarde.

El pensamiento hizo que las páginas en blanco de su libro se llenaron de colores y sus insípidos días cobraran algo de sabor.

Llegó a su casa ansioso, pero en una forma positiva. Su mamá lo notó y se alegró por ello. Hablaron poco —lo que las monosilábicas respuestas de Haru permitieron— y luego se subió a su cuarto a esperar por su novio. No debía tardar mucho, quizá una media hora. Pero media hora se transformó en una, y una en una y media y Rin no llegaba. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mandar un mensaje o a llamar para avisar de algún inconveniente, y Haru se estaba impacientando.

Al cabo de dos horas y notando que ya tenía que irse o llegaría tarde a la terapia, Haru cayó en cuenta de una realidad muy desagradable.

Rin lo había dejado plantado.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco. Estaba lívido. No era la primera vez que se sentía abandonado por Rin, aunque no fuera intencionalmente; pero ahora ni siquiera había tenido la atención de avisarle que no iría. Sólo lo ilusionaba para después dejar caer sus esperanzas y ni siquiera ayudarle a recogerlas después. Y lo peor es que Haru había permitido que lo hiciera más de una vez; le había brindado la confianza y había bajado su guardia para permitir que Rin entrara y lo destrozara.

Mas no podía culparlo. De seguro Rin, al estar más en contacto con su sueño ya se había aburrido de Haru y ahora no sabía cómo decírselo. Y es que Haru no podía competir con un futuro de fama y libertad —él no era nadie, no tenía nada. Era simple y melancólico mientras que Rin estaba lleno de una pasión abrumadora que atraería la atención de cualquiera. Haru ya ni siquiera podía mantener la atención de sus amigos.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así? ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en ese ser muerto por dentro, sin sueños ni esperanza?

Todos avanzaban, todos crecían, todos se iban. Rin sanaba, todos en la terapia progresaban menos él. Haru se odiaba, se odiaba por haberse perdido a sí mismo y no saber cómo recuperarse, se odiaba por anclar a su mamá cuando podría estar feliz al lado de su papá. Se odiaba por haberse permitido confiar en Rin y se odiaba por irlo perdiendo poco a poco. Se odiaba por estar molesto, pero no saber cómo expresarlo.

Bajó las escaleras. Le indicó a su mamá que iba a la terapia y no le dio mucha oportunidad para responder al marcharse y azotar la puerta a su salida.

Corrió. Lo ayudaba a calmarse, pero esa vez no logró gran cosa. Aún sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y los pensamientos desenfrenados recorrer su mente cuando llegó a la terapia. La muñeca le picaba.

_Mátate._

Se sentó bruscamente en el lugar de siempre y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. No quería que nadie le hablara, y aun así... muy dentro de sí, tenía la leve esperanza de ver a Rin. Pero él de seguro no iría. No querría verle.

_Nadie te necesita. Mejor mátate._

_Eres una escoria._

"Joven, ¿está usted bien? ¿Le duele algo?"

Haru levantó la vista. Era una señora. No se sabía su nombre, pero recordaba que había mencionado que estaba ahí por haber perdido a su marido en un accidente, o algo así.

"Eh..."

En ese momento, una chica nueva entró en la habitación. Se veía bastante joven, quizá de la edad de Haru. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca y el cabello recogido en un moño alto.

"¡Buenas tardes!" exclamó, llamando la atención de todos. La viuda se sentó al lado derecho de Haru. A su lado izquierdo estaba el asiento vacío donde Rin se sentaba últimamente. "Soy Hanamura Chigusa, y vengo a suplir a Amakata-sensei por esta sesión. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!"

"¿Suplente?" inquirió Haru en voz baja. La señora a su lado asintió.

"Oh, cierto, tú y el muchacho pelirrojo no vinieron a la sesión pasada. Amakata-san avisó que no podría venir hoy, así que mandaría a uno de sus mejores alumnos. Nos habló de ella, parece que está por titularse."

Haru asintió. La chica no debía ser más que un par de años mayor que él. A pesar de que parecía entusiasta y dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí, su inexperiencia relucía. Se veía algo nerviosa al lidiar con los pacientes. Haru se aburrió pronto y su mente comenzó a divagar.

_Rin no está..._

_Rin no me quiere._

_Nadie me quiere._

_Desaparecer sería lo mejor._

La puerta se abrió a media sesión y Rin hizo acto de presencia. Se veía cansado y apresurado.

El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Rin inquirió con voz entrecortada, algo sorprendido de que Amakata no estuviera. Chigusa asintió y Rin entró y se sentó al lado de Haru, quien se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca. Frunció el ceño y ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

"Lo siento," murmuró Rin. El ceño de Haru se intensificó. "Esto va a sonar muy estúpido, pero no olvidé nuestra cita de hoy. Sólo que me acosté por un momento y me quedé dormido—"

"Ahórratelo, Rin," interrumpió Haru, cruzando los brazos. "Ya sé que te surgió algo más importante que hacer, como siempre."

Rin suspiró.

"Estás enojado, y tienes derecho a estarlo. Pero entiende que estos días he estado muy ocupado—"

"Sí, ¡ya lo sé!" explotó Haru, atrayendo la atención de algunos a su alrededor. "Tienes que prepararte para tus exámenes, para las Nacionales, para tu futuro... ¡No te culpo!" levantó la voz. Rin dio un respingo. "¡Todo eso es mejor que tener que lidiar conmigo!"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Chigusa inquirió, interrumpiendo la conversación con uno de los pacientes y aproximándose hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Rin y Haru estaban tan enfrascados en su diálogo que la ignoraron.

Rin apretó la mandíbula y estalló.

"¡Pues sí, tal vez lo sea!" gritó, fuera de sí. No era justo que Haru lo tratara así. "¡No es mi culpa que tú no tengas una vida aparte de mí!"

Silencio. Haru sintió como si una daga se clavara en su estómago y se puso pálido. Rin tenía razón.

_Mátate._

Todos se habían quedado callados. Las palabras se asentaron en el ambiente y Rin abrió los ojos como platos, meditando lo que acababa de decir. El color subió a su rostro.

Chigusa, percatándose de la tensión, decidió intervenir. Se acercó más ambos muchachos; en especial a Haru, que parecía verdaderamente afectado. Rin balbuceaba disculpas, avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Haru, no quise decir eso. Me enojé, no debí, lo siento..."

"Chicos, tranquilícense," medió Chigusa, posando una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro que aún no reaccionaba. "Todo se puede resolver hablando—"

"...Haru, perdón—"

"¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!" rugió Haruka de pronto, poniéndose de pie y apartando la mano de Chigusa. "Usted no se meta, ¡ni siquiera me conoce!" le gritó. "Sólo es una suplente que vino a fingir que le valemos un comino pero en realidad no es cierto, sólo estará hoy... ¡Y ni eso puede hacer bien!"

La pobre mujer se había quedado paralizada. Estaba roja de vergüenza y Haru notó que temblaba. Un sollozo abandonó sus labios y echó a llorar, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

El cuerpo de Haru se sacudía de furia. Respiraba audiblemente y su mirada era la de una fiera insatisfecha.

_¿Ves lo que hiciste?_

"Me largo de aquí," gruñó entre dientes y salió de la sala ante las miradas atónitas de todos. Algunos se acercaron a la chica a asegurarse que estaba bien y otros comenzaron a hablar de lo recién sucedido, pero sólo hubo una persona cuya conmoción se transformó en rabia y salió detrás de Haru.

No había ido muy lejos. Iba a la mitad del pasillo cuando Rin lo alcanzó, lo tomó por los hombros violentamente y lo azotó contra la pared.

"¡¿A dónde diablos piensas que vas?!"

"¡Suéltame!" profirió Haru, apretando las muñecas de Rin y tratando de apartarlo; cosa que sólo sirvió para provocarlo más y que lo azotara otra vez contra la pared.

"¡No!" gritó. "¡¿Acaso piensas que te puedes desquitar con todos los que te rodean sólo porque tuviste un mal día?!"

"¡¿No es lo mismo que tú haces siempre?!" contraatacó Haru. Un destello de dolor tiñó la mirada roja de Rin, pero pronto encendió otra llamarada de ira.

"¡¿Qué te pasa, Haru?!" exclamó. Sus facciones se suavizaron de repente, mostrando el dolor y la confusión que su comportamiento le causaba. "Tú no eres así..."

Haru levantó su voz una octava más.

"¡¿Cómo sabes?! Ni siquiera me conoces realmente, ¡nadie me conoce!" chilló, llevándose las manos a las sienes y agitando la cabeza. Rin lo soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, asustado por la manera en que Haruka actuaba.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que te conozca cuando no me dices nada de lo que te pasa?!" señaló Rin. Haru se encontró con los ojos de Rin. Éste estaba angustiado, agobiado por la violencia atípica en la mirada de Haru. Lo tomó por la camisa, esta vez con más delicadeza, y se acercó a él.

"Dime qué tienes," susurró. "Dime porqué estás tan molesto."

Haru evitó su mirada.

"No estoy molesto," respondió, apretando la mandíbula. "Estoy bien."

"¡No lo estás!" gritó Rin, desesperado. "¡Dime qué te pasa, para poder entenderte!"

Haru tragó grueso y lo fulminó con la mirada, intentando quitárselo de encima.

"¡Haru!" exigió Rin, azotándolo una vez más. Haru siseó y pataleó, mas no alcanzó a pegarle al pelirrojo. "¡No te entiendo! ¡Dime qué te pasa!"

Haru mostró los dientes como un animal en peligro y le sostuvo la mirada. Su ceño se intensificó y le clavó las uñas con fuerza a Rin hasta hacerlo sangrar. Éste último soltó un leve quejido, pero no lo dejó ir. Cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que estaban a un paso de llegar a los golpes... Hasta que de repente, la frialdad en la expresión de Rin se derritió y su mirada denotó pura tristeza. No obstante, Haru estaba demasiado enojado como para notar eso.

"Si no me tienes confianza, y yo no logro entenderte..." bajó la mirada y sus labios temblaron. Su agarre sobre Haru se debilitó; "Entonces no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos."

Haru sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada

"¿Q-qué?" jadeó.

"Terminamos, Haru," sentenció Rin. Sus ojos normalmente tan llenos de vida se veían vacíos. Ni siquiera tenía energía para llorar, su semblante desconsolado y sin emoción. "Que te vaya bien."

Lo soltó.

Haru resbaló por la pared.

Rin se marchó sin mirar atrás.

"Rin," musitó Haru. El nombre ahora sabía raro, amargo. "¡Rin!"

Intentó pararse, pero no pudo. Volvió a caer un par de veces antes de poderse ponerse de pie; pero para ese entonces Rin ya había dejado el hospital. Haru comenzó a temblar violentamente y a caminar en círculos, hundiendo las manos en su melena negra y sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!_

"¡Joven! ¿Está usted bien?"

Una enfermera y un miembro de la seguridad del Hospital Psiquiátrico lo miraban con preocupación. Habían ido al oír el alboroto.

Haru los miró sin mirarlos, sin reconocerlos, como si todo el mundo se hubiera convertido en un universo extraño y desconocido ahora que Rin no estaba. Estaba hiperventilando. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Miró al pisó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando calmarse. La enfermera susurró algo e intentó acercarse.

_Rin te dejó._

_Makoto te dejó._

_Tu papá te dejó y tu mamá es infeliz por ti._

_Eres una carga._

"No," sollozó Haru. "¡No quiero seguir atando a todos!" exclamó. Echó a correr desesperadamente antes de que la enfermera lo tocara.

_Rin, ¡tengo que encontrar a Rin!_

Pero Rin no estaba. No estaba afuera del hospital. Ya se había ido a Dios sabría dónde, y Haru sintió sus rodillas temblar. Podía ir a buscarlo a Samezuka, pero lo más probable es que no quisiera verle. Y el corazón de Haru ya estaba demasiado roto como para soportar otro rechazo.

Así que corrió como un loco hasta llegar a casa. Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Ansioso, buscó por sus llaves, y tardó más de lo necesario en entrar gracias a sus manos temblorosas. "¡Mamá!" fue lo primero que gritó al entrar en casa. Necesitaba estar con alguien. No quería estar solo. Quería alguien que amortiguara su caída.

No hubo respuesta. Haru la llamó un par de veces más, todas con el mismo resultado. Buscó en la planta baja y al entrar en la cocina se topó con un recado.

_Haru:_

_Fui a comprar la despensa. Regreso en unas horas._

_Con cariño, mamá_

"No," Haru sollozó. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se derrumbó en el piso y lloró. Sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho que hacía que le costara trabajo respirar. La muñeca le dolía. Haru la apretó con la otra mano y cerró los ojos, derramando ríos. Una parte de sí quería herirse, quería lastimarse y desangrarse para liberar todo ese dolor que lo asfixiaba. Pero si lo hacía, significaba aceptar que Rin ya no volvería más...

Pero Rin ya se había ido.

Haru se clavó las uñas y se rascó hasta romper la piel y que la sangre brotara y ensuciara sus dedos, rompiendo su promesa.

"Agh," se quejó levemente al sentir el ardor, pero continuó. Sorbió la nariz y su respiración se aceleró. "No quiero... N-no quiero estar solo..."

Se detuvo por un momento y tomó su teléfono. Pensó en Rin y sus ojos se nublaron —Rin no le contestaría.

Llamó a Nagisa. Se sentía como mierda por tener que agobiarlo cuando el rubio ya tenía bastantes problemas, pero tenía que hablar con alguien y él era el único amigo que le quedaba. Aunque estuviera con Makoto.

Haru sólo necesitaba saber que había alguien a quien todavía le importaba.

* * *

Makoto había prometido hacerse cargo de Nagisa esa tarde; mas apenas se alejaron lo suficientemente de la escuela el rubio expresó que quería ir a casa. Makoto se sorprendió, pero es que Nagisa no quería volver a preocupar a sus padres y que pensaran que se había fugado de nuevo. De por sí ya tendría problemas si se enteraban acerca de las fotos.

Así que Makoto lo llevó y se quedó a comer con la familia Hazuki, para brindarle fortaleza a Nagisa. Éste se lo agradeció y Makoto se ofreció a pasar la noche acompañándolo, pero Nagisa se negó. Quería tiempo a solas para pensar mejor.

Makoto no estaba muy convencido al principio, pero Nagisa insistió. Y ahora estaba ahí, encerrado en su cuarto y llorando en silencio debajo de las sábanas, ignorando el teléfono porque no se sentía digno de hablar con Rei aunque éste ya hubiera intentado hablarle más de diez veces para arreglar las cosas. Y cada vez que su celular sonaba Nagisa cerraba los ojos y se hacía un ovillo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se quebraba —pero era lo mejor para Rei, él encontraría a alguien que en verdad mereciera a un chico tan puro y de buenos sentimientos como él.

El teléfono sonó por onceava vez en esa tarde y Nagisa ni siquiera lo vio, asumiendo que era Rei y sumergiéndose en su dolor.

* * *

"Nagisa... no..." musitó Haru, destrozado.

_Ni a él le importas. Eres patético._

Revisando su lista de contactos, se detuvo sobre el número de Makoto. Tragó grueso; sabía que era un descarado por pensar en hablarle después de lo mal que lo había tratado pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Makoto era la única persona que siempre le perdonaba todo, y si ni él lo hacía, Haru ya no tendría esperanzas.

"Contesta, por favor," rogó Haru y apretó los párpados.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido con Nagisa, Makoto terminó en el apartamento de Sousuke; desahogándose de todo lo que había pasado en la semana, pero sobre todo de cómo se había sentido  _él_  al respecto.

"Tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto por ellos," aseveró Sousuke. "Sé que son tus amigos, pero Makoto, abre los ojos. No parece que te aprecien de la misma forma en que tú lo haces."

"No, Sousuke, estás mal. Ellos me necesitan—"

"Nunca dije que no lo hicieran," corrigió el otro, irritado. "Pero vaya forma de demostrarlo. Ignorándote y enojándose contigo. Hm," apartó uno de los cabellos castaños de la frente de Makoto y lo miró con dulzura. "Makoto, das demasiado de ti. Eres muy amable con los demás y la gente se aprovecha de eso. Pero ahora que estoy contigo, no permitiré que lo hagan más."

Makoto bajó la mirada.

"Tal vez tienes razón," suspiró. "Todo el tiempo me estoy preocupando por los demás, pero..." su rostro se crispó y sus ojos comenzaron a escocer; "a veces siento que nadie se preocupa por mí."

"Yo lo hago."

Makoto miró a Sousuke, perplejo. Un sentimiento cálido creció en su pecho, ¿así se sentía tener a alguien que viera por ti?

Sonrió, conmovido. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

"Lo sé," contestó con ternura. "Gracias."

Sousuke sonrió de vuelta. Makoto lo besó y poco a poco, se dejaron llevar.

Estaban tan inmersos en disfrutarse y amarse mutuamente que no escucharon cuando sonó el celular de Makoto.

* * *

"¡Contesta!" gritó Haru, sacudiendo el teléfono. Su visión se nubló, un nudo constriñó su garganta. "Por favor..."

_Estás solo. Ni Nagisa, ni Makoto, ni Rin quieren verte ya. Ni siquiera tus padres—_

"¡CÁLLATE!" le ordenó a la voz en su cabeza, apretando los párpados y tirando de su cabello. Ardientes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. "¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!"

Desde que había comenzado a deprimirse sentía como si estuviese al borde de un acantilado. En los días buenos y cuando estaba con Rin se alejaba a un lugar más seguro, pero en los días malos se balanceaba peligrosamente en la orilla, a punto de caer. Y ahora Haru sentía que la tierra se derrumbaba debajo de sus pies y no importaba cuanto corriera, no sería suficiente, iba a caer...

Estaba solo, a nadie le importaba. Rin seguiría con su vida, Makoto y Nagisa también, sus padres volverían a sus trabajos y no estarían más atados a él.

_Por Dios, Haruka. ¡¿Por qué tienes que arruinar las vidas de todos los que te rodean?! ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Eres innecesario. Todos avanzan sin ti y te vas a quedar solo. Oh, lo olvidaba. Ya lo estás._

"Detente," rogó con un hilo de voz; "por favor..."

Ya no quería estar triste. Ya no quería sentir ese maldito vacío en su pecho que a ratos dolía tanto que le costaba pensar en otra cosa. Quería que todo terminara,  _¿por qué no puede terminar ya? ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?!_

Buscó en las alacenas en medio de su desesperación. Se sentía extraño, como si estuviera desligado de sí mismo, viendo todo desde un punto de vista que no era el suyo. Los pensamientos seguían rondando en su cabeza; el dolor de perder a Rin, el dolor de perder a Makoto, el dolor de que todos lo ignoraran. Su muñeca ardía y él continuaba rascándola aunque sus dedos dolieran y ya no le quedaran más uñas. No fue muy difícil encontrar lo que quería: sus antidepresivos. Los antidepresivos que fingía tomarse pero en realidad no hacía. Abrió el frasco y tomó una pastilla, esas cosas lo ayudarían a sentirse mejor, ¿cierto? Si se tomaba dos, supuso que el efecto sería más rápido. O tres. O cuatro. O todo el frasco.

Buscó algo para pasárselas. Gracias al Cielo, sus padres habían comprado una botella de sake que habían puesto fuera de su alcance. Pero Haru la encontró, la abrió y tomó un gran trago sin importarle que su garganta ardiera y que casi se ahoga. Tosió un par de veces y tomó otro trago. Se dejó caer en el piso de la cocina.

Revisó su celular. Ni un mensaje nuevo.

Soltó una carcajada sin gracia que pronto se transformó en un sollozo y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas. ¿Dónde estaría Rin? Su muñeca pulsaba, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre y la promesa que habían hecho estaba rota.

"Lo siento, Rin," murmuró, buscando su número con los ojos llorosos. Quería marcarle, quería escuchar su voz, pero Rin de seguro no respondería y Haru no podría resistirlo.

Tembloroso y confundido, se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto. Quizá nadie lo quería ya, pero eso no significaba que Haru no quisiera a nadie —y eso era lo que más dolía. Pero si iba a desaparecer, nadie le impediría escribir sobre esos sentimientos que le quemaban las entrañas. Nadie le impediría escribir sus últimas palabras, aunque nadie las leyera después. Eran su modo de liberarse antes de irse para siempre.

Sus manos temblaban. Las lágrimas incesantes le nublaban la vista y algunas mojaron la hoja, pero no le importó. Su corazón latía como loco y su mente reproducía recuerdos y pensamientos al mil por hora, que Haru no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente veloz para plasmarlos. Pero lo intentaría.

_...Tomé un montón de pastillas y lo siento lo siento tanto pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas_

_sólo quiero desaparecer odio este sentimiento en mi pecho que no me deja respirar y no puedo parar de llorar y lo odio; quiero vomitar pero no puedo_

_En verdad lo odio, me odio tanto y no quiero seguir siendo una carga asi que no lloren por mi_

_Solo queria un sueño solo queria ser feliz pero no pude encontrarlo lo siento lo siento lo siento_

_odio ser un inutil y un egoista odio la inseguridad de no saber que quiero hacer con mi vida y no quiero sentirla mas..._

Comenzaba a sentirse soñoliento. Pues vaya, parecía que los antidepresivos estaban funcionando.

Debía apresurarse.

_Rin, porfavor no llores por mi tienes un sueño siguelo_

Los párpados le pesaban, estaba mareado y escribir se volvía cada vez más difícil.

_Makoto Nagisa, lo siento lamento haber sido un amigo de mierda y gracias por soportarme siempre_

Se sentía más tranquilo y supo que el final estaba cerca. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido una vida tan mala. Sí, le había faltado un sueño, pero había conocido a personas maravillosas. Y lo había arruinado, pero al menos eso ya no importaba.

_Mama papa no se culpen por esto, los amo gracias por todo, al menos asi ya no los detendré más_

Haru cabeceó. Todo ese tiempo se había sentido como si se estuviera ahogando y luchando permanentemente contra el mar, pero al fin dejaría que las olas llenaran de agua sus pulmones y lo sepultaran por completo. Se dispuso a escribir su último pensamiento...

_Fueron los_

_mejor..._

Sus dedos soltaron la pluma, y la cabeza de Haruka se desplomó sobre el cuaderno.

* * *

Como siempre, Rei fue el paño de lágrimas de Rin. Lo primero que el pelirrojo había hecho al llegar a Samezuka fue correr a su cuarto y tocar la puerta con tanta insistencia que casi se derrumba. Rei le abrió, algo asustado, y le preguntó que le pasaba. Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente y se deshizo en llanto.

Aunque perplejo al principio, Rei devolvió el abrazo después de un instante y murmuró cosas reconfortantes. Rin lo soltó y se desquitó, contándole todo lo sucedido con una mezcla de enojo, pero sobre todo, tristeza. Rei lo escuchó por un buen rato y lo consoló de la misma forma en que Rin había estado para él con lo sucedido con Nagisa. No obstante, el celular de Rin interrumpió el momento.

"¿Sousuke?" murmuró Rin en voz baja al ver quién llamaba, y arrugó el ceño. Estaba molesto con él por no haberle mencionado que salía con Makoto, así que no respondió.

Pero Sousuke insistió. Rin miró a Rei con duda en los ojos y éste se encogió de hombros. El pelirrojo soltó un sonido de exasperación y contestó de mala gana, sorbiendo la nariz y limpiándose el rostro.

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué quieres, Sousuke?" dijo bruscamente.

Hubo una pausa. La persona al otro lado de la línea tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

"Habla Makoto," anunció. Se escuchaba destrozado y, aunque Rin no lo conociera mucho, no pudo evitar preocuparse. No obstante, no fue capaz de decir nada, porque éste añadió apresuradamente: "Tienes que venir al hospital. Haru intentó suicidarse."

* * *

_Who will make me fight?_

_Drag me out alive?_

_Save me from myself_

_Don't let me drown._

_("¿Quién me hará luchar,_

_me sacará con vida?_

_Sálvame de mí mismo,_

_No dejes que me ahogue.")_

 

 


	9. Semana 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo esto, para que puedan respirar (?)  
> Jajaja, gracias a Alice, Gabriela y Misila por dejar comentarios, siempre me suben el ánimo!  
> He notado que ao3 no tiene mucho pegue en el fandom latino, no como ff.net, pero no importa.  
> Espero que les guste el cap :)

_Todos lo miran. Todos lo esperan. Haru yace parado al inicio de su carril, listo para la competencia junto a otros nadadores cuyas caras, por alguna razón, no puede enfocar ni distinguir; mucho menos las caras del público. Como si fueran un montón de muñecos._

_"En sus marcas..."_

_De pronto, ya no hay nadie más que él. Haru voltea, desconcertado. ¡Hay alguien detrás de él! Otro muñeco sin rostro, que le habla como si lo conociera..._

_"Nanase-kun, sigue así. Sigue nadando para nosotros," un montón de camarógrafos aparecen detrás del hombre; "¡MUÉSTRANOS TU ESTILO LIBRE!"_

_Las facciones del hombre se deforman y Haru se asusta tanto que intenta huir, da un paso hacia atrás y cae._

_Cae, cae, cae._

_Es como si el agua estuviese a kilómetros y kilómetros. Haru nunca se imaginó que la piscina fuera tan larga. Pero entonces atraviesa la superficie líquida y se sumerge. Intenta nadar, pero el agua se lo impide. El agua está turbia, y tiene brazos que lo jalan hacia adentro, más profundo, hacia la oscuridad ¡y Haru ya no puede respirar y se desespera porque no sabe qué hacer...!_

_Una mano se extiende sobre él. Haru la toma sin pensarlo, es su salvación. Y es cuando descubre que la mano le pertenece a un chico pelirrojo que le sonríe._

_"Rin," Haru murmura. No entiende, pero ahora puede respirar —incluso aunque estén debajo del agua. La atmósfera ha cambiado, el agua es ahora cristalina y luminosa. Haru escucha risas y se percata de que no están solos: están Nagisa y Makoto, y hasta Rei con ellos. Todos están felices, todos nadan con alegría. Y luego..._

_La sonrisa de Rin se torna tétrica, las risas desaparecen y el ambiente vuelve a cambiar a algo denso y sombrío. El agua vuelve a jalarlo debajo, a dejarlo sin respiración..._

_Rin se acerca a su oído._

_"Ahógate," es lo último que dice antes de soltarlo._

* * *

Haru abrió los ojos, molesto y adormecido. Frente a él estaba un hombre de bata blanca que lo observaba cautelosamente.

"¿No morí?" son sus primeras palabras. Su voz suena ronca y habla arrastrado, como si estuviera borracho.

"No, Nanase-san," responde el doctor. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

* * *

Rin caminaba en círculos en la sala de espera, taciturno y ansioso. Makoto miraba de un lado a otro con un nudo en la garganta y Nagisa recargándose en su hombro, extrañamente callado y aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Sousuke estaba parado, recargado contra la pared y totalmente incómodo. Rei estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros de Nagisa y Makoto por obvias razones, mirando al piso y sintiéndose triste y nervioso.

Había un silencio pesado en el ambiente que sólo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los sollozos de la madre de Haru. Pedía mentalmente por la salud de su hijo mientras apretaba el cuaderno que se había encontrado al hallar a Haru desmayado en su habitación.

Rin fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo y se desahogó.

"Todo fue mi culpa," expresó con voz ahogada y apretando los puños para no llorar. "Haru y yo tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte en la terapia. Le dije cosas que no debí decirle."

La señora Nanase levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas antes de responder.

"No fue tu culpa, Rin. Haru estaba muy mal desde antes," consoló al muchacho. Apretó el cuaderno más fuerte contra su pecho y se puso de pie, acercándose a él y colocándolo en sus manos. "De hecho... Esto es de Haru. Escribió una nota de suicidio y... otras cosas," se podía notar el esfuerzo que le costaba hablar de esos temas, en especial porque se trataba de su hijo. Miró a todos los presentes solemnemente. "Creo que ustedes que son sus amigos tienen derecho a leerlo. Por favor, ahora más que nunca... Haru los necesita. No lo dejen solo," suplicó.

Rin se debatía entre si era correcto leer el cuaderno en ese instante o si debía esperar al menos hasta que la madre de Haru no estuviera presente, cuando el doctor que atendía a Haru apareció.

"¿Familiares de Nanase Haruka?"

La señora Nanase se acercó inmediatamente a él mientras los demás la observaban atentamente.

"¿Pasó algo, doctor?" cuestionó desesperada. "¿Cómo está mi hijo?"

"El joven Nanase-kun está estable y acaba de despertar. Pueden pasar a verlo de uno en uno, si lo desean," informó el doctor.

La madre de Haru sollozó una vez más, ahora de alivio.

"¡Gracias, doctor!" exclamó, y salió corriendo a ver a su hijo.

* * *

La señora Nanase irrumpió en el cuarto de un somnoliento Haru y lo abrazó contra su pecho, llorando incontrolablemente. Haru se sintió abrumado por el sentimiento —era una de las peores sensaciones, ver a tu madre llorar.

"¡Haru! Eres mi tesoro más preciado," lloriqueó ella, alejándose un poco para tomar el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y besar su frente y sus mejillas. Lo miró a los ojos y le apartó el cabello cariñosamente de la frente. "Sabes que tu papá y yo siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti," le recordó, decepcionada de sí misma por no saber lo mal que estaba Haru hasta ese momento. "Te adoro, hijo. Eres mi más grande orgullo. Jamás podría considerarte una carga. Tu papá viene en camino," le informó. Volvió a derrumbarse sobre Haru y a abrazarlo. "Lamento haberte fallado, Haru," murmuró con el corazón roto. Haru hizo una mueca, sentía un terrible remordimiento por hacerlos pasar por ese infierno.

"Mamá... No me fallaron," la consoló. "Los amo."

Su madre lo abrazó más fuerte.

"Y nosotros a ti," sorbió la nariz. "Por favor, Haru, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. Me muero."

Haru apretó los ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron. Devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento."

* * *

En la sala de espera, Rin por fin abrió el cuaderno. Makoto y Nagisa se sentaron a su lado para leerlo con él. No obstante, apenas y llegaron a los bocetos donde aparecían ellos en la superficie mientras Haru los observaba desde el fondo del mar cuando Nagisa se sintió tan molesto consigo mismo por no haber estado cuando Haru lo necesitaba que se levantó y salió corriendo al baño.

"No puedo ver esto."

Rei lo observó consternado, mas no se levantó. Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Por suerte, Sousuke suspiró y lo siguió.

"Voy a ver que tu amigo esté bien," le indicó a Makoto.

Bueno, al menos Nagisa tendría alguien que lo consolara. Detrás de ese exterior frío e indiferente, Sousuke era una persona sumamente amable.

"Sí. Gracias Sousuke," contestó Makoto sinceramente. Él también sentía la necesidad de cuidar a Nagisa, pero a decir verdad, en ese momento estaba más preocupado por Haru.

Rei suspiró y se acercó más a ellos, algo incómodo y sin decir palabra. Rin cambió la página. Estaba llorando en silencio. Makoto se había calmado temporalmente, aunque parecía más bien como si se estuviera conteniendo.

_RIN IDIOTA RIN IDIOTA IDIOTAIDIOTAIDIOTA TE ODIO UGH ¿porquetedisculpas?! porqué estoy tan molesto?! Porqué cuando me llamas se me olvida, porqué dices palabras tiernas, porqué me quieres?! No tengo nada que ofrecerte. Tienes un futuro brillante y yo no tengo uno, siento que me ahogo, pero cuando estoy contigo salgo a la superficie y puedo respirar y entonces estoy bien, no estoy deprimido, estoy bieeeeeeen, pero cuando te vas me siento peor de lo que estaba antes, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo siempre entonces no entiendo porqué ahora me molesta tanto cuando tú no estássjdjjdkfkkfkifkf—_

Rin dejó su cabeza caer sobre sus palmas y sollozó. Rei le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y Makoto lo miró con preocupación, enjugándose algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

"No puedo creerlo," espetó Rin, sintiéndose impotente. "¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta que se sentía así? Soy el peor novio que existe."

"Rin, no te culpes por esto. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, soy yo," Makoto anunció con voz fúnebre. "Yo ya sabía que Haru se sentía así desde hace mucho, pero no supe qué hacer."

Rin sorbió la nariz.

"¿Él te lo dijo?"

"No, ya sabes cómo es Haru. ¿Nunca te ha contado la razón por la que entró a terapia?"

Rin negó con la cabeza.

"No realmente. No hablamos de eso."

Makoto asintió.

"Haru entró a terapia porque yo les dije a sus padres que estaba deprimido."

Tanto Rin como Rei miraron al castaño, intrigados. Makoto tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó la historia.

"Fue después de las regionales. Nagisa y yo ya habíamos notado que actuaba diferente, pero no sabíamos cómo tomarlo. Haru siempre ha sido serio, pero ahora parecía molesto por algo que no lográbamos comprender. Él no es la clase de persona que habla de sus problemas, y empezó a distanciarse un poco de nosotros," dijo con dolor. "Sobre todo de mí."

"Con razón," expresó Rin. Eso explicaba por qué, a pesar de lo cercanos que se supone que Makoto y Haru eran, el pelinegro rara vez lo mencionaba.

Makoto se encogió de hombros.

"Sí. Pero lo dejamos, suponiendo que era una etapa. Comenzó a vestirse diferente y le preguntamos al respecto, pero no dijo nada. Nos acompañaba más a las fiestas, bebía y fumaba. Sin embargo, no podíamos decirle nada al respecto porque nosotros también hacíamos lo mismo de vez en cuando. Sí, no éramos precisamente chicos buenos, aunque ustedes nos han hecho encontrar un balance," sonrió el castaño a medias, refiriéndose a los jóvenes de Samezuka. Continuó ante sus sonrojos. "En ese entonces teníamos un club de natación y parecía que era el único momento del día en el que Haru estaba tranquilo."

Rin se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Sí, me ha contado de eso. Lo que no entiendo es que si tanto le gustaba nadar, ¿por qué lo dejó?"

El semblante de Makoto se oscureció. No parecía un tema fácil para él.

"En las regionales, Haru se detuvo a media carrera."

Rin enarcó las cejas, pero fue Rei el que soltó:

"¿Qué?"

Makoto hizo un mohín de disgusto.

"Sí. Iba muy bien, y de la nada se detuvo y se quedó parado ahí en la alberca, mirando al techo," comentó. Rin parpadeó, boquiabierto. "Nos dio un susto de muerte a Nagisa y a mí, pero no fuimos capaces de enfrentarlo en ese momento. Lo intentamos, pero Haru se mantuvo indiferente y dijo que participaría en el relevo."

"¡¿Y lo siguieron?!" preguntó Rin a forma de reclamo. Si lo hubiera conocido en ese entonces, él lo hubiera enfrentado en ese mismo instante y sin importar qué tan alterado estuviese, aunque no fuera lo más prudente del mundo.

Makoto se movió en su asiento incómodamente. Sabía que había cometido un error.

"Pues... sí," admitió avergonzado. "No sabíamos qué hacer. A Nagisa se le ocurrió que fuéramos al festival de Obon juntos, para animar a Haru después de lo sucedido. Pero todo salió mal, Haru estaba muy irritable y al fin me decidí a enfrentarlo," exhaló. El recuerdo era sumamente amargo, pero Rin merecía saberlo. "Le dije que podía contar con nosotros y decirnos lo que le pasaba, pero él fue terco y me gritó que no tenía un sueño pero no lo necesitaba, que estaba bien y que lo dejáramos en paz," hizo una pausa y apretó los ojos. Era doloroso.

"...Intentó irse y me enfurecí," continuó, sintiendo la mano de Rin en su espalda a manera de apoyo. Sollozó. "Lo tomé por un brazo y me alteré, le dije que me iría a Tokio tan pronto terminara el bachillerato y Haru no lo tomó bien. Siempre le contaba todo, así que creo que se sintió mal pero... jamás pensé que sintiera que lo estaba dejando atrás. Sólo quería ser más independiente," se arrepintió sinceramente. Rin lo miró con compasión.

"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó con suavidad. Para ese entonces, Makoto ya no podía contenerse más.

"Haru me gritó que no le importaba. Forcejeamos y fue cuando noté las cicatrices en su muñeca," tembló de sólo recordarlo. Rin y Rei abrieron los ojos como platos. Makoto se talló los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que otra vez había estado a punto de perder a Haru.

Su mejor amigo.

Siguió entre hipos.

"H-hasta ese entonces, n-no sabía que su depresión había llegado a tal punto. M-me asusté, Haru huyó y yo... lo delaté con sus padres," balbució. Respiró profundamente y se calmó un poco. Rin lo rodeó con un brazo, Rei lo miró con tristeza.

"Haru apenas y me habla desde entonces," finalizó Makoto. "Fue por mi causa que sus padres volvieron y Haru entró a terapia. No quería que Haru se siguiera lastimando, pero me gané su odio a cambio. Obviamente, el club de natación se desmoronó después de eso."

Rin lo abrazó.

"Hiciste lo correcto," aseguró. De no ser por Makoto, Haru tal vez no estaría vivo. "Gracias por ayudar a Haru."

Makoto negó con la cabeza. Se limpió el rostro.

"No lo ayudé. Ha puesto distancia entre nosotros y yo no he hecho nada por impedirlo. Incluso cuando se enteró de lo de Sousuke y yo, sabía que le afectó y no lo seguí."

"Makoto, no puedes cuidarlo todo el tiempo," admitió Rin. Por más que quisiera a Haru, era obvio que se había comportado de manera egoísta para con el castaño. "Has hecho bastante por él, no como yo. Lo único que hago es herirlo."

Makoto levantó las cejas.

"No es cierto. Haru es más feliz cuando está contigo," le dijo sinceramente, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. "Te necesita."

Rin sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"También a ti. Y a Nagisa. Le importan mucho aunque no lo diga."

Makoto sonrió melancólico.

"Espero que tengas razón."

* * *

Haru y su madre se quedaron fundidos en ese abrazo hasta que el celular de ella los interrumpió. Se separaron y miró alarmada el número en pantalla antes de contestar.

"Es tu papá," anunció. Haru sintió un nudo en el estómago.

La expresión de la señora Nanase se crispó al oír a su esposo tan alterado, preguntándole qué había pasado con más detalle. Ella le echó un vistazo a Haruka y salió del cuarto para que no oyera algo que lo afectara más. Haru debía descansar.

Los tres muchachos que se habían quedado en la sala de espera la vieron pasar y salir del hospital para discutir a gusto. Fue todo lo que Rin necesitó para ponerse de pie y correr a la habitación de Haru.

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba hablar con él.

* * *

"¡Haru!" exclamó Rin ni bien entró. Al verlo postrado en una cama de hospital, su expresión se descompuso. Se sentó junto a él y, ante la perplejidad de Haru, apretó su mano y la acercó a sus labios, quebrándose en mil pedazos al fin al notar el vendaje en su muñeca. "L-lo s-siento t-t-tanto..."

Haru no comprendía muy bien. Estaba adormecido y dolorido; y, honestamente, no esperaba que Rin fuese a verlo. No esperaba que le importara tanto. Mas al parecer se había equivocado; porque ahí estaba Rin, preocupado por él y en lo único en que Haru podía pensar era en que...

"Viniste," dijo, incapaz de evitar la extraña calidez que lo invadía. Rin soltó su mano con delicadeza y se enjugó el rostro.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" inquirió llorando. "¿Por qué hiciste algo así?" esperó a que Haru respondiera, mas no fue así. "Y todas esas cosas que escribiste..." añadió con voz rota; "Haru, ¿en verdad te sientes así?"

Haru suspiró e hizo contacto visual con Rin. "Sí," admitió con la mirada vacía. Rin sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas ferozmente, comenzando a molestarse consigo mismo por ser tan impotente.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste, Haruka?"

"No hubieras comprendido," sentenció Haru. "Te hubiera repelido."

"Pudiste tratar de explicármelo," argumentó Rin, serio. "Haru, inclusive aunque lo que dices fuera cierto, no hay excusas para justificar lo que hiciste. El hecho de que hayamos terminado no significa que..."

"¡No eres el centro del universo, maldita sea!" explotó Haru, sorprendiendo a Rin por segunda vez ese día. "¿Tú crees que todo esto se trata de ti? No seas idiota, Rin. Más personas me afectan," admitió, pensando en sus padres y amigos. Sí, Rin había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, pero no había sido su único motivo. "Estaba jodido desde antes de que tú llegaras, así que no me vengas con toda esa mierda, ¿sí? Déjame en paz," terminó. Si antes se sentía mal, aquella era la cereza del pastel. ¡¿Desde cuándo Rin creía que podía traerle recuerdos amargos y sermonearlo de esa forma?! Por Dios, ya ni siquiera eran nada... gracias a él.

Rin refunfuñó y se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡¿Que te deje en paz?! Acabas de intentar matarte, ¡¿y quieres que te deje en paz?!" exclamó fuera de sí. "¡Bien!" dio un manotazo en la mesita junto a la cama, sobresaltando a Haru en el proceso. "Si eso es lo que quieres, Haruka, ¡ojalá te hubieras muerto! Así no tendrías que enfrentarte a tus problemas ¡como un maldito cobarde!"

Haru abrió los ojos como platos y sintió su corazón encogerse. Volteó la cabeza, no quería ver a Rin. Sus ojos ardían.

"Vete," murmuró.

Rin respiraba audiblemente, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Haru cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de repetir su sentencia cuando los labios del pelirrojo se estamparon contra los suyos en un beso salado y fugaz. Cuando Rin se apartó, Haru notó su expresión rota.

"Incluso aunque tú quieras estar muerto," sollozó; "yo estoy agradecido porque no lo estás."

Haru volvió a evitar su mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"Vete," repitió. Pensó que Rin protestaría, pero sólo escuchó sus pasos veloces al salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sousuke regresaba de consolar a Nagisa cuando se topó con un pelirrojo alterado que pasó sin prestarle atención.

"Rin," lo llamó, intentando detenerlo. "¡Rin!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" exclamó Rin. Sousuke lo siguió, recordando una escena similar en su pasado que parecía que se repetía.

"¡¿A dónde diablos vas?!" inquirió, alcanzándolo y plantándose frente a él para impedirle el paso. Rin refunfuñó, mas estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar luchar contra el pelinegro. "¿Qué pasó?"

Rin se pasó la mano por el rostro, enjugándose de nuevo.

"Nada," negó. Apretó el ceño y los puños y refunfuñó. "Sabes, Sousuke, estoy harto de que la gente me oculte las cosas. Tú, Gou, Rei,  _Haru_..." suspiró; "Aunque no puedo culparlos, ¿verdad?" sonrió con melancolía. "De seguro lo hacen porque saben que lo arruinaré todo. Como siempre. ¡Les jodo la vida a todos los que me rodean!"

Sousuke enarcó las cejas, preocupado.

"Rin. Sabes que no—"

Rin no lo escuchó. Se fue corriendo, deseando no pensar en nada más y dejando a Sousuke atrás.

"¡Rin! ¡Rin!" lo llamó éste, sabiendo que sería inútil perseguirlo. Exhaló audiblemente cuando Rin lo ignoró y se dio la media vuelta, encaminándose a la habitación de Nanase Haruka.

* * *

Rin pasó como un destello rojo por la sala de espera, capturando la atención de los que estaban ahí y en especial, de sus amigos. Rei notó el estado de su amigo y se paró de inmediato detrás de él, siguiéndolo afuera del hospital.

"¡Rin-senpai! ¿A dónde vas?" le dijo, tomando su mano para llamar su atención. Rin sollozó y se volteó hacia Rei, aferrándose a él y escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro mientras Rei lo consolaba.

"Ya no puedo, Rei," soltó Rin en medio del llanto. "Soy un monstruo."

Rei torció los labios, entristecido de oír a su amigo hablar de esa manera de sí mismo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Hey. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? Has mejorado," susurró en su oído con una pequeña sonrisa. Hizo una pausa y se puso serio, meditando en las palabras adecuadas para referirse al incidente de esa noche. "Incluso... después de tu pelea con Haruka-san, lo primero que hiciste fue ir a desahogarte con un amigo. No te desquitaste con alguien o algo más, y eso es un gran avance."

"Sí, pero le dije cosas horribles a Haru."

Rei suspiró.

"Paso a paso, Rin-senpai. No eres un monstruo, y Haruka-san tiene algunos problemas que debe resolver por sí mismo."

Rin se tranquilizó. Se apartó de Rei y se limpió los ojos.

"Gracias por estar ahí siempre, Rei," dijo con sinceridad. Rei le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Vamos a Samezuka, ¿sí? Necesitas descansar."

"Pero..." comenzó Rin, echándole un último vistazo al hospital. Haru seguía ahí y Rin no quería dejarlo. Sin embargo, pronto pareció comprender que no resolvería nada esa noche. Ambos estaban muy alterados y probablemente terminarían discutiendo de nuevo. Suspiró.

"Sí, tienes razón. Vamos."

Al menos tenía la certeza de que Haru estaba bien.

* * *

Rin había dejado la puerta abierta. Sousuke asomó la cabeza.

"¿Puedo pasar?" inquirió.

"¿Sousuke?" pronunció Haru, incrédulo. Sousuke entró.

"Nanase," respondió a manera de saludo. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó, sentándose donde hace unos instantes estaba Rin. Haru desvió la mirada.

"No muy bien," admitió.

"¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de suicidarte?"

Haru frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, ¿qué se podía esperar de alguien que lo odiaba?

"No espero que alguien como tú lo entienda," espetó.

"Pues no, no lo entiendo," rezongó Sousuke con brusquedad. "Tienes a Rin. Tienes a Makoto. Están tus padres y tus amigos. Todos te aman y se preocupan por ti, ¿por qué no puedes verlo?"

Haru lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿Bromeas? Rin acaba de irse. Makoto ni siquiera se ha asomado por aquí y apuesto a que no lo hará. De seguro me odia, y no lo culpo."

Sousuke escondió su rostro detrás de sus enormes manos y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

"Dios, Nanase. Juro que si no estuviéramos en un hospital, te golpearía."

"¿Cuál es el problema contigo y la violencia?" reclamó Haru, rememorando la vez que se conocieron. Sousuke bufó.

"Parece como si no los conocieras," dijo. Su expresión se suavizó y echó un vistazo a la muñeca vendada de Haru. "Makoto me contó lo de tus heridas hace tiempo," confesó, pensando en su primera cita en Subway y en la tristeza de Makoto mientras hablaba. Haru enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas Sousuke no se lo permitió. "No te odia. Él piensa que tú lo odias por haberles dicho a tus papás, y ha estado triste porque sabe que no estabas bien pero no sabe cómo ayudarte. Y ahora se siente mal por no haber estado cuando lo necesitabas. Él cree que es  _su_  culpa que hayas intentado matarte, aunque tú y yo sabemos la verdad: que eres un maldito egoísta que no aprecia lo que los demás hacen por ti."

"Cállate," ordenó Haru, herido. Sousuke lo ignoró.

"Y Rin... No me hagas empezar con Rin. Tú deberías saber lo mucho que le afectan estas cosas después de lo de mi hombro..."

Haru lo miró sin comprender.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Sousuke parpadeó, azorado.

"¿Rin no te ha contado sobre cómo rompimos?"

"No."

"Oh. Lo siento," respondió Sousuke automáticamente, y por alguna razón Haru pensó que sería la única vez en su vida que lo escucharía disculparse. Sousuke hizo una pausa, reflexionando profundamente, y luego añadió ceñudo: "Dudo que a Rin le agrade, pero creo que debes saber esto," comenzó con la historia. "Rin y yo somos amigos desde primaria. Luego se fue a Australia, y fue durante su ausencia cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él," Haru sintió algo de celos cuando Sousuke dijo aquello, mas no lo interrumpió.

"Nos escribíamos seguido y me contó que comenzó a nadar. Casi no hablaba de otras cosas más que eso, y pronto empecé a nadar yo también. Tenía la idea de que eso nos acercaría incluso aunque estuviéramos muy lejos," exhaló. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que Haru no logró descifrar.

"Por las cosas que Rin describía, me di cuenta que era muy bueno para eso y tenía que estar a su nivel," continuó. Se puso serio y se llevó la mano al hombro derecho. "Me puse a practicar como loco con la esperanza de que nos volviéramos a encontrar algún día, pero me esforcé tanto que lastimé mi hombro en el proceso," pasó saliva. Haru lo contemplaba atónito y sin decir una palabra. Sousuke lucía muy arrepentido.

"No le dije a Rin y seguí nadando de todas formas. Yo también era bueno y tenía que alcanzarlo. Pero entonces Rin dejó de escribirme y de responder a mis cartas, y no fue hasta varios años después que regresó," rascó su nuca en un gesto de incomodidad, evitando la mirada pesada de Haru. "Aunque estaba molesto, no podía mantenerme enojado con él ahora que estaba aquí. Volvimos a ser amigos y las cosas se dieron tan naturalmente que pronto nos volvimos novios. Creo que él también me extrañaba, pero en fin," se saltó esa parte rápido, como si le avergonzara tan sólo pensar en ello. Haru lo agradeció porque en verdad no le gustaba imaginárselos juntos.

"...A pesar de que teníamos ratos felices, Rin había cambiado. Se había vuelto muy explosivo," relató. "Creo que la muerte de su papá le afectó demasiado, además del hecho de que no hizo muchos amigos en Australia, y aunque era excelente, no parecía mejorar en natación. Estaba crónicamente enojado, no visitaba a su familia y a menudo se desquitaba conmigo. Pero yo lo quería y sabía que era una época difícil para él, así que me mantuve a su lado."

"Hace unos meses, Rin se convirtió en el Capitán del club de natación en Samezuka," rememoró Sousuke. Se mojó los labios. "Para ese entonces no le había dicho a nadie sobre mi hombro, aunque cada vez el dolor era peor, mas no permitiría que Rin se alejara de mí de nuevo. Estaba por salir a la carrera de estilo libre, pero..."

_"¡Rin! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" Sousuke fue detrás del pelirrojo que se había ahuyentado apenas mencionaron su carrera. Rin siguió caminando a rápidas zancadas, ignorando los intentos de su novio por alcanzarlo._

_"No puedo hacerlo, Sousuke," siseó. "No puedo."_

_"¿De qué hablas? Eres excelente y te has esforzado mucho. Vas a ganar," Sousuke trató de alentarlo, siguiéndolo con dificultad. Rin caminaba muy rápido y ese día el hombro no había dejado de dolerle, de modo que no podía estirarse para alcanzarlo. Tenía que resistir, al menos hasta después del relevo._

_"¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno!" profirió Rin. "¡No he mejorado nada, no importa cuánto me esfuerce!"_

_"¡Entonces esfuérzate más, pero no te rindas por algo tan estúpido como esto!" clamó Sousuke, al fin igualando el ritmo de Rin._

_Gran error._

_"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!" estalló Rin, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Sousuke se estrelló contra la pared, golpeándose justo en el hombro lastimado. Soltó un quejido y resbaló hasta el piso, invadido por intensas oleadas de dolor. Juró que había escuchado un crujido, pero Rin estaba tan cegado por la ira que siguió caminando como si nada. "¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú sí tienes tus motivos claros! ¡Tú no vives bajo la constante presión de...!" fue entonces cuando se percató de que algo no andaba bien. Sousuke no se había levantado y cuando Rin volteó, estaba retorciéndose en el piso. Rin se alarmó y corrió a su lado. "¡Sousuke!" exclamó lleno de miedo y arrepentimiento. "¡¿Qué tienes?!"_

_Sousuke lo miró, apretando la mandíbula. Mierda, y él que tanto esfuerzo había hecho para no preocupar a Rin._

_"E-estoy bien," dijo entre dientes, tratando de impedir en vano que Rin abriera su chamarra. Rin ahogó un grito al ver el enorme moretón en la pálida piel de Sousuke._

_"N-no," musitó con voz ahogada y ojos llorosos. Sousuke hizo una mueca._

_"Rin..."_

_"Mierda, mierda, ¡¿qué hice?!" Rin entró en crisis, parándose desesperadamente y sin saber qué hacer. Nitori los alcanzó en ese momento._

_"¡Senpai!" llamó a Rin, aliviado de encontrarlo. No obstante, el alivio se esfumó tan pronto notó la situación. "¡¿Qué pasa?!"_

_"¡Ai!" sollozó Rin lleno de ansiedad. "¡Tenemos que llevar a Sousuke al hospital!"_

"Rin y yo no participamos en las regionales por eso," murmuró Sousuke con voz apagada y la mirada baja. "Él se culpa por haber roto mi hombro y haber 'arruinado mi futuro' en el proceso, aunque he intentado decirle muchas veces que ya estaba lastimado desde antes."

Haru estaba completamente impresionado.

"No puede ser," negó con la cabeza. Miró a Sousuke, confundido. "Pero entonces tú te fuiste..."

"...Porque Rin me lo pidió."

_"¿Estás mejor?" fueron las primeras palabras que surgieron entre ellos cuando el doctor terminó de atender el hombro de Sousuke y los dejó solos._

_"Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso," dijo Rin. Era increíble que, incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, Sousuke estuviese más preocupado por él que por su propio cuerpo. Rin suspiró._

_"Lo siento, Sousuke."_

_"Está bien. Unos meses de rehabilitación y podré volver a moverlo."_

_Rin torció los labios._

_"Pero nunca igual," se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y golpeó la mesa de utensilios para descargar su furia. "Dios, ¡¿por qué no estás molesto?!" le reclamó. "¡Te golpeé, arruiné tu futuro!"_

_"No me importa," respondió Sousuke, indiferente. "Rin, ya sé que no estás bien. No lo entiendo, pero estaré aquí para apoyarte a menos que tú no lo quieras."_

_Para ese punto, Rin ya estaba llorando._

_"¿Por qué?" espetó. "Siempre estoy molesto. Peleamos todo el tiempo por mi culpa, y eso me hace sentir como una mierda. Y ahora, te lastimé_ — _"_

_"¡No me importa nadar, maldita sea! ¡La única razón por la que comencé a hacerlo era para sentirme más cerca de ti!" Sousuke lo interrumpió, perdiendo la calma por un instante. Pronto se recobró y lo miró triste. "Además, mi hombro ya llevaba tiempo lastimado. No quería decirte porque sabía que llorarías."_

_Los rasgos de Rin se crisparon. Sorbió la nariz._

_"Es que no entiendo qué me pasa," musitó. "No debería ser así, no deberías tener que ocultar cosas por miedo a mi reacción..."_

_"No es miedo."_

_"¡Lo que sea!" profirió Rin. "Si seguimos así, no sé qué más podría hacerte. Y no creo poder lidiar con la culpa de verte en rehabilitación por mí. Cada vez que te miro me odio más a mí mismo por lo que me he convertido."_

_"Rin," susurró Sousuke. Su corazón se rompía al oírlo hablar así. Rin se dio la media vuelta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para decir lo que estaba pensando desde que habían llegado al hospital._

_"No quiero verte más," soltó. "Quiero que te vayas lejos."_

_Los ojos de Sousuke casi se salen de sus órbitas. Su respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta._

_"Pero—"_

_Rin se volvió para verlo, hecho un mar de lágrimas._

_"Por favor, Sousuke. No me lo hagas más difícil," suplicó. "No quiero odiarme más de lo que ya me odio."_

_El corazón de Sousuke se rompía. Sentía unas extrañas ganas de llorar, pero no permitiría que Rin lo viera así. Ya tenía bastante con qué lidiar._

_"Si eso es lo que quieres," aceptó, derrotado. Levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. "Pero tienes que prometerme algo."_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Vas a lidiar con tus problemas," dijo. "Irás con un psicólogo o qué sé yo, pero no quiero verte así."_

_Rin lo meditó por un segundo. Después de lo que había pasado, estaba seguro de que no quería volver a herir a alguno de sus seres queridos nunca más. Lo que no sabía era cómo lograrlo._

_Sousuke tenía razón. Tenía que buscar ayuda._

_"Okay," aceptó Rin. "Es justo."_

_Se acercó a Sousuke. El pelinegro aprovechó la cercanía para depositar un agridulce y último beso en sus labios._

_"Te amo," le recordó._

_Rin rompió en llanto y no respondió._

"Me fui a Tokio después," continuó Sousuke con un aura sumamente melancólica. "No quería dejar a Rin, pero tenía que respetar su voluntad. Aunque no pasaron ni dos meses para que me arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Intenté volver, pero para ese entonces... Rin ya estaba contigo," concluyó.

Haru no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima, aunque bien sabía que esa herida ya la había sanado Makoto. Sousuke tomó un respiro y finalizó:

"¿Ahora entiendes, Nanase? Rin se culpa por nuestras estupideces. Él piensa que arruinó mi vida, y piensa que intentaste matarte por su culpa. ¿Cómo crees que eso lo hace sentir?"

Haru cerró los ojos lentamente. Ahora comprendía.

"Lo siento," se disculpó de corazón. Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sientas. En lugar de eso, recupérate. Recupérate para que Rin y Makoto puedan sanar también."

* * *

**Semana 9.**

* * *

Los papás de Haru decidieron que se quedara en el hospital. De esa forma, estaría más seguro. Y aunque los primeros días fueron un calvario, poco a poco se calmaron las cosas. Al menos Haru podía tener visitas, lo cual hacía que todo fuera menos tedioso.

La noche en la que había intentado suicidarse fue sin duda la peor. Sousuke lo dejó después de un rato, y entonces su madre regresó diciéndole que su papá llegaría pronto. Luego, Nagisa irrumpió en el cuarto y se lanzó al regazo de Haru. Makoto entró después, tímido, pero mientras Nagisa balbuceaba a gritos que había sido un mal amigo y que lo sentía mucho y Haru lo consolaba y le decía que no era así, Makoto echó a llorar y Haru levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos húmedos e hinchados y, en un intento por hacer las paces, le indicó que se acercara. Makoto no se contuvo más y lo hizo, y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

Esa era la cosa con los amigos: no importaba qué tanto hubieras metido la pata, ellos siempre estarían ahí para perdonarte y apoyarte. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de una explicación, puesto que con esa simple muestra de afecto todo quedó en el olvido.

Después, a altas horas de la noche, llegó su padre. Haru estaba dormido cuando sintió sus brazos rodearlo, y despertó para encontrarlo llorando en silencio a su lado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, jamás se imaginó que lo vería así. No a él.

Y luego, para colmo, su estómago y garganta se volvieron increíblemente molestos cuando el sueño se disipó por completo. Tuvieron que recetarle calmantes para el dolor.

Al siguiente día, una doctora se presentó con Haru como su psiquiatra. Sin embargo, no era como Amakata. Si bien trató de establecer contacto con Haru, no lo logró. Cuando le explicó aquello a sus padres y ellos le comentaron sobre la terapia de grupo que Haru había estado llevando, la doctora sugirió que la psicóloga y ella quizá podían hacer un mejor trabajo juntas. De esa manera, Amakata volvió a ser la psicóloga de Haru. La psiquiatra le recetó nuevos antidepresivos de los cuales, al menos mientras estuviese en el hospital, no se podría librar. Aunque, a decir verdad, Haru estaba más dispuesto a cooperar esta vez. Tanto que, al notar la sincera preocupación de Amakata por su bienestar, le cedió el cuaderno para que pudiera interpretar lo que Haru no se atrevía a decir en voz alta y discutieron a solas al respecto, cuando Amakata terminó su lectura.

Los días pasaron con Haru ajustándose a su nueva rutina. Los antidepresivos le causaban sueño y a veces sentía que le hacían más daño que bien. Pero Amakata y la psiquiatra decían que era normal, al menos mientras se acostumbraba.

Sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del día en el hospital. Makoto y Nagisa lo visitaban todas las tardes después de la escuela y se pasaban las tardes con él. Makoto no hablaba mucho, pero al menos su presencia indicaba que estaba dispuesto a recuperar su amistad poco a poco.

La habitación de Haru estaba llena de cartas y flores que nunca lo habían hecho sentir tan querido. Y a pesar de que era molesto estar en un hospital todo el día y sentirse medicado, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo. Amakata inclusive le dio un nuevo cuaderno para que "empezara de nuevo".

Fue durante tarde exactamente después de una semana del intento de suicidio de Haru y mientras éste garabateaba en su cuaderno cuando su madre se asomó en su habitación con una impactante noticia.

"Hijo, tu amigo Rin vino y quiere verte."

La pluma de Haru se detuvo en la hoja. Haru parpadeó; y luego, siguió dibujando.

"Pues yo no quiero verlo," respondió, intentando parecer indiferente aunque su corazón se había desbocado en su pecho. La señora Nanase suspiró y se adentró en la habitación.

"Haru," llamó la atención de su hijo, sentándose en la cama. "A veces herimos a la gente que queremos sin intención de hacerlo. Pero Rin te adora," enunció; "y tú también lo quieres. Dale la oportunidad de disculparse."

Haru estaba atónito y avergonzado.

"Mamá, ¿tú sabías que Rin y yo...?" comenzó. Su madre sonrió con ternura y depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo.

"Es un buen chico, Haru. No lo dejes ir," aconsejó. "Le diré que pase, ¿de acuerdo?"

Haru pasó saliva.

"Okay," aceptó, desconcertado y nervioso. "Okay."

Su madre dejó el cuarto y Haru siguió con sus garabatos sólo para parecer ocupado. Escuchó a Rin entrar, mas no levantó la vista.

"Haru."

Esa voz. Haru sentía esas molestas mariposas en el estómago otra vez.

"Hey."

Rin tomó asiento junto a la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" cuestionó. No fue hasta ese entonces que Haru levantó la vista.

"¿Quieres la respuesta sincera, o te vas a enojar si te la digo?" espetó. Rin sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

"Haru, lo siento. Sé que últimamente he dicho eso muchas veces, pero... lo digo de verdad," se disculpó con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Su sinceridad conmovió a Haru, quien asumió que de seguro tenía un nudo en la garganta. "Lamento todas las veces que te herí, voluntaria o involuntariamente. Y entenderé si es que no quieres verme más," finalizó Rin. A pesar de que apretaba los puños, Haru notó que sus manos temblaban. Se preguntó cuántas veces Rin había estado ensayando esas palabras durante esa semana, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor para ambos por más que le doliera.

Pero no, no lo era. Haru estaba convencido de ello. A pesar de las peleas, sabía que Rin le hacía bien. Rin lo motivaba a seguir para encontrar un sueño por sí mismo. Rin lo sacaba de la cama cuando Haru no quería levantarse ni ver a nadie. Había comenzado a mejorar desde que conoció a Rin, y viceversa. Así que no, no podía dejarlo. Tenían algo demasiado valioso como para no luchar por él.

Tenía que hacérselo saber.

"...En esta semana me di cuenta que tenía razón sobre lo que te dije el otro día," comentó Haru, pensando en toda la gente que había demostrado preocupación por él. "Muchas personas además de ti me importan y me afectan. Estaba mal antes de conocerte, pero también estuve bien antes de eso. No te necesito, pero..." hizo una pausa. Rin esperaba a que terminara de hablar, aunque Haru podía notar que estaba muriendo por dentro. "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Rin."

Y entonces, Haru le sonrió.

Rin jadeó, perplejo. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro, sincera e inevitable. Rio, tapándose la boca con las manos. Aquella confesión había sido inesperada y lo había hecho inmensamente feliz. Se abalanzó sobre Haru y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien abrazarlo, saber que ahí estaba,  _vivo_ , y que así se quedaría. Poco a poco, sintió como los brazos de Haru lo rodeaban de la misma forma. Necesitados, con fuerza. Demostrándose mutuamente lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Y entonces, Rin:

"Me quedaré con una condición," dijo, separándose un poco para mirar los ojos azules y curiosos de Haru.

"¿Cuál?"

"Cada vez que te sientas mal, se lo dirás a alguien. No importa que tan estúpido pienses que sea," sentenció, pensando en las horribles palabras de aquel cuaderno. "Todos te queremos, y estamos aquí para ti."

Haru lo miró, sobrecogido por la emoción en los ojos y palabras de Rin. Nunca se acostumbraría a su intensidad, pero... eso le gustaba.

"Okay," aceptó. "Pero tú dejarás de culparte por todo."

Rin enarcó las cejas. Palideció y volvió a su asiento.

"Sousuke te dijo, ¿verdad?"

Haru no pudo negarlo.

"No fue tu culpa. Ni lo de él, ni lo mío."

Rin escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos.

"No, pero yo terminé de romperle el hombro," susurró con remordimiento, recordando aquel fatídico día. "Igual que terminé de joder a alguien que ya estaba jodido."

Haru se entristeció al notar que lo que Sousuke había dicho era cierto. Rin todavía no se perdonaba por esas cosas del pasado.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?" le preguntó. Rin dejó caer sus manos.

"¿Por qué nunca me enseñaste todo lo que escribías en el cuaderno?"

Haru evadió su mirada, sintiéndose estúpido de repente.

"Pensé que te dejaría de gustar si lo hacía."

"Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta."

El pelinegro bufó con ironía.

"Y yo que pensé que era una mierda de persona, pero estamos más o menos igual."

Rin se golpeó la frente, aunque apreciaba los intentos de Haru por aligerar el ambiente.

"Oh, cállate. Sí que eres una mierda. Y rompiste tu promesa," le recordó, señalando la venda en su muñeca.

"Tú lo hiciste primero," reprochó Haruka.

"Lo siento."

"No importa," respondió lánguido. Hubo un silencio, y luego añadió. "Cuando me quiten la venda, quiero un tatuaje."

Rin asintió.

"¿Para tapar las cicatrices?"

"Decorarlas," corrigió Haru. Rin volvió a asentir.

"Está bien. ¿De qué?"

Haru lo miró fijamente.

"Quiero que escribas lo del alma gemela otra vez, pero más pequeño."

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" exclamó. Algún día iba a morir por los ataques de ternura que le provocaba Haru tan repentinamente.

Haru se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

"¿Por qué no habría de?"

Rin escondió su rostro en el cuello de Haru.

"Eres un idiota," dijo. Haru evitó una sonrisa vanidosa. "Pero prométeme," añadió Rin; "que confiarás más en mí."

"Okay," asintió Haru. "Pero hazlo tú también, tonto."

"¡Hey!" protestó Rin, levantando su cabeza para luego volver a esconderse entre el calor de la piel de Haru. "Lo haré," murmuró, besando su cuello. "Es una promesa."

 

 


	10. Semana 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, bueno. Ya terminé el original en fanfiction, así que he decidido ser benévola y publicar de un jalón los 3 capítulos faltantes (?)  
> jajaja, disfruten! :)

**Semana 10.**

* * *

Fue el lunes por la noche cuando a Haru se le permitió salir del hospital.

Por supuesto, tenía que regresar cada día a visitar a su psiquiatra, pero al menos ya podía regresar a su casa.

No le dijo a Rin. No le dijo a Makoto ni a Nagisa. Y no porque se estuviera guardando secretos, sino por el simple hecho de que quería darles una sorpresa. A pesar de que todavía se sentía algo mal, estaba dispuesto a luchar para reponerse pronto.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Haru despertó hasta que su mamá lo sacudió suavemente diciendo que era hora de levantarse si quería ir a la escuela. Al parecer, la alarma de su teléfono llevaba un buen rato sonando, mas Haru no la había escuchado porque los antidepresivos lo hacían dormir mucho.

Notando la somnolencia de su hijo, la señora Nanase le dijo que no era necesario que se presionara para regresar a la escuela, mas Haru insistió en que quería hacerlo. Se levantó a su ritmo y tomó sus cosas para ducharse. La madre de Haru cedió y bajó a prepararle el desayuno.

* * *

Las cosas lucían diferentes ese día. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, el rostro de sus padres se había iluminado cuando lo habían visto antes de marcharse a la escuela. Todo era colorido y aunque Haru era un manojo de nervios, no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo reaccionarían los demás al verlo. Era extraño: se sentía un poco más en contacto con la persona que solía ser antes de deprimirse. Sólo un poco.

Entró a Iwatobi y obviamente, las miradas no se hicieron esperar. Y aunque su estómago se enredaba al escuchar los murmullos sobre él, trató de no prestarles atención. Hubo unos pocos que lo saludaron cuando se toparon por el pasillo, preguntándole cómo estaba y comentando que era bueno que hubiese regresado —entre ellos, Kisumi. Y aunque Haru no quisiera admitirlo, esas personas lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor.

Después de unos minutos al fin vislumbró a Makoto y Nagisa. Ambos conversaban cerca del casillero del rubio. Éste fue el primero en verlo, puesto que Makoto estaba de espaldas a Haru. Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron más de lo común al reconocerlo y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Haru-chan!"

Makoto volteó al escuchar eso, perplejo. Haru esbozó una sonrisa.

"Hola."

El castaño enarcó las cejas, pero pronto su semblante se llenó de ternura y alivio.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Haru. Te extrañamos."

* * *

El día pasó entre profesores y alumnos sorprendidos del regreso sorpresivo de Haru, y felicitándolo por su valor. Haru no respondía, pero la verdad es que se sentía todo menos valiente. De cualquier forma, era algo lindo estar rodeado de vibras positivas, aunque las clases le daban ganas de dormir.

A la salida Haru llamó a sus padres para avisarles que estaba bien y que comería en la cafetería con Makoto y Nagisa.

La comida fue como revivir uno de los viejos días antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal. La conversación fluía naturalmente, y aunque Haru no participaba mucho, le gustaba saber que las cosas estaban poco a poco regresando a la normalidad. Tanto, que cuando terminaron Makoto hizo una propuesta inesperada:

"Haru, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

Haru parpadeó, sorprendido de una buena manera.

"Eh," balbuceó; "La verdad es que planeaba ir a Samezuka."

"Oh," Makoto sonrió. "¿Vas a ver a Rin?"

"Sí." Haru planeaba sorprenderlo, así como había hecho con sus amigos.

"Bueno. Puedo acompañarte si quieres."

Haru asintió, perplejo.

"Sí. Estaría bien."

"Hm," Makoto asintió con aprobación, contento. "¿Qué dices, Nagisa?" de pronto el rubio se había quedado muy callado; "¿Vienes?"

"No creo. Tengo mucha tarea... Creo que iré a casa."

El castaño y el pelinegro se miraron consternados. Era obvio que esa era sólo una excusa para no ver a Rei.

Y es que después de lo de las fotografías y de no ser porque Makoto estaba a su lado 24/7, Nagisa estaba seguro que las burlas cuando pasaba serían la menor de sus preocupaciones.

"Eh... Bueno. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? Después podemos ir a Samezuka, ¿qué opinas, Haru?"

"Sí, no hay prisa."

"Gracias chicos," murmuró Nagisa con voz apagada. No les gustaba verlo así, mas no había mucho que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo.

Fueron a dejarlo. Los padres de Nagisa notaban que algo extraño le pasaba a su hijo, pero de alguna forma Nagisa había logrado mantener todo el escándalo en secreto. Luego de asegurarse que el rubio ya estuviese en su casa, Haru y Makoto se encaminaron a Samezuka.

"Me preocupa Nagisa," expresó Makoto.

"A mí también," respondió Haru; "pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer."

Makoto suspiró.

"Lo sé. Sólo podemos protegerlo mientras los demás se olvidan de este escándalo."

Haru asintió. Se quedaron en silencio por un pequeño momento, hasta que el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

"Makoto... Lo siento."

Makoto lo miró atónito. Haru se veía nervioso y arrepentido, y aunque no hubiera dicho gran cosa, Makoto sabía lo mucho que le costaba expresarse y todo lo que esas dos palabras englobaban.

Sonrió cálidamente, agradecido de que no quedaran resentimientos entre ellos.

"Está bien, Haru. No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

* * *

Después de un día largo de clases, Rei y Rin guardaban sus cosas en los casilleros mientras conversaban.

"Rin-senpai, ¿irás a visitar a Haruka-san hoy?"

Rin asintió distraído, ignorando la sonrisita de Rei. "Sí, ahorita iré al hospital y regresaré antes de la práctica."

"Oh. Mándale mis saludos."

"Seguro," respondió Rin. Cerró la puerta de su casillero, y...

"Rin."

El pelirrojo pegó un sobresalto. "¡Idiota!" exclamó. "Me espantas... te..."

Los libros que Rin había tomado para hacer su tarea cayeron de sus manos. Un jadeo escapó sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la impresión.

"Haru," dijo sin aliento.

Frente a él estaba el pelinegro vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla; una camiseta azul rey, unos tenis que hacían juego y una sudadera abierta de un azul más claro.

Nada de maquillaje. Nada de negro.

Rin se cubrió la boca con la mano y sus ojos se nublaron al comprender lo que eso significaba.

_...Rin, el maquillaje es una máscara para ocultar lo que en verdad soy; para que lo que siento en mi interior —negronegronegro— combine con mi exterior._

Haru ya no estaba de luto.

Haru había escogido volver a vivir.

Rin sollozó, conmovido. Haru puso los ojos en blanco aunque sentía el impulso de sonreír. Rin era tan tierno.

Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos, dándole unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda. Rin se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo y Haru contuvo la respiración, sobrecogido.

"Rin," musitó.

"T-te ves m-muy bien," Rin sorbió la nariz; "en serio."

Haru bufó con dulzura.

"Rin, no llores."

"L-lo siento," se disculpó Rin, rompiendo el abrazo y contemplándolo con ojos enrojecidos. Soltó una risita nerviosa que hizo a Haru sonreír con la misma inquietud. "Soy patético. Lo siento," volvió a abrazarlo. "Es sólo que estoy muy feliz."

Makoto y Rei los observaban de lejos e intercambiaron miradas, enternecidos por la escena.

* * *

Cuando Haru fue a la terapia recibió miles de abrazos y sinceros  _"¿Cómo estás? Es bueno verte por aquí,"_  y otras de sus variantes. Asumió que quizá Rin o Amakata habrían mencionado algo referente a la semana pasada, pero Haru prefirió no preguntar. Ahora que iba mejorando no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por su explosión con la psicóloga suplente.

La terapia pasó como siempre. Rin se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano cuando Amakata se dirigió a él para que contara acerca de su semana. Y aunque Haru apreciaba el gesto, lo soltó.

Podía solo. Tenía que hacerlo solo.

"Intenté suicidarme la semana antepasada," anunció. Hubo un silencio fúnebre en la sala y Haru tomó aire. "Tomé un montón de pastillas esperando morirme, pero mamá llegó a tiempo y me llevó al hospital."

"¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto, Nanase-kun?" inquirió Amakata, seria y expectante.

Haru negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy agradecido de que haya llegado a tiempo," dijo con los ojos nublados. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. "Fui un tonto y fui débil al pensar que no tenía importancia para nadie. Y lo siento."

Los demás estaban enternecidos con la confesión de Haruka, aquel chico aparentemente frío y distante que ahora se abría ante todos con una sinceridad breve pero abrumadora.

Amakata sonrió, conmovida.

"Haru, ¿hay algo más que quieras decir?"

Haru negó con la cabeza, enjugando lágrimas que no había notado cuando comenzaron a caer. "No," dijo; "sólo que quiero mejorar. No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca."

Amakata asintió. Una joven con problemas alimenticios se sintió tan turbada por la confesión de Haru que no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y darle un abrazo. Y de repente todos la siguieron, abrazando a Haruka o acercándosele y recordándole lo importante que era y lo fuerte y valiente que había sido al sobrevivir a eso, aunque él no se sentía merecedor de eso —había sido sólo suerte. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Si la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, ya fuera por suerte o por cualquier otro motivo, Haru la aprovecharía.

El penúltimo fue Rin. Lo abrazó como antes en los casilleros, pero estaba tan conmovido que no pudo decir nada. Y por último fue Amakata, quien para cerrar murmuró en su oído:

"Recuerda, Nanase-kun, que lo único que podemos hacer en favor de quienes nos aman es seguir siendo felices. Como decía un sabio filósofo francés."(1)

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Rin cuando hubieron salido de la terapia.

"Cansado," respondió Haru.

"Hm," meditó el otro. Caminaron en silencio por un momento, cuando Rin se detuvo y preguntó:

"Oye, ¿me acompañas a un lado?"

"¿A dónde?"

Rin se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada.

"Quiero que mis papás te conozcan."

Haru no sabía que responder. El hecho de conocer a los padres de Rin lo ponía algo nervioso, pero tampoco quería fallarle. Parecía que era algo muy importante para Rin.

"Bueno," cedió, no del todo convencido. Rin esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y lo tomó de la mano.

No dijo nada más. De pronto parecía algo triste y Haru no sabía explicar por qué, al menos hasta que llegaron al cementerio.

Se sintió como un estúpido. Pero claro, el papá de Rin ya no estaba vivo.

"Rin," murmuró, apretando su mano. Rin devolvió el apretón y lo llevó a la tumba del difunto señor Matsuoka.

"Hola papá," dijo, acariciando la tumba y sacudiendo el polvo y los restos de hojitas y pétalos de Sakura que le habían caído. "Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no venía a verte, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas..."

Haru prefirió alejarse. Rin no lo detuvo. Ambos sabían que, aunque Rin apreciaba la presencia de Haruka, quería un momento a solas para hablar.

Haru se paseó entre las tumbas. Por más bizarro que sonara, era un lugar bonito. El pasto estaba cuidado y las tumbas estaban ordenadas y limpias a excepción de la basura de diario en primavera y verano: polvo y pétalos.

El sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte. Rin lucía tan bello de lejos, a contraluz, con su cabello y sus ropas meciéndose en el viento y los árboles de Sakura rodeándolo. Hubo un momento en el que Haru se sentó sólo para contemplarlo y deseó haber tenido su cuaderno a la mano para dibujarlo.

Después de un rato, Rin lo llamó, agitando su mano para que fuera hacia él. Haru se puso de pie y obedeció. Cuando hubo llegado, la sonrisa de Rin fue lo más hermoso y tierno que jamás había visto.

"Papá," anunció Rin; "él es Haru, mi novio."

Haru se agachó respetuosamente.

"Mucho gusto, señor Matsuoka."

Rin contempló la tumba por un momento más, sin hablar. Haru esperó hasta que el pelirrojo anunciara que era hora de irse y comenzara a caminar lejos. Haru iba a seguirlo, cuando notó una pequeña rama con flores de Sakura que había caído cerca. La tomó entre sus manos y la colocó sobre la tumba.

"Gracias. Por Rin," musitó a forma de despedida.

* * *

Fueron a casa de Rin. Éste estaba algo nervioso ya que tenía tiempo que no visitaba a su hermana y su mamá, y no sabía cómo lo tomarían.

"Pueden ser algo efusivas," le advirtió a Haru mientras esperaban a que les abrieran.

"Lo sé," respondió éste, recordando cuando había conocido a Gou. "Pero tranquilo, todo estará bien."

"¡No estoy nervioso!" dijo Rin, aunque era evidente que mentía.

"Si tú lo dices..."

La puerta se abrió y de ella emergieron Gou y Seijuuro.

"¿Mikoshiba?" inquirió Rin.

"Hola, Rin."

"¡Hermano!" gritó Gou con alegría. Lo rodeó con sus brazos. "¡Al fin viniste!"

"Sí... Debí haber venido antes. Lo siento Gou."

"Sí, debiste," reprochó Gou, soltándolo y haciendo un puchero. "Pero lo importante es que estás aquí. Y trajiste a Haru," le sonrió.

"Hola," saludó Haru.

Entraron. La mamá de Rin se alegró de sobremanera al ver a su hijo, y se puso aún más feliz cuando Rin le presentó a Haruka. La señora Matsuoka quedó encantada con la timidez del pelinegro, y felicitó a Rin por haber encontrado a un novio "tan guapo."

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Rin, ardiendo de vergüenza. Haru estaba igual.

La cena fue divertida y acogedora. La mamá de Rin dijo que habían tenido suerte de que Gou había avisado que traería a Seijuuro esa noche y habían preparado más comida de lo normal, de lo contrario no hubiera alcanzado.

"¿Y cuándo son las Nacionales, Rin?" inquirió la señora Matsuoka después. Rin pasó un bocado y luego contestó.

"En dos semanas."

"¡Genial! Ahí estaremos," dijo Gou. Siempre le había gustado ir a las competencias de Rin para apoyarlo. De hecho, así había conocido a Sei. El flechazo fue instantáneo y mientras Rin pensaba que su hermana estaba 'a salvo' de los chicos por ir en un colegio sólo para mujeres, jamás se había percatado de lo serio que era el cortejo de Seijuuro hasta mucho después.

"Muero por ver cómo has tratado al equipo que te confié," dijo Sei. "Espero que hagan un buen papel."

"Lo haremos," dijo Rin, seguro de sí mismo. Conversaron de otras cosas; la madre de Rin consiguió que Haru hablara por medio de muchas preguntas. Rin temía que Haru se hartara, mas no fue así. Al menos se alegraba de que su familia le agradara y viceversa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rin y Haru subieron al que solía ser el cuarto del pelirrojo. Y mientras Rin se quejaba de que siempre, siempre que te ibas de algún lado tu cuarto terminaba convirtiéndose en un mini-gimnasio —Gou había puesto una bicicleta de spinning—, Haru se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Había sido un día extenuante.

Rin se preocupó, pero sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer aparte de apoyarlo y cuidarlo. No obstante, ¿cuál era la mejor manera de hacerlo?

Esa noche, después de acompañar a un adormilado Haruka a su casa, Rin habló con Makoto y quedaron de verse al siguiente día para discutir sobre ello.

* * *

Lo que Nagisa no le había contado a nadie era que, a pesar de la protección de sus amigos, algunas personas no dejaban de hostigarlo ya fuera durante clases, por medio de mensajes o redes sociales.

Entre ellos estaba Akiyama, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y uno de los más insistentes amantes despechados de Nagisa. El tipo no había dejado de mandarle mensajes después de las fotos, amenazando con mostrárselas a algún maestro o al mismísimo director de Iwatobi a menos que Nagisa volviera a acostarse con él.

Y Nagisa se sentía tan solo y desesperado que había comenzado a considerarlo.

* * *

El miércoles después de clases, Rin pasó al cuarto de Rei antes de ir para encontrarse con Makoto.

"Voy a Iwatobi," anunció al entrar solemnemente. "¿Vienes?"

Rei estaba estudiando, tratando de distraer su mente. Parpadeó, pensando en Nagisa.

"Eh... Dudo que sea una buena idea, Rin-senpai."

"Rei, si no actúas pronto, lo vas a perder," aseveró Rin. "Nagisa está pasando por un momento muy difícil y si no estás ahí para él, va a encontrar a alguien que sí. Ve lo que nos pasó a Sousuke y a mí."

Rei desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro de que Nagisa quisiera verlo; después de todo, lo había ignorado por completo en el hospital —aunque qué más podía esperarse. Quería hablar con él y resolver las cosas, mas no deseaba disgustarlo. No obstante, sabía que Rin estaba en lo cierto: al no querer disgustar a la persona que amaba, Sousuke había perdido a Rin. Por supuesto que tal vez la relación hubiera terminado después de todas formas, pero Rei no podía arriesgarse.

"Tienes razón," admitió alicaído. "Te acompaño."

Rin no comentó nada más. Sabía que Rei estaba nervioso de ver a Nagisa.

"Por cierto... ¿Para qué vas a Iwatobi, Rin-senpai? ¿Vas a ver a Haruka-san?" inquirió Rei cuando ya iban en camino. Rin suspiró.

"No. Quedé de verme con Makoto. Tenemos que hablar de Haru."

"Oh," enunció Rei.

No hablaron mucho más durante el camino. Cuando llegaron a Iwatobi, Makoto ya estaba a la entrada de la escuela esperando por ellos.

"Hola," saludó a ambos con una amable sonrisa.

"Hey, Makoto."

"Hola, Makoto-san."

"¿Estás solo?" inquirió Rin para asegurarse, aunque la respuesta fuera algo obvia. El castaño asintió.

"Nagisa todavía está en clase, y Haru está con el psicólogo de la escuela," Makoto torció los labios. "Están preocupados por su salud mental y su desempeño. Últimamente, Haru se ha quedado dormido en las clases y aunque está mejor, todavía se le nota algo triste o irritable algunas veces..."

Rin suspiró. "Sí, lo sé. Es por los medicamentos, pero yo también estoy preocupado. Tenemos que hacer algo para animarlo."

Makoto coincidió. Entonces volteó para con Rei y le sonrió.

"Nagisa está en clase de Historia, pero no tarda en salir," miró su reloj. "Dale unos diez minutos, pero no le digas que yo te dije."

Rei se sonrojó, impresionado de que Makoto supiera exactamente a lo que iba.

"G-gracias, Makoto-san. Creo que lo esperaré aquí."

Makoto afirmó con la cabeza.

"Bueno."

"Rei, Makoto y yo vamos a hablar a algún lugar donde Haru no nos vea, ¿está bien?"

"Ok," aceptó Rei. "Tómense su tiempo."

"Igual," contestó Rin. "Suerte."

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se marchó junto con Makoto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa por última vez.

Rei se quedó parado ahí, moviéndose nerviosamente y ensayando en su mente las palabras que le diría a Nagisa. Las rodillas le temblaban y sus manos sudaban, y wow —eso no era para nada hermoso. El tiempo se le escapó en un santiamén y entonces la bulla de los estudiantes que recién salían llamó su atención. Volteó, y aunque el patio de la escuela era grande y estaban a metros de distancia, el cabello rubio de Nagisa capturó su atención. Su corazón se aceleró y supo que Nagisa también lo había visto, porque se detuvo de repente y se quedó congelado, mirando al frente.

"Rei," murmuró pasmado.

El otro chico también se quedó paralizado. Sin embargo, el agridulce instante fue interrumpido cuando Akiyama, el capitán del equipo de fútbol chocó contra la espalda de Nagisa a propósito.

"¡Hey! Qué mier—"

"¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?" murmuró. Nagisa reconoció su voz de inmediato y apretó el ceño, enojado. Negó con la cabeza con un repentino valor que no supo de dónde provenía —quizá se debía a la presencia de Rei.

"Preferiría estar muerto antes que volver a acostarme contigo," rezongó.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, desacostumbrado al rechazo. Apretó los puños y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, como una bestia enfurecida.

"Bien," refunfuñó. "Si eso es lo que prefieres."

Nagisa cayó al suelo de un fuerte empujón; raspándose las rodillas, las manos y la cara. "¡Agh!" se quejó; y Rei no supo cómo ni porqué, sólo se percató de que en un momento estaba observando la escena a lo lejos y en otro su puño colapsaba contra el rostro de Akiyama.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A NAGISA-KUN!"

* * *

"Me alegra que Haru esté poniendo más de sí mismo para reponerse, pero igual me preocupa," expresó Makoto mientras conversaba con Rin en la que solía ser la piscina de su club de natación, mas ahora era sólo un rectángulo de cemento. Haru no se asomaría ahí —ni siquiera se acercaba al lugar desde hace meses.

Rin suspiró. "Igual a mí, pero no sé qué hacer."

Makoto torció los labios.

"Hmm... Hasta donde entiendo, Haru se deprimió porque no sabe qué hacer con su futuro. Él mismo escribió que quiere encontrar 'un sueño', pero... ¿cómo mostrárselo?"

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos.

"Creo que tengo una idea."

Makoto lo miró esperanzado.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?"

Rin abrió la boca para hablar, pero un repentino escándalo lo distrajo.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Se miraron con nerviosismo y, sin pensarlo mucho, corrieron hacia donde provenía el ruido: en el patio principal había un montón de estudiantes conglomerados en un círculo que gritaban animosamente, vitoreaban y algunos hasta tomaban fotos o videos con sus teléfonos celulares.

"¡Una pelea!" exclamó Makoto. Corrió hacia el área de acción involuntariamente, sólo pensando que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que los chicos se lastimaran. Rin lo siguió; no obstante, ambos ahogaron un grito cuando se percataron de quiénes eran los involucrados.

"¡REI!"

"¡NAGISA!"

La mitad del equipo de fútbol peleaba contra sus amigos, y aunque éstos intentaban defenderse llevaban demasiada desventaja. Rin enfureció al ver a los tres mastodontes que atacaban a Rei sin piedad. Nagisa chillaba que lo dejaran en paz y trataba de zafarse de los otros dos animales que lo golpeaban y maltrataban incesantemente, y en ese momento Rin se dio cuenta de que aunque algunas veces no lo pareciera, el sentimiento entre Nagisa y Rei era mutuo. Ambos se preocupaban más por el bienestar del otro que por el suyo.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Rin se abalanzó contra los dos que lastimaban a Nagisa, aunque era obvio que llevaban las de perder. Makoto fue contra los otros tres que lastimaban a Rei; y pronto todos estaban enfrascados entre puñetazos, sangre e insultos hasta que los maestros llegaron a separarlos y los llevaron a la oficina del director.

* * *

"Estoy muy decepcionado."

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj retumbaba en la oficina. El director, un hombre viejo y respetable se acariciaba las sienes en un gesto de exasperación.

"¿Alguien tendría la nobleza de explicarme qué pasó ahí afuera?"

Como era de esperarse, todos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo. El director perdió la paciencia y azotó su mano contra el escritorio, silenciándolos de inmediato.

"¡Uno a la vez!"

"Esos chicos golpearon a Nagisa-kun. Él empezó," anunció Rei con rencor, señalando a Akiyama; "y luego los demás se le unieron, como borregos. No fue nada hermoso."

"¡Cállate, cuatro ojos!" rezongó uno de ellos. "Tú y el cerillo ni siquiera van en esta escuela."

"¡Oye, imbécil! ¡¿A quién le llamas cerillo?!" rugió Rin. El otro chico respondió y pronto volvió a armarse un argumento que el director tuvo que volver a controlar.

"¡SILENCIO!" los fulminó con la mirada. Se dirigió al dulce y poco problemático Makoto, era tan extraño verle ahí. "Tachibana-kun, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasó?"

"Señor director, Rin y yo llegamos cuando la pelea ya estaba empezada. Nagisa y Rei son nuestros amigos y teníamos que defenderlos," se inclinó hacia el frente; "Lo siento. Pero también es cierto que todos siempre molestan a Nagisa y nadie hace nada al respecto."

El director enarcó una ceja, contemplando el rostro iracundo de Makoto. Suspiró y miró a Nagisa, cabizbajo y a punto de llorar.

"¿Hazuki-kun?" interrogó. "¿Es cierto?"

Nagisa apretó los ojos. Rei no pudo evitar posar su mano sobre su hombro, angustiado.

"Sí," dijo Nagisa con voz ahogada. El director vio severamente a los miembros del equipo de fútbol, asustados porque no sabían como negar esas acusaciones. A excepción de Akiyama, quien ladró colérico:

"¡¿Y usted sabe cuál es la razón por la que éste maldito rubio oxigenado jamás había hablado?! ¡Es porque no quiere que vean  _esto_!"

Y sin más explicación, le mostró las imágenes de Nagisa al director.

El superior se quedó pasmado, incrédulo de que alguien como Nagisa —que si bien no era precisamente un alumno ejemplar, mas nunca había causado grandes problemas en la escuela— se encontrara envuelto en un escándalo como ese. Tratando de mantener la mayor discreción posible, dispensó a los demás alumnos después de darles las sanciones correspondientes a pesar de las protestas y mandándolos a la enfermería. En cuanto a los muchachos de Samezuka, dijo que después hablaría con su superior al respecto. Y aunque Rei no quería irse, Rin lo jaló consigo.

"¿Quieres explicarme, Hazuki-kun, qué significa esto?" interrogó el director una vez estuvieron solos. Nagisa rompió en llanto, incapaz de contener más su desesperación y vergüenza.

"Se suponía que eran privadas," dijo; "pero todo se salió de control."

El director negó con desaprobación y tomó el teléfono.

"Tendré que hablar con tus padres acerca de esto..."

"¡NO!" rugió Nagisa, poniéndose de pie y quejándose porque le había dolido. El director lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido ante la reacción. "Por favor no lo haga," rogó Nagisa. "O al menos... Al menos deme tiempo para decirles yo primero. Por favor."

El rubio lucía tan descorazonado que el director no pudo decirle que no. Exhaló derrotado.

"Mañana a las dos llamaré a tus padres y los citaré para hablar de esto. Si para esa hora no les has dicho, no es mi asunto," sentenció.

Nagisa asintió, triste. Ya podía imaginarse lo que sus padres iban a decir, pero al menos quería comenzar a responsabilizarse por sus acciones.

"Sí. Gracias, director."

* * *

Esa noche después de enterarse de lo sucedido y de estar con sus amigos toda la tarde, Haru visitó a Rin. El pobre se la había pasado en la enfermería junto con Rei. Ambos estaban dormidos, así que Haru sólo se recostó junto a Rin con mucho cuidado y lo rodeó con un brazo.

"¿Hm?" Rin abrió los ojos lentamente. Volteó ligeramente al sentir la calidez de una respiración contra su nuca y se ruborizó al percatarse de que Haru estaba ahí. "¡H-Haru!"

"Shhh... Despertarás a Rei."

Rin se volteó, avergonzado.

"Makoto me contó lo que pasó. Eres un tonto," musitó el pelinegro. "Pero... gracias por defender a Nagisa."

"Lo hice por Rei," dijo Rin, aunque no podía deshacerse de la imagen desesperada de Nagisa intentando proteger a Rei. No, lo había hecho por ambos.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran para los dos.

* * *

El viernes no fue un día muy bueno. Desde que amaneció, Haru se había sentido triste sin alguna buena razón. No ayudó mucho el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran suspendidos debido a la pelea, y Haru se la había pasado solo. Y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba el hecho de que le molestaba estar solo. ¿Desde cuándo era así?

_A veces me pregunto si de verdad alguna vez podre curarme. Tengo sueño y creo que no me importaria mucho si me quedara dormido y no despertara jamás._

Haru suspiró después de escribir eso.

Miró hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera se sentía triste, sólo... desganado. Sin energía ni motivación para hacer algo, y lo odiaba.

Se echó sobre la mesa. Sabía que le habían dicho que debía ser paciente hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la medicación, pero era fácil decir eso cuando no eras tú el que tenía que pasar por el proceso.

Ensimismado y por buscar algo qué hacer con las manos, se quitó la venda. Y oh, cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que los rasguños que se había hecho ya estaban curados y sólo quedaban a la vista nuevas cicatrices entremezcladas con las más viejas. Por alguna extraña razón, la visión lo conmovió tanto que los ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

 _Estúpidos antidepresivos_ , pensó.  _Ya me parezco a Rin..._

Y hablando de Rin, la emoción fue tan fuerte que sintió la necesidad de hablarle. Le marcó, mas Rin no respondió. Sin embargo, su celular sonó ni bien habían pasado unos minutos.

"¿Haru?" contestó Rin, agitado. Haru frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente las cicatrices en su muñeca.

"¿Rin? ¿Puedes venir?"

"Enseguida," respondió el pelirrojo al instante. A Haru le sorprendió el hecho de que ni siquiera preguntara la razón. "Resiste un momento, ¿sí? Voy para allá."

Ah, eso lo explicaba todo. Rin aún estaba asustado desde los eventos recientes.

"Rin, estoy bien," afirmó Haru. Algo emocional, pero estaba bien.

"Voy para allá," dijo Rin, poco convencido. Haru puso los ojos en blanco y colgó. Qué dramático.

Se puso a garabatear mientras tanto, a modo de mantener su mente distraída. Después de un rato escuchó ruido en la planta baja de la casa y oyó pasos subir las escaleras. Rin abrió la puerta y Haru enarcó las cejas cuando notó a sus padres detrás del pelirrojo, mortificados. Rin lucía apresurado y extrañamente desarreglado para alguien como  _él_. Su ropa estaba arrugada y su cabello más despeinado de lo normal, amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Tenía moretones y heridas por todo el cuerpo, y Haru se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo ir en ese estado.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" cuestionó sin aliento. Haru parpadeó, vaya que había puesto a todos en alerta después de lo que había pasado.

"Sí," contestó. Levantó su mano, mostrando la muñeca curada y libre de vendas.

Rin jadeó.

"Haru," murmuró impresionado, acercándose a él y tomando su muñeca para inspeccionarla. La señora Nanase los miró con ternura y luego se dirigió a su esposo, indicándole discretamente que les dieran su tiempo a solas.

Cerraron la puerta con delicadeza y los brazos de Rin rodearon a Haru con fuerza. Haru inspiró audiblemente y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el abrazo, deleitándose en la esencia de Rin.

El pelirrojo se separó. Se hincó para contemplar la muñeca de Haru como si fuera un tesoro y la acariciaba con una delicadeza abismal. Haru suspiró, confundido de tantas emociones.

"Quiero el tatuaje," sentenció. Rin levantó la vista.

"¿Ya?"

Haru asintió. Estaba impaciente por empezar una nueva etapa. Rin pareció comprender lo importante que aquello era para él, puesto que no argumentó nada en contra: simplemente tomó un marcador del escritorio de Haru e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

"¿Te duele?" inquirió Rin, admirando la muñeca hinchada de Haruka mientras esperaban el subterráneo de regreso sentados en la estación.

"Un poco," informó el otro. Tocó el área recién tatuada e hizo una mueca al sentir una punzada de dolor.

"Oye," lo regañó Rin; "no hagas eso."

Haru lo ignoró. "¿Qué significa?" preguntó. "No es lo que te había dicho que escribieras."

"¡¿Te hiciste un tatuaje sin saber qué significa?!" exclamó Rin. Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Lo escribiste tú."

Rin se sonrojó profusamente. "¡H-Haru!" exclamó. Se veía tan lindo que Haru no pudo evitar plantarle un beso casto. Rin abrió los ojos como platos, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando y se dejó llevar.

"Tarado," susurró cuando se separaron, aun ardiendo de la vergüenza y volteando a ver si alguien los miraba. Haru podía ser tan descarado algunas veces.

"Nerd," respondió Haru.

"Tonto."

"Idiota."

"¡Hey!" se quejó Rin. Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la muñeca de Haru —aún no podía creer que éste se hubiera tatuado sin saber lo que decía. Rin simplemente asumió que el inglés de Haru había mejorado y que había entendido, mas tal parecía que Haru había olvidado lo que Rin le había enseñado.

"For the future," leyó el pelirrojo. Se encontró con los ojos azules de Haru. "Por el futuro," tradujo.

La expresión de Haru denotaba confusión.

"¿Por qué escribiste eso?"

Rin miró hacia abajo y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No sé, me pareció... adecuado." Entonces volvió a mirarlo, serio y quizá más cerca de lo que era necesario, pero a menudo se sentían tan cómodos que no se percataban de aquello. "Quiero que recuerdes que, por más difíciles que sean las cosas, siempre hay un futuro por delante, y... ¿Haru?" inquirió Rin, pasmado. Haru bajó la cabeza y se talló los ojos. "¿Estás llorando?"

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, obstinado. "No. Tengo una basura en el ojo."

Rin lo miró preocupado.

"Haru..."

Haru apretó los dientes con furia. "Malditos antidepresivos," despotricó. "Me ponen más hormonal que tú."

"¡OYE!" vociferó Rin. Bufó incrédulo y se recargó en el hombro de Haru, rodeando su mano a forma de consuelo. "No puedo creer que esté enamorado de un imbécil como tú."

Haru esbozó una sonrisa. Rin exhaló y cerró los ojos; y Haru se deleitó en el momento y pensó que le gustaría que durara para siempre, mas había un futuro esperando para ellos.

Y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, pensó que tal vez eso no era tan malo.

* * *

"Hay un lugar a donde quiero llevarte," dijo Rin en el tren de regreso.

"¿A dónde?"

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

"Oh, ya verás. Pero primero, ¿me invitarás a cenar hoy con tus padres?"

Haru arrugó el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

"No seas así. Yo te presenté con mi familia el otro día."

"Fue porque tú quisiste. Además ya te conocen."

"Pero no oficialmente. Haruuuuuu," reprochó Rin. Haru respiró audiblemente, pretendiendo estar irritado.

"Pues ya qué. Eres raro."

Rin le dio un codazo. "¡Mira quién habla!" dijo entre risas, y Haru no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): La frase es de Émile Chartier.


	11. Semana 11

**Semana 11.**

* * *

Rin se acomodó en el asiento de avión, aunque era algo incómodo.

"Ugh... Haru... ¿En verdad tenías que traer esto?" señaló al tiburón de peluche entre ellos. Haru se encogió de hombros.

"Tú me lo regalaste. Quería traerlo."

Rin suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ni como lidiar con Haru.

El avión anunció la salida. Rin observó de reojo que Haru movía las manos con nerviosismo.

"Haru," lo llamó, dejando el tiburón en el piso y tomando una de sus manos. "¿Estás bien?"

Haru cerró los ojos y respiró. Ni cómo negarlo, estaba un poco asustado.

"Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a..."

"¡Australia!" completó Rin, sonriente y entusiasmado. "Lo sé. No puedo creer que tus papás me hayan dado permiso, ¡pero estoy feliz! Te encantará, Haru, ya verás..."

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa. Era difícil tener miedo cuando Rin estaba junto a él, cuando estaba tan feliz.

El avión comenzó a andar por la pista, sorprendiendo a Haru. Rin notó esto y contuvo una risita, no quería que pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

"Ya vamos a despegar," le dijo.

"Lo sé," respondió Haru.

"¿Tienes miedo?" inquirió Rin sin poder evitar el ligero tono provocativo en su voz. Haru frunció el ceño.

"No," rezongó. La sonrisa de Rin se ensanchó. Soltó la mano de Haru e hizo como que se desabrochaba el cinturón.

"Ah, bueno. Entonces ahorita regreso, voy al baño..."

"¡No!" Haru no tendía a levantar mucho la voz, pero eso sonó como un grito para Rin. Lo miró sorprendido y el pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, aunque ver que el avión se movía por la pista aumentaba su miedo. "No te vayas," murmuró. Por si fuera poco, dejó caer su cabeza testarudamente sobre el hombro de Rin y cerró los ojos.

Rin se sintió sonrojar profusamente ante tal gesto. Miró a su alrededor, mas nadie les prestaba atención.

Recargó la cabeza sobre la de Haru y apretó su mano tensa. "Está bien," susurró apenado. "No me iré."

* * *

Al final resultó que traer a Rin de peluche sí fue útil, al menos para dormir en el avión. Haru se recargó en él y Rin sobre Haru.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a Australia fue ir a un parque. Se sentaron en una fuente y parece que Rin olvidó su pequeña promesa de no irse, porque cuando Haru se dio cuenta Rin ya no estaba a su lado.

Un terrible pánico lo invadió. ¿Se había quedado solo de nuevo? Estaba en un lugar desconocido para él, donde hablaban un idioma que no entendía. Haru no podía desenvolverse por sí solo y, si Rin no estaba, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Afortunadamente, Rin regresó pronto. Sólo había ido a comprar agua, pero se sorprendió de lo aterrado que Haru estaba cuando regresó. Aquello lo puso un poco triste. Haru había mejorado, pero a veces Rin olvidaba que todavía había camino por recorrer.

Decidió llevarlo a la playa. Haru se sentó en la arena, llevándose las rodillas al pecho. Rin se quitó los zapatos y lo llamó varias veces, mas Haru lo ignoró. No estaba de humor para entrar al agua. Ni siquiera aunque Rin riera y se alejara para que las olas no le mojaran los pies. Ni siquiera aunque se viera ridículamente alegre y atractivo.

Al cabo de un rato, el pelirrojo se rindió y se sentó al lado de Haru.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Extraño," respondió Haru con sinceridad. Era raro no estar en casa y no sabía cómo tomarlo.

"Hm. Sabes, al principio no me gustaba cuando llegué aquí," comentó. Haru no dijo nada, sólo miró las olas ausentemente.

Así que Rin continuó.

"Mi inglés no era muy bueno y me costaba trabajo comunicarme. Por lo mismo no tenía amigos en la escuela en la que estaba," dijo, recordando con melancolía alguna vez que había tratado de explicar acerca de lo mucho que le gustaban los árboles de cerezo y nadie entendió. "No lograba mejorar en natación, extrañaba mucho a papá y a mis amigos en Japón. Pero," y entonces su rostro se iluminó; "un día vine aquí, al mar. Y me gustó tanto que no pude evitar pensar en que todos mis amigos y las personas que me importaban estaban del otro lado del océano, quizá disfrutando la misma vista que yo. Quién sabe, quizá hasta papá lo estaba viendo conmigo, donde sea que estuviera. Y eso me dio ánimos para seguir—"

"...Suena a que tuviste toda clase de experiencias," interrumpió Haru. Rin parpadeó.

"Pues... sí, algo así." Diablos, Haru no parecía muy a gusto. Mas Rin no dejaría que quebrara su espíritu. Estaba en Australia con un motivo y no regresaría sin cumplirlo.

Sonrió. "Por cierto, hay unas personas a las que me gustaría visitar," anunció poniéndose de pie. Le extendió una mano a Haru. "¿Vienes?"

Haru contempló la mano y luego a Rin. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, Rin salió corriendo.

"¡Alcánzame, Haru!"

"¡Rin!" exclamó el pelinegro, molesto. "Idiota," farfulló antes de seguirlo.

* * *

Rin le presentó a Haru a Lori y Russell, la pareja que se había hecho cargo de él. Realmente parecían querer a Rin y viceversa, porque estaban muy emocionados de verse. Eran muy amables y Haru apreció sus intentos de entablar conversación con él a pesar de la barrera del idioma, aunque la verdad es que agradeció un poco que Rin fuera la estrella de la interacción. No entendió casi nada, pero algo llamó mucho su atención: hubo un momento en que Russell le preguntó algo a Rin y éste se cohibió al respecto. Lori intervino y Haru identificó las palabras  _'boy'_  y  _'friend'_. Rin se avergonzó todavía más y respondió que sí, mirando a Haru y luego escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Lori y Russell hicieron exclamaciones de alegría mientras Haru sólo miraba a Rin con confusión en el rostro, preguntándose porqué se apenaba tanto si sólo había dicho que era su amigo. (1)

Le preguntaría a Rin esa noche. Eso, y porqué rayos Lori le había guiñado el ojo con picardía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Iwatobi...

La atmósfera del café era tranquila y acogedora. No había muchos clientes esa tarde, así que Makoto y Sousuke podían disfrutar de cierta privacidad.

Sousuke le dio un sorbo a su café justo cuando un pensativo Makoto soltó una aterradora frase:

"¿Sousuke? Creo que necesitamos hablar."

Sousuke parpadeó. Dejó el café en la mesa y trató de mantener la calma. De repente, Makoto se había puesto muy serio.

"¿Hablar de qué?" preguntó Sousuke.

"Bueno... La escuela ya se va a acabar, y yo tengo que irme a Tokio pero tú planeas quedarte aquí, ¿no?"

"Ehh... sí," respondió Sousuke con un nudo en el estómago. Oh no. Iba a terminarlo por la distancia, estaba seguro de eso. El pensamiento le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor.

Makoto lucía pensativo.

"Lo imaginé. Así que... estaba pensando que... no sé si tú quieras, pero..." titubeó; "umm... ¿Qué tal si te vienes a Tokio?"

"¡¿Eh?!" jadeó Sousuke.

Makoto se rascó la nuca.

"Tus papás están trabajando todo el día, y de todas maneras planeas irte a estudiar allá así que... ¿por qué no hacerlo desde ahora? Puedes terminar la prepa allá y así no estaríamos separados, pero no sé qué pienses."

Sousuke se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente conmovido.

"No puedo creerlo."

Makoto se ruborizó.

"Sí, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero—"

"Makoto, pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo," lo interrumpió Sousuke, quitándose las manos de la cara y mirándolo fijamente. Makoto abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué haría eso? Te quiero mucho," dijo con una sinceridad abrumadora.

Sousuke soltó una risita nerviosa y se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Yo también te quiero mucho," extendió su brazo y rodeó la mano de Makoto al otro lado de la mesa; "y estaré encantado de mudarme a Tokio contigo."

Las comisuras de los labios de Makoto se elevaron.

"¿En serio?"

Sousuke asintió. Se puso de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla a través de la mesa. Si por él fuera, lo devoraría a besos ahí mismo. Mas estaban en un lugar público.

"Vamos a mi casa," susurró en su oído. Makoto aceptó.

* * *

Pronto llegó la noche, pero Rei no podía dormir. Nunca antes lo habían suspendido y no sabía qué hacer para distraer su mente de lo ocurrido con Nagisa. Si Rin estuviera ahí de seguro sabría aconsejarlo, pero Rin había aprovechado muy bien ese 'castigo' que el director de Samezuka les había dado.

Tenía ganas de ir a ver a Nagisa, pero le faltaba valor. Y, ¿cómo habrían reaccionado sus papás? Tan sólo esperaba que no lo tomaran tan mal.

Se sobresaltó cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Rei se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se encontró con...

"¡Senpai!" exclamó Momo cuando lo vio. Estaba con Nitori... y Nagisa, quien se mantenía cabizbajo. "Nos lo encontramos. Dijo que te estaba buscando."

"Sí, está bien," respondió Rei, atónito. "Déjenlo conmigo. Gracias por avisarme, chicos."

Los dos se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando a Rei a solas con Nagisa. Cuando puerta se cerró Rei comenzó a andar nerviosamente por el cuarto mientras Nagisa lo observaba en un silencio poco característico de él.

"Nagisa-kun... ¿Cómo te fue con tus papás? ¿Estás mej—?"

Las preguntas de Rei fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Nagisa, que se posaron sobre los suyos con avidez. A Rei casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, ¿qué estaba pasando? La última vez que habían hablado, Nagisa había dejado bien en claro que estaba molesto por su descuido. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado ahora?

"¡N-Nagisa-kun!" dijo cuando lo apartó. No quería, pero necesitaba saberlo. "¡¿Qué—?!"

Nagisa volvió a silenciarlo y Rei volvió a separarse, perplejo.

"¡Nagisa-kun! ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué—?"

"Shhh," Nagisa posó un dedo sobre los labios de Rei. "No digas nada, Rei-chan. Hablaremos después."

Lo besó una vez más, y Rei sucumbió ante sus encantos.

* * *

Pero eso no significaba que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos. No.

Rei lo notó incluso en la intimidad. A pesar del deseo, pudo leer cierta tristeza en los ojos de Nagisa. Y durante el clímax, el rubio se escondió en su pecho y Rei pudo jurar que sintió algo de humedad, aunque cuando se hubieron repuesto Nagisa levantó la mirada como si nada. Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato; Rei acariciando la melena de Nagisa y convenciéndose de que el rubio hablaría cuando estuviera listo para ello.

Y así fue. Nagisa habló después de un rato.

"Rei-chan, voy a irme tan pronto termine el año escolar."

Un sentimiento de angustia invadió a Rei. Lo miró a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Nagisa se movió en el pecho de Rei. Estaba a punto de llorar.

"Voy a irme," repitió. "Mis papás se enojaron mucho con lo de las fotos. El director quería expulsarme, pero ellos le suplicaron que me dejara terminar el año, al fin que ya falta poco," explicó. Se talló los ojos. "Después, creo que me enviarán a otra ciudad. Dicen que en Iwatobi sólo estoy desperdiciando mi vida y mi futuro."

"¡No!" vociferó Rei, incorporándose en la cama. "¡No puedes irte! ¡¿Siquiera intentaste hablar con ellos?!"

"¡Claro que lo intenté!" gritó Nagisa, rompiendo en llanto. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera medianoche y que los demás podrían descubrirlos.

"¡Intenta de nuevo entonces! ¡No te rindas!"

"¡Es muy fácil decirlo cuando tú no eres el que tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias!" se quejó Nagisa, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¡Pero tú no quieres irte!" rezongó Rei testarudamente. No, no podía dejar que Nagisa se fuera. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder. "¡Así que intenta de nuevo, Nagisa-kun!"

"¡Hay veces en la vida en las que no se puede hacer nada, Rei!" vociferó Nagisa, escapando de la cama y poniéndose su ropa con fiereza. Rei se quedó helado —Nagisa jamás había botado el sufijo a la hora de hablarle. "Además, ¿quién dijo que no quiero irme? No tengo nada en Iwatobi. Mis únicos amigos se gradúan y todos los demás me odian. Tal vez sea lo mejor para mí."

"Nagisa-kun," murmuró Rei, perplejo y dolido. "¿En serio crees eso?"

Nagisa se detuvo un momento. Luego continuó vistiéndose, y cuando terminó volteó a ver a Rei con una sonrisa desgarradora.

"Es lo mejor," sentenció. Quería besarlo, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, mas no debía. Se sentía como si Rei ya no fuera suyo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Adiós, Rei-chan," musitó. Rei trató de argumentar algo más, pero Nagisa no se lo permitió. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Y Rei se derrumbó en llanto.

* * *

En Australia hubo un pequeño imprevisto.

Después de ir con Lori y Russell, llegaron al hotel. A Haru no le pareció importante cuando vio que sólo había una cama en el cuarto; pero a juzgar por la reacción de Rin, se percató de que aquello no estaba planeado. El rubor calentó hasta sus orejas y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, cubriéndose el rostro.

"Debe ser tu culpa... ¡Tuya, por tu nombre de niña!" le recriminó a Haru.

Éste frunció el ceño. "Tu culpa," corrigió, irritado. Él no había sido el que había hecho la reservación.

"Tu culpa."

"Tuya."

"¡Tuya!"

"¡Tuya!"

"¡Tuya! Agh, ¡esto no tiene sentido!" se quejó el pelirrojo cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación para hablar con la recepcionista, dejando a Haru un poco confundido. No sería la primera vez que dormían en una misma cama, así que no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto a Rin.

Al cabo de un pequeño rato regresó, y estaba más irritado que antes. Haru intentó decirle que no importaba; pero aquello no ayudaba a mejorar el humor de Rin, así que se guardó sus comentarios y se acostaron en silencio, dándole la espalda al otro y con el peluche de tiburón de por medio.

"No puedo creerlo," farfulló Rin.

"Ni siquiera importará cuando te duermas," le dijo Haru, intentando mantener la calma. Escuchó a Rin moverse en la cama.

"Es que no entiendes," murmuró. "Quería que todo fuera perfecto, y esto arruina todo."

"No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos," le recordó Haru. Rin respiró audiblemente.

"Lo sé, pero... quería que este viaje fuera especial para ti. No quería que pensaras que lo hago con  _otras_  intenciones."

Haru no estaba seguro de entender.

"¿Intenciones?"

"Sí," Rin bufó exasperado. "Haru, te juro que había pedido un cuarto con dos camas. No quiero que te des una idea...  _incorrecta_. Jamás haría algo que no quisieras, ni espero  _nada_  a cambio por este viaje. ¿Entiendes?"

Si Haru pudiera verle la cara, estaba seguro de que Rin estaría tan rojo como su cabello. A decir verdad, él también estaba algo avergonzado ahora que entendía a lo que Rin se refería.

"Oh," dijo. "Sí, Rin."

Rin soltó un gran suspiro.

"Está bien. Buenas noches, Haru."

"Buenas noches."

Rin cerró los ojos. Haru lo hizo también.

...pero el silencio no duró mucho. Al poco rato, Rin ya estaba murmurándole a Haru.

"Oye, Haru."

Ojos azules se abrieron.

"¿Mande?"

"¿No piensas que es un poco raro?" cuestionó Rin de repente. "Que tú y yo sintiéramos el mismo amor por la natación desde que éramos pequeños, y aun así, pareciera que el destino nos apartó hasta que estuviéramos listos para conocernos. Como si estuviéramos perdidos antes de encontrarnos."

"Rin."

Rin se movió en la cama y sonrió.

"Es romántico, ¿no crees?"

Haru no respondió, pero Rin sabía que estaba atento.

"A veces siento que todo estaba programado, que te encontrara ahí en la terapia y me gustaras desde el primer momento en que te vi. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?" dijo con las mejillas ardientes. Lo bueno que Haru no lo estaba viendo, o flaquearía su valor para continuar. "Ibas todo de negro, y yo pensé:  _'Wow, qué chico. Me pregunto porqué se ve tan solo y triste... Quiero conocerlo.'_  Y luego Ama-sensei te atacó con preguntas y al verte tan desesperado no pude evitar querer protegerte. Pero en ese entonces todavía estaba mal por lo de Sousuke, y no podía permitirme enamorarme otra vez y herir a alguien más."

"Igual lo hiciste," remarcó Haru con un toque de amargura. La sonrisa de Rin se desvaneció.

"Lo sé. A veces soy algo impulsivo. Lo siento."

"No importa. Me gusta que seas así," confesó Haru. A decir verdad todavía se le hacía increíble la manera en que todo había pasado. Él también había gustado de Rin desde el primer momento, y agradecía que tuviera ese toque de impulsividad porque no había forma en que Haru hubiese dado el primer paso.

Rin sonrió, al fin de buen humor. Se acomodó boca arriba y movió el tiburón de peluche para que no hubiera nada entre ellos.

"¿Te acuerdas de esa carrera que tuvimos en Samezuka, cuando empatamos aunque tú estabas fuera de condición?"

"Sí," respondió Haru, recordando la emoción que había sentido. Como después de haber estado muerto mucho tiempo, había vuelto a vivir.

"Te estaba probando. Quería ver si de verdad era lo más lejos que podías llegar. Y al sentir tu espíritu cuando te me acercabas, estuve seguro," su voz transmitía una alegría inexplicable que su rostro reflejó. "Definitivamente entrarás al mismo mundo que yo."

Haru apretó los puños. Su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho y no sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que el sentimiento de Rin era contagioso.

"Oye, Haru," insistió Rin. "¿No sentiste algo también en esa carrera?"

"Rin," fue lo único que Haru pudo decir con los recuerdos a flor de piel. Se movió nerviosamente, y Rin entendió. Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo acercó hacia sí.

Y sólo así Haru pudo quedarse dormido esa noche.

* * *

Rin lo despertó temprano al siguiente día. Desayunaron en el hotel y luego fueron a una parada de autobuses.

"En tu cuaderno escribiste que no podías encontrar un sueño propio," mencionó Rin mientras esperaban. "Pero digamos que lo encontraras. ¿Qué harías?"

Haru se encogió de hombros. El autobús llegó y subieron. Haru se sentó junto a la ventanilla, y Rin le señalaba los lugares por los que pasaban.

Corrieron para entrar a un enorme y bello centro acuático. Rin estaba ansioso, y cuando anunció que llegaron, Haru preguntó qué era exactamente el lugar en donde estaban, ya que no entendía los señalamientos.

"Es un estadio de natación de nivel internacional," le explicó Rin. "Vamos."

Mientras caminaban, Haru no pudo evitar contemplar con admiración todos los trofeos que había en el lugar. Pero Rin intervino con sus meditaciones.

"¡Haru! Aquí es," anunció. Haru se acercó para toparse con la piscina más grande y azul que había visto en su vida.

"Aquí es donde compiten los mejores nadadores del mundo. Es lo que quería mostrarte."

Haru abrió la boca de la impresión. Sus ojos brillaban. Aquella piscina no se comparaba a nada de lo que había visto jamás.

"Nademos, Haru," dijo Rin.

"¿Podemos nadar aquí?"

"Claro, cualquiera puede hacerlo."

"No traigo un traje de baño," dijo Haru con un leve toque de decepción. Afortunadamente, Rin iba preparado para eso.

"Te prestaré uno. Por aquí."

Fueron a cambiarse. A Haru le sorprendió el hecho de que Rin había comprado un traje de baño exactamente como los que le gustaban.

Rin se estiró, mirando a todos lados. Había varios nadadores al extremo de la piscina.

"¡Es el equipo nacional!" dijo con admiración. Los nadadores se estiraban, preparándose para nadar.

"¿El equipo nacional?" repitió Haruka.

"Deben estar practicando."

"¿De verdad podemos nadar aquí?" inquirió Haru con un poco de angustia. "Nadie lo está haciendo."

"Hay una piscina recreativa por allá. Cualquiera que no tenga las agallas de nadar con el equipo nacional usaría esa," lo provocó Rin con un toque mordaz. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Haru lo miró por un minuto. El tatuaje  _'For the Future'_  pulsaba en su muñeca.

Armándose de valor, caminó hacia los nadadores. Rin lo siguió solemnemente, ignorando las miradas perplejas de los chicos. Haru se posicionó en la salida, y, mientras apreciaba un poco la piscina, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules se colocó a su lado.

"Hey, colega, ¿cómo estás?" lo saludó amigablemente. "¡Vamos!"

Y se lanzó.

Haru juró que pudo oír una ovación.

Se imaginó a sí mismo en esa piscina sin fin, rodeado del público y de otros nadadores. Y sintió unas terribles ganas de nadar.

Sus brazos eran alas que se extenderían. Era capaz de todo. El agua volvería a ser su amiga, y no importaba lo que las demás personas pensaran de él o de su futuro. Al fin Haru lo tenía claro.

Al fin sabía qué quería hacer y a dónde llegar.

"Haru," y entonces Rin ya estaba ahí, a su lado. "También deberíamos ir."

Haru asintió y sonrió.

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Miraban el atardecer. La ópera de Sídney. El mar, el cielo y las dos palomas volando hacia el horizonte.

"El entrenador que tenía cuando estaba en Australia me escribió hace poco," comentó Rin. "Me pidió que considerara nadar con él de nuevo. Antes de regresar a Japón, pienso verlo y pedirle formalmente que me deje unirme a su equipo," informó. "Aunque tomé un gran desvío, al fin estoy en el lugar indicado para volver. Esta vez no perderé. ¡Es mi venganza!"

"Rin... yo también lo encontré," murmuró Haru con los ojos brillantes y mirando hacia la lejanía. Rin esbozó una sonrisa porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Haru tan esperanzado y con ganas de vivir. Pero esa sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de sorpresa en el momento en que los labios de Haruka se plantaron sobre los suyos.

Se dejó llevar. Haru lo besaba con vehemencia y Rin respondió. No obstante, se separó avergonzado en el instante en que los besos amenazaban con subir de tono.

"H-Haru," susurró desconcertado. El aludido lo miraba con intensidad y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que causó que Rin se sonrojara hasta las orejas ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Desde el día anterior estaba así, con todo lo que había pasado por la dichosa cama.

"¿Vamos al hotel?" le preguntó, desviando la mirada y tomando su mano. Para su sorpresa, Haru dijo que sí.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto. El bus estaba lleno y Haru se recargó en el hombro de un tenso Rin, cuyas manos temblaban y no podía evitar pensar  _'Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios... ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos al hotel?'_.

Por alguna razón el roce de Haru se sentía diferente esta vez, como si quemara, como si Rin fuera consciente de cada simple movimiento —la manera en que su pecho se levantaba y luego caía con cada respiración, el aire caliente y sus pequeños suspiros cada vez que exhalaba, el roce de sus dedos nerviosos contra las manos de Rin. No se atrevía a tomarla, quizá porque Haru estaba tan ansioso y consciente como el pelirrojo; sólo que él sabía disimularlo mejor. Siempre era así, de todas formas. Rin se movía ligeramente de vez en cuando, bufaba, sus mejillas ardían. Y Haru no hacía nada, sólo cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando y trataba de pensar en otra cosa para que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran, mas era imposible cuando Rin estaba tan cerca.

El trayecto pareció prolongarse por un largo tiempo. Llegaron a la parada y Rin tomó fuertemente la mano de Haruka y lo jaló con impaciencia. Este lo siguió. Entraron al hotel y pasaron por la recepción, la misma señorita de la noche anterior estaba ahí mas ni siquiera le dirigieron la mirada. Rin no volvió a quejarse de la habitación —parecía que, después de todo, serviría de algo.

Ni bien cerraron la puerta, continuaron lo que habían dejado a medias. Se aproximaron a la cama torpemente, y cuando la pierna de Haru chocó contra ella, se separó de Rin y lo miró. Entonces se sentó en el colchón lentamente, todo el tiempo sin despegar sus ojos de los del pelirrojo.

Rin pasó saliva. "H-Haru..."

"¿No quieres?" inquirió Haru con desfachatez. Rin enarcó las cejas y se sonrojó aún más.

"¡N-NO! Digo, sí, o sea... S-sí quiero, p-pero—"

"Entonces sí."

"S-sí."

Haru se volteó y cruzó los brazos, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Qué mal. Pensé que habías dicho que esas no eran tus intenciones."

"¡N-no!" exclamó Rin nerviosamente. "Haru, lamento si te ofendí, en verdad no—"

Haru puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

"Estoy bromeando, Rin."

Rin parpadeó con perplejidad y luego frunció el ceño. Se sentó junto a Haru, haciendo que éste último pegara un respingo —sus bromas para con Rin eran sólo una forma de disimular su ansiedad.

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Nanase."

Haru enarcó las cejas. Había algo de seductor en ese gesto tan simple, que Rin no pude evitar la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo. Haru recibió el gesto con algo de inquietud ya que no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá al fin estaba listo para su primera vez.

Abrió la boca un poco y permitió que Rin introdujera su lengua. Jadeó y trató de relajarse, imitando los movimientos de Rin. El pelirrojo se acomodó bruscamente de modo que quedara sobre Haru, quien poco a poco se recargó por completo en la cama. Rin rompió el contacto de sus bocas para desperdigar sus besos por la mandíbula y el cuello de su pareja, cuya respiración se agitaba poco a poco. El contacto de los labios de Rin contra su piel le daba algo de cosquillas, pero sobre todo le causaba sensaciones placenteras que se acumulaban en su entrepierna.

Rin bajó el cierre de la sudadera de Haru y éste cooperó para quitársela. Después, fue el turno para que Rin se quitara la gabardina que había traído a Australia. Haru admiró por un momento los músculos de sus brazos y la delgadez de su figura, antes de conectar sus labios una vez más. Rin hizo un sonido gutural y colocó su mano en el abdomen plano de Haruka, acariciándolo tentativamente para quitarle la camiseta. Haru sintió una punzada de nervios cuando Rin expuso su estómago y su mano comenzó a explorar por debajo de su camiseta, llegando hasta su pecho.

Haru tembló e hizo un sonido gracioso cuando Rin acarició uno de sus pezones —vaya que eran sensibles. El pelirrojo quedó cautivado con aquella reacción y decidió deshacerse de la camiseta ansiosamente. Haru se inclinó hacia el frente y besó el cuello de Rin mientras sus manos peleaban contra su camiseta, que al fin logró sacar.

Una vez que ambos estaban semidesnudos, Rin no pudo controlar sus ganas de besar y dejar pequeñas mordidas en el pecho de Haru, quien arqueaba la espalda y suspiraba su nombre. Rin era como un perro hambriento, saboreando la piel salada de Haru, dejando marcas rojas que dijeran  _'es mío'_. Lamió sus pezones, los mordió un poco. Haru enterró una mano en su cabello y la otra se dirigió al bulto creciente en sus pantalones.

Rin observó aquello y ayudó a las manos desesperadas del pelinegro a deshacerse de la molesta prenda. Haru se detuvo por un momento, consciente de que estaba únicamente en boxers.

Se sentía apenado, ligeramente cohibido por la mirada salvaje de Rin que lo devoraba como un tiburón a su presa.

Rin acarició el bulto. "R-Rin," jadeó Haru. Rin jamás lo había visto tan colorado, tan vivo.

"Voy a prepararte," le indicó. Haru no entendió muy bien a qué se refería así que sólo asintió. Poco a poco, Rin se deshizo de sus boxers, exponiendo su miembro al aire.

Haru desvió la mirada.

"Oh," escuchó a Rin decir.

"¿Qué?"

Rin le miró con ternura, acariciando una de sus mejillas y siguiendo por todo su pecho y su abdomen.

"Nada. Eres muy bello, Haru."

Haru volteó a verle, conmovido. Se acercó por un beso que Rin devolvió gustoso. Su mano se acercaba peligrosamente al miembro de Haru, el cual poco a poco comenzó a acariciar.

Haru gimió dentro del beso y Rin se separó un poco para apreciar sus expresiones. Dejando marcas de amor en todo su cuerpo, pronto llegó a su sexo y saboreó la punta.

"¡Ah!" soltó Haru. La calidez y humedad habían sido una agradable sorpresa.

Rin sonrió con malicia y poco a poco engulló más de la longitud de Haru, teniendo cuidado con sus dientes y recorriéndolo a detalle, pasando su lengua por toda la superficie y deteniendo las caderas de Haru con sus manos.

"¡Ah, R-Rin!" exclamaba Haru. Nunca antes había sentido aquella tensión acumulándose en su estómago, ese cosquilleo. Al menos no de esa forma tan intensa.

Apartó los cabellos de Rin para poder mirar sus ojos —el pelirrojo lo disfrutaba. Y entonces, con la respiración acelerada y un Haru acalorado y excitado, Rin expulsó el miembro de su boca y separó las nalgas de Haru, exponiendo su entrada e introduciendo su lengua en ella.

"¡Ah!" gimió Haru una octava más alta. Apretó los ojos ante las sensaciones —estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para que Rin parara. El pelirrojo se separó para mojar sus dedos con saliva, puesto que todavía tenía que preparar a Haru. Su propia lengua en su piel le recordaba a su olvidado y duro miembro —a decir verdad, deseaba los labios de Haru alrededor de él. Pero era la primera vez de Haru y no quería presionarlo a nada.

"Dime si esto te duele. No quiero lastimarte," dijo Rin cuando terminó con su labor. Haru asintió, observando sus movimientos con atención. Rin trazó círculos con el índice y lo introdujo poco a poco.

Haru siseó. Ardía.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó Rin con preocupación al ver su expresión. Haru negó con la cabeza. Era soportable.

Rin no pareció convencido, pero siguió. Haru estaba muy apretado y no lucía como que lo estuviera disfrutando.

"Haru," le dijo acalorado; "tócate."

Haru arrugó el ceño, pero obedeció. Acarició su miembro húmedo mientras Rin continuaba con su tarea, introduciendo otro dedo y haciendo movimientos de tijera.

"A-ah... R-Rin," resolló Haru; "d-duel-e..."

Rin posó sus labios en una de sus rodillas. "Lo sé. Resiste un poco más," pidió. Haru asintió y apretó los ojos, continuando con sus caricias.

Rin introdujo un tercer dedo. Haru arqueó la espalda y se quejó mientras Rin murmuraba disculpas y palabras dulces. No era como que Haru quería que parara, de todas formas. Sí, le dolía, pero era un dolor extrañamente placentero.

Al fin el pelirrojo retiró los dedos. Se acercó para besar a Haru amorosamente y abrazarlo, ya que en verdad no quería lastimarlo. Haru respondió al contacto, acariciando la espalda de Rin. No pudo resistirse y tiró de sus pantalones.

"¡Haru! ¡Eres un descarado!" vociferó Rin entre divertido e inquieto porque el momento tierno había sido interrumpido. Sim embargo permitió que Haru desabrochara su pantalón y le bajara los boxers, admirando su cuerpo desnudo de la misma forma en que él había hecho.

Y entonces, Haru se inclinó hacia el frente y besó el sexo de Rin.

"¡H-Haru!" ladró el pelirrojo. Se dejó llevar por los dulces labios de Haru y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Haru se estaba tocando con la voz y expresiones de Rin.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, así que trató de imitar lo que Rin había hecho antes. Pero Haru era un poco torpe para ello; y en una de esas que intentó engullir el miembro de Rin, casi se ahoga.

"¿E-estás bien?" preguntó Rin al verlo toser. "No te presiones..."

Haru abrió los ojos, un poco lagrimosos. Rin levantó su rostro y unió sus labios.

Se recostaron. Haru se hizo para atrás. Rin se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se miraron a los ojos, sus alientos mezclándose y poco a poco, se fundieron en uno mismo.

"¡Ah!" soltó Haru. Su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de dolor.

"¿E-estás bien?" volvió a preguntar Rin, acalorado. Haru asintió —dolía, ardía, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo por Rin.

El pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando a Haru más profundamente. Su calor era tan placentero y lo apretaba de una forma tan exquisita que lo ponía desesperado por sentir más de él. Conforme Rin aumentaba la velocidad, jadeando el nombre de Haru, el dolor iba siendo eclipsado. Haru gritó particularmente alto cuando Rin dio con un punto sensible que le hizo ver estrellas. Le enterró las uñas en la espalda y aunque Rin se quejó Haru pidió más, más, más, hasta que no pudo resistir y se liberó, arqueando la espalda y enroscando los pies en las sábanas.

Fue hermoso, como diría Rei. Era un sentimiento indescriptible. Como nadar en el océano. Como mirar los ojos de Rin.

Como competir con él, pero mejor.

Rin siguió embistiéndolo por un momento más, hasta que no pudo contenerse y se corrió dentro de Haru. El pelinegro estaba tan sensible que terminó de venirse cuando Rin lo hizo.

Cuando los efectos del clímax hubieron pasado, un tembloroso Rin se dejó caer al lado de Haru. Se acurrucó contra él y besó sus labios con ternura.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" cuestionó. Haru lo miró adormecido.

"Bieeen," ronroneó, arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos se cerraban y Rin soltó una risita.

"Me alegra," respondió. Besó su frente y lo abrazó. "Buenas noches, Haru. Te quiero mucho."

"Yo también," contestó Haru. Se acomodó contra el calor de Rin y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿te gustó Australia?" preguntó Rin en el avión de regreso. Habían pasado unos días muy divertidos en los que había llevado a Haru a conocer cuántos sitios pudieran. En las tardes siempre iban a la playa, y al fin Haru se animó a volver a nadar. En las noches se besaban y se disfrutaban el uno al otro, pero sin entregarse completamente como en su segunda noche. Haru no estaba acostumbrado y se había sentido algo adolorido.

El pelinegro sonrió. Había llegado como un chico asustado del mundo, pero ahora sentía que todo había valido la pena.

Al fin tenía algo qué alcanzar.

"Sí. Gracias, Rin."

Rin sonrió de vuelta. "De nada. Oye, Haru... estaba pensando en que tal vez sería bueno que te mudaras conmigo cuando la escuela se termine. Puedo presentarte a mi reclutador y encontraremos algo para ti. ¿Qué opinas?"

Haru levantó las cejas. No había visto eso venir, pero...

Se imaginó a sí mismo nadando con Rin en aquella enorme piscina. Ganando un buen lugar y yendo a los Juegos Olímpicos juntos. Visitando la playa y nadando en el océano. Conociendo nuevos países. Conociendo todas las piscinas y mares del mundo.

"Sí," aceptó anhelante. "Sí quiero."

La sonrisa de Rin se ensanchó. "¡SÍ!" exclamó con alegría, llamando la atención de los pasajeros y causando que una azafata lo fulminara con la mirada por gritar. El color tiñó su rostro y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Haru soltaba una risita. Rin frunció el ceño, mas no pudo mantenerlo. Estaba muy feliz y rio.

"De acuerdo. ¡Entonces sólo queda decirle a tus padres!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el punto (1): la palabra "boyfriend" significa "novio" en inglés, pero Haru lo entendió por separado, como "amigo hombre" es por eso que no entiende que Rin se avergüence x')


	12. Semana 12

**Semana 12... en adelante.**

* * *

Nagisa se había sentido muy desanimado últimamente. Desde su encuentro con Rei se había pasado las tardes encerrado en su habitación, tirado en la cama y escuchando música para distraerse.

Makoto y Sousuke habían tratado de hacerlo sentir mejor sin mucho éxito, y ese domingo no había sido la excepción. Ni siquiera ayudaba el hecho de que Haru llegaría más tarde ese día.

Nagisa suspiró y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las canciones a todo volumen que resonaban en sus oídos. Fue por eso que no logró escuchar a sus padres gritándole hasta que su mamá subió a su cuarto y lo llamó enfurecida.

Nagisa se quitó los enormes audífonos y se incorporó en la cama, perplejo.

"Hazuki Nagisa, baja inmediatamente," siseó su madre en voz baja y amenazante. El rubio la miró confundido, mas no argumentó e hizo lo que se le dijo. De por sí ya estaba en bastantes problemas.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y su padre estaba en el umbral, discutiendo con alguien. Cuando Nagisa bajó, volteó a verlo muy enfadado.

"Nagisa, ¿puedes explicarnos qué es esto?"

Nagisa se acercó a su padre y se quedó perplejo.

Ahí afuera estaba Rei. Pero no sólo él. Estaban Makoto, Sousuke, Nitori, Momo y otros chicos más. Había unos cuantos rostros conocidos, que Nagisa identificó como parte del club de atletismo. Todos —a excepción de Makoto— portaban el uniforme de Samezuka.

"Rei-chan," susurró Nagisa confundido. Echó un vistazo a la multitud. "¿Qué hacen todos aquí?"

"Nagisa-kun, por favor, por favor no te vayas," suplicó Rei. Miró a sus padres que contemplaban la escena con desaprobación. "Señores Hazuki, lo de las fotografías fue un accidente, pero todo fue culpa mía. Jamás quise hacerle daño a su hijo, así que por favor... No lo manden lejos."

"Mi esposa y yo ya lo hemos acordado," dijo el señor Hazuki. "Nagisa sólo está desperdiciando su vida y su potencial aquí. Tan pronto terminen los exámenes, se irá."

"¡NO!" exclamó Rei. "Por favor, yo sé que lo arruiné, pero quiero corregirlo. Nagisa-kun," se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por los hombros; "yo sé que en verdad no quieres irte. Y sé que pasas un infierno en Iwatobi con todos los que te molestan, pero no tienes que preocuparte más por eso. Quisiera..." volteó a ver a los padres de Nagisa; "quisiera que consideraran que Nagisa-kun hiciera su último año en Samezuka."

"¡Rei-chan!" Nagisa dijo sorprendido, al fin comprendiendo qué hacían los demás ahí.

"Nadie te juzgará," continuó Rei. "Todos ellos son amigos que están dispuestos a aceptarte y estarían encantados de conocerte mejor. Todos son amigos que quieren que te quedes."

Nagisa abrió la boca para hablar, sumamente conmovido por las palabras y acciones de Rei. Toda esa gente a la que había convocado sólo por él. Toda esa gente que al fin lo aceptaría tal y como era...

"No. No permitiré que mi hijo se quede con chicos como ustedes que sólo lo perjudican más."

Rei y Nagisa se miraron, en aprietos. El señor Hazuki lucía muy ofendido, y no parecía que iba a ceder fácilmente. Rei ya no sabía qué hacer, cuando...

"¡No me importa lo que pienses, papá!" Nagisa alzó la voz, sumamente enfurecido. "¡No puedes obligarme a irme!"

Todos estaban perplejos por la reacción de Nagisa. Su padre frunció el ceño.

"Hazuki Nagisa—"

"¡NO! ¡Estoy harto de hacer lo que ustedes me digan! ¡Estoy harto de no decidir mi propio destino y de no sentirme aceptado! "¡Quiero quedarme, y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta!"

El papá de Nagisa estaba rojo de ira, y Nagisa no se veía en mejor condición. No obstante, fue la señora Hazuki la que intervino antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su esposo para calmarlo, y miró a su hijo.

"Tenemos que pensarlo, Nagisa," dijo seria. Echó un vistazo a los demás muchachos y se detuvo al ver a Rei. "Apreciamos lo que hacen por nuestro hijo, pero esto es algo que tenemos que discutir en familia. Ryuugazaki-kun."

"Está bien," respondió Rei, cabizbajo ante la mirada severa que se le dirigía. Nagisa torció los labios, triste, y se dio la media vuelta para ir dentro de la casa con sus padres. Estaba en un problema, pero no se rendiría.

Mas, antes de que pudiera irse, Rei lo detuvo.

"Nagisa-kun... Te amo," confesó sin importarle que los demás lo escucharan o que no fuera el momento adecuado. Era ahora o nunca. Si se lo guardaba, quizá no volvería a ver a Nagisa.

El rubio apretó los labios, conmocionado, y respondió al borde del llanto:

"Yo también te amo, Rei-chan."

"Váyanse todos, o llamaré a la policía," amenazó el señor Hazuki, interrumpiendo el momento. Rei frunció el ceño, pero sabía que protestar no ayudaría.

Ya habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer, así que Rei agradeció a sus amigos y se retiraron después de que la familia de Nagisa se encerrara en su casa. Los chicos trataron de consolar a Rei, pero él no estaba de humor para nada. Fue a su cuarto y se encerró para reflexionar a solas, desesperanzado.

Al menos hasta que, después de unas horas, su celular sonara para avisarle de un mensaje.

**Nagisa: Rei-chan, cuando crees que pueda ir a inscribirme en samezuka? :D**

* * *

"No."

Haruka y Rin intercambiaron miradas. La sorpresa era evidente en sus rostros.

"¿Eh?" soltó Haru. Sus padres se miraron y su mamá suspiró.

"No, Haruka. No puedes irte a vivir a Australia."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es muy pronto," intervino su papá. "Ni siquiera has terminado la terapia todavía. Tal vez dentro de unos meses..."

"Pero sólo queda una semana de terapia," argumentó Haru. "Y me dejaron ir con Rin."

"Es diferente, Haruka. Te fuiste sólo unos cuantos días."

Pues... eso había sido inesperado.

Tanto Haru como Rin no sabían cómo reaccionar, puesto que aseguraban que el permiso estaba prácticamente dado. La señora Nanase los miró con expresión de pesar y se dirigió al pelirrojo que lucía algo incómodo.

"Rin, apreciamos lo que tratas de hacer por nuestro hijo, pero no," aseveró con la mezcla perfecta entre firmeza y compasión. "No podemos dejarlo ir hasta asegurarnos que está mejor."

Rin asintió, bajando la mirada. "Oh. Entiendo."

"Gracias," la madre de Haru torció los labios y se dirigió a su hijo que fruncía el ceño intensamente. "Haru..."

Haru parpadeó con expresión de molestia y se retiró a su cuarto sin decir nada, dando zancadas en las escaleras y azotando la puerta de su habitación. Sus padres lo observaron entre tristes y sorprendidos por su reacción. Rin lo miró y luego a ellos. La señora Nanase parecía avergonzada.

"Lo siento, Rin," se disculpó. Rin se encogió de hombros para disimular la tensión en el ambiente.

"No se preocupen. Intentaré hablar con él," afirmó para después seguirlo escaleras arriba.

Haru estaba hecho un ovillo, tirado en la cama. Rin cerró la puerta y se puso las manos en las caderas.

"Oye, eso que hiciste no estuvo bien."

"Déjame en paz," refunfuñó Haru. Rin resopló, intentando no desesperarse. Al menos ya sabía que tenía más control sobre sí mismo.

"Haru, tus papás sólo quieren lo mejor para ti."

Haru se incorporó en la cama y fulminó a Rin con la mirada.

"¿De qué lado estás?"

"Oh, ¿estás enojado conmigo?" retó Rin, frunciendo el ceño. La actitud infantil de Haru le estaba molestando.

"¡Sí!" respondió Haru, alzando un poco la voz. "¿En serio quieres que vaya contigo a Australia, Rin?"

"¡Claro que quiero!" rezongó Rin, irritado. Haru desvió la mirada y por un momento su expresión dejó vislumbrar profunda tristeza.

"Ni siquiera insististe," murmuró en voz apenas audible, pero Rin le oyó. Sus facciones se suavizaron y fue a sentarse al lado de Haru.

"Haru... Claro que quiero que vayas conmigo a Australia," le reiteró con voz tierna, acariciando su espalda. "No insistí por respeto a tus padres."

Haru no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a verle.

Rin suspiró.

"Entiéndelos. Debe ser muy duro para ellos."

"Quiero nadar," reprochó Haru. "Ellos querían que volviera a ser el de antes, pero no me dejan serlo."

"Trataste de matarte hace menos de un mes," replicó Rin de la forma más sensata que pudo. Detuvo sus caricias. El recuerdo les dolía a ambos, pero era necesario. "¿Cómo crees que eso los hace sentir?"

"Pero ya estoy mejor," argumentó el pelinegro. Rin lo rodeó con un brazo.

"Lo sé, y no dudo que noten tu progreso, pero son tus padres, Haru. Quieren estar seguros de que estás bien. Es más... ni siquiera fue un no definitivo. Dales tiempo, demuéstrales que estás mejor y lo volveremos a intentar unos meses después. ¿Te parece?" Rin fingió una sonrisa con el fin de animar a Haru. Este último bufó e hizo una mueca con los labios.

"Supongo que así tendrá que ser."

"Haru," lo llamó el pelirrojo. Le preocupaba verlo enfurruñado, puesto que no quería que Haru siguiera guardándose sentimientos que le hicieran daño. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¿verdad?"

Haru finalmente posó sus ojos cargados de miedo y tristeza sobre Rin. Su expresión era desesperanzada.

"En verdad quería ir a Australia contigo," sentenció con voz ahogada. Rin se conmovió de sobremanera y lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su cabello.

"Lo siento," murmuró. "No debí decirte sin haberles preguntado a ellos primero. No debí ilusionarte. Es mi culpa que te sientas así."

"No es tu culpa," respondió Haru, devolviendo el abrazo y con un nudo en la garganta. "Debes dejar de culparte por todo."

"Lo siento," repitió Rin. El cabello de Haru era sedoso, agradable al tacto. "Pero te prometo que volveremos a intentarlo después."

Haru se aferró más a él y no respondió. Aunque fuera sólo por unos meses, iba a extrañarlo mucho.

* * *

Para la última semana de la terapia, Amakata pidió que cada uno diera sus conclusiones, que hablaran de cómo se sentían, si habían mejorado y qué les faltaba por mejorar.

Rin confesó que tenía miedo de perder el control. Su vida había sido bastante tranquila esas semanas, pero aún le asustaba el hecho de que algo lo hiciera enojar lo suficiente como para lastimar a alguien y después arrepentirse. Amakata, al notar su inseguridad, lo reconfortó diciéndole que era uno de los que más había mejorado, y que aunque siempre existía el peligro de volver a caer, estaba segura de que Rin podía superarlo.

Haru, por su parte, fue breve como siempre, pero conciso. Dijo que sabía que le hacía falta abrirse más respecto a sus emociones, pero estaba tratando. Y agradeció a Amakata.

Al final, Amakata concluyó diciéndoles que estaba orgullosa de ellos por enfrentarse a sus problemas y ayudarse mutuamente a resolverlos. Y les recordó que siempre habría gente que los escucharía y ayudaría, y que siempre podían contar con ella. También les dijo que la lucha era continua y que habría momentos en los que sentirían que sus problemas regresaban, pero si ya se habían enfrentado a ellos una vez, podían hacerlo de nuevo.

Al final, todos se abrazaron en grupo.

* * *

Al siguiente día, los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka salieron juntos a comer. Después de todo, se habían vuelto algo cercanos durante ese tiempo, y querían fortalecer su amistad. Inclusive Rin invitó a su hermana y le dijo que podía invitar a quien más quisiera.

Makoto se ofreció a ir por Haru. Sabiendo que era bueno que pasara tiempo con su amigo y le contara sobre el viaje a Australia, Rin no objetó. Fue de los primeros en llegar a la pizzería donde habían quedado, a excepción de...

"Sousuke," saludó Rin. Se sentó a su lado, contemplando los espacios vacíos en la gran mesa.

"Hey... Rin," respondió Sousuke.

"¿Y los demás?" preguntó. "Sigues siendo igual de puntual," afirmó después, tratando de aminorar la atmósfera de incomodidad. Él y Sousuke no se habían reconciliado oficialmente después de todos los desplantes del pelirrojo debido a sus problemas.

Sousuke se encogió de hombros y rio levemente.

"Ya sabes."

Rin bufó.

"Sousuke," llamó, topándose con sus ojos turquesa. "Lamento toda la mierda por la que te he hecho pasar. Estaba mal, pero no es excusa. No lo merecías," finalizó con sinceridad.

Sousuke sonrió. Estaba contento de que al final y después de tanto drama, todo estuviera volviendo a la normalidad.

"Lo sé. No te preocupes por eso, Rin. Está en el pasado."

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa, de oreja a oreja.

"Hey, ¿te acuerdas cuando íbamos en Sano y estábamos todo el tiempo juntos?" rememoró.

"Sí, cómo olvidarlo. También estaba ese molesto chico, Kisumi," Sousuke hizo una mueca. "Qué bueno que se cambió a Iwatobi."

Rin soltó una carcajada.

"¡Y a ti te gustaba Rei!" exclamó. El color invadió las mejillas de Sousuke —un gesto extraño para alguien tan sereno como él— y le dio un golpe amistoso a Rin.

"¡Shhh!"

Rin rio un poco más hasta que logró calmarse. Entonces le dedicó al pelinegro una mirada de agradecimiento.

"Eres un gran amigo, Sousuke. Siempre has estado ahí para mí."

"Y siempre lo estaré."

"Lo sé."

Sousuke resopló ante la falsa arrogancia de Rin, mas estaba feliz de que pudieran tener una conversación como en los viejos tiempos.

"¿Cómo les fue en Australia?" inquirió. Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Sousuke lo escuchó con atención, y cuando Rin finalizó su relato fue su turno para contarle que se iría a Tokio con Makoto.

Rin se alegró por ellos, sinceramente. Y eso, a su vez, alegró a Sousuke. Después, el pelinegro le contó a grandes rasgos como había estado la cosa con Rei y Nagisa.

"Wow, ¡¿en serio?!" dijo Rin, impresionado por las acciones de Rei. Sousuke asintió.

"Sí. Hubieras visto, Rei juntó a los clubes de natación y de atletismo, todo para convencer a Nagisa y a sus padres de que se quedara."

"¡Pero tú y Makoto ni siquiera estarán en Samezuka!" argumentó Rin. Sousuke se encogió de hombros.

"No importa. Fuimos por apoyo moral."

"Siempre tan amable, Sousuke," afirmó Rin. A pesar de su apariencia, Sousuke tenía un gran corazón. Rin sabía eso mejor que nadie.

Makoto y Haru llegaron después. Makoto conversaba alegremente con Haru, y aquella visión le agradó a Rin. Le siguieron Momo y Nitori, y luego Rei y Nagisa. Y después...

"¡Lamento llegar tarde!" exclamó alegremente Gou al entrar al local junto con Sei y otra amiga, dirigiéndose a su hermano. "Dijiste que podía invitar amigos y pasamos por Hana-chan..."

Rin y Haru reconocieron a la chica. Era la joven psicóloga que había suplido a Amakata un día.

Haru se puso pálido. Era la chica a la que había hecho llorar.

Y por supuesto, ella los recordaba. Sus primeras palabras al reconocerlos fueron:

"Ustedes dos son los chicos de terapia. Los que se estaban peleando ese día."

"Ehh... sí," afirmó Rin, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente. "Hola. Vaya, qué incómodo."

"¿Se conocen?" Gou cuestionó, sorprendida. Chigusa asintió.

"Sí. Reemplacé a su psicóloga un día que no pudo ir a la terapia."

"Gou, ¿desde cuándo tienes amigos universitarios?" (1)

"Te recuerdo que mi novio está en la Universidad," se explicó Gou jovialmente. "Y Hana-chan está a punto de titularse, hermano, así que sé más respetuoso."

"Ya veo," respondió este. "Soy..."

"Rin. Lo sé," dijo cortante. Posó su mirada sobre Haru. "Y tú eres Haruka."

Haru tragó grueso y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"Lo siento. Ese día estaba muy mal..."

"No te preocupes, soy yo la que debería disculparse," lo interrumpió ella. "Era mi primera vez en una terapia grupal y estaba muy nerviosa. Sé que tengo que mejorar en eso."

"No, no, ibas muy bien. Fue mi culpa, lo siento."

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos a pasar toda la tarde pidiendo perdón o vamos a comer?" irrumpió Sousuke en un intento por disipar la tensión en el ambiente. Funcionó, porque hubo risas generales. "Muero de hambre."

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, pero apreciaba lo que Sousuke había hecho.

"No has cambiado nada."

"Tú tampoco. No llores," bromeó.

"¡No estoy llorando!" reclamó Rin, causando otra oleada de risas. Normalmente, Haru hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para seguir molestando a Rin, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Chigusa, quien le sonrió y articuló las palabras: "Disculpa aceptada."

* * *

Durante el camino a casa con Rin, este se detuvo de repente.

"Haru."

El pelinegro se detuvo también.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó; "¿Vas a llorar?"

"¡Que no estoy...!" comenzó Rin, pero se detuvo al notar que no tenía caso responder a la provocación. "Pfft, a veces ustedes dos son insoportables."

Haru contuvo las ganas de sonreír con sorna.

"¿Qué ibas a decirme, Rin?"

Rin desvió la mirada. ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

"Bueno... emm... Es algo vergonzoso, pero el baile de graduación es en dos semanas y quería saber si quisieras acompañarme... Aunque tal vez prefieras ir al de tu escuela, o a ninguno..." tartamudeó inseguro. Haru abrió los ojos como platos —se había olvidado por completo de que pronto sería el baile. A decir verdad, no le importaban esas cosas.

Pero si Rin quería ir, entonces...

"¿Qué día es?"

"El jueves."

"Hm. Es el mismo día que el baile de Iwatobi," meditó Haru.

Rin asintió. "Lo sabía. Es más, de seguro a ti no te interesan estas cosas—"

"Podemos competir, y el que gane llevará al otro al baile de su escuela."

Rin levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella sugerencia. Y al notar la expresión tranquila de Haru, se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no bromeaba.

Sonrió con altanería.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Haru imitó el gesto.

"¿Tú que crees?"

"¡A que te gano de aquí a la piscina!" exclamó Rin, echando a correr a Samezuka.

"¡Hey!" Haru respondió, corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

**Semana 14.**

* * *

Fue un empate.

Y volvieron a competir. Y volvió a ser un empate.

Rin se desesperó y sugirió que deberían hacer un volado. Y sólo por eso, ganó Haru. Pero estaba bien, porque a Rin en verdad no le importaba mucho donde fuera el baile mientras Haru accediera a ir con él. Además, así podían convivir con Sousuke y Makoto también, ya que el primero no estaba invitado al baile de Samezuka debido a que no se graduaría.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar los cuatro juntos, vestidos y engalanados en sus mejores trajes. Rin pasó a casa de Haru y no se libró de las fotos que la eufórica señora Nanase les tomó a pesar de la reticencia de su hijo. Rin sólo reía y posaba para las fotos junto a Haru —estaba muy feliz.

Makoto y Sousuke llegaron después y de ahí partieron a la escuela en un taxi. El camino fue corto y agradable.

Llegaron a la Academia Iwatobi. El baile era en el gimnasio, el cual estaba decorado con globos de color metálico y series de luces amarillas que Haru relacionó con luciérnagas. Quizá se le estaba pegando un poco el romanticismo de Rin. A su vez, la pista de baile estaba iluminada por luces que variaban de color según el ritmo de la música. Al fondo había mesas circulares con manteles blancos y su respectivo arreglo floral para cada una.

Era temprano, así que casi no había gente bailando. Makoto, Sousuke, Rin y Haru fueron a sentarse en la misma mesa; y pronto llegó Kisumi con su acompañante de esa noche, Yazaki Aki. Haru y Sousuke no parecieron muy a gusto con el hecho de compartir mesa, mientras que Makoto y Rin estaban agradablemente sorprendidos. A Haru le llamó la atención el hecho de que Rin, Kisumi y Sousuke se conocieran desde antes y que Makoto y él pudieran actuar con tanta naturalidad después de su superficial idilio, pero supuso que así era mejor.

Kisumi, Zaki, Rin y Makoto se enfrascaron en una entretenida conversación mientras llegaba más gente. De pronto, la música cesó por un momento y el Director anunció unas palabras para los pronto graduados. Cuando terminó, el gimnasio se llenó de aplausos y la música volvió a sonar.

La cena fue servida, y conforme fueron terminando, la pista de baile comenzó a llenarse. Debido a sus personalidades extrovertidas, Kisumi y Zaki fueron de las primeras parejas en pararse a bailar. Le siguieron Makoto y Sousuke, quienes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que el pelinegro susurrara las palabras esperadas: "Makoto, ¿quieres bailar?"

Por supuesto que el castaño respondió que sí, dejando a Rin y Haru solos.

Rin los observó con una sonrisa. Era lindo ver que las cosas finalmente caían en su sitio. Volteó a ver a Haru, quien se había tomado su tiempo comiendo y aún no finalizaba la rebanada de pastel que les habían servido de postre. Este sintió la mirada de Rin, soltó su cuchara y lo contempló. Rin lo observaba con inacabable ternura.

"¿Qué?" inquirió Haru. "Deja de mirarme con esa cara de tonto."

Rin se sonrojó y Haru festejó internamente por ello. "¡Oye!" le reclamó, desviando la mirada. "Agh, que más se puede esperar de un antisocial como tú."

Haru puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó cuando sintió los ojos de Rin posarse sobre él de nuevo.

Rin suspiró y Haru contuvo las ganas de sonreír y molestarlo por el aire soñador del gesto. Sin embargo, Rin se rehusó a decirle.

"En nada..."

"Rin."

"Si te lo digo, te vas a burlar."

"Quieres bailar," sugirió Haru, tratando de adivinar. Rin enarcó las cejas.

"Ehh, sí. Pero no era eso. Estoy bien con no bailar si tú no quieres. La verdad es que..." Rin pasó saliva y colocó uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su cara detrás de su oreja en un gesto nervioso, y Haru supo que eso era en lo que en realidad estaba pensando mientras lo miraba de esa forma. "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. Había esperado mucho por este día."

Haru no pudo evitar sonreír. Se imaginaba a Rin, el eterno romántico, pensando en el día del baile de la graduación desde pequeño, ideando cada pequeño detalle.

Era insoportablemente tierno.

"¿Quién dice que no quiero bailar?"

Rin parpadeó con incredulidad.

"Haru..."

Rin tenía razón. Haru no quería bailar. No le gustaba en demasía, y sólo parecía dominarlo cuando traía un par de copas encima u otras sustancias que lo ayudasen a desenvolverse. Pero ver a Rin tan feliz con algo tan simple como el baile era adorable, y Haru quería contribuir a hacer de esa noche una ocasión inolvidable para él.

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano enfrente de Rin. La emoción en los ojos del pelirrojo era indescriptible, como un cielo lleno de estrellas. Con una enorme sonrisa, tomó la mano de Haruka y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se acercaron a sus amigos.

Las canciones eran pegajosas y movidas, de modo que los jóvenes disfrutaran de un tiempo bailando con sus compañeros. Hasta que después de un rato, la atmósfera cambió a algo más tranquilo y romántico, evidentemente para las parejas. Una vez más, Haru extendió su mano para ver la sonrisa de Rin.

Y Rin la tomó.

Se acercaron el uno al otro. Rin rodeó el cuello de Haru con sus brazos y el pelinegro posó sus manos en las caderas del otro. Estaba algo nervioso, puesto que nunca había bailado de esa forma. Los ojos de Rin eran magnéticos y lo inspiraban a besarlo, mas no estaba permitido. Haru tendría que contenerse.

Rin notó el nerviosismo de Haru, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Sabía que eso sólo lo haría ponerse más inquieto. En lugar de eso, trató de guiar a Haru al ritmo de la suave música.

La primera canción terminó y le siguió otra. "Oh," Rin murmuró al escuchar las primeras notas. "¡Amo esta canción!"

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Haru. Rin se apegó más a él y colocó suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haru. El estómago de este último dio un vuelco —jamás se acostumbraría a las mariposas que le causaba Rin. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera.

"No. 1 Party Anthem, de Arctic Monkeys," nombró Rin. "Son una de mis bandas favoritas. De hecho, tienen una canción que me recuerda bastante a ti —o bueno, me recordaba a ti cuando te vestías de negro y esas cosas."

"Oh."

"Sí. Tal vez después te la pase. Se llama 'You're So Dark'."

"¿Qué significa?"

Rin no respondió. Soltó una risita que hizo que Haru frunciera el ceño. Pero era muy difícil molestarse cuando tenía a Rin tan cerca, más cuando este comenzó a corear la canción en voz baja y aterciopelada.

Haru cerró los ojos, balanceándose de acuerdo al ritmo lento y romántico y dejándose llevar. La voz de Rin lo transportaba.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Haru en un murmuro. El acento de Rin era algo inherentemente sensual aunque Haru apenas y lograra distinguir algunas palabras.

"¿Importa?" respondió Rin antes de seguir cantando. Tenía razón. Lo importante no eran las palabras esa noche —era el sentimiento detrás de ellas.

Continuaron bailando de la misma forma hasta que uno de los chaperones los descubrió y les pidió que se separaran. Entonces se miraron, ligeramente avergonzados, y sonrieron.

Nada podía arruinar esa noche.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Haru no podía dejar de ruborizarse frente a la computadora, mientras escuchaba la canción que Rin le había mencionado y leía el significado de la letra.

_You're so dark, babe_

_But I want you hard_ (2)

Y en lo único en que podía pensar mientras cubría su rostro era:  _oh, Rin. Eres un gran idiota._

* * *

**Semana 15.**

* * *

La graduación de los chicos de Samezuka ocurrió unos cuantos días antes que la de los de Iwatobi. Como era de esperarse, sólo alguien como Rin —excelente estudiante, excelente deportista, popular entre todos— podía dar el discurso de su generación.

Habló sobre lo importante que había sido la época de la preparatoria para él. Habló sobre la importancia de sus amistades, de sus maestros y de las enseñanzas que le habían dado. Se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, conmoviendo al público en el proceso. Y habló sobre lo importante que es levantarse y seguir a pesar de los problemas, y de cómo siempre habría personas ahí para ayudarte. Haru sonreía al verlo. Era evidente que Amakata lo había inspirado.

Finalizó con un mensaje de esperanza hacia el futuro. Todos le aplaudieron. Su madre y su hermana lloraban y no paraban de tomar fotos. Rin recibió su diploma y sacudió las manos de sus maestros con orgullo. Y en la noche, festejaron con una cena en la residencia Matsuoka.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, Rin se levantó y visitó la tumba de su padre.

* * *

Tres días después, Haru y Makoto se graduaban frente a sus familiares y amigos.

Tomaron fotos y después fueron a un restaurante de mariscos —a petición de Haru— para celebrar en grande. En la noche, fueron a casa de Sousuke. Tanto él como Rin habían planeado una fiesta para ambos. Makoto y Haru estaban gratamente sorprendidos de que todos sus amigos estuviesen ahí con ellos. Rin estaba tan feliz que bebió de más y se puso ebrio por primera vez. Despertó con resaca y juró que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Haru se burló, pero se quedó para cuidarlo. Rin era adorable.

* * *

**Semana 16.**

* * *

"Por Dios, no puedo creer que el día llegó."

"Todo saldrá bien, Rin-senpai. ¡Usted es el mejor!"

Rin sonrió. "Gracias, Ai. Tú no te quedas atrás."

"¡Somos el mejor equipo, así que demostrémoslo!" anunció Momo ruidosamente.

Rin asintió —había esperado aquello por tanto tiempo. Llegar a las Nacionales con su equipo. Y aunque las cosas no habían salido como lo esperado, el momento finalmente había llegado.

Mikoshiba Momotarou, estilo dorso.

Nitori Aiichiro, estilo brazada.

Minami Kazuki, estilo mariposa.

Matsuoka Rin, estilo libre.

Rin estiró el elástico de sus goggles y los soltó con un chasquido. Era la hora de salir.

Una multitud enfebrecida los esperaba ya. El pelirrojo trató de no prestarle mucha atención o empeoraría sus nervios.

Cuatro silbidos cortos y Momo tomó su posición dentro del agua mientras los demás lo contemplaban con determinación. Rin sabía que en algún lugar del público estaba el resto del equipo de natación de Samezuka; estaban Haru, Rei, Sousuke, Makoto y Nagisa; Sei, Gou y su madre; mas prefería no voltear a verlos hasta que las Nacionales terminaran. Un silbido largo y todo empezó.

Momo se echó de espaldas y al poco tiempo salió a la superficie. Tomó ventaja con facilidad gracias a su gran velocidad y la mantuvo hasta el final.

Samezuka iba en primer lugar cuando Nitori siguió después de que Momo exclamara su nombre.

Y vaya que se había esforzado mucho practicando. Rin lo sabía, lo había visto. Nitori estaba en su mejor forma, pero había otros más rápidos que él. Unos cuantos nadadores lo alcanzaron y poco a poco lo superaron. Nitori continuó, dio lo mejor de sí, mas fue incapaz de acortar la distancia. Pero no se culpaba, porque sabía que había hecho su más grande esfuerzo y confiaba en su equipo.

Samezuka estaba en cuarto lugar.

Kazuki fue el siguiente. Era bueno, quizá no tanto como Sousuke o Rin solían ser antes de dejarlo, mas era de los mejores en estilo mariposa.

Pero oh —tal vez, al final, sí importó que no fuera tan bueno como Rin o Sousuke. Porque los demás eran mejores, y porque la distancia aumentaba y cuando fue el turno de Rin, Samezuka estaba en quinto lugar.

El cuerpo de Rin tocó el agua y no podía evitar pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubieran pasado de forma diferente.

De no ser por los problemas de Rin, Sousuke estaría nadando ahí con ellos. Probablemente seguirían siendo pareja, y nunca habría conocido a Haru...

O tal vez sí, aquel día en las regionales. Pero Haru nunca habría dejado de ser el chico extraño que se detuvo a mitad del relevo.

Quizá.

O tal vez sería Rei el que hubiese tomado el lugar de Sousuke, de no ser por la poca paciencia de Rin al intentar enseñarle a nadar. Al final, sus arrebatos habían extinguido las buenas intenciones de Rei al ayudarle.

Rin pensó que había crecido mucho últimamente. Si Rei le pidiera clases de natación, estaba seguro de que ahora sería un buen maestro.

Pero todo eso no importaba, ¿o sí? Rin iba a la mitad del trayecto y la distancia se acortaba, mas no era suficiente. Y aunque Rin sabía que no debía pensar en otras cosas no podía evitarlo. Porque no importaba realmente si ganaban o perdían, él se iría a Australia de todas formas. Lo importante era lo mucho que habían mejorado individual y grupalmente. Lo importante era la sonrisa de Nitori al salir del relevo y el abrazo de Momo lleno de amor y orgullo. Lo importante era el grito de Kazuki llamando su nombre, con esa confianza puesta en él para finalizar con broche de oro. Lo importante eran las porras y la certeza de que sus seres queridos estaban entre el público aunque Rin no los viera y el ruido de los demás ahogara sus voces.

Todos esos pensamientos motivaron a Rin a seguir y a tratar de superar a todos sus rivales. Y finalmente Rin emergió, orgulloso. Salió del agua y sus compañeros se lanzaron a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Al final, Rin no fue capaz de acortar la distancia en demasía. Y a pesar de todo, Samezuka quedó en un excelente cuarto lugar.

* * *

Celebraron. Los muchachos de Iwatobi estaban ahí también. Últimamente convivían todos juntos como un gran grupo de amigos.

Unos días después, Rin se despidió del club de natación y dejó a Nitori a cargo, quien se sorprendió y se puso muy feliz por el nuevo puesto.

Unos días más tarde tomó lugar el festival de la Academia Samezuka. A pesar de las advertencias de Rin y Rei de que no fueran, los chicos de Iwatobi no hicieron caso. Nagisa y Momo tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a sus novios en toda la esplendorosa gloria de un traje de sirvienta, y Haru mencionó que le hubiese gustado conocer a Rin un año antes para verlo así. Rin lo llamó pervertido.

Tuvieron una guerra de pistolas de agua después. El equipo de Rin ganó puesto que Haru permitió que lo mojaran al final, deseoso de sentir el agua. Y para finalizar, cerraron con una fogata en grupo y quedaron de verse de nuevo pronto.

Querían aprovechar todo el tiempo posible antes de que el grupo se separara.

* * *

**Semana 17.**

* * *

Sousuke y Makoto serían los primeros en irse debido a que tenían que establecerse y Sousuke necesitaba hacer los trámites de inscripción para su último año de preparatoria. Además, al irse mientras todavía quedaban unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones tenían la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad mejor.

El día de su partida era un día soleado. Tanto la familia de Makoto como la familia de Sousuke se habían presentado en el aeropuerto, y Makoto y los demás al fin conocieron a sus padres —a excepción de Rin, quien ya los conocía—.

Lo más doloroso para Makoto fue despedirse de sus hermanos. Ren y Ran todavía eran niños y lloraron al despedirse de su hermano mayor, llevando a Makoto hasta las lágrimas también. La familia Tachibana se unió en un gran abrazo de despedida, para que después Makoto le diera uno individual a cada quien.

Los padres de Sousuke eran más liberales, como los de Haru. No hubo tanto sentimentalismo, pero de todas maneras ambos se despidieron de su hijo con abrazos.

Y al final... sus amigos. Sólo los más cercanos estaban ahí, los demás ya se habían despedido desde antes. Rei, Nagisa, Rin y Haruka observaban la escena sin hablar. Cuando la pareja se acercó, Rei y Nagisa fueron los primeros en despedirse de ellos. El rubio no pudo evitar llorar y abrazar a Makoto con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Mako-chan!"

Makoto trató de consolarlo, aunque a juzgar por su voz entrecortada Haru se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

Mientras, fue el turno de Rin y Sousuke.

"Diviértete en Tokio," dijo Rin. "Y cuida ese hombro. Te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas a nadar."

Sousuke enarcó las cejas y sonrió conmovido.

"¿Ah, sí? Lo consideraré, entonces."

Rin asintió sin saber que más decir. Sousuke notó el momento en que las comisuras de sus labios temblaron y sus facciones se crisparon. Sintió una punzada de dolor.

"Rin, no llores."

"Lo siento," se disculpó Rin, tallándose los ojos. "Es que hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo..."

A Sousuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había visto a Rin llorar un millón de veces, pero nunca se hacía más fácil verlo así.

Era doloroso. Ambos lo sentían. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había salido mal entre ellos, seguían entendiéndose y apoyándose mejor que nadie. Era como perder una parte de sí mismos; aunque no era para siempre, pero igual dolía.

Sousuke lo abrazó.

"Y lo seguiremos siendo," prometió. Rin dijo algo entre sollozos que Haru no pudo comprender, aunque supuso que estaba bien. La escena era íntima entre Rin y Sousuke, y aunque le daban celos, comprendía el sentimiento.

No obstante, cuando Nagisa soltó a Makoto y este miró a Haru, no supo que decir.

Iba a extrañarlo. Y mucho. Makoto era su mejor amigo desde pequeños y se había quedado a su lado aunque Haru a veces actuara como un cretino. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero Haru no era bueno con las palabras.

"Cuídate," fue lo único que logró expresar, en voz baja. Pero Makoto lo entendía, y sonrió.

"Tú también, Haru," sus ojos estaban llorosos. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Haru no pudo contenerse más. Abrazó a Makoto impulsivamente, impresionándolo con la fuerza del gesto. Y por si fuera poco, añadió con voz ahogada:

"Gracias."

_Gracias por estar conmigo y por soportarme cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo._

Makoto no respondió, pero sus brazos rodearon a Haru de vuelta. El pelinegro sintió que iba a asfixiarse con el vigor con el que Makoto lo apretaba, pero no le importó. Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Makoto estaba bañado en lágrimas. Haru no estaba llorando, pero le ardían los ojos.

"Hasta pronto."

Makoto asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. Entonces Sousuke se acercó y lo rodeó con un brazo.

"¿Listo?" inquirió.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a asentir.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos," dijo Sousuke, mirándolos a todos por última vez. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Haru. "Nanase," añadió a forma de despedida.

Haru hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. "Sousuke. Buen viaje. Cuídalo," dijo, refiriéndose a Makoto.

"Claro," respondió Sousuke. Le echó un vistazo a Rin. "Y tú cuídalo a él."

"Lo haré," prometió Haru. Rin puso los ojos en blanco e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Makoto.

"¡Buen viaje, Makoto!" exclamó. El castaño soltó una risita.

"Adiós, Rin. ¡Adiós!" dijo para todos. Sousuke y él agitaron sus manos en señal de despedida antes de retirarse definitivamente a la sala donde abordarían.

Todos los miraron fijamente hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Haru sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía horrible, odiaba las despedidas. Si así de doloroso había sido con Makoto, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería cuando Rin se fuera.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" lo llamó Rin, tomando su mano. Haru asintió, todavía demasiado conmocionado para responder.

"Haru..." amonestó Rin. Se limpió el rostro, aún estaba llorando. Haru admiraba su capacidad para expresar sus emociones tan fácilmente, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Y sin embargo... aquel llamado fue como un catalizador. El nudo en la garganta de Haru incrementó, su vista se nubló y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por fin cayeron. Rin lo miró con dulzura antes de envolverlo en un abrazo y acariciar su pelo. Haru sollozó contra su hombro.

"Ya, tranquilo," Rin reconfortó. "Estoy aquí para ti."

* * *

**Semana 21.**

* * *

El verano pasó como un ensueño. Rin, Haru, Nagisa y Rei fortalecieron sus lazos entre ellos ahora que los demás no estaban. A veces se les unían Momo, Nitori y hasta Gou y Sei.

Haru y Rin se sentían bien, aunque había una preocupación en el fondo de sus mentes. Era muy fácil no estar deprimido o irritable cuando tenías a tus amigos y no había preocupaciones cerca, pero ambos secretamente se preguntaban cómo les afectaría el cambio que se aproximaba. Rin ya se había enfrentado una vez al cambio de la mudanza, y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que esta vez sería un poco más fácil adaptarse gracias a su buen inglés, no sabía a qué magnitud le afectaría el dejar a Haru. La primera vez que se había ido no estaba enamorado, ni tenía tantos amigos.

Haru, por su parte, tenía miedo. Dejar ir a Makoto y a Rin...

No obstante, aquellas preocupaciones no les impidieron disfrutar al máximo de sus vacaciones. Pero todo tenía un final, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la última noche de Rin en Iwatobi había llegado.

La señora Matsuoka y Gou habían planeado una cena de despedida a la que asistieron los hermanos Mikoshiba, Nitori, Nagisa, Rei y Haru. Inclusive Makoto y Sousuke hicieron una pequeña aparición vía Skype.

Alrededor de la medianoche los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. Haru fascinó a la señora Matsuoka al quedarse y ayudar a recoger las cosas.

Cuando Haru estaba por retirarse, Rin sugirió que se quedara esa noche y este no pudo decir que no. Se escabulleron al cuarto del pelirrojo sigilosamente y se amaron con vehemencia y un toque de nostalgia; una y otra vez, grabándose en la memoria el cuerpo del otro hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo.

Serían unos largos meses.

Al final, fue Haru el que cedió primero ante el cansancio. Después de todo, todavía no tenía mucha resistencia.

Rin se quedó observándolo por un rato. Quizá su vista se haya nublado. Quizá se haya aguantado las ganas de llorar mientras acariciaba la melena negra de Haruka.

Se levantó. Haru siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila donde cargaba con el cuaderno que le había dado Amakata y otras cosas. Escribir se había convertido en su mejor terapia.

Rin se sentó en la cama, tomó una pluma y abrió el cuaderno en una de las últimas hojas. No leyó lo que Haru había escrito, sabía que era privado y no lo haría sin su permiso.

Escribió una carta, inspirándose en el pelinegro que descansaba plácidamente a su lado. Cuando terminó, guardó el cuaderno en su lugar y volvió a la cama para acurrucarse junto a Haru.

* * *

La alarma sonó en la madrugada y ambos soltaron un gruñido. Casi no habían dormido.

Haru se incorporó de mala gana y se vistió. Tenía que ir a su casa, ducharse y arreglarse. Anunció a Rin que ya se iba y este lo vio irse por la ventana después de despedirse con un beso.

"Te veo en el aeropuerto."

"Sí."

* * *

Cuando Haru llegó con Rei y Nagisa, Rin ya estaba ahí con su mamá y Gou. Acababan de documentar el equipaje y los ojos de Rin se iluminaron al encontrarse con los de Haru.

Faltaba buen rato para que Rin abordara todavía, así que se quedaron conversando en grupo por mientras hasta que nombraron el vuelo de Rin.

El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco.

Rin se despidió primero de su familia. Abrazó a su hermana y a su madre con melancolía y ellas, en medio de lágrimas, le dieron un sermón sobre que se cuidara, que comiera bien, que no se sobrepasara con sus entrenamientos y que llamara seguido. Rin se los prometió y volvieron a abrazarse.

"Las amo," murmuró Rin. "Las llamaré tan pronto llegue, lo prometo."

Ellas dijeron algo más y luego Rin fue con sus amigos.

Nagisa fue el primero. Era casi increíble ver lo mucho que su amistad había crecido después del inicial rechazo por parte de Rin.

"Cuídate, Rin-chan. ¡Mándanos una postal!" dijo con entusiasmo. Lo abrazó.

Rin rio. "Claro. Y tú no dejes que te molesten en Samezuka."

"No. Y de todas maneras, tengo a Rei-chan para cuidarme," respondió el rubio cuando se separaron. Rei sonrió con ojos brillosos y se quitó los lentes. Rin podía leer la emoción en su mirada.

"Te vamos a extrañar mucho, Rin-senpai."

"Agh, Rei," se quejó Rin con una carcajada que asimilaba un sollozo. "Odio cuando te pones sentimental..."

Inevitablemente, se fundieron en un abrazo de amistad en medio de lloriqueos.

"¡Gracias por ser mi amigo!"

"¡Gracias por soportarme!"

La escena era tan tierna que hasta era un poco ridícula. Las comisuras de los labios de Haru se elevaron y enjugó una lágrima con el dedo índice. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que la emoción lo había traicionado.

Rin y Rei rompieron el abrazo después de un par de exclamaciones más que sólo ellos entendieron. Entonces, fue el turno de Haru. Rin lo abrazó de inmediato, extremadamente conmovido. Haru se aferró a él como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse y Rin fuese un salvavidas.

"Te quiero mucho," confesó Haru. Rin sollozó.

"Yo también te quiero mucho, Haru. Prométeme que vas a estar bien."

"Te lo prometo," juró Haru. "Prométeme que serás paciente y no te rendirás."

Rin sonrió, apretujándolo. "Lo prometo."

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Haru movió los mechones que caían en el rostro de Rin y posó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo.

Rin respondió al beso con avidez. Fue un beso sencillo pero amoroso, y sólo se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire.

"Te llamaré cuando llegue. Te estaré mandando mensajes. Prometo regresar lo más pronto posible, aunque sea sólo unos días," prometió Rin. Su voz se quebró cuando añadió; "Te voy a extrañar mucho."

Haru intentó sonreír a pesar del dolor en su corazón. "Yo también. Pero no te preocupes por mí."

"Te quiero, Nanase Haruka."

"Yo también te quiero, Matsuoka Rin," repitió Haru. "Anda, ve y persigue tu sueño."

Rin tomó su mano y besó el tatuaje.

"Lo haré, y estaré esperando por ti. Y cuando llegues, te mostraré una vista que jamás has visto antes."

Haru puso los ojos en blanco, conmovido por su ternura.

"No tienes remedio."

"Rin," llamó su madre. No quería interrumpir el momento, pero debían apresurarse o Rin perdería el avión.

"Ya voy, ya voy," rezongó Rin de mala gana. Besó a Haru rápidamente por última vez y dijo:

"Adiós."

Haru sorbió la nariz.

"Adiós."

Rin se separó de él y Haru sintió como si una grieta lo partiera en dos. El pelirrojo miró a todos por última vez y se despidió. Sin embargo, antes de perderse de vista por completo, le echó un último vistazo a Haru.

Haru esbozó una sonrisa.

Y Rin se fue.

Haru sollozó.

"Haru-chan," antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por Nagisa y Rei. El rubio se recargó en su hombro y tomó su mano, mientras que Rei acariciaba su espalda a manera de consuelo.

Haru no podía dejar de llorar en silencio.

"Haru-chan, Rei-chan y yo planeábamos ir a desayunar. Y luego no sé, podemos ir a algún lado. Es más, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?"

Haru sorbió la nariz.

"No... no quiero ser una molestia."

Nagisa rio. "¡No digas tonterías! Rei-chan está de acuerdo. ¿Verdad, Rei-chan?"

Rei asintió. Su mirada amable era reconfortante.

"De hecho, Haruka-san, estaríamos encantados de que nos acompañes."

Haru miró al suelo, enternecido.

"Está bien," esbozó una sonrisa y los miró. "Gracias."

Nagisa volvió a reír. Era imposible estar triste cuando él estaba de buen humor.

"Haru-chan, no tienes que agradecer. Lo hacemos porque queremos."

"No está solo, Haruka-san," añadió Rei.

"Sí, Haru-chan, ¡nos tienes a nosotros! Es más, ¡Gou-chan!" Nagisa se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba tan triste que ni siquiera corrigió su nombre. "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde?"

Y mientras Nagisa le explicaba, Haru no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era. Tenía una familia maravillosa. Un novio maravilloso. Y unos amigos maravillosos que jamás lo dejarían solo.

Su celular vibró. Haru lo sacó para encontrarse con un mensaje de...

**Rin M.: Ya te extraño. No puedo esperar a que pasen unos meses para volverte a ver.**

Haru sonrió. Sí, definitivamente Rei y Nagisa tenían razón.

No estaba solo, y nunca lo estaría.

* * *

_Haru:_

_Te escribo esto a las 3:11 de la mañana, asi que quiza no tenga mucho sentido. De hecho, no tiene sentido en absoluto, porque nose cuando lo leeras. No se que tan rapido te acabes los cuadernos, pero talvez para cuando llegues a esta pagina yo ya estare de vuelta y entonces esta carta habra sido en vano. Pero que mas da._

_En un rato me ire y solo queria decirte lo que ya sabes: lo mucho que te voy a extrañar. Y es que tu comprendes algo que los demás no, y es como me senti al ir a la terapia. Tu mas que nadie entiendes el odio y la repulsion que llegue a sentir hacia mi mismo. Y tu mas que nadie sabes lo dificil que es volverse a levantar. Creo que eso es lo que nos hace especiales. No solo eres mi novio: eres mi amigo. Me entiendes y se que puedo contarte cosas que a los demas no. Porque Sousuke tambien es mi amigo, pero me conoce demasiado bien y eso dificulta las cosas. Y aunque Rei siempre me apoya, no estoy seguro de que entienda por completo._

_Dios, a este ritmo me acabare todas las hojas. Lo siento. Pero tengo que sacarlo y si te lo digo de frente me pondre a llorar como un bebe._

_Te quiero demasiado, Haru. Ni siquiera me he ido y ya estoy contando los dias para volver a ti. Porfavor, prometeme que te cuidaras. Prometeme que me llamaras cuando las cosas se pongas feas y tus demonios vuelvan, aunque sea de madrugada en Australia. Y yo prometo hacer lo mismo._

_Y persigue tu sueño. No te olvides de tu sueño. Tómate tu tiempo. Yo esperare, porque algo me dice que estamos conectados. No creo que sea coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado en la misma terapia, los unicos dos muchachos de la misma edad. No creo que sea coincidencia que seas el unico que entiende el sentimiento que nace en mí cuando nado. Algo me dice que aunque nos separemos, siempre volveremos a encontrarnos._

_Asi que esto no es una despedida. Es un hasta pronto._

_Te quiere,_

_Rin._

* * *

**Fin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Como pueden notarlo, le cambié la edad a Chigusa. Espero que no les moleste x)
> 
> (2): "Eres tan oscuro, cariño, pero te deseo tanto," es la traducción del fragmento de la canción que puse. Ahh, deberían escuchar ambas, son muy buenas y pegan bien con el fic :D
> 
> Y bien, qué les parecio? Agh, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Varias personas ya me han preguntado si no he considerado hacer un epílogo, y la verdad es que... no. No se, me gusta el final como está. Quizá Rin y Haru no estén juntos en Australia, pero están juntos. Y eso es lo importante.
> 
> Y recuerden...
> 
> FOR THE FUTURE!

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien? Les gustó? Se que es algo sencillo, pero es porque apenas va empezando. Me gustaría saber qué pensaron de todo, del fic, del final de Free, de lo hermosos que son Rin y Haru... Asi que porfavor, comenten! Sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a escribir :3


End file.
